Lo que nunca te dije
by EliseSafarti
Summary: Una historia diferente sobre 'Faberry'. ¿Existe el destino? ¿Puede cambiarte la vida tomar una decisión en un momento poco acertado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ''El principio del principio''**

Era un día lluvioso, desde mi ventana veía como desde fuera pasaba la vida y ese vecino insoportable corría hasta el coche para no acudir al trabajo, como si una ducha se hubiera dado después de haberse puesto ese traje caro. Era el primer día de clase y me maldecía por seguir en esta puta cama tumbada, eran las 7:30 y ya debería estar bañada y cambiada pero no quería levantarme de la cama, no podía hacerlo ¿Qué me esta pasado? Todo el mundo se lo preguntaba mis padres y mis compañeros habían decidido no manifestarlo en voz alta pero ya podía vérselo en sus rostros apenados .

Intente levantarme pero no podía, tenia dormidas las manos y en mis pies había una extraña sensación de pinchazos, en mi interior me sentía vacía no había nada y me costaba respirar, ese vacío hacia presión sobre mi pecho y me estrujaba la cabeza. Como pude me puse la ropa que tenía preparada. Mi padre llamo a la puerta.

Leroy: Rachel! Baja ahora mismo a desayunar, estoy cansado de todo esto… - La miro de arriba abajo con desaprobación- ¿En serio, te vas a poner esa camiseta?... bueno… camiseta… no se si llamarla así, parece un trozo de tela que solo tapa lo mínimo... –Quiso seguir hablando pero su hija le interrumpió.

Rachel: CALLATE JODER! – Lo miro y puso esa cara idiota de la antigua Rachel. – Me voy a poner encima una chaqueta, lárgate a trabajar. – Dijo con tono hostil.

El hombre se cayó y decidió que lo mejor sería irse, hace un tiempo que su hija había cambiado de gustos y amigos, en su habitación ya no había poster de Broadway y su hasta ese momento amada Barbra Streisand, ahora su hija había decidido para sorpresa de sus padres pintar la habitación totalmente de negro y cambiar toda la decoración de esta, la música que se escucha en casa, (y en todo el vecindario), no era la que su hija desde que era un bebe había escuchado, ''Led Zeppelin'' , ''The Who'', ''Nirvana''… eran los grupos que de la noche a la mañana a su niña le gustaban. Eso no importaba en absoluto, su niña había crecido y ellos tenían que hacerse la idea de que no siempre seria esa ''princesita'' a la que estaban acostumbrados, lo que realmente le empezó a oler mal, muy mal fue que su hija cambiara de estilo, no era un estilo muy ''llamativo'' por así decirse, no se tinto el pelo ni nada… pero su niña tiro toda sus faldas, sueters y camisas para cambiarlo por pantalones vaqueros y camisetas anchas y oscuras.

El y su marido se acostumbraron a ese nuevo estilo ¿Por qué iban a cambiarlo? Ella se veía realmente bien con el y la música una vez que le das la oportunidad no esta nada mal, de hecho Hiram se lamento de que Kurt Cobain ya hubiera muerto ''Como puede ser! No me lo puedo creer, cariño era un genio…'' Había dicho bajo la atenta mirada de su marido y la risilla de su hija. Todo iba fenomenal hasta que la ''princesita'' de la casa, decidió cambiar a ser el centro de todas las desgracias que alli ocurrieran, su personalidad ahora era oscura, salía por la mañana y volvía muy entrada la noche o no volvía hasta el día siguiente, no hablaba con ellos no sonreía y la única vez que lo hacia era cuando se ponía sus Ray-Ban y tras abrir la puerta decía ''No me esperéis llegare tarde'' no les daba tiempo a decir nada porque la puerta se había cerrado y la angustia de ambos padres aumentaba ¿Qué debían hacer, castigarla? No, ellos nunca habían hecho eso. ''Es una racha'' se decían el uno al otro para tranquilizarse, pero llego el día en el que las cosas cambiaron de punto de vista…

(**FLASHBACK. Casa de los Berry día 1 de agosto del 2011, hora 3 y media de la mañana**)

Hiram no podía dormir, a diferencia de su marido Leroy que había caído rendido por el cansancio acumulado.

Un sonido de llaves y pasos por las escaleras le tranquilizo, se acomodo para empezar a dormir. No le diría nada ahora, pero mañana mientras desayunaran le iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa a su hija, lo tenia claro… estaba decidido. Algo le hizo levantarse como un resorte de su cama, unas risas que el no conocía y sobre todo un ''Me suda la polla si nos oyen'' que salía de los labios de su hija, corrió literalmente hasta la habitación y se quedo paralizado delante de ella durante 1 min. Intentando reunir fuerzas para abrir la puerta, no lo hizo, en vez de eso llamo a la puerta.

Hiram: Cariño, ¿Hay alguien contigo? … ¿Puedo pasar?

No obtenía respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, por lo tanto intento abrirla. Todo intento fue en vano su hija, no sabia como, ni cuando habia colozado un cerrojo en la puerta de su habtacion.

H: Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?... No se abre qu… - Se quedo callado cuando oyó lo que al otro lado de la puerta estaba pasando, paralizado, angustiado y dolido, su alma se partió en dos.

Su hija gimiendo entre respiraciones acompasadas y un chico que le decía que no parara lo que estaba haciendo ''Vamos preciosaaaaaa oh… Dios!''

H: RACHEL ABRE LA PUERTA! NO TE VOY A PERMITIR ESTO! VOY A ENTRAR Y VOY A CORTARLE LA CABEZA A ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – Dijo a un tono que estaba seguro de que había oído todo el vecindario. –POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA ABAJO! –Golpeaba la puerta, pero esta no se abria.

Leroy ya despierto acudió al lado de su marido y el también pudo escuchar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta… como para no oírlo… No escuchaban con toda precisión pero alcanzaban a oír esas respiraciones y jadeos que no eran precisamente de estar dándose besitos inocentes. Los dos con lágrimas en los ojos y con una impotencia de no haber hecho algo antes, se quedaron frente la puerta.

L: Vamos a dormir – Dijo con la voz rota.

H: ¿Qué? – Pregunto enfadado con su hija, con su marido y con el mundo. – Piensas que nos vayamos a dormir mientras… ese… se… a nuestra hija.

L: Si. – Fue escueto en su repuesta, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. – Me rompe el alma seguir escuchando eso.

Hiram se tumbo en su cama junto su marido y le dio la mano, un ''Te quiero'' salió de sus labios. Los dos estaban despiertos cuando tras 20 min, los más largos de su vida, la ''Fiesta'' en la habitación de su hija había acabado.

Rachel estaba completamente desnuda y tumbada sobre el torso tatuado de Taylor.

Taylor: Tu padre y tu tío te van a matar mañana… - Dijo con mucha chulería. – Hemos hecho mucho ruido, dios… te pongo a mil, eres tan guarra en la cama… -Le dijo mientras le pellizcaba un pezón. – Levanta bombon, me tengo que largar.

R: Vale… -Le dijo mientras agarraba el pene del chico y lo acariciaba. –Bien hecho soldadito… vaya… vaya, al parecer no quiere retirarse aun de la guerra… -Le dijo con voz ronca al chico, al ver que todo el asunto del chico se volvía a ''Venir arriba''

T: La cogió del pelo y tiro de ella hacia abajo, ahora el chico no quería irse. – Ohh… Tocamela… no pares, chúpamela… saboréala, es toda tuya… -Estaba realmente excitado esa chica que a su lado parecia una niña, lo ponia a mil.

R: No no no… -Se levanto divertida. –Adiós.

El chico se vistió y agarro a Rachel aun desnuda de brazos cruzados delante suyo, le empezó a besar y bajo por su cuello y pecho… al llevar a sus pechos el chico se volvió loco con su pezón derecho, lo chupaba y mordia para luego soplar al pezon erecto y hacer que la chica se arqueara y mandara su cabeza hacia atrás.

T: Ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo también puedo dejarte a medias… -Le dio un pico y lo mas rapido que pudo salto por la ventana.

Rachel se tumbo en la cama aun desnuda y comenzó a tocarse hasta que se llego al climax, estaba derrotada pero queria mas y mas, estaba deseosa de placer. Decidio tranquilizarse y se quedo pensando que mañana iba a ver un desayuno ''movidito'', nadie le quitaría lo que había hecho esa noche, no era la primera vez, pero el sexo con Taylor era siempre excitante, no podía parar… ¿Eso era malo? Era joven y estaba para vivir lo maximo y ese hombre de 28 años la llenaba de vida cada vez que lo tenía entre sus piernas. Que se pudra el que no lo entienda, no estaba enamorada, pero le gustaba gemir su nombre y sobre todo esa manera tan posesiva que el tenia de tirársela… La agarraba fuerte con esos grandes brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo jadeante y sudoroso, le gustaba estar sometida de esta manera, susurrarle al oido mientras el entraba y salia de ella… Dios…''Mejor me voy a dormir… '' se dijo, Tardo mucho tiempo en tranquilizarse y bajar su temperatura corporal, entonces su durmio y pudo descansar.

Leroy y Hiram estaban sentados en la cocina ''dispuestos a desayunar'', sin nada de comida sobre la mesa. Sus estómagos estaban cerrados y mas lo estarían cuando vieran aparecer a su hija por la escalera, el miedo se apodero de ellos cuando la oyeron bajar de la planta superior, ya estaba duchada y llevaba puesta solo una camiseta que dejaba ver sus braguitas. Una vez ella en la cocina nadie hablo, se preparaba el desayuno en silencio hasta que se acomodo en la mesa ya con todo preparado y Hiram empezó.

H: ¿Tienes hambre? –Tono muy serio, no sabia como tratar con ese y se estaba llendo por las ramas.

R: Mucha… Muchísima… -Dijo con arrogancia y un poco de sensualidad

H: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto todo lo calmado que pudo.

R: Dejaros de haceros los tontos e ir directos al grano. –Sonrió mientras miraba a sus padres. –Si, me lo folle… dios es tan… divino y excitante… ¿Quién no lo haría? –Puedo ver el enfado de sus padres en la mirada. –No os preocupéis, no es mi primera vez… tara tara taraaaa… -Canturreo con voz excitada.

Lo que paso después de eso ninguno ni siquiera el causante de ello se lo esperaba, Leroy le cruzo la cara a su hija, le pego la mayor bofetada jamás pegada y Rachel se le quedo mirando, hasta que para sorpresa de todos se levanto y empujo a su padre, tirándolo contra la pared y dejando ver una mirada de ira. Hiram se puso a su lado y la agarro el brazo.

H: NO, ESO NO TE LO PERMITIRE! – Dijo viendo como su marido se recuperaba del empujón.

R: QUE CASUALIDAD! ESO MISMO GRITASTE AYER DESESPERADO EN LA PUERTA MIENTRAS ME METIAN LA POLLA...PEDAZO DE MARICONES... SUELTAME QUE ME DAS ASCO. –Lo aparto con repulsión.

H: La miro impresionado por lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestra niña? – Dijo con voz rota, ese ataque verbal le había dolido más que si le hubiera pegado una paliza.

R: SE HA IDO. –Dijo duramente.

Rachel y Hiram se miraban a los ojos con intensidad, como si una pelea estuviera pasando entre ellos, el hombre no duro mucho y bajo la mirada jamás pensaría decir esto, pero le tenía miedo a esa chica que lo miraba con dureza, asco y arrogancia.

L: Las cosas van a cambiar ¿Vale Rach? No saldrás mas en todo el verano y vas a traer hoy a cenar al chico con el que ayer… bueno… si, traerás a su familia para que nos conozcamos. –Ignoro lo que antes había sucedido y hablo con calma.

Una risotada se escucho en la estancia.

R: Vale aquí vamos por partes… - Dijo recuperándose de la risa y teniendo a sus padres en ascuas. –NO, es mi novio… El si tiene una mujer y creo que un hijo… un estorbo desde mi punto de vista... – Dijo y sus padres se tensaron. – Solo es SEXO ¿Vale? Y si, uso proteccion – Puso cara de obviedad. – Y… las cosas… no van a cambiar. –Su tono se volvió amenazante. -¿Sabéis por que? Si me encerráis aquí todo lo que queda de verano, me largare ¿Lo pilláis? MIRARME A LOS PUTOS OJOS! – Dijo poniéndose bien frente a ellos. -Y creerme se apañármelas muy pero que muy bien para que no volváis a verme un pelo en vuestra asquerosa vida.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a la pareja con la boca abierta por lo sucedido.

Se acabo, esa es la última vez que habían tenido una conversación larga. Vivian bajo el mismo techo pero nada más. Con el tiempo su hija había encontrado un nuevo chico y sus padres tuvieron el interés de saber un poco más de él, removieron cielo y tierra y el chico parecía al menos, más decente que el casado con el que su hija en un pasado solo compartía sabanas.

(**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**)

Rachel bajo las escaleras dispuesta a ir a clase, espero unos minutos y cuando salió Jack ya estaba esperándola se dieron un pico que a ella le supo a poco y se subió en la moto del chico.

Fueron hasta la puerta del Instituto donde la despedida fue más larga, se besaban con pasión mientras él le agarraba el trasero y la presionaba contra su cuerpo, el chico sabia lo que le gustaba y se lo daba gustoso. Ella le metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

Jack: No, enana no están hay… - Se rebusco en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y con disimulo le dio a la morena una bolsita chiquitita.

Rachel la guardo con cuidado en su bolsillo más pequeño de la mochila y siguió con su despedida.

R: Te espero en la salida. – Beso. – Más te vale estar aquí o…

J: La calla con un beso. –No podre venir nena, tengo que entrar al trabajo antes y me es imposible pero… te prometo que te lo recompensare…Relaaaaaaaaajateeee.

R: Vale, me relajo... –Dijo sonriendo y metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta para tocar esos abdominales que la volvían loca.

J: ¿Te veo esta noche en casa de Emily?... ¿Paso por ti?, estoy a tus ordenes.

R: Pásate a por mi mejor, luego volveré con Rory ya sabes que le pilla de camino.

J: ¿Tengo que hablar con ese tal Rory? –Dijo un poco molesto, su chica pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente con él.

R: ¿Por qué? Tu y yo no somos nada para empezar. –Dijo con un tono muy serio. –Y además el chico me cae bien es como… un hermanito pequeño, le he estado ayudando… y bueno le e cogido cariño.

J: Bueno, bueno olvidemos lo que a pasado… ¿Vale? –El chico estaba muy colado por la morena y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. –¿Me perdonas?... –Ponía cara de cachorrito.

No hicieron falta mas palabras, se tumbaron en la moto si eso era posible y siguieron besándose como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, todos los que pasaban se esperaban que en cualquier momento ninguno de los dos pudieran contenerse y empezaran una escena inolvidable para sus retinas al igual que denunciable por escándalo público.

Al otro lado del aparcamiento están Kurt y Blaine mirando la escena un poco conmocionados con lo que estaban viendo. Kurt al igual que todo Ohio ya sabía de este cambio de la morena pero si había algo que realmente no podía creerse, eran otros chismes que a él le habían llegado a los oídos, se lo había comentado a Blaine y Mercedes y los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión ''rumores absurdos''.

El chico no podía olvidar como antes de subirse al autobús que la llevaría al campamente en el que iba a pasar apenas 15 días, ella le dijo que lo llamaría y que cuando volviera le contaría todo y quedarían a dormir para ponerse al día. Lo llamo los 5 primeros días el resto no supo nada mas de ella y cuando llego nunca se puso en contacto con él.

''Maldito campamento'' murmuró a lo bajo, él sabía que era allí donde había comenzado todo.

Quinn y Mercedes llegaban cogidas del brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Quinn se puso en las orejas de ambos chicos.

Q: BUH! –Risotada pero no tardo en ponerse seria al ver el semblante de estos - ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt y Blaine se miraron, Mercedes dirigió la mirada hacia la moto aparcada y lo entendió. Si este verano Rachel se había perdido completamente, Quinn había sido todo lo contrario, tras pensarlo decidió acercarse a este grupo de amigos que ahora eran como su familia y les había contado que estaba, perdida y locamente enamorada de Rachel e iba a utilizar este verano para conquistarla, tanto que el primer día de instituto se pasearían de la mano por los pasillos, para que todos pudieran verlo. El entusiasmo se fue apagando en el verano tras saber del cambio de la morena.

Q: -¿Podemos irnos? - Se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

B: SI! Tengo muuuuuuuchas ganas de empezar y el Glee Club… Nos espera. –Soltó a Kurt de la mano y agarraba a la rubia por los hombros.

M: Este año voy a patear traseros… Va a ser diferente.

Q: Y que lo digas… - Miro hacia Rachel. – Va a ser… Diferente.

Entraron y enseguida se fueron cada uno a su clase, las primeras horas se hicieron inmensas para todos pero en la hora de la comida ya estaban de nuevo juntos, se unieron Santana, Britt, Finn, Puck, Tina y Mike, este ultimo saludo a la rubia también con una sonrisa resplandeciente, este verano habían coincidido en una actividad de baile y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, ella le había contado también a él sobre lo que le ocurría con Rachel y había soportado más de un derrumbamiento de la chica. La comida había transcurrido entre risas y bromas, excepto cuando se mencionaban los nombres de los ausentes (Sam, Rachel y Lauren).

Puck: Este año tendremos que buscar nuevos integrantes en el Glee Club, no me puedo creer que de ser una gran familia no hayamos quedado tan vacios. –Expresó con mucha tristeza.

Finn: ¿Vacios? Mira a tu alrededor… nueve, somos nueve. ESO ES UNA GRAN FAMILIA NUMEROSA!

Santana: Ya estaba tardando en salir el cara feto en plan ''Soy el Jefe, aunque nadie me haya elegido'' – Dijo en tono de burla, provocando la risa en el resto.

Puck: Se que es un tema delicado pero… ¿Rachel…qué? – Todos lo miraron confundidos.

Britt: Estoy un poco preocupada por ella. – Todos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Tina: ¿Habéis escuchado los últimos rumores? No me lo puedo creer…

Mike: Chicos! Visteis el otro día a los Lakers, FUE TAN PATETICO. –Logro cambiar de tema antes de que Quinn se enterara. Y no hay nada mejor que insultar a los Lakers, delante de Puck.

Puck: RETIRA ESO! OH DIOS! ESO NO CHINITO! –Risas y más risas.

Ya habían acabado de comer con la típica discusión sobre deportes y aunque le dio mucha pena se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño se despidió con mucho cariño de todos y emprendió camino al lavabo

Todo el camino se lo pasó pensando en Rachel como en definitiva el resto del día, no sabía cómo había pasado esto pero llevaba sin hablar con ella tres largos e inmensos meses. Lo hubiera dado todo por ser ese estúpido… ¿Motorista? Esa mañana, tocarla ¿Cómo se sentirá? No lo sabe, pero lo que tiene que ser un fuera de serie es besarla, besarla hasta que se te caigan los labios, hasta que duelan, hasta que no quede nada de ellos… Siguió pensando en formas de besarla y bueno… recordando el sueño que hace unos días había tenido, a veces pensaba que lo que sentía por la morena era obsesión pero cuando veía una foto de ella o escuchaba una de las muchas pistas colgadas en ese MySpace (ahora totalmente abandonado), lo confirmaba.

Rachel estaba en un cubículo sentada en la taza y con la mirada perdida, ya había ingerido lo que le hacía falta para empezar con ganas, empezaba a sentir como la sensación de esta mañana desaparecía para darle paso a una nueva y completamente diferente, salió del retrete y en ese momento entro Quinn.

La rubia se quedo impresionada y agradeció esa suerte, la miro sonriendo y se acerco a ella. La vio rara y distante, un poco temblorosa.

Q: Hola, Rachel! ¿Qué tal? –Pregunto con todas sus ganas, la mejor manera de acercarse a ella era arriesgarse y lo iba a hacer.

R: Levanto la mirada y se dirigió a ella con desprecio. –¿Y a ti que te importa? –Dio un paso y se zarandeo un poco, las pastillas estaban empezando a hacer efecto.

Q: ¿Estás bien?. –Pregunto dudosa. –Mira… acompáñame a la enfermería. –La cogió de la cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír.

R: NO! VETE, TU SOLO VETE! –Sus ojos estaban perdidos como si no miraran a nadie y estaban un poco dilatados, cada vez se encontraba mas ágil y la adrenalina se apoderaban de ella cada vez mas como siempre que tomaba su ''medicina''.

Q: No me importa de verdad… hare todo lo que haga falta para ayudarte. –Era tan raro tomar de la cintura a la morena. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

R: Sera mejor que te vayas… -Aunque Quinn la tuviera agarrada, estaba sujeta con una fuerza sobre humana al lavabo.

Q: No podría dejarte así Rachel, no me lo perdonaría. –Estaba muy preocupada por Rachel como para dejarla sola.

R: Sabes… si puedes hacer algo por mí. –Se acerco peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la rubia y soltando su cintura le agarro su cabello corto.

La rubia estaba realmente impresionada … su respiración se agito y sus ojos iban de sus labios a sus ojos. Nadie, podía hacerla sentir de esa manera como ella… ''¿QUE ME AS HECHO RACHEL? DEVUELVEME MI CORAZON!'' Pensó. Todo el encanto se rompió en 2 segundos. La morena hizo ''Click''… ese jodido ''Click'' y después sonrió maliciosamente.

Tiro del pelo con brusquedad y esta soltó un quejido de dolor, posteriormente miro a la morena a los ojos mientras sus manos se iban hacia su cabeza y le rogaba a Rachel que la soltara. La miro y esa no era la cara que ella conocía, le invadió un miedo horroroso.

Q: ¿Qué haces? Ahhhhhhh… ME ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO! –Era arrastrada al interior del cubículo del que Rachel había salido.

R: Te acuerdas de todas y cada una de las putadas que me has hecho… -Dijo con un enfado más que visible.

Q: Lo siento… -Lloraba mientras se lo decía. – Yo… no, no… NO POR FAVOR!

Rachel la puso de rodillas frente al retrete y tiro mas y mas del pelo de Quinn, después ella se coloco detrás y apoyo una rodilla en la espalda de la rubia logrando que la asi adoptara una posición mas correcta para lo que ella tenía planeado, toda su ira y dolor consigo misma estaba pagándolo con Quinn que indefensa lloraba como nunca, antes de hacer lo siguiente la morena le susurro al oído ''Hola soy Quinn Perfecta Fabray y voy a joderte la vida'' mete su cabeza en el retrete y la mantiene unos segundos , la rubia pataleaba y los ojos de la morena sonreían ante esa imagen… saca la cabeza y Quinn respira agitadamente ''Oye, Gnomo… hazme paso soy la reina y tu eres una puta mierda'' cabeza dentro y tras unos segundos vuelve a sacarla, ''BLA BLA BLA muérete Berry, que me das asco'', ''BLA BLA BLA no te quiere nadie, ni si quiera tu madre'' la cabeza de la rubia vuelve a sumergirse con más fuerza y rabia entonces se mantiene el doble no, el triple del tiempo que antes.

''Click''

Quinn se estaba ahogando cuando Rachel la vuelve a sacar y la deja libre, ha Quinn le cuesta respirar y le duele la cabeza por el anterior tirón de pelo.

Rachel está paralizada mirándola ¿Qué le ha hecho a esa cosita menuda que ahora esta encogida delante de ella temerosa y frágil?

Q: Lárgate, antes de que venga alguien. –Llora e intenta ponerse de pie, pese lo que acaba de pasar no quiere que la morena se vea metida en problemas.

Rachel solo camina dos pasos hacia atrás y no deja de mirar los ojos de Quinn.

R: Lo siento...

Quinn se pone de pie tiene la cabeza que le va a estallar y a la cabeza le sube un calor que le hace girarse para vomitar en el retrete, está muy segura de que Rachel le ha arrancado un puñado de pelo, cuando acaba ese espantoso momento y la rubia consigue ponerse de pie sin que le entren nauseas, se para justo al lado de la morena que estaba paralizada y le susurra ''No sé qué te pasa, intento entenderte pero ahora se me hace muy difícil…el resto si y no sé porque no quieren decírmelo… yo… necesito decirte algo…siempre que necesites ayuda… sea lo que sea, búscame''. Se para frente al espejo y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

Q: Adiós Rachel –Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y aspira buscando su olor.

Esta dispuesta a irse cuando se da la vuelta y le echa un último vistazo a Rachel, esta le devuelva una mirada perdida, vacía y llena de angustia. La rubia le sonríe y se va.

Todo había sido tan irreal que incluso pensó que había pertenecido a su imaginación, Quinn no había utilizado lo sucedido en su contra para hundirla y hacerle pagar por ello. No podía explicárselo.

La morena consiguió moverse de la posición adoptada y tras observar el baño se percato que en el suelo había una pulsera de colores en la que ponía ''Quinn'', la cogio y se la metió al bolsillo antes de salir por la puerta.

_''Un buen arrepentimiento es la mejor medicina que tienen las enfermedades del alma.''_

__**Una historia que tenia en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y quería plasmarla de alguna u otra manera. Os ruego consejos y sugerencias para escribir, tengo la idea bien formada pero me cuesta expresarla.**

**Este capitulo es solo una presentacion de hay el titulo que le he puesto.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TOD S!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Ley de Causa y Efecto**

Rachel estaba sentada en la cama en su habitación con ''Red hot Chili Peppers'' a todo volumen en sus oídos, cuando vio que una luz en su teléfono móvil se iluminaba. Salto de la cama y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

_Jack: Preciosa no podre ir a por ti para ir a casa de Emily, hoy no iré. Te echo de menos._

A la morena la ultima parte del mensaje le repugno ''Pero qué coño!'' pensó, iba a hablar con el chico y decirle que no quería saber nada mas de él, no quería involucrarse de esa manera y tampoco quería hacerle daño. ''Encontrare a otro'' se dijo. Decidió escribirle a Rory para decirle que se verían en la esquina del parque de siempre, el chico no tardo en contestar y esta se dirigió a salir de casa, pero algo la interrumpió. Su padre.

H: Cariño, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Mientras apagaba la televisión y le hacía hueco en el sofá.

R: Tengo prisa… -Intento escabullirse pero algo la detuvo.

H: Si sales por esa puerta antes de hablar conmigo o por lo menos escucharme, no te preocupes en volver. –Hablo con un tono muy serio, tenía que ser así para que su hija le hiciera caso, a lo mejor había arriesgado mucho. Respiro aliviado cuando vio que la chica se acercaba.

R: Habla… -Decía mientras se sentaba en el sitio que su padres ya le había cedido y sin intención de hablar, solo escuchar.

H: He estado hablando con gente conocida sobre… tu comportamiento. –Vio que Rachel se removía en su asiento y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. –No voy a extenderme mucho y voy a ir directo por que se que tienes que irte pero… me han dicho que hay un psicólogo muy bueno con el que podrías hablar si acaso tuvieras algún… problema y bueno, no te estoy pidiendo que nos lo cuentes a mi o a tu padre. –Le dijo muy tranquilo y comprensivo. –Solo piénsatelo, puedes irte.

La morena se levanto como un rayo del sofá e iba a abrir la puerta cuando se giro y dijo ''Tu puta madre, va a ir… tu puta madre'' con esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a su padre plantado en medio del salón.

Un tiempo después Rory y Rachel iban riendo y hablando por la calle, jugueteaban como si fueran dos niños pequeños y se abrazaban con un cariño envidiable, llegaron a casa de Emily, llamaron a la puerta y entraron. El chico estaba muy nervioso porque la chica pelirroja que los había invitado a su casa le gustaba mucho, a si que por el camino Rachel le dio un par de consejos ''Tu hazle reír'' decía muy dulcemente al chico mientras lo despeinaba, solo ese muchacho irlandés y ni si quiera ella sabía porque, sacaban a flote los sentimientos de la antigua Rachel.

Cuando llego una autentica fiesta les estaba esperando, Alcohol, drogas y música a todo volumen. Rachel le hizo una señal de ''Ok'' a su pequeño cuando vio como Emily y él se iban al patio con otro grupo de jóvenes para estar ''mas en confianza''.

Rachel se tomo un par de copas y probo alguna que otra sustancia que le propusieron, estaba bailando en el centro de la pista dejándose llevar y sin un ritmo determinado, cuando sintió a alguien acercarse por su espalda y pegarse a ella a bailar, se giro y al ver el rostro del joven acorto toda la distancia que pudiera quedar entre ellos. Estaban tan pegados bailando que parecían una solo persona, el chico se le acerco al oído y le dijo algo, en menos de un minuto estaban de camino a una de las habitaciones.

Taylor: ¿Me has echado de menos bombón? –La cogía a horcajadas y la tiraba con brusquedad sobre la cama.

R: Estoy segura que tú me has echado muuuuuucho mas de menos. –Sonrisa picarona.

T: Hoy es mi vigésimo noveno cumpleaños ¿Y mi regalo? – Dijo mientras se tumbaba sobre ella y le quitaba la chaqueta que esta llevaba.

R: Espera… -Le cogió la mano y le quito la alianza de bodas, la coloco en la mesita. –Ahora si podre darte tu regalo de cumpleaños…

Empezaron a besarse con la pasión que tanto les caracterizaba a ambos, las manos no se estaban quietas, sobre todo las de Rachel que ya estaba tocando el paquete de Taylor, este decidió meter la mano bajo la camiseta y tocarle los pezones erectos a la chica, subió hasta su oreja y empezó a susurrarle lo mucho que había echado de menos, esos pequeños pezones. No se podía contener más y le quito la camiseta y sujetador mientras Rachel le quitaba a él los pantalones y empezaba a masturbarle con su mano derecha, estaban disfrutando y así sin más… la penetro con brutalidad, los dos jadeaban y se sincronizaban a la perfección, una y otra vez, era sexo duro y sin sentimientos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y James paso como un loco y con la cara descompuesta ''Rory, es tu pequeño Rachel… no está bien'' la morena en cuanto acabo de oír la frase no tardo ni dos segundos en querer quitarse a Taylor de encima pero este tenía mejores planes, a si que le tapo la boca y la presiono a que quedara ahí abajo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a medias ''Párate, me queda poco''. James al ver que ese imbécil estaba ''Presionando'' a su amiga lo cogió por los hombros y lo aparto, ayudo a Rachel que ahora estaba un poco desconcertada a ponerse el sujetador y la camiseta, una vez vestida ambos salieron de la habitación rodando los ojos mientras oían las protestas e insultos de Taylor que no parecía muy contento con la interrupción. Bajaba las escaleras guiada por su gran amigo J que se le veía igual o más preocupado que a ella. Empezó a ver un barullo de gente justo en la puerta que dividía el patio de la cocina y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo.

RA: He Peque… Respira. –Dijo muy preocupada mientras le acariciaba la cara al ver que a su amigo le faltaba el aire.

Emily: Le dije que eso solo lo consumían los verdaderos hombres, vaya un maricón. –Dijo con sorna y riendo con un grupo de jóvenes.

RA: QUE LE HAS DADO PEDAZO DE GUARRA! –Le hervía la sangre cuando oyó a la chica decir eso.

RO: Rach… sa… sácame de aquí, me duele… –Se señalaba el pecho y apenas podía hablar.

E: Llévatelo de aquí, no quiero tener problemas por culpa de esto estúpido e irresponsable. –Se dio la vuelta y animo de nuevo la fiesta.

La morena hizo caso omiso a lo que la otra chica había dicho, con ayuda de James se cargo a Rory y salió con el de la casa como pudo a un paso muy lento, para que el chico fuera lo más cómodo posible.

Andaban por las calles y aunque Rachel le daba conversación al chico este solo tambaleaba la cabeza de lado a lado y le daba la impresión de que no la estaba escuchando, ella llevaba casi todo el peso del Irlandés ya que ni siquiera apenas podía caminar, parecía un Zombie.

RO: Siento… tener que decirrrrrte…. Esto pero…. –Hablaba con dificultad y con un poco de vergüenza. –Creo que tengo… que… Orinar. –Agacho la cabeza.

Rachel lo miro con ternura y le dijo ''No te preocupes, te ayudare''. Lo cargo un poco mas y lo acerco al árbol más cercano, lo coloco, bajo su bragueta y mientras lo sujetaba le sonreía. El chico acabo y la morena intento colocarle todo ''eso'' con cuidado y sin poner al chico en un compromiso, lo volvió a cargar pero estaba vez parecía que el chico tenia más fuerza en las piernas y pudieron seguir adelante a un ritmo mas rápido.

Llevaban un tiempo en silencio totalmente cómodo entre ellos. Rory rompió ese momento y convenció a Rachel para que entraran al parque por el que pasaban a sentarse en algún sitio, volvía a encontrase mal y todo le daba vueltas. Una vez sentados ambos en el banco.

RO: Soy… una mierda. –Estaba a punto de romper a llorar y cuando hablo se desestabilizo un poco en el asiento, casi cayéndose al suelo.

RA: Cuidado. –Le ayudo a apoyarse en el respaldo. –No digas tonterías ni te pongas a decir tonterías a estas horas pequeñín. –Le agarro la mano al chico cuando dijo la última palabra.

RO: No tengo a nadie… Muchas veces me apena saber que si me pasa algo nadie lloraría por mí. –Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y miro al cielo.

Rachel sabia que la relación del chico con su familia era complicada, su padre se fue cuando el chico nació y jamás nadie supo más de él, su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años y su abuela con la que se había mudado lo trataba como si fuera una basura.

RA: Lo miro a los ojos y le dijo. –Te equivocas, me tienes a mi… y no me voy a ir nunca ¿Lo entiendes?

RO: Solo quiero una chica que me quiera.

RA: ESPERA, PARATE AHÍ! –Alzo la voz y se puso en modo ''DramaQuenn''. –¿Y yo que soy? Un tío… No, soy una chica que esta tremenda y te quiere de aquí a la china.

RO: No me refiero a ese ''cariño''… no me entiendes, yo nunca he… bueno ya sabes… -Agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

Rachel no se lo pensó dos veces, le coloco el dedo bajo el mentó y le obligo que la mirara a los ojos, sonrió y le dio un pico, y otro y otro… Rory soltó una risita por lo bajo y fue entonces cuando empezó uno de esos besos cargado de puro cariño. El beso duro unos minutos y cuando separaron sus bocas unieron sus cabezas y se miraron.

RA: Me alegro de haber sido tu primer beso. –Le beso la frente.

RO: Recue… recuerda… que no estás… sola… -El chico estaba más mareado que nunca y tenía la sensación de que su cara estaba hecha de corcho.

RA: Si, lo estoy. Realmente siempre lo he estado. –Se quedo mirando al horizonte y no pudo ver como su amigo empezaba a temblar poco a poco. –Siempre he sido un puñetero cero a la izquierda… -Miro al chico y al verlo en ese estado empezó a temerse lo peor. -¿Qué te pasa?

El cuerpo del chico dijo ''BASTA'' empezó a convulsionar con una intensidad enorme y cayó desde el asiento del banco al suelo, tenía los ojos completamente en blanco y la morena tuvo que meterle los dedos en la boca para evitar que este se mordiera la lengua. Rachel llora desconsoladamente mientras este sigue con sus convulsiones bruscas, después de 4 minutos en esa horrenda situación el cuerpo del joven se relaja y queda rendido en el suelo, la morena deja de llorar un poco y observa el pecho inmóvil del chico buscando desesperadamente un pequeño movimiento que dé a entender que su corazón sigue latiendo. La chica con un miedo atroz en el cuerpo se acerca lentamente a su pecho y coloca su oreja… Nada, no hay nada y entonces es cuando de nuevo vuelve a llorar y maldecirse mientras se agarra la cabeza, empieza a dar puñetazos al suelo y gritar el nombre del chico con la esperanza de que este le conteste.

Un hombre seguramente desvelado de su sueño que paseaba por el parque en busca del cansancio vio esa escena desde lejos y se aproximo donde estaba ocurriendo todo. Rachel lo vio acercarse y el pánico le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, se levanto nerviosa y empezó a andar rápidamente, solo corrió cuando oyó al hombre decir ''OYE! ¿QUE LE A PASADO A TU AMIGO? VEN AQUÍ!''.

Solo paro su carrera cuando sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si no lo hacía, camino para recuperarse y volvió a correr para llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Pasó por la puerta con un nerviosismo más que visible y agradeció que sus padres no la esperaran despiertos como últimamente acostumbraban, subió las escaleras presa del pánico y dio un portazo a la puerta de su habitación cuando paso por ella, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y fue hasta su mesa de noche a por su paquete de tabaco, se encendió uno tras otro… simplemente no podía estar quieta, no podía seguir así o la presión de su pecho le estrujaría el corazón hasta que no quedara nada de el, decidió tranquilizarse y respirar hondo ''No pasa nada Rach… ese hombre no te conoce'' Seguía dándole vueltas l asunto ''Ha llamado a una ambulancia, lo han llevado al hospital y lo habrán reanimado'' su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cuando la palabra ''Muerte'' empezó a rondar en ella ''No, no… el no está muerto'' soltó una risa falsa para convencerse.

Esa noche Rachel no durmió y se fumo todos los cigarrillos que en esa casa había mientras lloraba por lo que acababa de ocurrir y un millón de ideas bombardeaban su mente, la más preocupante… que Rory estuviera ahora muerto.

No muy lejos de allí también había alguien que no podía dormir. Quinn estaba metida en su cama arropada, boca arriba y mirando al techo recordando lo que esa mañana había ocurrido, al principio se alegro del encontronazo que tuvo con Rachel en el baño pero ahora preferiría no haberlo tenido nunca ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quitarse a la morena de la cabeza? Esa parecía la mejor opción sin ninguna duda pero sabía que era casi imposible lograrlo, removió en la cama y se puso de lado mientras otras tantas preguntas le venían a la mente ¿Cuántos segundos más hubieran hecho falta para que la hubiera ahogado literalmente, en el retrete? Pocos, muy pocos. Fue esa respuesta mental la que le dio el ánimo y se obligo a decirse a sí misma ''Basta! A partir de mañana, Rachel a muerto para ti'' sabía que no podía seguir muy cerca de la morena por el momento si no quería salir lastimada… entre esos pensamientos vio como los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana.

Se levanto, se vistió, baño y desayuno tranquilamente con su madre. Fue al instituto y se encontró allí con sus amigos.

Puck: He rubia! ¿Que pasa? –Se acerco muy cariñoso.

Q: Nada. –Suspiro. -¿Y tu gran hombre? –Mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Puck: Pues ya sabes… quitándome a las mujeres de encima como puedo. –Dijo con un poco de chulería. –Y por cierto… no engañas a nadie con ese suspiro, te pasa algo y yo lo se. –Se fue mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica solo rio, aunque el chico fuera de duro la entendía perfectamente y sabia cuando estaba bien o mal, puede que fuera gracias a la conexión que Beth había creado entre ellos… el nombre de esa niña, su niña hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Kurt llego con Blaine y Finn para romper el momento intimo mental de la rubia.

Los cuatro tenían clases juntos así que estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, en la comida como era normal también se reunía el resto y como siempre salían conversaciones idiotas pero a la vez interesantes, que los mantenía ocupados, la rubia no podía dejar de mirar de un lado a otro buscándola, se había prometido olvidarla y seguir adelante ese día pero no podía hacerlo sin al menos mirarla a lo lejos.

Rachel aquel día había salido de su habitación sin dormir nada y su cara así lo mostraba, su padre Leroy estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y puso mala cara cuando la vio bajar con unas ojeras inmensas y un oler a tabaco que le producía nauseas.

Leroy: ¿Otro día sin dormir? –Levanto su ceja.

R: Hoy no, vale… -Dijo en un tono casi inaudible y con lagrimas deseando salir de sus ojos.

Se oyó la puerta de la casa y Leroy sonrió ampliamente, su marido había salido a una urgencia en la madrugada y que estuviera de vuelta lo llenaba de felicidad, 30 años llevaban juntos y aun sentían esas estúpidas mariposas en el estomago.

Hiram: CARIÑO! Estoy en casa. –Beso a su marido y lo miro con tristeza.

L: ¿Qué pasa? –Extrañado de que después de ese tierno beso el semblante en la cara de su marido fuera ese.

H: Nada, ha sido la urgencia… se que no debería traerme el trabajo a casa pero… Esta madrugada a muerto un chico extranjeros de apenas 17 años, por sobredosis en un parque no muy lejos de aquí… -Hizo una mueca y suspiro. –La estúpida droga estaba alterada con algún otro producto y lo arraso por dentro, no pude hacer nada.

Rachel soltó la cuchara de repente en el vaso y no sabía dónde meterse…'' ¿MUERTO? ¡COMO QUE MUERTO!''

H: Al parecer había un desgraciado con el pero al ver que un hombre de mediana edad se acerco a ayudar, huyo y se esfumo en el aire… que tendría que esconder. –Dijo con tono un poco enfadado.

L: Bueno cariño tu tranquilízate vale… siéntate. –Le puso la silla para que tomara asiento.

Los tres sentados en la mesa, Rachel paralizada viendo como sus padres hablaban de política o algún otro tema de actualidad, lo que ellos no sabían es que ese día lo poco que quedaba de Rachel había muerto con ese pequeño Irlandés.

**_''Después de todo la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida''_**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS CORTO DE LA HISTORIA POR QUE LO QUE VIENE DESPUÉS ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE COMO PARA DEJARLO A MEDIAS.**

**La inspiración anda de capa caída así que ser buenos... cualquier consejo o critica (Sea mala o buena) sera bien recibido.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ''V de Vendetta'**'

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rachel supo que Rory había muerto, estaba encerrada día y noche en su habitación llorando de la rabia, fumando y bebiendo alcohol. Solo salió para asistir al entierro del chico, fue acompañada por Jack y cuando ambos llegaron allí dando el último adiós al Irlandés solo se encontraba su abuela.

La morena recuerda ese momento con una angustia y pena demoledoras.

(FLAHSBACK: UN DIA ANTES EN EL CEMENTERIO)

Jack cuando se entero de la muerte del chico no se lo podía creer, no era de su agrado pero era tan joven que le partió el alma. Decidió que acompañaría a Rachel al entierro para apoyarla en ese momento tan duro al que se iba a enfrentar, cuando la chica se entero de las intenciones del chico se lo agradeció, realmente no quería ir sola y enfrentarse a la abuela de Rory que la llenaría de preguntas que ella por su bien no debería contestar.

Ya estaban allí hace diez minutos montados en la moto esperando el momento adecuado para pasar, Jack no quería presionar a Rachel y dejo que se tomara su tiempo. El estaba de pie ante la moto y ella estaba sentada en ella mientras lloraba con la cabeza agachada.

Jack: ¿Estás segura que quieres estar ahí? –Le preguntaba mirándola. –Te ves destrozada y esto no te va a ayudar mucho.

R: Cállate, por favor… ahora pasemos y luego hablemos tu y yo… ¿Vale? –Pregunto intentando sonreír para tranquilizar al chico, pero ese gesto quedo en intento e hizo una extraña mueca.

J: Venga, pasemos… -Le ayudo a levantarse, le paso la mano por la cintura y le beso tiernamente la frente.

Iban por el paseo que les llevaría a donde Rory iba a ser enterrado y la chica deseaba que eso fuera una pesadilla y despertara pronto, no fue así. Llegaron en el momento en el que el cura dio por finalizado el entierro y era el momento de poner alguna que otra flor o llorar un poco más. Rachel le dejo un ramo de flores y no derramo una lágrima, quería parecer fuerte delante de la abuela del chico que la miraba de arriba abajo.

Para sorpresa de Jack la chica ya quería irse y estaban dispuestos a salir de allí cuando Rosana, ese era el nombre de la abuela de Rory le hablo a Rachel.

Rosana: ¿Tu eres la novia de mi niño? –Pregunto en un mar de lágrimas.

R: No… Yo… solo soy una amiga. –Agacho la cabeza, ¿Cómo se supone que debería mirarla a los ojos cuando ella es la culpable de lo sucedido?

RS: Entonces… ¿Rachel verdad? –Pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

R: Si… -Se iba a dar la vuelta e irse pero la mujer la retuvo.

RS: Rory no paraba de hablar de ti en todo el día… seguro que él estaría de acuerdo de que algún día te pasaras por casa y te llevaras algo que te recuerde a él, busca un hueco un día de estos… ¿Vale? –Apenas podía hablar por el llanto.

Para la morena eso fue como un cubo de agua fría, ¿Que tenía que decir? ''No, seguro que no estaría de acuerdo… yo vi como moría y me quede de brazos cruzados, cuando reaccione fue para dejarlo tirado, además no necesito tener nada que me recuerde a él… esa noche la tengo grabada en mi memoria como la peor de mi vida'' En vez de eso solo asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y al fin pudo escapar de ese lugar.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Jack y este se extraño, cuando el bajo de la moto emprendiendo camino al interior de esta y Rachel se quedo atrás bajándose lentamente de la moto.

J: ¿Qué pasa enana?... ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se lo decía con cara de preocupación.

R: No me llames enana. –Lo miro a los ojos.

J: Vale… de acuerdo, no se… pensé que te gustaba que te lo llamara. –Puso cara de no comprender la situación, el siempre la llamaba así y nunca había quejas por parte de la morena. –Pasemos, pediremos comida y he alquilado una película. –Sonrió.

R: No puedo, tengo que volver a casa. –Dijo mientras jugaba con la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

J: Pero… Pensé que habíamos quedado. –Puso cara de no entender nada.

R: Ya tengo planes para esta noche. Es viernes y quiero salir por ahí –Se estaba alargando mucho en hacer lo que tenía pensado pero… ¿Si dejaba al chico, que le quedaba?

J: ¿Con quién sales? –Pregunto molesto y celoso.

R: Mira Jack… la verdad es que… quiero acabar con lo que quiera que nosotros tengamos, no quiero hacerte daño, sinceramente eres el chico mas encantador que he conocido pero… No te quiero y sé que tu estas empezando a sentir cosas por mí… y… -El chico la interrumpió.

J: No, no me puedes hacer esto. –Tenía preparada una cita romántica y de repente la chica había… ''¿Cortado?'' con el. Le rompió el corazón. –Vale si, te quiero mucho. Es más… te amo. –Pudo ver la incomodidad en la cara de la morena. –Se que si me das la oportunidad podrías llegar a enamorarte de mí, soy distinto al resto… quiero lo mejor para ti y… -La chica lo corto.

R: Se que eres distinto y por eso mereces algo mejor. –Se acerco al chico y le acaricio la cara. –Me alegraría mucho verte feliz con alguien. –No podía evitarlo, le había cogido mucho cariño al chico y las drogas que había ingerido antes de salir de casa la ponían ''tierna''.

J: Agacho la cabeza dándose cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada más y reprochándose a sí mismo por no haber estado preparado para ese día, que el sabia que llegaría. -¿Te llevo a casa?

R: No, iré caminando… lo necesito. Hasta luego.

Después de esa despedida un poco incomoda entre los dos Rachel se fue hasta casa caminando y pensando en lo que iba a hacer, estaba llena de furia y rabia. Si había alguna duda en lo que tenía pensado hacer, esta tarde en el entierro se habían disipado todas.

Llego a casa y estaba vacía, así que no se tuvo que disculpar con nadie para subir rápidamente y encender el ordenador, miro lo que le interesaba y lo volvió a apagar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo y se puso manos a la obra. Saco un pasamontañas de un cajón de la mesita, un bate de beisbol de debajo de la cama y por último y más importante una mochila del armario, donde metió todo lo anterior. Abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio y saco una caja cerrada con llave, la abrió y encontró las sustancias que le interesaban dentro, tomo alguna que otra y cuando se sintió mareada guardo el resto en el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila que ya tenía preparada.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso mas cómoda, pantalones vaqueros grises y rasgados, camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo, una chaqueta del color de los pantalones y una coleta alta. Se maquillo muy poco.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y salió de la misma manera que había entrado, sin mirar atrás.

Antes de montarse en el coche saco las sustancias estupefacientes del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y decidió metérselas en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, la bolsa con el resto de las cosas fue directa al maletero. El cielo estaba completamente negro cuando llego a su destino, pese haber conducido deprisa el sitio quedaba muy alejado de su casa.

Bajo del coche y entro a la discoteca nada más llegar gracias a la sonrisa que le dirigió al encargado de la seguridad, una vez dentro observo el lugar buscando desesperadamente la razón por la que estaba allí, la encontró y sonrió maliciosamente.

Decidió acercarse a un grupo de gente y entretenerse un rato con ellos, bebió y bailo un poco hasta que fue al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, saco la bolsa de su pantalón y un billete de dólar que tenía en el bolsillo delantero, coloco dos rayas de cocaína sobre la taza y enrollo el billete, esnifo con seguridad y cuando acabo se sentó en la taza con los ojos cerrados.

No tardo mucho tiempo en empezar a hacer efecto, aun con los ojos cerrados y sentada ahí se sentía hueca y sin peso en el cuerpo, los brazos querían balancearse sin peso ni gravedad y las voces quedaron reducidas a susurros, mientras que la música entraba perfectamente en su cuerpo y el corazón bombeaba al ritmo que esta marcaba. Un grito sonó de repente y Rachel abrió los ojos asustada, se habían apagado las luces y solo había una que salía del techo de una manera muy tenue y que tintaba ese baño de azul y amarillo, salió y se encontró a todas las personas en silencio y paradas en sus sitios muy erguidas y rectas pero con la cabeza gacha, decidió salir del baño. La estampa no cambio cuando salió, la pista estaba llena de gente en una colocación completamente recta mientras miraban al suelo y sin movimiento alguno, había mucha oscuridad y no llegaba a ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando, otro grito sonó y un foco se encendió desde el centro del techo apuntando a el medio de la pista, siguió andando entre los cuerpos que parecían muertos y estos cuando estaba llegando a esa luz cegadora empezaron a susurrar cosas incomprensibles. La morena estaba muy asustada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hacia dónde iba? Aparto con cuidado el ultimo cuerpo y al fin pudo ver lo que el foco quería mostrarle, Rory convulsionando de esa manera violenta y dolorosa en el centro de un circulo formado por el resto de la gente que allí se encontraba, los susurros se hicieron mas y mas fuertes hasta que tuvo la sensación de que le taladrarían el cerebro ''VENGANZA, VENGANZA, VENGANZA'' eso es lo único que se oía en toda el lugar, ella empezó a llorar y taparse los oídos mientras caía de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Rory…

Dos golpes secos en la puerta y una frase ''SAL DE AHÍ QUE QUIERO PASAR!'' provenientes desde fuera la sacaron de ese trance, se puso de pie no sin antes tambalearse y guardo su dólar en el bolsillo. Entonces es cuando salió realmente del baño y sentía volar, se dio cuenta de que su objetivo se dirigía hacia la salida ''Ha llegado el momento'' se dijo con tono convincente, salió del lugar sin despedirse de los ''colegas'' que había conocido esa noche.

Iba por las calles de Ohio montada en su coche y sin perder de vista al que llevaba adelante, había llegado a la calle en donde el coche era estacionado en una cochera y ella lo sabía perfectamente así que aparco el coche no muy lejos de la puerta de la cochera en donde su objetivo había entrado. Se bajo del auto y abrió el maletero, se coloco el pasamontañas, se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta ancha y gris que llevaba puesta y cogió el bate de beisbol con las manos y sonriendo, no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que la desgraciada saliera y decio esconderse en donde había planificado, una vez la tuviera en ese callejón oscuro no tendría escapatoria.

La chica pelirroja llamada Emily caminaba por la calle ajena a lo que iba a ocurrirle en cuestión de segundos, canturreaba y andaba con una gracia muy característica, paso por el lado del callejón y empezó la acción.

Una mano salió de la oscuridad del callejón y le agarro del pelo adentrándola en él, la chica grito pero era inútil, no era una zona muy poblada exactamente y a esas horas nadie caminaba por la calle, fue tirada contra un contenedor que había y golpeada con un bate de beisbol en el estomago, quedo casi sin aire y cayó de rodillas, una fuerte patada en su cara le rompió el tabique nasal y empezó a sangrar con abundancia, golpes y más golpes se le venían encima y la chica apenas podía gritar, fue golpeada en la cabeza con el bate y ya no hubo más resistencia por su parte, quedo inconsciente.

Rachel la golpeaba con fuerza e ignorando la sangre que salía del cuerpo de la chica, no podía pararse los ojos se le iban a salir de sus arbitras. Se puso de rodillas y cogió el pelo de la chica para tirar de el, cuando se levanto un grito salió de la garganta de la morena.

Rory estaba frente a ella con los puños cerrados y la mirada llena de furia.

R: ¡PERO QUE COJONES, TU ESTAS MUERTO! –Soltó el bate que cayó al suelo.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba inconsciente y por primera vez desde que la paliza había empezado, no recibiendo mil golpes desde todas las direcciones.

RO: ¿Qué haces Rachel? –Pregunto enfadado.

R: Estas vivo… -Dijo emocionada.

RO: Yo… no, no digas tonterías. –Soltó una risa.

R: Pero… -El Irlandés la interrumpió.

RO: CALLATE Y CONTESTAME A LA PREGUNTA! ¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACES? –Grito enfurecido.

R: Yo… estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho la noche que esta hija de la gran puta altero la droga que tomaste y te mato. –Lo miro con profundidad a los ojos y sonó muy convencida.

RO: Bien… Ahora, respóndeme… ¿Qué te diferencia ahora de ella? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos. –Las dos sois unas asesinas…

R: Miro hacia abajo alterada ¿Y si la había matado? –Esta… esta muerta…

RO: Podría. –Serio y mirando también a la chica.

Rachel no era consciente de lo que había hecho y entonces rompió a llorar y empezó a pegarle puñetazos al contenedor que estaba a su lado, se estaba haciendo daño en las manos pero ella continuaba golpeándolo con rabia hasta que cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de la chica, y se balanceaba de adelante a atrás.

Rory la miraba desde arriba y posando sus manos en las rodillas se curvo quedando a su altura.

RO: Ahora llora, arrepiéntete y échale la culpa a todo el mundo menos a quien verdaderamente la tiene… tú. –La chica lo miro. –No sé porque cojones te quejas de que estas sola, cuando has sido tú la que ha ido alejando a la gente que se preocupaba por ti… Claro, hasta quedar en esta situación. –La señalo de arriba abajo.

R: Soy lo peor, necesito ayuda… estoy metida en una gran mierda y tengo que salir de ella. –Apenas podía hablar por el llanto. –Pero no se qué hacer… ¿Qué hago? –Pregunto mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.

RO: No me digas que te de la respuesta que tu ya tienes. –Se puso recto y la morena también opto por levantarse.

Entonces es cuando algo en la cabeza de Rachel apareció:

_(**FLASHBACK**)_

Rachel la puso de rodillas frente al retrete y tiro mas y mas del pelo de Quinn, después ella se coloco detrás y apoyo una rodilla en la espalda de la rubia logrando que la así adoptara una posición más correcta para lo que ella tenía planeado, toda su ira y dolor consigo misma estaba pagándolo con Quinn que indefensa lloraba como nunca, antes de hacer lo siguiente, la morena le susurro al oído ''Hola soy Quinn Perfecta Fabray y voy a joderte la vida'' mete su cabeza en el retrete y la mantiene unos segundos , la rubia pataleaba y los ojos de la morena sonreían ante esa imagen… saca la cabeza y Quinn respira agitadamente ''Oye, Gnomo… hazme paso soy la reina y tu eres una puta mierda'' cabeza dentro y tras unos segundos vuelve a sacarla, ''BLA BLA BLA muérete Berry, que me das asco'', ''BLA BLA BLA no te quiere nadie, ni si quiera tu madre'' la cabeza de la rubia vuelve a sumergirse con más fuerza y rabia entonces se mantiene el doble no, el triple del tiempo que antes.

_''Click''_

Quinn se estaba ahogando cuando Rachel la vuelve a sacar y la deja libre, ha Quinn le cuesta respirar y le duele la cabeza por el anterior tirón de pelo.

Rachel está paralizada mirándola ¿Qué le ha hecho a esa cosita menuda que ahora esta encogida delante de ella temerosa y frágil?

Q: Lárgate, antes de que venga alguien. –Llora e intenta ponerse de pie, pese lo que acaba de pasar no quiere que la morena se vea metida en problemas.

Rachel solo camina dos pasos hacia atrás y no deja de mirar los ojos de Quinn.

R: Lo siento...

Quinn se pone de pie tiene la cabeza que le va a estallar y a la cabeza le sube un calor que le hace girarse para vomitar en el retrete, está muy segura de que Rachel le ha arrancado un puñado de pelo, cuando acaba ese espantoso momento y la rubia consigue ponerse de pie sin que le entren nauseas, se para justo al lado de la morena que estaba paralizada y le susurra **_''No sé qué te pasa, intento entenderte pero ahora se me hace muy difícil…el resto si y no sé porque no quieren decírmelo… yo… necesito decirte algo…siempre que necesites ayuda… sea lo que sea, búscame''_**. Se para frente al espejo y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

_(**FIN DE FLASHBACK**)_

R: Le doy miedo… -Dijo mientras se acariciaba el brazo y suspiraba.

RO: Hazlo por mí Rachel… -La seriedad del chico desapareció y dio paso a las lagrimas. –Me tienes que hacer una promesa… -El chico se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

R: Hare lo que tu quieras.

RO: Ríe, salta, canta, baila, ama y llora cuando solo sea necesario. Prométeme que vas a vivir la vida que a mí me han quitado. No esperes que sea demasiado tarde. –Vio como la chica asintió. –Por qué no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

R: Te lo prometo. Lo juro por lo que mas quieras.

RO: Bien, pues ahora corre. VETE VAMOS! –Dijo alzando los brazos.

Rachel cogió el bate del suelo y tras alternar la vista del cuerpo de la chica a Rory salió corriendo pero iba en mitad del camino cuando se giro y vio solo el cuerpo de la chica, el Irlandés había desaparecido. Se quedo parada y sintió una presencia detrás suya junto con una respiración en la nuca que le susurro al oído ''Esta vez, hazlo''. La chica sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, cogió su móvil y marco deprisa el número de urgencias avisando de lo que había pasado y dando la dirección del lugar, colgó la llamada y se volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo. Giro sobre su eje con la esperanza de ver de nuevo al chico.

Rachel apoyo la cabeza sobre la de él:

RO: Haz que este orgulloso de ti. –La miraba a los ojos.

R: Le beso la frente con intensidad y el chico sonrió. –Gracias. –Susurro y cerro los ojos.

RO: No me arrepiento de pasar los últimos minutos de mi vida contigo… tu no tuviste la culpa.

La morena abrió los ojos y el chico había desaparecido, una paz la invadió y su mente se lleno de claridad sin previo aviso y ella sonrió al saber que era un regalito de su pequeño.

Se monto en el coche deprisa ya que empezó a oír las sirenas que se aproximaban, arranco y supo perfectamente hacia donde debía ir.

_''El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele.''_

__**LA INSPIRACIÓN ME ABANDONA EN LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS IMPORTANTES, QUERÍA ACABAR ESTE CAPITULO DE OTRA MANERA PERO TENDRÉIS QUE ESPERAR AL SIGUIENTE.**

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**''Capitulo 4: Antes de...''**

Era un Viernes por la noche y Quinn estaba sentada junto a su madre viendo una película, ella solo pensaba una cosa ''Una chica de mi edad encerrada en casa este día de la semana y a esta hora es triste, muy triste'' la película acabo y ambas subieron a sus habitaciones.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana y Quinn estaba durmiendo con una paz encantadora cuando escucho unos golpes en la ventana, se froto los ojos y siguió durmiendo plácidamente, unos segundos después escucho otros golpes pero mucho mas fuertes. Se levanto de la cama y mirando el reloj solo pudo pensar ''Como sea Santana para contarme que Britt no quiere tema con ella esta noche… la mato'' corrió la cortina de mala manera y abrió la ventana.

Q: ¿Qué narices quieres San… -Se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que no era la latina quien estaba ahí, era Rachel.

R: Lo… Lo siento… se que es muy… muy tarde, me gustaría pasar… ¿Puedo? –Lo decía con timidez y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Q: Si claro… espera en la puerta, ahora mismo te voy a abrir. –Dijo sonriendo y muy nerviosa, cerró la ventana y volvió a correr la cortina.

La rubia estaba eufórica, llevaba sin verla 4 días de los cuales no había pasado ninguno en la que no la hubiera buscado desesperadamente con la mirada por todo el instituto. Rápidamente pues tampoco quería tardar mucho, se peino, se coloco otra camiseta y se hecho un poquito de colonia que olía de maravilla, salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar su reflejo en el espejo y dar saltitos mientras aplaudía. Corrió escaleras abajo y se paro enfrente de la puerta para mirar a su lado derecho donde había otro espejo… ''Vamos, hoy las cosas van a cambiar'' suspiro y abrió la puerta.

R: Hola… -Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

Q: Hola… -Sonrío como una idiota enamorada. - Esto… pasa, pasa por favor. –Se hizo a un lado y la morena paso a la casa dándole una mirada rápida.

Una vez dentro se pusieron una frente a la otra y quedaron en silencio, mientras miraban a distintas direcciones.

Q: ¿Querías algo? –Corto el silencio.

R: La verdad… es que… no debería haber venido, es una idiotez lo… lo siento. –Dio la vuelta y se quiso marchar cuando la interrumpió el brazo de Quinn que le agarro.

Q: ¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto extrañada. –OH DIOS! ¿Estás bien? –Le cogió la mano que tenia los nudillos completamente lastimados y por sus dedos había sangre. –Iré a por el botiquín… te curare… te llevare a urgencias, no se… -La corto la morena.

R: Tranquila, Quinn mírame. –Hizo que la mirara a sus ojos. –Se que te parecerá muy tonto que haya venido a esta hora pero quería preguntarte si… ¿Me ayudarías? Quiero decir… a ser la Rachel de antes.

Q: La miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras que dejaba ver una sonrisa inmensa. –Pero antes, siéntate en el sofá. Voy a por lo necesario para curarte esto.

Rachel camino hasta el sofá y se sentó en el, la rubia no tardo nada en aparecer con lo necesario para desinfectar las manos de la morena.

Q: Mi madre está arriba durmiendo así que por favor intentemos no hacer ruido.

R: Sí, claro. Faltaría mas… encima que vengo a su casa a molestar en altas horas de la madrugada… me pondré a tocar el bombo en medio del salón. –Dijo con humor y ambas sonrieron.

Q: Tú nunca molestas. –La miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada cuando la morena dio un quejido por el escozor. –Ups! Lo siento… culpa mía.

Quinn estaba embobada y ensimismada en las perfectas aunque magulladas manos de la morena ''Estoy tocando la perfección'' pensaba la chica. Había curado ya la mano izquierda cuando ya no pudo evitar preguntar a la morena:

Q: ¿Cómo ha pasado? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? –Pregunto curiosa.

R: Esto… me… me he caído. –Mintió. –Estaba haciéndome la coleta mientras caminaba y… bueno, ya sabes… me he caído.

Q: Ya… -Se le quedo mirando con ternura. –No hace falta que me lo cuentes, pero eso si… espero que no te hayas peleado con nadie.

Rachel agacho la cabeza y Quinn le paso la mano por su brazo ''No hace falta que me lo cuentes hoy, pero me gustaría saberlo. ¿Vale?'' Rachel asintió. Ya había acabado de curarla y ambas tenían ambas manos entrelazadas, la rubia se dio cuenta de esto y las aparto antes de que Rachel se incomodara ''¿Eres tonta Quinn? Tampoco te pases de cariñosa… ¿Qué va a pensar Rach? ¡NO METAS LA PATA AHORA QUE TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD!''

Q: Decidido. –Se levanto del sofá cogiendo todo. -Hoy duermes aquí. –''PERO QUE DICES! ¿ESO ES NO INCOMODARLA? SOY GILIPOLLAS Y ANORMAL!'' pensó.

R: Te lo agradezco pero bueno esto es incomodo… ¿Puedes darme algo de comer? –Hizo una mueca.

Q: Claro ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto dispuesta a prepararle lo que fuera.

R: Me conformo con una manzana. –No quería abusar.

Q: ¿Segura? –Vio como asentía y fue a la cocina para volver y dársela. –Aquí tienes, subamos arriba a mi habitación… te dejare algo para dormir y si quieres ponerte mas cómoda… no se, tal vez quieras darte una ducha.

R: Si, eso sería perfecto.

Subieron silenciosamente por las escaleras y Rachel no le quitaba la mirada al trasero de la rubia, ''Debe de ser precioso'' agito la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta con suavidad, Quinn le dio a la morena un pijama de pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta que dejaba ver todo su ombligo ''Eso es tu ponla más sexy para que no te puedas contener… tienes unas cosas querida…'' Rachel entro en baño y la rubia se quedo sentada en su cama esperando a que la chica saliera, habían pasado diez minutos cuando descubrió que Rachel se había dejado el pijama sobre la silla de su escritorio así que lo cogió y decidió entrar al baño a dejarlo para cuando la chica saliera.

No llamo a la puerta, la rubia entro y se encontró a Rachel completamente desnuda ya que acababa de salir de la ducha y dando la espalda a la puerta en la que la rubia estaba embobada literalmente por la desnudez de la chica, las gotas de aguas provenientes de su pelo bajaban por su espalda. Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio a la otra embobada.

R: Quinn! –Rachel se quedo paralizada al ver la actitud de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Q: Lo… O Dios… Lo siento… Entre a dejar el pijama aquí y… bueno estabas girada… -Le estaba soltando todo esto con la mirada puesta en sus pecho mojados y tambien erectos por el frio y su entrepierna. –Te lo dejo aquí. –Consiguió apartar su mirada de la chica y dejar el pijama en el lavabo, agacho la cabeza. Estaba totalmente roja por la temperatura de su cuerpo y ahora mojada, cachonda, excitada…

La rubia salió del baño y se puso las manos en su cara ''Ahora saldrá del baño y se irá, normal… pensara que estas obsesionada'' seguía de espaldas a la puerta del baño con los ojos cerrado y las manos sobre su cara cuando sintió que unos brazos le envolvían por la cintura. Se quedo casi sin respiración cuando sintió un gran abrazo y un beso en su hombro, la rubia bajo sus manos hasta que alcanzo las de la morena, abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza lo necesario para ver la cara de la chica que tenia los labios posados en su hombro.

R: Amo la manera con la que te sonrojas. –Sonrío aun con su boca en el hombro.

Quito la mano de la cintura de Quinn para acariciar sus pómulos, la chica tembló con el roce pero no aparto la mirada del rostro de Rachel.

R: Estoy empapada… -Se acerco a su oído para decírselo de una manera sugerente.

Q: Y yo… -Casi un gemido salía de sus labios.

R: Yo en ese sentido AUN no pero… eso es según tu te las ingenies ahora. –Le hablaba al oído con una voz ronca y tocando su oreja con la lengua. –Estoy húmeda y desnuda, acabo de salir de la ducha.

Q: Miro hacia arriba y abrió la boca soltando un suspiro sonoro. Se intento tranquilizar. –Se que estas desnuda… siento tus pezones en mi espalda. –Había perdido todo la vergüenza y estaba dispuesta a darle a la morena lo que esta le pedía.

Rachel tenia la mano en el ombligo de la rubia, la fue bajando poco a poco hasta su entrepierna, apartando sus pantalones y braguitas toco esa zona y empezó a excitarse con la humedad de la rubia.

R: Te pongo a mil… esta noche vamos a llegar al paraíso… quiero que me hagas tuya Quinn, follame por lo que más quieras… -Soltaba entre suspiros.

La morena no puedo decir nada mas, Quinn se dio la vuelta y la empezó a besar apasionadamente pero con amor y ternura, la rubia había soñado con eso demasiado tiempo. La agarro de la cadera y quedaron totalmente juntas, la ex animadora dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y dejarle alguna que otra mordida mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Rachel.

Quinn cogió a horcajadas a la morena y se giro para dejarla en la cama, Rachel estaba tumbada cuando la rubia se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarla de nuevo.

R: Quinn no pares, tu no pares… -Decía mientras agarraba las sabanas.

Q: Cállate y bésame.

La morena le quito la camiseta a la rubia y empezó a tocarle los pezones, pellizcarlos y disfrutar de los quejidos que esta dejaba mientras besaba su clavícula. Quinn bajo hacia el pecho de Rachel y dejo la pasión de un lado para disfrutarlos y degustarlos con toda la ternura del mundo… le chupaba el pezón izquierdo mientras el derecho lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos, para sorpresa de la morena la chica mordió el pezón que estaba estimulando y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un gemido muy sonoro y agarrarse a las sabanas con fuerza.

Quinn dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para subir a volver a besarla y susurrarle en los labios ''No gimas tan alto que mi madre está durmiendo''.

Rachel ahora se pone encima con una sonrisa picara y le quita el pantalón y la única prenda que entonces quedaría en su cuerpo, las braguitas completamente mojadas de Quinn. La morena es sorprendida con el movimiento de la ex animadora y queda otra vez debajo de ella ''Déjame a mi'' sale de los labios de la rubia, la besa por todo el cuerpo dejando varias mordidas por el camino y empezando a buscar el contacto con sus centros.

Sus cuerpos empiezan a friccionarse y sus centros quedan en contacto mientras ellas se besan entre jadeos y gemidos, llevan un ritmo frenético y el sudor hace acto de presencia junto a la necesidad, la rubia introduce dos dedos en la morena y esta ciega por la excitación, suelta un gemido que la rubia logra callar con un beso antes de que despierte a todo el vecindario.

Q: Mírame… Oh Dios! Rach… -Hace un esfuerzo por no gemir. –No puedo más… aaaaaa… voy a llegar… -Cierra los ojos con fuerza y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se muerde el labio.

R: Mírame, abre los ojos... Ahh.. AH! –Gemido y sonrisa por parte de Quinn que está a un centímetro de su cara mirándola a los ojos. –Grita mi nombre… Ooooh…

Las dos están a punto de llegar, cada vez queda menos y… ''RACHEL! OH DIOS…''

La rubia despierta sudorosa mojada y completamente excitada.

Se queda petrificada, ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Da un puñetazo de rabia en el colchón y se echa hacia atrás volviéndose a tumbar con los ojos llorosos por la impotencia. Tenia su entrepierna empapada y los pezones completamente erectos, el simple recuerdo del sueño anterior hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina, ella sobre Rachel y ambas gimiendo a punto de llegar al climax… demasiado para su cuerpo.

Mira la hora y son las 3 de la mañana.

Oye unos golpecitos pequeñitos en el cristal de su ventana y recordando el principio del sueño anterior se levanta a todo prisa, corre las cortinas y abre la ventana.

R: Lo… Lo siento… se que es muy… muy tarde, me gustaría pasar… ¿Puedo? –Lo decía con timidez y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

''Todo se está repitiendo'' Pensó, sonríe ampliamente y le hace un gesto a la morena para indicarle que espere.

La rubia se adentra de nuevo en el dormitorio y lo ordena, se cambia entera de ropa interior y de pijama, se peina y perfuma. Repite la escena de bajar las escaleras corriendo y mirarse en el espejo de la entrada de su casa. Abre la puerta.

Q: OH DIOS! –Algo inesperado ocurre, Rachel con cara de Zombie, con la sudadera llena de sangre y las manos mucho mas magulladas que en su sueño. -¿QUE HA PASADO? ¿QUE HAS HECHO? –Empieza a retroceder, no va a negarlo. Tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer.

R: No te voy a hacer daño pero… tienes que ayudarme…

La morena se adentra en la casa corriendo mientras busca el baño, lo encuentra y entra a vomitar. Quinn la mira desde la puerta del lavabo y se agacha junto a ella para sujetar el pelo que de la coleta se ha salido.

Q: Me lo tienes que contar todo… ¿Vale bonita? –''Mierda bonita, ¡QUE DICES! Te va a matar'' La morena esta con tal dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera se da cuenta del comentario de la rubia.

Unos diez minutos después Rachel se levanta con ayuda de Quinn y andan hasta el sofá, la rubia tumba ahí a la morena.

R: Quinn… -Se busca en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y saca una pequeña bolsa con cocaína. –Toma.

Q: ¿ESTO ES CIERTO? ¿RACHEL DESDE CUANDO ERES COCAINOMANA? –Dice asustada mientras coge la bolsa.

R: Apenas he tomado cocaína de verdad… no suelo tomar drogas tan fuertes. –Su tono era sincero.

Q: ¿Eres adicta a las drogas? –Pregunta con ojos llorosos, mientras se arrodilla al lado del sofá y coge su mano.

R: Te prometo que no volveré a drogarme, pero… pero no puedo hacerlo sola Quinn… -Empiezan a cerrársele los ojos.

Q: No, Rachel no te duermas, te voy a ayudar a reincorporarte. –Le ayuda y acaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

R: No me encuentro bien… joder. –Los ojos se le empiezan a poner en blanco.

La rubia no sabe qué hacer en esta situación ¿Llama a sus padres? No, obvio que no. ¿Llama a su madre? Nunca. ¿Una ambulancia? La chica tendría serios problemas entonces. Quinn decide rápido y no sabe si está haciendo bien y si eso funciona pero es mejor que nada.

La ex animadora coge a Rachel en volandas como si fuera un bebe y rápidamente la lleva al baño, le quita la ropa, excepto la interior y la ayuda a entrar en la bañera.

Q: Esto creo que es lo único que puedo hacer.

Abre el grifo del agua fría a tope y Rachel al fin reacciona.

R: QUINN AAAAAA NO JODER! APAGA EL CHORRO POR TU MADRE! –Quinn obedece y lo corta el agua.

Q: Dios que susto te has quedado como ida y… -No pudo evitar que la voz se quebrara.

Rachel empezó a vomitar de nuevo pero esta vez en la bañera mientras tiritaba de una manera brusca, por el agua helada.

Quinn acariciaba la cabeza de la chica mientras esta intentaba relajarse.

Q: ¿Que ha pasado? Es obvio que toda esta sangre no es tuya. –Al momento se arrepintió de haber preguntado, ¿Y si era mejor que no lo supiera?

R: Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día, no quería hacerlo. –Rompió a llorar y la rubia la abrazo mientras le besaba el pelo húmedo.

Q: Shhh… tranquila, ya está todo olvidado. –Le decía mientras tanto. –Ahora dime que pasa, no des tantas vueltas y cuéntamelo.

R: Estado a punto de matar a alguien Quinn. –Dijo en tono desesperado mientras lloraba. –Me había quitado a mi niño… y por eso me molestaba cada gota de aire que entraba por sus pulmones.

La rubia tras esa confesión se quedo impresionada y paralizada.

Q: Lárgate de mi casa. –Se levanto y la miro con dureza.

R: ¿Qué? –No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Q: No quiero… que me metas en esta mierda… ¡CASI LA MATAS! ¿ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE NO LO HAS HECHO? –Pregunto fuera de si. –¡LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Le tiro la ropa dentro de la bañera y le metió prisa para que se vistiera, la saco cogido del brazo con brusquedad de la casa mientras Rachel se tambaleaba y la dejo en la entrada plantada.

Q: Tu ya no tienes arreglo, tú no eres la Rachel de la que… de la que quería tener una amistad. Esto es la gota que colma el vaso, eres violenta, drogadicta, dios… hay algo que yo no sepa… ¡QUIEN COÑO TE CREES PARA VENIR A MI CASA PARA DECIRTE QUE TE AYUDE CUANDO HAS ESTADO APUNTO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN! –La rubia estaba muy nerviosa.

Rachel la miraba al principio con comprensión, luego un poco molesta pero en lo último de su discurso con ira, esa ira que creía que había desaparecido estaba volviendo a adueñarse de ella. Tenía su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados.

R: Cállate… -Quinn vio esa mirada y la reconoció al instante, intento cerrar la puerta pero ya no pudo, no había tiempo.

Rachel paso a la casa detrás de Quinn, la agarro y la tiro contra el sofá, empezó un forcejeo y la rubia logro salir de ahí pero en plena carrera fue cogida por el pelo y al darse la vuelta, recibió un puñetazo en todo su rostro.

R: ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE ME IBAS A AYUDAR! –Movia las manos nerviosa. -JODER… SOLO TE ESTABA PIDIENDO AYUDA, TODO EL MUNDO ME DEJA TIRADA ¡TODOS! –Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Q: Levanto la cara y tenía el labio completamente destrozado. –Vete, solo vete. Eres un puto monstruo.

Rachel retrocedió y se fue, se monto en el coche y lo puso en marcha. Otra cosa mas para la lista de ''Cosas que jamás debí hacer''

_''La soledad lo es todo cuando no tienes nada.''_


	5. Chapter 5

**''Capitulo 5: Tengo un plan.''**

Hacia un mes que Rachel había salido por la puerta de Quinn. Un mes lleno de angustia para la rubia, sentía que la morena había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a ser quien era, su corazón le latía deprisa cada vez que la veía por los pasillos, esta vez no solo de amor incondicional hacia ella sino de miedo y temor hacia la mirada que esta le mandaba desde su posición.

Al día siguiente de que Rachel apareciera en su casa, el pueblo se revoluciono con la noticia de que una chica joven fue golpeada cuando volvía de un bar cercano, la rubia sabía perfectamente quien había sido pero no se lo dijo a nadie, sus pelos se pusieron de punta al saber las lesiones que la chica tenia a causa de la pelea, había recibido puntos en su cabeza, su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente afectado y se llego a temer por la pérdida de visión, tuvo que ser operada de su tabique nasal, su clavícula machacada, dos costillas rotas y marcas por todo el cuerpo. Quinn estuvo llorando durante un rato después de ver eso, decidió que le diría a todo el mundo que el labio se lo había roto cuando bajo a por un vaso de agua a altas horas de la noche y medio dormida, tuvo esa zona muy inflamada y estuvo sin comer casi dos días a causa del dolor.

Intentaba no sentir pena y en definitiva otro sentimiento que no fuera odio o miedo por la morena, pero no podía, le partía el alma haberla echado de su casa ''¿Y si he desperdiciado la última oportunidad que tenia para ayudarla?'' pensaba una y otra vez, incluso había llegado a echarse la culpa de lo sucedido ''¿Como no te va a pegar después de las cosas que le dijiste?'' con el paso de los días decidió que lo mejor era intentar ignorarla, le quedaba un año de instituto y probablemente no volvería a verla después de la graduación, asique se centraría en sus estudios e ingresaría en la mejor universidad posible ''Dejare de soñar despierta y empezare a centrarme en lo realmente importante'' se decía mientras salía del instituto para regresar a casa a hacer la tarea, había sido un día largo y solo necesitaba llegar a su hogar para descansar.

Rachel como casi todos los días desde hace un mes estaba en la consulta de la psicóloga Kate Jackson, sus padres le habían obligado a ir.

No se habían dicho nada que no fuera ''Hola'' a la entrada y ''Adiós'' a la salida, La morena se levantaba por la consulta para pasearse y observarlo todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kate, Rachel se sentía observada y se daba la vuelta para mirar a la experta y decirle ''Pero qué coño haces… deja de mirarme'' con un tono molesto, entonces la especialista hacia en movimiento que a la morena le extrañaba, siempre hacia lo mismo, sonreía y escribía un poco en su cuaderno, a continuación lo cerraba , lo ponía sobre la mesa y se acomodaba en su sillón mientras sonreía, miraba a la chica durante toda la hora.

Ese día Rachel harta de que Kate la mirara con esa encantadora sonrisa en la cara, decidió hablar.

R: Como me sigas mirando así, se va a poner celosa. –Dijo con un poco de maldad mientras se sentaba en la silla de delante de la especialista. –Me pongo aquí más cerca de ti para que puedas disfrutarme mejor. –Se puso en una posición un poco sexy.

K: Rachel… no te vendas de esa manera, no te pega nada. –Dijo en tono comprensivo y sin parar de sonreír.

R: ¿Y tú que sabrás lo que me pega y lo que no? –Puso cara de asco.

K: Se mas cosas sobre ti que incluso tu misma… créeme, me pagan para ello.

R: Bien… pues ya que sabes tantas de mi déjame saber cosas de ti ¿Cada cuanto le comes el coño? –Pregunto señalando a una de las imágenes que la psiquiatra tenía en la consulta con la misteriosa chica.

K: No vayas por ahí Rachel… -Dejo de sonreír se mostraba seria

R: Vaya… vaya, vaya… he encontrado tu talón de Aquiles eh… -Dijo en tono burlón. -¿Quién manda en la cama? ¿Utilizáis juguetes sexuales? –Alzaba la ceja con sensualidad. –¿Te pongo cachonda? Es eso verdad… ella no te da lo que tú necesitas y por eso me deseas…

K: BASTA! –Dio con su mano en la mesa. –Que tu te hayas acostado con todo lo que tenga rabo y no hayas tenido un orgasmo que te haga sentir útil, no quiere decir que todo el mundo sea igual. –Volvió a sonreír de forma encantadora como si nada hubiera pasado.

R: Perdón… no vengo a que me insultes y te rías en mi cara. –Se fue el tono burlón y volvió el enfadado y seriedad

K: Lo mismo digo.

R: Dices que lo sabes todo de mi pero no te haces una idea sobre nada, ¿Qué se yo de ti? Nada ¿Qué sabes tú de mi? NADA! –Su enfado crecía.

K: Nada… -Se aclaro la garganta y se levanto de la silla, la primera vez en todo lo que Rachel llevaba asistiendo y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala–Empecemos con los primeros años de tu vida… haber… Desde que eras un bebe tus padres te lo dieron todo incluso las cosas que no les pedias, por lo tanto creciste en un ambiente feliz y de alguna manera consentido ¿Es eso un problema? Si, debido a la dependencia que creaste hacia tus padres y todos los caprichos que te daban, cuando creciste tenías un grave problema de comunicación con el resto de niños de tu edad… ¿Dónde nos lleva eso? –La chica estaba embobada con la mujer. –Nos lleva a que tuviste que crear un mundo de sueños y gustos un tanto ''diferentes'' para creerte especial hacia el resto de la gente, tal vez encerrándote en esa burbuja de fantasía conseguiste escapar de alguna manera de la soledad que tenias debido a tu falta de comunicación con la gente. –La chica agacho la cabeza. –Te volviste adolescente y te empezaste a crear las típicas preguntas tipo ''¿Quién soy? ¿Hacia dónde voy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?'' –Decía en tono agudo intentando imitar su voz. -Vamos, lo típico en un adolescente hormonado y con una falta de autoestima brutal… mientras el resto de la gente empezaba a ''encarrilar'' su vida, tú estabas demasiado ocupada intentando ser el centro de atención constantemente, como no lo conseguías intentabas engañarte a ti mismo creyéndote la estrella y diva de todo… -Hizo una pausa y pensó durante un instante. –Entonces llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que todo lo que has vivido es una gran mentira y decides marcharte a un campamento de verano para… ''Cambiar de aires'' y cuando vuelves después de haber sido tu realmente durante ese corto pero intenso periodo de tiempo y descubrir que eres un gran timo , decides que es mejor volverte a encerrarte en ti misma y cambiar de comportamiento para intentar que esta vez ''funcione'' te vuelves… esto. –La señala de arriba abajo. –Y tú te crees lo suficientemente importante para que al resto le interese. Ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Quién te crees que eres Rachel Babra Berry? –Se paro y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

Las dos se miraron durante un tiempo, la morena estaba completamente sorprendida.

R: Bravo! –Dio unas palmadas. -¿Puedo irme?

K: Si, total a mi me van a pagar igual. –Dijo con obviedad y riendo.

La chica se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta la psiquiatra la llama y esta se giro para atender, dispuesta a defenderse si esta le atacaba.

K: El coño antes se lo comía con mucha frecuencia y… si ahora estamos un poco estancadas sexualmente. Pero aun así… no, no me pones y no quiero follarte, te faltan… unos añitos. –Dijo sonriendo y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

R: ¿Qué mierdas dices? –Con tono confuso.

K: Te estaba respondiendo a las preguntas que me habías hecho, no es justo que yo lo sepa todo de ti y tu no sepas nada sobre mí, tú has elegido informarte de esto… pues vale, aquí lo tienes. –Se acomodo en el sillón. –Hasta mañana.

Rachel salió de la consulta a la carrera y enfadada consigo misma y con esa estúpida que le había jodido la tarde ''Mañana vendrá quien yo le diga'' Llego a su casa, se ducho y bajo a cenar junto a sus padres que como todas las noches le preguntaron qué tal iba la terapia.

R: Muuuuuuuuy bien... Perfecta, tanto que mañana me a dicho que no tengo que ir. –Intento decirlo en un tono sincero para que estos le creyeran y se conformaran.

Termino de cenar y subió a su cuarto, escucho música… fumo un par de cigarrillos y estuvo ''Trapicheando'' via SMS con alguno que otro ''amigo''. Decidió irse a dormir un poco tarde, no logro conciliar el sueño como era ya normal en ella, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama preguntándose como Kate sabia todo eso de ella con solo mirarla… ¿Iría mañana a la consulta? ¿Qué le diría?, también pensó en Quinn y en la imagen de esta durmiendo con tranquilidad en su cama, verla tan tranquila la enfadaba y no sabía por qué, adoraba que la mirara con terror… se sentía superior a ella y no podía evitar sentirse importante, le vino a la mente el discurso de la psicólogo y agito la cabeza hacia ambos lados, ¿Le gustaba maltratar a los demás porque era la única manera de sentirse importante?. Empezaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se levanto y deprisa fue hacia el instituto.

Caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad y fue a su casillero para coger el libro para su primera clase, matemáticas. Vio como Quinn pasaba por su lado y entraba al baño que había cerca de allí, decidió no hacerle caso e irse a fumarse su ultimo cigarrillo, iba directa al patio para esconderse bajo las gradas cuando vio a la única persona que no querría volver a ver en su vida, Shelby estaba frente a ella hablando con el director mientras estrechaban sus manos.

Entro al baño con furia y dando un portazo cerró la puerta, estaba Quinn retocándose el maquillaje y se quedo petrificada del terror.

Q: Rachel, respira… -Estaba aterrorizada por qué sabia cuales eran las intenciones de la morena con solo mirarla a los ojos.

R: ¡ELLA ESTA AQUÍ!.. ¡HA VUELTO A RESTREGARME LO FELIZ QUE ES CON SU NUEVA Y PERFECTA HIJA!

Q: ¿De qué es… estas ablando? Ra… - La morena la interrumpió cogiéndola del cuello de la chaqueta de modo amenazante y empujándola adentro de un cubículo.

La rubia se puso en el rincón de ese minúsculo lugar y empezó a llorar temiendo lo que Rachel le iba a hacer.

R: ¡SIEMPRE ME ESTAS JODIENDO, TU Y TU PUTA FAMILIA! –La zarandeaba. –TE QUEDASTE EMBARAZADA POR PUTA QUE ERES UNA PUTA! TUVISTE A ESE ENJENDRO DE NIÑA Y SE LA DISTE A MI MADRE, ES MI MADRE! JODEEEER. –Movía las manos.

Quinn la miraba con terror y dio un pequeño grito cuando la morena le dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes del baño.

R: CALLATE O TE… O TE… REVIENTO LA CABEZA! –La apuntaba con el dedo.

Quinn contuvo el llanto como pudo y miro hacia abajo.

Q: ¿Ha… ve… venido… Shelby? –Le pregunto temerosa.

R: Si…–La cogió del cuello fuertemente.

La rubia intentaba respirar pero no podía ya que Rachel apretaba cada vez más, pasaron unos instantes de miradas intensas entre ellas dos, Quinn le rogaba con la mirada que la soltase. La morena pensó durante unos segundos y se ilumino su bombilla, dejo de mirarla con rabia y de apretar su cuello, para después soltarlo.

Rachel la miro, le coloco la chaqueta que debido al tirón tenia descolocada, le coloco también el pelo que ahora tenía un poco revuelto y se busco un pañuelo para dárselo a la rubia.

Q: Ahora cogía aire con normalidad pero seguía en el pico del baño totalmente rodeada por la morena que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en la pared del baño que anteriormente había golpeado. –Gracias.

R: ¿Por qué viene ahora? –Lloraba tan desconsoladamente que a Quinn se le partió el alma.

Q: No lo sé… -Le paso la mano por la espalda.

La morena al sentir el contacto e intentando no mirarla a los ojos, le dio un gran abrazo. Pasaron los minutos y Rachel estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Quinn, mientras esta la apoyaba en el hombro. La rubia sentía la respiración de la morena, sentía como la pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo y como respiraba en su cuello. Tenía que cortar ese momento como fuera, estaba demasiado cerca. La intimidación de antes parecía un lejano recuerdo por la euforia de tener así a Rachel.

Q: Vamos a llegar tarde a clase. –No quería romper ese momento, pero era necesario.

R: Se separo de ella poco a poco. –No voy a ir a clase, necesito ir a ver a alguien.

Q: Ah... –Sonrío.

R: ¿Podemos vernos después de clase? Pásate por mi casa… Si quieres, quiero decir… bueno, ya sabes… -La morena se estaba liando en sus palabras.

Q: Que si Rach, que si… Iré cuando acaben las clases… -Agacho la cabeza.

R: Adiós. –Le beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Quinn sonrió como una imbécil y creía que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño ¿Rachel la había abrazado? Pero eso no era lo mejor… ''¡SE HA DESPEDIDO DE MI CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!'' Salió del baño deseando que acabaran las clases para poder ir a casa de la morena, las cosas habían cambiado con la aparición de Shelby ''Ahora sí que si'' se repetía una y otra vez mientras flotaba por los pasillos del instituto, porque no andaba… Volaba.

Intento que su mente no se fuera a ese tema pero... el nombre de su niña apareció y pensó que su día se volvía a nublar, le había costado mucho superar la adopción de Beth y eso era algo que muy poca gente sabía, no iba a pensar más en eso ya que nunca estaría cerca de ella… decidió concentrarse en acabar las clases.

Rachel había salido del aparcamiento a toda velocidad y se dirigía hacia la consulta de Kate, paso por la puerta de la clínica sin darle explicación a la secretaria y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de la consulta de la psiquiatra que estaba desayunando.

K: ¿Pero que…? Estoy en mi momento libre. –La miro muy extrañada.

R: Tengo un plan. –Se apoyo en la mesa muy segura.

K: Ah… Vale. Nos vemos esta tarde. –Dijo mientras volvía a morder el bocadillo.

R: Y ya está… -Suspiro y rodo los ojos. –Un mes molestándome para que hable y ahora que lo hago… ya esta…

K: Diva… Me has dicho que tienes un plan, tampoco puedo sacar mucho de ello. –Dijo con la boca llena.

R: Ha vuelto, Shelby… mi madre. –La miro y vio como soltaba el bocadillo encima de la bandeja y lo apartaba. –Y sé lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarla.

K: Tienes que superarlo. –La miro a los ojos sincera. –Rachel, que te diera la vida no significa que sea tu madre… tú tienes dos padres maravillosos… se que lo tuyo es un trauma que nos va a costar un poco superar, porque… se ha vuelto complicado por culpa de algunas de tus actitudes… pero… ella no va a volver. –Dijo de un modo comprensivo.

R: Yo no quiero dos padres, ¡QUIERO UNA JODIDA MADRE! –Se sentó para intentar tranquilizarse.

K: Vale… haber Diva… ¿Cuál es tu plan? –Se apoyo en el respaldo y saco su cuaderno.

R: ¿Por qué dejaría mi madre Nueva York para venirse a Ohio? –Se cayó durante unos segundos. –Por Beth… todo lo que tenga que ver con esa… cosa estúpida también tiene relación con Quinn. –Soltó muy segura. –Ya tengo mi llave para volver a formar parte de Shelby. –En sus ojos había ilusión.

K: ¿Odias a Beth? –Mantuvo la vista fija en el cuaderno pero miro a la morena de reojo.

R: Si no fuera por ese estorbo ahora tendría a mi madre. –Uso un tono de superioridad y vio como Kate apuntaba en su cuaderno.

K: ¿Odias a Quinn? –Volvía a preguntar de la misma manera.

R: Ya no. –Puso una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

K: Al escuchar esa respuesta levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. –No entiendo tu respuesta, si o no.

R: Haber, Beth es igual a Quinn… mi madre va a intentar que Quinn vea a la niña, si yo estoy cerca de la rubia… veré a mi madre, es mas Quinn me ayudara a recuperarla. Pero eso ella no lo sabe. –Dijo orgullosa por su plan.

K: No entiendo cómo vas a tener a esa chica cerca si no os lleváis bien. –Aun no entendía el plan de la morena.

R: Me ha llegado a los oídos… que está enamorada de mí y dados los últimos acontecimientos lo confirmo…solo necesito un tiempo a su lado para abrirme las puertas.

K: Me estás diciendo que vas a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona solo para recuperar a alguien que nunca has tenido… -No se lo podía creer.

R: Tampoco es eso… ella no va a poder quejarse, va a tenerme a mí y yo tendré a Shelby. Todos contentos. –Sonrío.

K: ¿Y luego? Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo lo hayas conseguido? –Estaba tornándose molesta e incomoda.

R: Pues ya sabes… una discusión tonta y… se acabo. –Puso cara de obviedad.

K: Es un gran error creerse más de lo que uno es y menos de lo que uno vale. –Soltó.

R: ¿Y eso a que viene?... Oh! Espera, claro… como tú también eres lesbiana te lo tomas como algo personal. Encontrara a otra… me olvidara, eso de ser bollera y salir del armario en la adolescencia ahora se lleva mucho… -Rio. –He quedado con ella esta tarde a sique… no vendré.

K: Te quejas durante todo el día de lo injusto que es todo… de que nadie sabe mejor que tu lo que es perder a alguien, y ahora me vienes con estas… cada vez mas pienso que tu caso está perdido, no puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de un trama que te niegas a reconocer. –Suspiro. –No sabes lo que es perderlo a alguien, es mas… perderlo todo. –Tenía los ojos llorosos.

R: ¿Y tu si?–Se levanto y se fue igual que había venido, deprisa y sin hacer ruido.

No había nadie en la sala pero Kate contesto con un simple ''Mas de lo que te imaginas''.

**_''El castigo del embustero es no ser creído, aun cuando diga la verdad''_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN PREPARADOS PARA LOS MOMENTOS FABERRY QUE VIENEN AHORA. COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO._**

**_PD: IMAGINAROS A KATE CON APARIENCIA DE AMBER HEARD. (BABAS...) _**

**_BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**''Capitulo 6: No puedo''**

Ya había llegado la tarde y Quinn en breves estaría en casa de Rachel, esta ordeno su cuarto y toda la casa, se ducho, se cambio de ropa y creó un ambiente relajado para que la rubia estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Había preparado una película para ver y después pedirían un poco de comida rápida para cenar, era viernes y aprovecharía para invitarla a dormir ya que los padres de Rachel pasarían todo el fin de semana fuera. La morena estaba preparada delante del espejo de su habitación ''Bien… vamos, ahora no puedes fallar.''

Sonó el timbre y la morena bajo con calma por las escaleras, abrió la puerta de entrada y puso una gran sonrisa.

Q: Hola… -Estaba emocionada y se puso muy nerviosa cuando vio esa sonrisa por parte de la morena que desde su punto de vista, podía mover las aguas del océano.

R: Hola! Pasa, no te quedes ahí. –Se echo a un lado para que ingresara en la casa.

Q: Bueno… ¿Y qué tienes pensado? –Intento ocultar su alegría mientras entraba por la puerta.

R: Había pensado en ver una película y tal vez pedir comida rápida para que te quedaras a cenar… si puedes claro, mis padres se han ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera.

Q: Si, vale me encanta pasar tiempo contigo… -Se puso colorada y agacho un poco la cabeza. –Aunque… nuestra relación haya sido un poco ''violenta'' últimamente… -No pensó lo que decía y después de decirlo se arrepintió.

R: Quinn… mírame a los ojos. –La rubia alzo la cabeza. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho… te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. –La abrazo inesperadamente muy fuertemente.

Les paso lo que les había sucedió por la mañana, estuvieron un rato largo agarradas fuertemente. Rachel rompió el momento.

R: De verdad me siento la peor persona del mundo por el trato que te he dado últimamente… -Decía deshaciendo el abrazo. –Realmente quiero que me ayudes a salir de la mierda en la que me he metido Quinn…

Q: No hace falta que me lo pidas siquiera, te ayudare. –Le agarro las manos. –Las dos saldremos de esta pero quiero que me respondas a todas las preguntas que te haga con sinceridad. –La miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

R: Claro. –Sonrió. –Eres tan importante para mí en este momento. –El plan había comenzado e iba a ir a por todas.

Q: Ammm… -No sabía que decir.

La morena agarro la mano de Quinn mientras le sonreía y subieron juntas hasta la habitación, cerraron la puerta una vez dentro.

Q: Bien… -Estaba muy nerviosa, jamás imagino estar en la habitación de la morena.

R: Te quiero dar algo… -Abrió un cajón y saco una caja. –Ven… siéntate. –Hizo un gesto hacia la cama y ambas se sentaron en ella, una al lado de la otra.

R: Quiero que te deshagas de ella. –Le entrego la caja. –Puedes mirar si quieres…

Q: Vale… -La miro con ternura y abrió la caja. –Vaya, veo que aquí hay mucha artillería… -Se puso tensa al descubrir lo que había dentro, no podía evitarlo cada vez que pensaba que SU Rachel tomaba esas sustancias que poco a poco la destrozarían.

R: Quiero que te la lleves y la tires por ahí… No lo quiero cerca, no quiero ser la persona en la que me transforman… -Miro hacia abajo y pudo notar que el ambiente se volvía tenso con Quinn.

Q: Creo que debemos ser sinceras la una con la otra ahora… Rach… te tengo un poco de miedo. –La morena la miro. –Tengo pánico… de que de repente me trates como si fuera una basura o me pegues una paliza… -Estaba abriéndose por completo a la morena. –No me explico cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerle eso a esa pobre chica. –Sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

R: Por favor Quinn, no me digas eso. Yo no soy esa… te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar nada parecido, ni a ti ni a nadie. –Suspiro. –Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice esa noche… el golpe que te di… de verdad… me dolió mucho más a mí que a ti. –Le acaricio el pelo con mucho cariño y la rubia cerró los ojos. –Pregúntame lo que quieras, te responderé con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Q: El primer día que nos encontramos en el baño y que tu me… Ese día, ¿Ibas drogada? –Empezó a preguntar.

R: Si. –Agacho la cabeza. –Acababa de tomar unas pastillas que Jack me había dado en el aparcamiento.

Q: Vio que la morena iba a responderle a todo y que iba a ser sincera. -¿Te drogas a menudo?

R: Al principio no mucho, ahora… bastante.

Q: ¿Qué drogas tomas? –Quería hacerse una idea de las sustancias que tomaba y muy a su pesar si tomaba Heroína y drogas pesadas, debería comunicárselo a sus padres.

R: Suelo consumir Cannabis preferentemente luego… pues… Estaxis y Anfetamina solo los fines de semana y algún que otro dia… muy pocas veces cocaína. -Alzo la vista y la miro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Q: ¿Metadona y Heroína? –Pregunto duramente.

R: Solo he tomado una vez Heroína… -Vio como la rubia se puso de pie y suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Te lo pro… Vale, vale… he tomado más de una vez pero no me dejes sola por favor… -Se puso de pie a su lado.

Q: Se giro bastante enfadada. –NO ME VOY A IR RACHEL, NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLA… PERO ¡EN QUE COJONES ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¿EN ESTA CAJA NO ESTA TODO, VERDAD? –La morena negó lentamente mientras agachaba la cabeza. –¡DAMELO RACHEL, DAMELO TODO! –Suspiro y se tranquilizo, sabía que esas no eran maneras de hablarle y más cuando ella se estaba liberando.

Rachel fue hasta su armario y quito las zapatillas que había puestas en el lateral para dejar ver otra caja pero esta vez de metal y un poco más pequeña que la anterior que había allí. La cogió y se la dio.

R: Esto es todo. Te lo prometo.

Q: Ahora… vamos a tirarlo todo por la taza del váter. –Le dijo muy tranquilamente.

R: Creo que lo mejor será que me dejes algo…

Q: ¡¿Qué QUE? RACHEL, NO! ¿ME ESCUHAS? NUNCA… NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESTAS… -La morena le interrumpió.

R: Déjame solo la María, no necesito nada del resto… Quinn mírame no voy a poder quitarme la adicción de repente joder… ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES LA PUTA MARIA! ME ESTOY PONIENDO NERVIOSA… ¡POR QUE YA ESTOY CON EL PUTO MONO! –Suspiro y escondió sus manos un poco temblorosas.

Q: Sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no decírselo a tus padres… y si yo no puedo con esto, y si no puedo ayudarte… -Rachel volvió a interrumpirla.

R: Voy al psicólogo… se que ella también me va a ayudar. –Dijo totalmente convencida.

Q: Vale hagamos una cosa… tiraremos todo excepto la Marihuana que me la quedare yo. –Dijo firmemente. –Yo te suministrare cuando lo necesites… vendré a tu casa… tu iras a la mía e incluso podremos quedar en sitios alejados, te iré reduciendo la dosis poco a poco, hazte la idea de que soy como una especie de ''medico'' de una de esas clínicas.

R: Asintió. –Vale, doctora. –Y sonrió como pudo.

Q: Vamos al baño y lo tiramos. –Le dio la mano y fueron juntas hasta situarse frente el retrete.

R: El cannabis está en la caja de cartón. –Se la señalo y Quinn la abrió, cogió la bolsita y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Q: Pues ya todo esto es para tirar. –Sonrió y ambas se pusieron de rodillas frente a la taza.

R: Vamos… -Empezó a coger las bolsitas y vaciarlas.

Quinn ayudaba a Rachel hasta que solo faltaba una bolsita por vaciar y decidió que lo mejor sería dejárselo a la morena, dar ese paso significaría algo muy grande y sería muy importante para ella.

La morena no pudo llorar cuando vacio la ultima bolsita.

Q: Eh… vamos… tranquila. –La abrazaba mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la cama para volver a sentarse. –Deberías dejar de llorar porque aun tengo preguntas que hacer. –Dijo agarrando su mano.

R: Vale, lo siento… es solo que… no se qué va a pasar conmigo ahora. –Se limpiaba la cara y ojos. –Continuo preguntando dijo una vez un poco recuperada.

Q: ¿Quién es Jack? ¿El que te suministra la droga? –Al fin sabría quien era el chico al que Rachel le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla el primer día de curso.

R: No, el era un… folla amigo, manteníamos relaciones sexuales sin tener una relación, es mas solo era sexo. –Respondió sincera como le había prometido a la rubia.

Q: Eso a Quinn le sentó como un baño de agua fría pero se recompuso y siguió. –Hablas en pasado… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo es?

R: No, no es nada mío ahora. Desde que Rory murió no he salido mucho y la única persona con la que hablaba era… el que me pasaba las cosas.

Q: ¿Quién es Rory exactamente? –Pregunto curiosa, solo sabía que era un chico que había muerto trágicamente de sobredosis en el parque.

R: Es un chico que me presento Taylor una vez. Taylor era otra persona con la que tenía relaciones, estábamos en su tiendo y llego el chico y bueno… empezamos a hacernos muy amigos y salir por ahí, el no conocía mucha gente y las pocas persona a las que conocía eran amistades que teníamos en común. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar, como un hermano… no se… le tenía mucho cariño y a veces era el único que me comprendía de la misma manera que otras tantas me regañaba por que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Siempre era tierno conmigo y pese a conocerme muy bien y de haberme visto actuar de maneras poco convenientes… estaba ahí, siempre. –No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. –Hasta que esa noche…

Q: Vale… -Sonrió. –Estoy segura de que era un chico realmente especial.

R: Y tanto… Era irlandés –Rio. –Podría haber sido un ser mágico y no habernos enterado. –Ambas rieron y entonces Quinn formulo la última pregunta.

Q: Esta es la última… ¿Le debes dinero a la persona que te suministraba las sustancias? –Parecía una pregunta tonta pero ambas sabían lo que pasaba cuando a alguien que se dedicaba a mover droga le debías dinero, era mejor evitarlo.

R: No… todo lo que compraba lo pagaba. –Dijo muy tranquila. –Estás segura de que no quieres preguntar nada mas, no me importa responder.

Q: No, sinceramente no voy a preguntar qué te ha pasado por que confió en que me lo cuentes cuando estés preparada. –La miro. –Voy a ayudarte a cambiar y ya se lo que tenía que saber, a si de simple.

Empezaron a charlar de cosas tontas, hacer broma y cotillear de todo lo que en el instituto estaba pasando después todo lo que había ocurrido, pusieron la película y no le hicieron ni caso ya que estaban haciendo el tonto constantemente sobre todo Quinn que estaba logrando que Rachel riera como hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba hacerlo. Termino la película y ellas decidieron que era el mejor momento para pedir la cena.

R: ¿Qué quieres para cenar? –Pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo, no quería decírselo a Quinn pero su cuerpo necesitaba lo que en ese momento estaría viajando por las alcantarillas.

Q: Lo que tú quieras, me da igual. –Dijo sonriente mientras intentaba hacer malabares con dos manzanas.

R: ¿Te apetece una pizza? –Le apetecía mucho y cuando vio a la rubia asentir llamo y la encargo. –En 30 minutos esta aquí.

Q: ¿Tú no eras vegetariana? –Pregunto curiosa.

R: Tu lo has dicho ''Era'' no se… ahora como carne. –Le quito una manzana de la mano a la rubia. –Me vas a marear las manzanas. –Rio.

Q: Puedo preguntarte algo…

R: Si, ya lo hemos hablado pregunta lo que quieras.

Q: ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es por Shelby? –La morena se puso tensa y Quinn lo noto. –Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado.

R: Deberíamos ir abajo y esperar allí la comida. –No espero a la rubia y se bajo.

Quinn no tardo en bajar maldiciéndose por la pregunta, no paraba de darle vueltas al cambio de actitud de Rachel. Habían pasado una tarde al principio para nada agradable debido a la situación pero las dos últimas horas habían sido geniales, todo se había ido al traste por qué no supo medir su pregunta.

Estaban abajo sentadas en el salón haciendo zapping en la tele y Rachel al fin hablo.

R: ¿Has hablado con ella? –Pregunto sorprendiendo a Quinn.

Q: Si. –Fue sincera ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? –Me ha dicho que me dejara ver a Beth siempre y cuando mi comportamiento siga siendo tan bueno. -Hubo un silencio de 20 segundos. –Le he dicho que no quiero verla. –Pudo ver como Rachel la miro completamente sorprendida.

R: No lo entiendo… no… ¿no quieres a tu hija? –La miro.

Q: La quiero demasiado y por eso no quiero hacerlo, Shelby ahora está aquí pero según me ha informado Puck no tiene plaza fija… eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento se larga, no quiero volver a perderla, eso es todo. –El rostro de Quinn se tornaba serio.

R: ¿Sabes lo que significa que tu madre no quiera saber nada de ti?

Q: Me encantaría formar parte de su vida pero es imposible. –Miro a Rachel y le toco el hombro. –Pase lo que pase una madre jamás olvida a su hija… aunque la de en adopción. –Fue interrumpida por la morena.

R: A mí me vendió, para pagarse sus gastos e irse a New York. –Sonrió con ironía. –Me olvido nada mas coger el cheque del dinero.

Q: Te equivocas, yo jamás olvidare mi primer día de nauseas o mi primera ecografía… -Suspiro nostálgica. –Empiezas a coger peso… te compras ropa nueva, la primera patadita… pero sabes lo que es totalmente inolvidable, cuando la oyes llorar por primera vez… el llanto más hermoso y angelical que as escuchado nunca, ese llanto que te dice que alguien salido de ti tiene vida y que muy pronto comerá, andará y te llamara mama. Ese sentimiento de realización que sientes cuando sabes que dentro de ti se ha formado una vida. Shelby te quiere y mucho, pero creo que jamás podrá permitirse perderte de nuevo. –Rachel y Quinn se miraron a los ojos intensamente, entonces sonó el timbre y la rubia sin previo aviso y aprovechando el mutismo de la morena se levanto, atendió al repartidor y pago la cena.

La ex animadora llevo la pizza hasta la cocina, preparo la mesa y saco las bebidas. Rachel apareció unos minutos después cuando la rubia partía los trozos.

R: Llama a tu madre y dile que esta noche dormirás en casa de los Berry, no permitiré que conduzcas a esta hora. –La miraba desde su sitio con mucho cariño, después de lo que la chica le había dicho en el salón.

Q: No… No quiero molestar, me iré cuando acabe de cenar. –Dijo convencida.

R: Vale, si tú no quieres llamarla… la llamare yo. –Sonrió.

Q: No vas a parar… ¿Verdad? –Decía mientras se sentaba junto a la morena para cenar.

R: No. –Cogió el primer trozo y lo mordió.

Q: Después de cenar la llamare. –Imito la acción de la otra chica.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y la buena onda de la tarde volvió a invadir la casa, Rachel estaba muy comoda con Quinn y se sentía por primera vez desde que murió Rory ''querida y mimada'', la rubia empezó a hablar del Glee Club, Kurt y Blaine cantándose canciones de amor, Finn y Puck buscando a una nueva chica para enamorar, Mike y Tina como siempre enamorados regalándose mimitos en la última fila, Santana y Brittany conteniendo su amor por las inseguridades de la latina, Mercedes con sus ataques de Diva y ''Lo canto todo por que Berry se ha ido'', un nuevo chico Samuel un chico muy cristiano y que Quinn parecía adorar y Artie locamente enamorado de Sugar… la niña caprichosa de mama y papa. Recogieron la cocina mientras hablaban de todo eso y después de que la ex animadora acabara de hablar con su madre, subieron a la habitación para irse a dormir.

Estaban ya cambiadas y dispuestas a irse a dormir cuando Rachel hablo.

R: Quinn… no sé si es lo correcto pero… ¿Podrías darme una dosis? –Pregunto mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y agachaba la cabeza.

La rubia estaba entonces metida en la cama y medio arropada, se le quedo mirando.

Q: ¿Ya? Rachel no se… no deberíamos esperar un poco mas… -Realmente no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar en estos casos, ella seguía pensando que todo esto le venía un poco grande.

R: Es que estuve preparando todo para cuando vinieras y no tome nada… además todas las noches, bueno ya sabes… -Levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como la rubia se levantaba de la cam e iba hasta sus pantalones para sacar la bolsita.

Q: Ven pongámonos aquí. –Ambas se pusieron frente al escritorio y empezaron con la manipulación de la Marihuana. –No se la cantidad exacta que necesitas, lo dejo en tus manos.

La morena sabía lo que necesitaba y lo cogió. Bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, Rachel saco el papel de liar y tras desmenuzar el cannabis lo empezó a liar con cuidado, dedicación y casi adoración, una vez envuelto se acerco a la ventana, lo encendió y se lo fumo calada a calada, poquito a poco, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo. No le sirvió de nada pues el mono seguía ahí pero los nervios se calmaron un poco. Tras un rato dando vueltas en la cama la morena se durmió con los nervios completamente contralados, pero Quinn no durmió esa noche. No paraba de pensar en cómo podría ayudarla y sabia que no iba a ser fácil, se compraría un libro, buscaría información, hablaría con alguna que otra persona… todo por ayudar a la persona que tenia junto a ella. En un ataque de valentía que ni ella sabía de dónde había salido, se aproximo a la espalda de la morena y la abrazo fuertemente, le susurro al oído un ''Estoy aquí'' y se paso toda la noche inhalando su aroma.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Rachel despertó y vio a la rubia abrazada a ella con esa tranquilidad y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Se fue a la cama con una idea y había decidido llevarla a cabo. Se escapo de entre los brazos de Quinn que se acababa de dormir, y bajo a la planta baja para buscar su teléfono móvil, que la anterior noche se lo había dejado en la cocina. Lo cogió y marco el número con el que quería contactar.

-¿Diga? –Una voz de mujer atendió el teléfono.

R: ¿Hablo con Kate?

K: Si… soy yo ¿Rachel?

R: Quiero hablar contigo, lo necesito. No voy a hacerlo… no puedo.

K: Sonrió al otro lado de la línea. -¿Sabes donde vivo, verdad?

R: Si…

K: Te espero en… 3 horas. ¿De acuerdo?

R: Gracias.

**_''Adicción: Es la incapacidad de elegir otra opción.'' _**

**HE TARDADO MAS DE LO NORMAL EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE MI CHICA ME TIENE DEMASIADO OCUPADA :P (OJALA SIGA ASÍ)**

**COMENTAR SEA MALO O BUENO.**

**UN BESAZO**


	7. Chapter 7

**''Capitulo 7: Cementerio''**

Rachel tras agradecerle a Kate el que hiciera un hueco para ella colgó el teléfono. Pensó que podría hacer el desayuno para ella y Quinn ya que a la rubia se le veía realmente cansada, la dejaría dormir mientras lo preparaba.

Estaba poniendo el desayuno sobre una bandeja ya dispuesta para subir hasta su cuarto, cuando se puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho la tarde anterior ''Rachel, vas a dejarte ayudar y aconsejar por Quinn y Kate. Nada de quejas… y procurar controlar el mal genio.'' La morena iba a coger la bandeja cuando algo le toco el hombro. Se giro y su cara se puso blanca, el mutismo se apodero de ella.

Rory: No te asustes. –Le dijo como si nada.

La morena quería gritar pero su cuerpo no respondía las ordenes que su cerebro le mandaba. Se pego todo lo que pudo a la encimera que adornaba la cocina y la agarro muy fuertemente con ambas manos, su cara de terror aumentaba a medida que ella por más que parpadeaba el chico seguía ahí, como si estuviera vivo.

RO: Sabia que reaccionarias así. –Sonrió tiernamente. –Eh… mírame no voy a hacerte daño.

Nada , Rachel no reaccionaba y el chico empezó a preocuparse.

RO: ¿Rach… joder estas bien? –Se aproximo un paso a ella.

R: No no no no… -Reacciono poniendo sus manos frente a ella y creando una barrera ordenando al chico que no avanzase. -¿Estoy drogada? DIOSSSSSSS… ¡PERO QUE COÑO! –Había entrado en pánico.

RO: Shhhhhh… no, he vamos. –La miro dulcemente. –He estado aquí todo el tiempo. –Sonrió de esa manera que siempre hacia y la morena se tranquilizo, una paz la invadió por completo y supo que como la noche en la que perdió los estribos con Emily, él había sido el causante de aquella armonía que se calaba en su interior.

R: Creo que me estoy mareando… tu no… tu estas muerto. –Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

RO: Estoy orgulloso de ti. –Se acerco poco a poco y le beso la frente. –No estás soñando, ni tampoco vas chutada de nada. –Suspiro mientras sonreía. –Estoy aquí y quiero que lo sepas… siempre ¿Vale? –La morena asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos, oyó un ruido de arriba y cuando parpadeo para eliminar lo que quedase de lágrimas, el chico no estaba.

Quinn bajo las escaleras un poco somnolienta y vio a la morena ya con el desayuno preparado y se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo.

Q: ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? –Pregunto curiosa y un poco preocupada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Rachel al síndrome de abstinencia.

R: Tengo una calma en el cuerpo impresionante, estoy realmente bien. –Las palabras del Irlandés resonaban en su mente '' Estoy aquí y quiero que lo sepas… siempre ¿Vale?'' Sonreía de oreja a oreja y la paz en su interior la embelesaba.

Q: Me alegro, para lo que necesites… ya sabes. –Hizo un gesto de ''Llámame''.

Ambas se sentaron a desayunar y engulleron el desayuno debido al apetito que tenían. Terminaron y fregaron todo los platos sucios, subieron a la planta de arriba para vestirse y la ex animadora vio como la morena se vestía y preparaba para salir.

R: Siento decirte esto y… de esta manera pero… he quedado con alguien y necesito que te des prisa, te llevo a tu casa. –Dijo restándole importancia mientras cogía dinero de su ''caja de ahorros''.

Q: ¿Con quién has quedado? –Vio a Rachel coger dinero y se molesto un poco.

R: Con una persona… vamos, date prisa. –Sonreía amablemente mientras se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo.

Q: No me jodas Rachel. –Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se puso delante. –Hasta que no me digas con quien has quedado, donde y para que quieres tanto dinero… de aquí no sales. –Estaba enfadada.

R: ¿Perdón? ¿También vas a vigilarme el dinero que cojo o dejo de coger? –Se cruzo de brazos.

Q: No quiero ser tu puñetera niñera pero si hace falta lo hare, no te vas a reír de mi lo pillas… -La morena la corto y no pudo continuar con su discurso.

R: El dinero es para echarle gasolina al coche. –La miro desafiante.

Q: Se aparto de la puerta con algo de vergüenza y la abrió. –Lo siento… no quería hablarte así.

R: Nada, creo que es normal que no te fíes de mi… no te voy a prometer que todo salga perfecto pero me voy a esforzar mucho por que así sea. –Cogió las llaves e hizo un gesto de estar lista.

La rubia iba a salir de la habitación con todo preparado cuando oyó a la morena ordenarle que esperara un momento, tras aguardar ahí unos segundos Quinn decidió avisarle de que la esperaba abajo. Rachel bajo las escaleras unos minutos después de que la rubia lo hiciera, estaba esperando en la puerta principal abierta.

Q: Vamos. –Dijo cuando la vio aparecer.

R: No, espera. Dame la muñeca. –La rubia le cedió el brazo curiosa.

Q: Cuando vio que la morena le ponía la pulsera que había creído perder hace un tiempo se le ilumino mas la sonrisa, si eso era posible. –Rachel, ES GENIAL! Muchas gracias…

R: La encontré en el baño el día que… el primer día de curso. –Las dos sabían al día que se refería. –Debió ser cuando te agarre… no sé.

Q: Me encanta, la compre con mi madre y mi abuela… me dio mucha pena perderla, ahora gracias a ti la he recuperado. –Caminaban hacia el coche.

R: Bueno… no me agradezcas tanto, por mi culpa casi la pierdes. –Cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo y dijo ''No digas tonterías'' las dos rompieron a reír, no sabían por que después de todo lo que les había pasado podían encontrarse tan bien la una con la otra. Iban charlando de cosas tontas y sin sentido, Quinn se embelesaba con como la morena se humedecía los labios antes de cada sonrisa o risa que salía por ellos, en cada Stop golpeaba el volante tres veces con su dedo anular antes de arrancar de nuevo, como nerviosa tras haber dicho alguna tontería se tocaba las puntas de su pelo, también arrugaba la nariz cada vez que veía algo en el exterior que le interesaba y distrayéndose desatendía la conversación que en el coche ocurría, fruncía el ceño cuando fingía que lo anterior no había pasado y volvía a focalizar su mirada en ella, podía tirarse horas mirando a Rachel y jamás se cansaría.

Rachel sin embargo se encontraba un poco mareada y en las llenas de sus dedos se clavaban pequeños alfileres, le dieron unos cuantos escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espalda y tenía la sensación de que sus labios temblaban como si de frio se tratase.

Una vez que echaron gasolina, llegaron a casa de Quinn.

Q: Bueno Rach, que te vaya bien… -Seguía un poco mosqueada, al fin y al cabo no sabía donde la morena se dirigía.

R: Voy a ver a mi psicóloga, no quería decírtelo… -Dijo un poco avergonzada.

Q: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto desde fuera del coche y asomándose a la ventanilla.

R: No quiero que pienses que estoy loca. –Rio sin muchas ganas.

Q: No, Vamos… no estás loca. La gente va ahí y la ayudan, eso es bueno Rach. -Dijo dándole ánimos. –Adiós.

R: Adiós. –Quiso pararla para que le diera un poco de lo acordado, pero no quería rendirse tan pronto y aguantar un poco más. –Si te necesito te llamo.

Q: VALE! –Dijo Quinn casi desde su puerta de entrada, la saludo por última vez y entro dentro.

Condujo hasta la casa de Kate y aparco en la puerta, se bajo del coche y pudo notar algo que le puso los pelos de punta, un ''Vamos, nena'' de una voz que ella conocía perfectamente y tras sentir esa calma y relajación tan característica, sonrió.

Llego al timbre y lo hizo sonar, La psiquiatra no tardo en abrir.

K: Hola. –Sonreía, el hecho de que la morena estuviera allí era un gran paso. –Pasa, no te quedes ahí parada.

R: Vale, tu casa es súper bonita. –Se quedo embobada con la decoración.

K: Gracias… la decoro mi mujer. –Dijo eso y no pudo evitar el sonreír con tristeza, la morena se dio cuenta.

No quiso preguntar, total era su vida y ella no estaba allí para que Kate se la contara. La siguió por donde la especialista la llevaba hasta el despacho de la casa, en el trayecto que era un largo pasillo, no pudo evitar el no sonreír y enternecerse de las imágenes que adornaban la pared. Kate y su novia captadas desde todos los ángulos, y en todas situaciones, fotos cómicas y románticas por todos lados.

Llegaron al despacho y se sentaron cómodamente en un sofá amplio, Kate ya tenía su característica libreta en la mano.

R: Amo las fotografías del pasillo, me parecen tiernas y adorables. –Decía sonriente.

K: Gracias. –Suspiro. –Pero no has venido a ver las fotos del pasillo…

R: Si, lo siento… - Se coloco más cómodamente en el sofá. –Tenias razón… no sé ni cómo he podido pensar que así se solucionarían las cosas… estaba con Quinn y no se… no soy capaz de utilizarla.

K: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso Rachel? –Ya estaba escribiendo como una loca en el cuaderno.

R: Estoy bien con ella, estoy realmente bien joder… -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza. –Además me hizo ver que ella también ha sufrido con todo esto de mi madre, empecé a comprenderla… se llevo a su hija, su niña… Quinn realmente la quiere mucho, y yo intentando utilizarla para acercarme a mi madre… ¿Te imaginas lo que debe ser perder una hija? No, claro que no. Obviamente tú nunca has sido madre... –Rachel siguió hablando pero la psicóloga no la escuchaba, estaba con la mirada perdida y no escribía. –EH KATE!

K: Eeee si claro, sigue… -Se aclaro la garganta. –Solo a sido un despiste, no tiene importancia.

R: Estas casada. –Le cogió la mano que llevaba puesta la alianza. –No me lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué te la quitas en la consulta? Me había fijado un par de veces y no la había visto.

K: No es bueno mezclar lo profesional con lo personal.

R: Me encantaría conocer a tu mujer, debe de ser muy tierno veros juntas… sois tan diferentes, no se… ella es morena y tu eres blanquita, ella tiene el pelo negro azabache y tu un rubia brillante, pero aun así estáis hecha la una para la otra…

K: BASTA! –Se levanto del sofá y se fue hasta la mesa de su escritorio. –Puedes parar un momento de analizar mi vida, mi chica y mis fotos y centrarte…

R: Lo siento. –Miro hacia abajo.

K: ¿Desde cuándo te drogas? –Pregunto de sopetón mirándola.

R: Yo… -Se hizo la tonta.

K: Si, tu…

R: No se lo digas a mis padres. –Dijo arrepentido. –Lo voy a dejar, Quinn me va a ayudar.

K: Tranquila, igual que se que te drogas… se que lo estas intentando dejar, estas nerviosa y un poco inquieta por ello. –Se cruzo de brazos. –Al parecer estas empezando con el síndrome de abstinencia, no se lo voy a decir a tus padres… porque aunque creas que no… te tengo mucho aprecio e empatía señorita. Puedes contar conmigo siempre y cuando lo controles, si veo que no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de tus emociones o comportamientos, tendré que avisar a tus padres para que ellos hagan lo necesario para ayudarte. –Dijo en un tono de comprensión.

R: Gracias… -Suspiro aliviada.

K: ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? –Volvió junto a ella.

R: Creo que lo dejare pasar… Me encantaría acercarme y hablar con Shelby, pero no sé si sería lo mejor.

K: Mi opinión es que deberías intentarlo.

R: Pero… y si dice que no quiere volver a verme… -Miro hacia abajo.

K: Vale, hagamos algo… espera un tiempo, solo relájate y rodéate de gente, después cuando creas que tienes todo más bajo control pues… lo intentas.

R: Si, me gusta eso. –Sonrió.

K: ¿Tienes algo más que compartir conmigo?

R: ¿Me puedes acompañar a un recado? –Pregunto. –Es que llevo intentándolo mucho tiempo y… no puedo ir sola.

K: ¿Me vas a secuestrar?

R: No, creo que tu mujer se pondría celosa. –Le dio en el brazo.

K: Me pongo la chaqueta y nos vamos. –Se levantaron y salieron, La psicóloga subió a su habitación mientras Rachel se quedaba en el salón.

Salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche de la morena, Kate no sabía donde se dirigían pero no pregunto acerca de ello. Ambas se pusieron a canturrear una canción que sonaba en la radio.

K: Cantas de maravilla… -Estaba sorprendida. –Deberías volver al coro al que pertenecías.

R: No creo que me quieran ahí. –Dijo con tristeza.

K: Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

R: Los he dejado tirados… no son todos como Quinn… -La especialista la corto.

K: Querrás decir que no todos están locos por ti. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Vas a estar mucho tiempo con Quinn ahora, solo te pido que no te pases de la raya para que no piense cosas que no son… quiero decir… tú no estás enamorada de ella y si te acercas demasiado o haces algún que otro comentario podrías confundirla, no debes hacerle daño.

R: Lo sé… Le he estado dando vueltas, esperare y hablare con ella. No sé cómo afrontar una conversación así, sinceramente.

K: No deberías esperar. –Soltó sincera.

R: Bueno… ya veré, no me presiones. –Dijo en tono dramático fingido.

La morena aparco y para sorpresa de Kate lo había hecho en la puerta del cementerio.

K: ¿Aquí es donde querías venir? –Los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

R: Si, quería visitar la tumba de Rory y además quería contarte algo. –Iban de camino a la entrada.

K: No me gustan los cementerios Rachel, si me lo hubieras dicho… no había venido. –Demasiados recuerdos se adueñaban de su mente.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo, Rachel creía que la psicóloga incluso estaba enfadada con ella. Cada paso que daban, para Kate significaba una puñalada en el corazón… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero iba más adelantada que la morena y logro disimularlo. Llegaron a la tumba del chico y se pararon frente a ella.

R: Lo siento, necesitaba venir y… -Sabia que Kate estaba mal.

K: Da igual. –Le quito importancia. -¿Qué querías comentarme? ¿Era necesario venir?

R: Llámame loca pero… sigo viendo a Rory.

Kate la miro con cara de ''¿¡QUEEEEE?'' y la morena sabía que tenía que explicarse mejor.

R: Hace un tiempo, perdí la cabeza e hice algo espantoso… podría haber sido peor pero… el aprecio y me hizo abrir los ojos. –Se intentaba explicar recordando la noche de la paliza a Emily. –El apareció y me hablo, me convenció para que lo dejara y… dios, lo tuve tan cerca…

K: ¿Me estás diciendo que se te aparece su espíritu? –La miro con guasa. –Rachel… vamos… -Suspiro.

R: Es enserio, totalmente. Esta mañana también me ha pasado, lo juro. –La miraba con sinceridad y Kate lo sabía.

K: Esto es raro… -Dijo dudosa.

R: Lo sé… pero confía en mi… -Seguía mirándola del mismo modo. –Me ha dicho que siempre está conmigo aunque no lo vea. –Sonrió. –Lo más raro es como me hace sentir.

K: ¿Qué te hace sentir? –Pregunto curiosa.

R: Tranquilidad, calma… todos esos sentimientos que hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía, de repente… es como si inundaran mi cuerpo. –La miro dudosa. –No te lo crees, Perfecto. –Se maldijo.

K: Haber… es raro, pero creo que se de lo que estás hablando. –Ella había sentido algo similar más de una vez.

R: A ti también se te aparece alguien… -Estaba sorprendida.

K: No. –Agacho la cabeza y suspiro resignada. –Nunca la he visto pero… -Miro hacia otro lado y se coloco el pelo.

R: Puedes confiar en mí, las dos estamos igual de locas. –Intento reír.

K: ¿Decías que querías conocer a mi mujer, verdad? –La chica asintió. -No te puedo presentar a mi mujer en este momento, pero… si quieres puedo presentarte a mi hija. –La miro directamente a los ojos y vio la sorpresa de la morena.

R: ¿Tienes una hija? SI! Me encantaría conocerla ¿Está en casa? Volvamos. –Se veía feliz a Rachel le encantaban los niños.

K: Si… esta en el segundo pasillo a la derecha entrando por la puerta principal. Llevo mucho tiempo sin venir pero supongo que la tumba estará en el mismo sitio. –Sonrió fingidamente por lo dicho.

La cara de la morena era un poema, empezó a entenderlo todo… claro que sabía lo que era perder una hija, ella lo había sufrido. ¿Y su mujer? ¿Estaría muerta?

R: ¿Esta… muerta? -Se quedo perpleja.

K: Si, vamos. –Empezó a caminar y Rachel se unió a su paso. Le paso el brazo por la cintura y caminaron juntas.

R: Lo siento. –Kate se apoyo en su hombro y ahora no oculto sus lagrimas.

_''Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta.''_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DESCUBRIREMOS LA HISTORIA DE KATE. ¿QUE HABRÁ PASADO? ¿DONDE ESTA SU MUJER?**

**COMENTAR PORFA SEA PARA BIEN O PARA MAL.**

**UN BESO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANTE APARIENCIAS DE PERSONAJES:**

******Kate: Amber Heard**

**Anna: Kate Beckinsale **(Después de leerlo en un comentario mi chica mi sugirio, me obligo cof cof... a ponerle esta apariencia al personaje)

**Taylor: Adam Levine**

**Jack: Aaron Tveit**

**''Capitulo 8: Hotel Titanium''**

Llevaban paradas frente la tumba de la hija de Kate 15 minutos, en todo ese tiempo la psicóloga no había parado de llorar, Rachel no sabía lo que debía de hacer para intentar tranquilizarla. Decidió esperar a que ella sola se recompusiera, debía de ser duro y más si llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar el cementerio, la morena se recriminaba en su interior el haberla llevado allí, pero ella no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada.

La morena decidió romper el silencio.

R: ¿Y tu mujer? –Pregunto segura.

K: Es una historia muy larga. –Respiro hondo y se limpio las lagrimas.

R: Tengo toda la tarde. –Dijo en un tono dulce.

K: No creo que sea lo adecuado. –Dijo firme.

R: Creo que hace bastante que nosotros sobrepasamos la barrera de ''lo adecuado'', confía en mí. –Sonrió mostrando apoyo.

K: ¿Desde el principio? –La miro y sonrió de medio lado.

R: Por favor. –Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando un ''adelante''

K: Yo siempre fui una cerebrito, conseguí una beca para poder ir a estudiar a Oxford. –Sonrió orgullosa y Rachel se sorprendió. –Era eso, o no poder estudiar ya que mis padres no tenían mucho dinero que digamos…

R: Joder… Oxford… para que luego digan que las guapas no pueden ser listas. –Interrumpió el relato, Kate la miro regañándole con la mirada. –Lo siento, sigue.

K: Llegue allí y me dieron la habitación, mi compañera como bien te imaginaras era…

R: Tu mujer. –Volvió a interrumpir.

K: Desde luego menos mal que tienes toda la tarde… es lo que voy a tardar en contar la historia si sigues así. –Suspiro.

R: Ups… vale, guardare silencio… y esta vez en serio. –Sonaba arrepentida.

K: Se llama Anna. –Sonrió como una tonta. –Era una chica muy tímida, así que estuvimos sin hablar las 2 primeras semanas. –Jugueteaba con su alianza. –Cuando al fin hablábamos… era tan vergonzosa que apenas podía mirarme a los ojos, poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza y cómo íbamos a la misma clase de psicología…

R: ¿Ella es psicóloga también? –Se dio cuenta y puso cara de ''lo siento''

K: ¡Ay dios! No Rachel… es traumatóloga no te fastidias. –Se coloco el pelo. –Continuo, nos mandaron hacer una exposición sobre los comportamientos que un individuo podía mostrar en ciertas situaciones, hablamos y hablamos durante horas y… me enamore locamente de ella esa noche. Tenía una mente brillante y no hablaba mucho porque lo suyo era escuchar, no hablaba así por que si… necesitaba decir algo importante cada vez que abría la boca.

R: No era como yo. –Rio.

K: Exacto, lo vas pillando. –Se cruzo de brazos. –La cuestión es que un día… me declare, le dije que me gustaba mucho y me atraía, ella no dijo nada… fue hasta mí y me beso. –Sonrió. –Fue el beso más tierno, lento, sentido y maravilloso que he dado en toda mi vida. –Se emocionaba al recordarlo.

R: ¿La invitaste a salir después de eso, verdad?

K: Si, le pedí salir un par de veces y luego le pedí que fuera mi novia. Nos convertimos en las lesbianas oficiales de Oxford. –Rio. –Pasaron los años… año tras año tras año… -Hacia un gesto cómico con la mano.

R: Querida, se cómo pasan los años. –Y ambas rieron por el comentario.

K: Los veranos eran complicados, no nos veíamos ella era de Londres y yo de Ohio. Acabamos la carrera y tras mucho pensarlo nos mudamos aquí y empezamos a vivir juntas, la clínica la montamos entre las dos.

R: ¿Aquí? ¿No os mudasteis a la gran ciudad? –Pregunto confusa. -¿Por qué no New York?

K: A ella no le gustan las grandes ciudades, le agobian… es delicada, maravillosamente frágil. –Le enternecía tanto. –Teníamos 24 años, cuando decidimos ir a España a ver San Fermines…

R: ¿Es relevante eso en la historia? –No comprendía nada.

K: Nos dio un ataque de locura y… Nos casamos. –Miro a Rachel que sonreía. –Acababan de legalizar el matrimonio gay cuando estábamos allí. Aquí en EEUU el documento no valía nada, pero nosotras ya estábamos casadas a ojos de nuestra familia y grupo de amigos.

A la memoria de la especialista se vinieron un millón de imágenes, como después de salir del juzgado en el que se habían casado pasearon por las calles de Madrid, oscureció y estaban en un parque precioso, inmenso y desierto por estar demasiado lejos de la noche fiestera madrileña… Ellas dos solas riendo y mirándose como nunca lo habían hecho, besándose… despacio, con pasión, entre sonrisas, provocándose la una a la otra.

Jamás se borraría de su mente como hicieron el amor aquella noche, sobre el césped fresco y húmedo de aquel parque, testigo del amor que se tenían la una a la otra. Anna desnuda bajo ella después de haber jadeado y gritado su nombre, se encogía para quedar totalmente resguardada del cuerpo también al descubierto de Kate

(**FLASHBACK**)

Anna: Me quedaría así toda la vida, pero no quiero que nadie nos vea. –Su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza que le provocaba la simple idea de ser descubiertas.

K: No cariño… no nos va a ver nadie. –Sus narices se rozaban con delicadeza.

A: Te amo. –Susurro.

K: Yo mas… mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho más. –Soltaron una risita tonta.

A: No enserio… -La miro intensamente a los ojos y se puso seria. –Fuiste mi primera vez… -Miro hacia un lado porque le daba vergüenza. –Y quiero que seas la última, esto para mí no es un juego. Me he casado contigo porque te quiero. –Tenía miedo de que Kate se arrepintiera.

K: Se que somos jóvenes… y que tus padres no me tragan, pero no me arrepiento de nada. –Le beso dulcemente. –Me alegre de ser tu primera vez y mataría por ser tu ultima. –Después de esto se besaron y volvieron a hacer el amor intensamente.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

Recordaba con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aquella noche, no solo esa… La primera vez que hicieron el amor, como para olvidarlo.

(**FLASHBACK**)

K: ¿Te ha gustado la película? –Le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la mandíbula mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

A: Si… -Se tornaba incomoda, pues sabia las intenciones que su novia llevaba desde que estaban viendo la película, la tocaba de una manera más profunda de la que lo hacía normalmente. –Aunque el final… un poco raro… -Decía con dificultad, una vez que entraron en la habitación Kate no paro, es más, lo insensivo y empezó a saborear su cuello como una loca.

K: Si te digo la verdad… no me he enterado de nada de la película. –Empujo a la chica y la puso entre ella y la puerta de la habitación, ya cerrada. –Hoy te has puesto tan… provocativa. –Ataco sus labios con pasión, deseo… y puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho izquierdo y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa

Anna llevaba una vestido blanco por encimo de las rodillas, con una chaqueta negra a juego.

A: Se separaba de los labios de la rubia con dificultad. –Yo… estoy, pues… como siempre.

K: No. –Sonreía provocativamente. Le cogió de la chaqueta y la arrastro hasta los pies de la cama, la empujo y la Anna cayó en ella. Kate se puso sobre ella y se le acerco al oído. –Hoy estas para comerte.

Anna estaba muy nerviosa pero también excitada por las cosas que le estaba haciendo la otra chica. Kate la besaba mientras sus manos bajaban desde su cara hasta sus piernas, se paro en la rodilla y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos.

A: Como sigas así… -La rubia no la dejo acabar, la beso y mordió su labio inferior para luego lamerlo. Soltó un pequeño gemido.

K: Voy a seguir a si… y voy a chuparte todo el cuerpo, saborearte… -Estaba excitada y por eso se quito la camiseta de golpe dejando ver su atrevida ropa interior.

A: ¡Oh Dios! –Su chica tenía un tipazo y esa ropa interior era tan provocadora… la ponía aun más tensa y nerviosa.

K: Cariño me he tomado las molestias de estrenar modelito. –Se quito de encima de ella y se puso de pie. Se quito los pantalones ajustados y dejo ver unas braguitas a conjunto con la parte superior. -¿Quieres quitarte tu el vestido… o te lo quito yo? -Su puso sobre ella de nuevo, pero estaba vez sin dudarlo metió la mano bajo el vestido, estaba a punto de apartar las braguitas de la chica cuando esta cerro las piernas y se levanto.

A: No… No puedo, lo siento. –Agacho la cabeza.

K: ¿Por qué? Cariño, no es por meterte prisas ni presionarte pero… llevamos 6 meses saliendo y bueno…

A: Soy virgen. –Soltó de sopetón.

K: Ya… -Rio un poco. –Claro…

A: ¿De qué te ríes? –Se cruzo de brazos molesta frente a ella. -¿Te parece muy gracioso?

K: A pero… ¿Es verdad? –Estaba sorprendida, sabía que era una chica sensible, pero no se imaginaba que nunca nadie hubiera tenido relaciones con ella, le había contado que había tenido novia.

A: Si. –Dijo mirando hacia abajo. –Es que… bueno… no quería hacerlo con cualquiera y… pues…

K: Shhhh… -Se levanto de la cama. –Lo dejaremos para otro momento.

A: No, si… si no es por eso es solo que… ibas muy deprisa. –La miro a los ojos. –No sé qué hacer. –Rio incomoda.

K Siento haber sido tan… brusca, bestia, animal… -Se ponía la ropa enfadada consigo misma. –Cariño ¿Me perdonas? –Estaba arrepentida.

A: No te tengo que perdonar nada… -Suspiro y se dijo ''Vamos''. -Nadie te ha dicho que te pongas la camiseta… -La miro a los ojos, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero se sentía excitada y sabia Kate la trataría bien. –¿Por qué no lo intentas más lento? –Se bajo la cremallera del vestido y lo dejo caer, dio un pasito hacia delante y empujo con la mano a la rubia para colocarse en la cama sobre ella.

K: Despacito… calma. –Se quito la camiseta de nuevo y se sentó en la cama.

Anna estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Kate que a su vez también estaba sentada. En esa posición sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y sus centros en contacto. Hicieron el amor lento, las dos se comían con las miradas mientras sus cuerpo se friccionaban, jadeos inundaban la habitación, sudadas y excitadas… llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, se miraron durante 3 horas mientras su susurraban ''Te quiero'' la una a la otra, la morena se quedo dormida bajo ella, esa noche Kate no durmió… estaba observando al ser más maravilloso de este mundo.

Así fue durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en la universidad. Sexo diario, despacio, pasional, rápido porque no había tiempo… sexo mañanero, en la ducha, en el suelo… sobre el escritorio, gemidos de placer a todas horas. Sexo de todas las maneras y posiciones posibles… pero con amor, mucho AMOR.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

R: Tierra llamando a Kate… ¿Qué paso después? Os casasteis y… -La miro interrogante e impaciente.

K: Se sonrojo y dio gracias por que la morena no supiera leer mentes en ese momento. –Pasamos unos maravillosos años, un día salió la conversación de tener familia y… Anna dijo que quería tener un niño. –Sonrió. –Fuimos a una clínica y practicamos una inseminación artificial.

R: ¿Cuántos años teníais?

K: Teníamos 26, fue dos años después de casarnos. –Suspiro. -Cuando nos enteramos que era una niña fue el momento más maravilloso de nuestras vidas, empezamos a buscar nombres a lo loco. –Rio al recordar a su mujer con su barriga de 8 meses mientras como una posesa buscaba el nombre perfecto.

R: ¿Cómo se llamo? –Pregunto curiosa.

K: Puedes apartar los muñecos de la lapida y mirarlo. –La señalo.

Rachel se dirigió a ella y tras recibir una mirada de aprobación por parte de la psicóloga empezó a quitar los ramos secos y los peluches que allí estaban colocados. Cuando lo vio un nudo se formo en su estomago.

R: Se llamaba Rachel… -Acariciaba el nombre marcado con sus dedos.

K: Según mi chica era… prometedor, especial, interesante pero a la vez simple y hermoso. –Sonrió.

R: ¿Cómo murió? ¿Anna también ha muerto? –Llegaron las preguntas más delicadas.

K: Fui a por ella a la escuela, tenía tres años cuando murió. –La morena se tenso. –Un conductor borracho se salto un Stop. Es curioso porque… a mi me salvo la vida no llevar el cinturón de seguridad puesto. –Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. –Rachel si lo llevaba, nos dimos un fuerte golpe y salí disparada del auto… unos… 15 metros, casi. –Suspiro. –El coche giro un par de veces, estaba consciente tumbada en la carretera, no… no podía moverme me dolía la parte superior del cuerpo y la inferior no podía moverla, la tenia muerta… la cabeza me iba a reventar… los ojos se me cerraban poco a poco. –Y entonces es cuando Kate empezó a llorar de nuevo. –El coche empezó a arder, Rachel lloraba y yo no podía moverme… la gente estaba alrededor del coche, pero… nadie se atrevía a acercarse, las llamas engullían el coche literalmente y la niña seguía llorando. –Kate se derrumbaba y empezó a llorar más fuertemente. –Rachel paró de llorar, los bomberos no llegaron a tiempo.

Rachel se tapaba la boca y abrazo a la especialista.

K: Desperté en un hospital… Anna estaba a mi lado. –Se separo de la morena. –Ya no me miraba igual, me miraba con pena, compasión… Quede parapléjica durante 6 meses, ella me acompaño a todas las rehabilitaciones. Me recupere y no podía levantar cabeza, ella tampoco. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos oía a la niña llorar, de esa manera tan sentida… joder. –Se agarro la cabeza. –Se quemo viva, tu no la oíste… creo que ni siquiera los testigos del accidente pudieron dormir en un año, es mas… aun tendrán pesadillas con ese momento. –Rachel también lloraba. -No hablábamos, no nos besábamos, no nos abrazamos, no nos tocábamos… es como si me tuviera asco. Yo… caí en la bebida, empecé a salir por las noches, conocí a una chica y mantenía relaciones con ella, le era infiel… -Lloraba. –Un día llegue a casa borracha y ella pues… exploto, empezamos una discusión enorme. –Suspiro y se tranquilizo.

R: ¿Dónde está ahora?

K: Desperté al día siguiente y había una carta… era suya, diciendo que necesitaba un tiempo y que se iba a Londres. Hace 2 años y cinco meses de eso. Ahora… ha vuelto.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Has hablado con ella? –Sorprendida.

K: No, está en un hotel… vino hace unos días…

R: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –No lo entendía.

K: La dueña del hotel es amiga mía y me llamo. Quiero ir y abrazarla pero… ¿Y si a conocido a alguien? Me parece que solo ha venido para firmar el divorcio.

R: Debes intentar hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas… es tu mujer. –Le paso el brazo por la cintura.

K: Si me pide el divorcio… yo me mato Rachel, te juro que me… -Fue interrumpida por la morena.

R: No digas gilipolleces Kate, eso no es solución. ¿ME ESCUCHAS? –Dijo alterada.

K: Si no ha ido a casa es que no quiere verme… seguramente me odie…

R: Vas a ir a hablar con ella. –Dijo segura y con autoridad

K: NO. –Se separo de la morena y empezó a caminar de camino a la puerta principal del cementerio.

R: KATE! –La alcanzo y se puso frente a ella. –Yo te llevo al Hotel, mira haya venido o no a pedirte el divorcio… no importa, tienes que hablar con ella. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Quedarte encerrada en casa para no cruzártela por la calle y el día que aparezca en tu casa… según a lo que venga… matarte o no. –La miro desafiante. –Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo a ti.

K: No puedo… -Miro hacia abajo, la morena llevaba razón.

R: Vamos… Salgamos juntas de esto, eres lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido nunca.

Kate levanto la vista y miro a Rachel, se abrazaron fuertemente.

K: Hotel Titanium. –Dijo separándose de la morena.

_"La muerte no es nuestra mayor pérdida. Nuestra mayor pérdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros."_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ¿REENCUENTRO? ¿QUE PASARA?**

**SEGURO QUE YA AMÁIS AL PERSONAJE DE ANNA Y TODAVÍA NO A SALIDO :)**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**''Capitulo 9: Yo tampoco te he olvidado...'**

Rachel convenció por completo a Kate para que fuera a hablar con Anna. Estaban en el aparcamiento del recinto buscando un lugar donde estacionarse, cuando lo encontraron al fin se dirigieron al interior del hotel para preguntar por la habitación donde estaba hospedada la que hasta ahora, por lo menos, era la mujer de la psicóloga.

K: Buenas tardes, soy Kate Jackson venia para que usted me indicara en que habitación se encuentra hospedada Anna Mars. –Comento nerviosa, a la recepcionista del hotel.

Mars era el apellido de Kate, y Jackson el de Anna, decidieron cambiárselo cuando se casaron. Se emociono cuando su amiga, gerente del hotel, le dijo que se había hospedado con ese apellido. Ella no había dejado de utilizar el de su mujer y fue maravilloso que la otra tampoco hubiera renegado a ese apellido, ''Es un punto a mi favor… supongo'' Pensó.

Recepcionista: Lo siento señorita, no puedo darle esa información. Lo tengo prohibido, es solo por seguridad. –La chica era sincera y su rostro así lo mostraba.

K: Mira… llame a Mary, ella es gerente de este hotel. Ella le dará luz verde para que me de la información. –No quería ser mal educada con la chica ella solo hacia su trabajo.

REC: Lo siento… no puedo. Entiéndame…

K: Por favor… Llame a Mary. Solo te pido eso… -Le rogaba con la mirada.

R: ¿Cuánto quieres por la información? –Se puso en el papel de Vito Corleone. –Toda persona tiene un precio… Dime cual es el tuyo –La psicóloga rodo los ojos y soltó entre dientes ''Ha esta chica se le va la pinza''.

REC: Espere un minuto… -Se dirigió a una habitación cercana, tardo unos minutos y cuando salió de ella llevaba compañía, Mary. –Toda tuya. –Se despidió de las chicas amablemente y riendo, le había parecido muy cómica la situación de aquella chica intentando sobornarla.

Mary: ¿En serio le habéis ofrecido dinero? –Pregunto incrédula mirando a Kate.

K: A mí no me mires, ha sido aquí la niña. –Señalándola.

M: ¿Y tu quien eres? –Pregunto extrañada.

K: Una P… -Fue interrumpida por la morena.

R: Amiga, soy una amiga… -Sonrió.

M: Encantada… -Estaba extrañada, ella era amiga de Kate y no conocía a la chica. –Vamos… al asunto, ¿Quieres la habitación, verdad? –No hizo falta contestación de la especialista. –A ver… Anna Mars… -Tecleaba en el ordenador. –Segunda planta, habitación E.

K: Vale… -Seguía sin saber enfrentar la situación.

M: He vamos… Esta aquí con tu apellido nena… -La miro sincera. –No va a volver a ser todo como antes de la noche a la mañana pero… ella estaba loca por ti, ¿No recuerdas todo lo que habéis vivido o qué? –Animo a su amiga.

K: ¿Te ha hablado algo? ¿Te ha visto? –Quería saber el comportamiento que había tenido con la chica, pues Anna al igual que Kate era muy amiga de Mary.

M: No me ha visto, yo a ella sí. –Respondió sonriendo. –Esta cambiada…

K: ¿En serio? –Pregunto con una sonrisilla.

M: Si, esta mas guapa que antes… si eso es posible. –Cogio las manos de su amiga.

K: Muchas gracias. –Le dio un gran abrazo. –Allá vamos.

Fueron hacia el ascensor que no quedaba muy lejos y Rachel se despidió ahí.

R: Me quedo aquí. –Suspiro y agarro a la chica por los hombros, la miro fijamente a los ojos. ¡SUERTE TIAAAA! –Dio dos saltos.

K: Dios… loca… -Se deshizo de los brazos de Rachel que la agarraban. –Estas demasiado nerviosa.

R: Sube y no te pongas ahora a perder el tiempo, yo tengo que ir con Quinn, tiene que darme algunas cosas… -Se toco la cabeza nerviosa. –Estoy… rara.

K: Adiós, Dale recuerdos a tu chica. –Le guiño el ojo.

R: JA JA JA JA Me parto contigo. –La miro con dureza. Se dio la vuelta y se fue un poco más rápido de lo normal, estaba que podía trepar por las paredes.

El ascensor llego y aviso de ello con un sonido característico ''Pin'', las puertas se abrieron y Kate entro, pulso el botón numero 2 y el ascensor se cerró. No había vuelta atrás, estaba ahí para plantarle cara a sus miedos. Su mente se lleno de recuerdos, otra vez.

(**FLASHBACK**)

A: Deja de leer esas cosas… -Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, y ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de su mujer mientras se tocaba la barriga de 5 meses de embarazo.

K: Es necesario amor, debemos informarnos de todo lo que podamos. –La miro y sonrió. Leía un libro llamado ''Un regalo para toda la vida''.

A: Solo quiero que me des mimos, que me toques la barriga… -La miraba con mirada de cachorrito. –Además, es el tercero que te lees. Primero ''Que esperar cuando estas esperando'' que según tu era ''La biblia de la embarazada'' –Imito su voz a la perfección. -luego ''Entre tu pediatra y tu'' y ahora este. –Rodo los ojos sonriendo, le encantaba ver a su chica entregada de esa manera.

K: Ya cariño pero no todos los libros te hablan sobre todo… este es mas sobre la crianza del niño con leche materna, lo compre cuando casi me matas por insinuar que nuestra hija iba a tomar biberones. –Marcaba la página y cerraba el libro.

A: Vida, amo que te informes pero no comprenderemos nada hasta que no la tengamos, ningún libro nos va a decir nada que desde mi punto de vista no sepamos. –Su mujer había dejado el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se giro hacia ella para mirarla.

K: Estoy un poco nerviosa y tu ya lo sabes. –Le dio un pico. -¿Dónde está la cosita más guapa del mundo? –Le hablaba a la barriga de una manera cariñosa.

A: Reía mientras se tumbaba por completo en la cama. –Hoy por la mañana estaba muy inquieta, no me ha dejado en paz ni un segundo.

Kate beso a su mujer y le quito la camiseta dejando ver su barriga, se tumbo de medio lado junto a ella y empezó a tocar su barriga, dibujaba pequeños círculos y de vez en cuando daba pequeños besitos llenos de ternura. Ha Anna le relajaba mucho y a la niña parecía encantarle por la calma que mantenía.

A: Cuando nazca y llore por las noches… no va a ver tanta calma en esta casa. –Sonreía mientras miraba a su mujer.

K: Supongo que debería decirte, ''Cariño no te preocupes, será un canto de ángeles'' pero no, en ese momento me parece que no nos va a gustar. –Reían por el comentario

A: Y cuando crezca y se haga una adolescente rebelde y LIGONA como su madre. –Miro a Kate. –Tampoco nos gustara eso.

K: Bueno… a lo mejor sale modosita como tú.

A: ¿Modosita? Pues creo que esta ''modosita'' quiere que le hagas el amor… -Se puso de medio lado y frente a su mujer.

K: No va a hacer falta que lo pidas dos veces, este embarazo te tiene tan fogosa…

Tras pasar una noche llena de pasión y momentos románticos, a la mañana siguiente amanecieron desnudas y abrazadas sobre su cama.

A: Sabes… -Susurraba. –Cuando la niña aparezca por la puerta y diga ''Mami… tengo miedo'' –Ponía voz de niña para decir eso y a las dos se les iluminaba la cara de alegría. -En este momento no sabría que hacer pero… se que en esos momentos sabré como actuar, imagino que la cogeré… la meteré en la cama y os abrazare a las dos. –Suspiro. -En ese momento tendré a las dos cosas más bonitas del mundo conmigo.

K: Te amo. –Rozaban sus narices

A: Eres el amor de mi vida, nada nos podrá separar… pase lo que pase.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

Kate llego a la puerta que le había indicado Mary anteriormente casi sin darse cuenta, debido a que su mente estaba llena de recuerdos. Se paro frente a ella durante unos minutos, Anna estaba a una puerta de distancia y ella no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con su presencia, sus manos temblaban y estaban llenas de sudor, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo desenfrenado, sus pies no podían mantenerse quietos. Suspiro y se maldijo más de una vez por su ''cobardía''.

Llego el momento, toco la puerta un par de veces. No obtuvo respuesta, volvió a golpear...

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?... –Se oyó tras la puerta.

''¡ES ELLA!'' se dijo hacia sus adentros mientras juraría que su rostro palideció por la presión. Su voz, la recordaba a la perfección. Se oyeron unos pasos que avanzaban hasta la puerta y la rubia trago fuertemente.

A: ¿Quién… -Abrió la puerta y la encontró hay, sus ojos se abrieron y cogió un poco de aire.

K: Ho… Hola. –Sonrió mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas. Estaba esplendido… su pelo había cambiado por completo, ya no tenía esa melena larga y ese flequillo recto, ahora el flequillo había desaparecido y su pelo estaba cortado por sus hombros, tenía un aire descuidado que le quedaba impresionante.

A: Se quedo paralizada en el primer momento, reacciono y se echo a un lado para que pasara. –Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

K: Gracias… -Entro de una manera lenta e insegura a la habitación.

A: ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –Se cruzo de brazos y se extraño un poco.

K: Me lo dijo un pajarito… -La miro a los ojos intensamente y sonrió, Anna seguía seria.

A: Iba a llamarte cuando los papeles estuvieran listos, arreglaremos el tema de la casa y la clínica… No voy a dejarte en la calle ni tampoco quiero que me des un dinero que no tengas, seré paciente y podremos ir poco a poco con las gestiones. –Su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento que no fuera dureza. –Iba a ir a casa para acordar todo, pero ahora que estas aquí… pasa y hablaremos las cosas. –Hizo un gesto de ''Adelante'' y se dirigió a una mesa que había.

K: ¿Quieres el divorcio? –Pregunto destrozada y entrando junto a ella.

A: No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es Kate, no te hagas la tonta. –La rubia estaba como si le acabaran de pegar una paliza y se sentó en una delante de la mesa que Anna le había señalado, mientras tanto la Inglesa buscaba en una carpeta unos papeles, cuando los encontró se sentó frente a ella y los puso encima de la mesa. –He pensado en vender la casa y partir el dinero en dos partes… pero si es más cómodo para ti quedarte con ella y darme el dinero, lo acepto, no hay prisas siempre y cuando me lo des en un límite de tiempo… ¿1 año te parece bien? –La miro y la vio destrozada. Suspiro y siguió con su explicación. –La clínica me parece la parte más delicada… -Fue interrumpida por Kate.

K: Vienes después de 2 años y medio… y solo se te ocurre ponerte hablar de… particiones, dinero y divorcio. –Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

A: ¿Crees que para mí no es duro? –Dijo con obviedad.

K: Pues parece que no. –Su tono era débil.

A: Claro… Encima que lo hago por tu bien, la casa tiene una cocina con un gran botellero que te puede servir como bodega y es lo suficientemente grande para vivir con tus novias… -La miro desafiante.

K: Ya no bebo, lo deje cuando te fuiste… -Estaba dolida por ese golpe bajo. –Además… Llevo sin ver a esa chica mucho tiempo.

A: No deja de ser una infidelidad al fin y al cabo. –Sonrió sarcástica.

K: Como se nota que has estado dos años con tus padres… te han llenado de pájaros la cabeza, ellos nunca me aceptaron… tampoco aceptaron a nuestra hija. –Fue interrumpida.

A: MI hija… y no han sido mis padres, gracias a ellos he vuelto para solucionar esto y no lo hemos hecho con abogados de por medio. –Dijo en un tono seco.

K: Espera… espera, ¿TU hija? ¿Cómo que TU hija? –Eso sí que no lo iba a consentir. –Era nuestra hija, ¿Te enteras? –Empezó a llorar. –SIEMPRE IGUAL… TAMBIEN ERA MI HIJA LA QUE MURIO, SIENTO HABERTE DECEPCIONADO Y NO HABER MUERTO YO ESE DIA… -Se levanto de la silla enfadada.

A: NO LEVANTES LA VOZ POR QUE YO TAMBIEN SE HACERLO. –Se levanto también.

K: SIEMPRE ME MIRASTE CON PENA, RABIA… ASCO, DESPUES DEL ACCIDENTE, HUBIERAS DESEADO QUE EL CADAVER QUE ENTERRASTES FUERA MIO, QUE YO HUBIERA ARDIDO COMO NUESTRA HIJA LO HIZO, YO LO SE… JODER, ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE! –Una bofetada por parte de Anna la cayó.

A: ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN MALDITAMENTE HIPOCRITA? –Ella también lloraba. –YO FUI LA QUE RECIBIO LA LLAMADA INFORMANDOLA DE QUE SU MUJER Y SU HIJA HABIAN TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE DE TRAFICO GRAVE, ESCUCHAME KATE… ¡FUI YO LA QUE TUVO QUE RECONOCER A LA NIÑA! –Lloraba desconsolada. –POR DOS MALDITOS LUNARES QUE TENIA EN EL PIE, NO HABIA OTRA MANERA… TU NO LA VISTE… -Se llevaba las manos a la cara y Kate apretó los ojos –FUI YO LA QUE ESTUBO AL LADO DE TU CAMILLA DURANTE CUATRO DIAS ESPERANDO QUE DESPERTARAS, FUI YO LA QUE TUVO QUE PREPARAR EL ENTIERRO DE LA NIÑA ¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS VISTO UN ATAULD PARA BEBES…? –La miro a los ojos y la rubia lloraba –TE APOYE EN TODA TU REHABILITACION, MIENTRAS QUE TU JAMAS TE INTERESASTE POR MI, UNA VEZ QUE TE RECUPERASTE CREI QUE LAS COSAS IBAN A CAMBIAR Y QUE TU TE IBAS A DIGNAR A PREGUNTAR ''¿Cómo estas, cariño?'', ''¿Quieres hablar de ello?'' O UN ''Ven, vamos… llora sobre mi hombro'' ¡PERO NO! ¡TE IBAS A EMBORRACHARTE POR HAY, MIENTRAS YO ME HUNDIA Y ME AHOGABA EN UNA CASA LLENA DE RECUERDOS! –Kate agacho la cabeza. –EL COLMO FUE CUANDO ME ENTERE DE QUE TE ESTABAS ACOSTANDO CON OTRAS… ¡ERA AMI A LA QUE TENIAS QUE BESAR! ¡ERA AMI A LA QUE TENIAS QUE ABRAZAR! ¡ERA AMI A LA QUE TENIAS QUE APOYAR! JODER KATE… ¡ERA AMI A LA QUE TENIAS QUE FOLLARTE! NO A UNA RAMERA DE TRES AL CUARTO LLAMADA BONNIE Y CON LA QUE QUEDABAS TODAS LAS NOCHES… -Kate se acerco poco a poco a Anna. –NO VENGAS AHORA A DECIRME QUE DESEARIA QUE TU HUBIERAS MUERTO… ¿QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD? ¡NUNCA! NUNCA HUBIERA DESEADO ESO… POR QUE YO… ME MUERO SI A TI TE PASARA ALGO… -Lloraba con las manos puestas en la cara.

K: Se acerco y cuando estuvo cerca de ella dijo. –Abrázame amor… vamos…

A: ¡APARTATE! –Peleo con los brazos de Kate pero acabo cediendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

K: Te he echado de menos. –Abrazarla era como un sueño.

A: Se separo un poco de ella. –Y yo…

K: Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa. –Cogió la cara de la otra chica entre sus manos.

A: Kate, yo… -Fue interrumpida.

K: Shhhh… Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer pero te vienes a casa hasta que eso suceda. –Se miraron a los ojos. –Te amo.

A: ¿No hay ninguna otra? –Se acerco a ella.

K: No, no desde hace 2 años… cuando te fuiste nunca más la volví a ver. Te lo prometo. –Entrelazaron sus manos.

A: Embobada con los labios de Kate. –Bésame.

La rubia estaba confundida con la actitud de su mujer pero le dio lo que pedía.

Un beso temeroso, delicado y sentido, como el primero que se habían dado. En una situación muy diferente, pero al fin y al cabo lleno de sentimientos. Anna era la que mandaba en el beso… pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios de Kate, llego a susurrarle un ''Yo también te amo'' en los labios de la rubia, esta le dio acceso a la lengua de la otra y empezaron una danza lenta y coordinada en sus bocas. Sus bocas se separaron pero sus frentes se juntaron.

A: Necesito tiempo. –No quería ilusionar a la rubia y hacerla creer que todo estaba arreglado.

K: Lo sé, yo también lo necesito… -Acaricio su cara.

A: Te hare esta pregunta y quiero que seas sincera… ¿Quieres el divorcio? –La miro.

K: NO, te ayudare a recoger las cosas. –Le costó, pero se separo de ella.

A: ¿Crees que será lo mejor? Puedo quedarme aquí… -Fue interrumpida.

K: Te vienes a TU casa, hay habitaciones de invitados… -Sabia a lo que se refería. –Oye… ¿A habido alguien en tu vida?

A: No, nunca. –Sonrió nerviosa.

Kate se dio la vuelta para seguir cogiendo ropa y sonrió de oreja a oreja, luego dijo ''Me alegro, porque sino… tendría que matarla''

Anna rio por el comentario pues sabía a lo que venía, tardaron 2 horas en recoger y asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

K: Ya está todo, ahora bajaremos a recepción y daremos la llave. –Cerró la puerta tras ella.

A: ¿Cómo está la casa? –No sabía si Kate la habría reformado o decorado.

K: Tal y como la dejaste… todo sigue en su sitio. –No pidió permiso y una vez que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor volvió a besarla.

A: Kate… por favor… -Decía mientras se separaba.

K: Lo siento, es el mono… ya sabes. –Sonrió. -¿Puedo darte la mano? –La chico no respondió, el ascensor aviso de que habían llegado ''Pin'' y cuando iban a salir de él, entrelazo su mano.

Rachel ya había aparcado el coche frente la casa de Quinn y tras dirigirse a la puerta toco el timbre, esta se abrió y dejo ver a la rubia despidiendo a un chico.

Q: Hola Rach! –La abrazo efusivamente. –Estaba despidiendo a Joe.

Joe: Hey, que pasa! –El chico le dio la mano sonriente, pero ella frunció el ceño.

R: ¿Te conozco de antes? –Pregunto curiosa. –No se… yo te he visto en algún otro sitio antes…

Q: Pues claro, en el instituto. –Dijo con obviedad. –Bueno Joe, que te vaya bien la audición para esa banda.

J: Eso espero guapísima. –La miro a los ojos y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. –Encantado de conocerte. –Se dirigió a Rachel.

R: No, no… Yo a ti te conozco, tu lo sabes… -Estaba muy confundida.

J: Lo siento… -Estaba ya saliendo. –Nunca ha tenido el honor.

Q: Te habrás confundido Rach. –Miraba al chico sonriendo.

R: Si… bueno, a lo mejor… -Ella sabía que no lo hacía, si había algo que la caracterizaba es que nunca olvidaba una cara y menos las malas, no sabía porque pero ese chico estaba en ese grupo.

Las chicas entraron en la casa, el chico que salía por el jardín una vez que oyó la puerta se giro y sonrió con autosuficiencia, claro que lo conocía… y no poco precisamente, después se dijo para sí mismo ''Yo tampoco te he olvidado Rachel Berry'' se giro y salió triunfante y con unos andares chulescos.

_''_Si los recuerdos son una forma de amar, te estoy amando.''

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**NO TENIA PENSADO QUE EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE KATE Y ANNA FUERA ASI, PERO DEBIDO A QUE LA GENTE PARECE GUSTARLE MUCHO ESTA PAREJA HE DECIDIDO ALIGERAR UN POCO LAS COSAS AUNQUE ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE EN EL FUTURO NO HAYA TURBULENCIAS.**

**EL RASTAS Y RACHEL PARECEN CONOCERSE DE ALGO... Y NO BUENO PRECISAMENTE. ¿QUE SERA?**

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO ENORME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**''Capitulo 10: TATUAJES''**

Las chicas entraron a la casa con normalidad, Quinn en el fondo sabia a por lo que la morena venia, esta estaba deseosa de recibirlo.

Q: Mi madre no esta, es más, no vendrá a cenar a sí que puedes tomarlo en mi cuarto siempre y cuando abras la ventana. –Subían las escaleras.

R: Vale, si esto te va a crear un problema… podremos ir a cualquier otro sitio. –Dijo quitándole importancia.

Q: Hoy no pero los días que mi madre este en casa… -Fue interrumpida.

R: No digas mas, hallare un sitio en el que podamos estar tranquilas. –Le sonrió.

Q: También podríamos guardarlo allí... ya sabes. –Sugirió.

R: Si, no me gusta que lo tengas aquí… no quisiera que por ayudarme, tuvieras problemas con tu madre. –Dijo con vergüenza.

Q: Ella sabe que yo no tomo esas cosas, si me pillara como mucho me prohibiría juntarme contigo. –Habían llegado frente a la puerta de su habitación.

R: Eso sería horroroso. –Dijo fingiendo drama.

Q: Para mi si… -Dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Rachel paso a la habitación de la rubia y se sentó en la cama de esta, dirigió su mirada hacia su estantería llena de libros y cámaras, sonrió ''En el fondo es una cerebrito'' pensó.

Poso su mirada en el ordenador portátil y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio.

R: ¿Tatuajes? –Se levanto y se puso frente al ordenador, mostraba una página web de un sitio no muy lejano de allí en el que se hacían esa clase de adornos.

Q: ¿YO? No, por ahora. –Sonrió. –Era Joe que ha estado viendo algunos modelos… se piensa hacer uno y me pidió el favor de que le ayudara a elegirlo.

R: Por ahora… -Dijo en tono burlón, se puso seria para hablar del chico. -¿Tu y ese Joe pasáis mucho tiempo juntos? –Utilizo un tono desinteresado.

Q: Si, bastante. –La pregunta de la morena la sorprendió y alegro, ¿Estaba celosa? –Es de aquí de Ohio, pero es nuevo en el instituto.

R: Sabe cantar por lo que veo ¿Esta en el Glee Club? –Nostalgia era lo que sentía al recordar los momentos en el salón de coro.

Q: Si, pero lo conocí en el Club del Celibato. –Dijo sin más.

R: ¿Sigues asistiendo? –Pregunto con un poco de sorna. -¿Me vas a decir que si apareciera un chico que te gustara no te acostarías con él? –Sonrió burlona.

Q: Se puso completamente colorada, empezó a recordar los sueños que había tenido en repetidas ocasiones con ella. Gimiendo, rozándose sudorosas, la lengua de la morena jugando con sus pezones… -No se… yo… bu bueno… no creo. –Suspiro. –No sé, sinceramente.

R: ¿Te acuestas con alguien? –Pregunto al ver la reacción de Quinn, ''¿Y tu para que preguntas eso? Rach… céntrate''

Q: NO, no no no… desde, bueno desde que me acosté con Puck… -Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

R: ¿En serio?

Q: Asintió con la cabeza. –Rach… ¿Cómo fue cuando perdiste la virginidad?

R: Tu tamoco eres virgen… -Dijo en tono de obviedad.

Q: Yo… no recuerdo nada, cuando lo haga de nuevo será como la primera vez. –Sonrio incomoda

R: Mi primera vez no fue especial ni nada por el estilo, fue bastante raro… cuando acabe dije ¿Esto es todo? Vaya timo eso del sexo. –Rio incomoda.

Q: Ya pero… es una persona que jamás olvidaras, es la primera persona que te ha despertado esos sentimientos… -Se sentaban las dos en la cama. –Me gustaría que la próxima vez que haga el amor con alguien fuera especial ¿Sabes?... Con alguien que realmente quisiera, y sin prisas ni presiones… lento, sentido, bonito al fin y al cabo. –Sonreía dulcemente.

R: Pues mi primera vez fue un poco desastre… fue doloroso en cierto modo. –Recordaba como el chico no tuvo cuidado y el himen se rompió de forma brusca creándole mucho dolor. -no quería a la persona, fue rápido… y después de eso solo lo vi dos veces… -Agacho la cabeza.

Q: Vaya… lo siento. –La miro y le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Realmente desearía no haberlo hecho ni con Drake su primera vez, ni con Tony un chico que conoció en un bar cercano y que había tenido algún que otro encuentro.

Taylor era sin ninguna duda del que más se arrepentía, habían sido ''Damasiadas'' veces y él le ofreció cosas que ella jamás pensaría hacer… Aun recordaba con incomodidad y un poco de asco la felación que le hizo en su coche, el la presionaba por la nuca para que continuara mientras su gran miembro entraba y salía de su boca, no llevaba preservativo y cuando llego el momento cumbre se corrió en su boca, jamás se había sentido tan utilizada como en ese momento. El chico después de eso la invito a salir del coche y aprovechando que estaban en mitad de una zona desierta de lima…

(**FLASHBACK**)

Taylor se removía en su asiento, después de la felación de la chica se había relajado mucho.

T: Tengo ganas de enseñarte cosas nuevas… -Se acerco un poco a ella que aun seguía un poco incomoda y empezó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

R: Creo que deberías llevarme a casa… -Dijo un poco cortada. –Además no me gusta hacerlo sin goma.

T: ¿Quien te a dicho que necesitamos eso? –Estaba provocándola. -¿Quieres tenerme contento? Solo déjate llevar…

R: ¿Vas a comerme el coño? –El hombre estaba poniéndola bastante caliente con sus provocaciones.

T: Si tú me dejas… -Sonrió malicioso. –Baja del coche, ven bombón.

Se bajaron del coche y se pusieron junto al capo del coche. El chico empezó lamer y besar el cuello de la chica.

T: Tengo pensado algo que te va a gustar mucho. –Le dio un pico a la chica y empezó a bajarle los pantalones, después de eso la ropa interior.

R: Hazlo. –Estaba ciega por el deseo.

Taylor la puso mirando hacia el coche y se chupo dos dedos, el anular y corazón, después de eso empezó a tocar el centro de la chica.

R: Ohhhh… si, sigue. –El chico besaba su hombro y sonreía.

Se acerco más a su espalda y ella pudo notar el pene erecto del chico en ella, el se bajo la bragueta y empezó a tocarse, después de unos segundos Taylor dejo de masajear esa zona de la chica y la presiono para que se apoyara en el capó del coche.

T: Déjate hacer… - La penetro analmente de forma brusca y Rachel se quejo por el dolor. –Shhhh… tranquila.

Empezó poco a poco, ingresando su pene con cuidado y cuando ya lo veía con el suficiente espacio como para satisfacerse por completo volvió la brusquedad y con ella los quejidos/jadeos de la morena.

T: Esto mi mujer no me lo da preciosa. –Le susurraba en el oído de una manera sensual. –Vamos… ¿Te gusta? Oh, joder… ¿Quieres que te de mas fuerte? –El se movía con rapidez y entraba y salía de ella intensamente, su pene estaba erecto por completo y tenía un tamaño bastante destacable.

Rachel estaba apoyada en el capo caliente del coche mientras la penetraban por detrás, se movía de adelante a atrás y aunque al principio le fue doloroso y quiso decirle al chico que parara… después logro encontrarlo ''placentero'' y se irguió un poco para cogerle las manos al hombre y guiarlas hasta sus pechos, haber si así lograba ponerse algo cachonda , el los masajeo mientras lamia la oreja de la chica.

Después de un tiempo ella no llego al climax pero el sí y de nuevo se volvió a correr dentro de ella.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

Lo recordaba con pena y algo de vergüenza por no haberlo parado antes, ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza?

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo más a fondo y seriamente, si había alguien con quien no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber mantenido relaciones era Jack, ella no estaba enamorada pero el sí y se notaba en la manera que tenia de tocarla y penetrarla, el no tenia sexo con ella…le hacia el amor dulcemente, cuando acababan de hacerlo él se acurrucaba en su pecho… marcaba los latidos del su corazón en voz alta ''Bom bom, bom bom'' sonreía y solía jugar con las narices de la chica ''Tu nariz es perfecta Rach… Eres perfecta, que no te cambien nunca… así es como debes de ser, así es como tú eres'' le decía y se quedaba dormido durante un rato sobre ella.

Q: ¿Rach… estas bien? –Pregunto al ver lo callada que estaba.

R: Si, quiero enseñarte algo… -Dijo segura e intentando ocultar la incomodidad de sus pensamientos. –No le hagas caso a tu amigo el rastafari Joe, si quieres un tatuaje… dímelo, yo te llevare al mejor sitio de la ciudad.

Q: Rachel… no te metas con él, ni si quiera lo conoces. –Fue interrumpida por la morena.

R: En eso te equivocas… -La miro. –Veras, yo tengo dos tatuajes y se donde te los hacen de una manera limpia, saludable y cómoda a la hora de pagar.

Q: Espera… ¿Tienes dos tatuajes? –Estaba boquiabierta ''Esos detalles en mis sueños no salen'' pensó.

R: Si… ¿Quieres verlos? –La rubia asintió energéticamente.

Rachel se quito la chaqueta y después la camiseta, la rubia jamás se hubiera esperado que hubiera tenido tatuajes, pero menos esos. Un tatuaje bastante extenso adornaban su piel en el lateral de su tronco, desde debajo de su axila hasta su cintura y otro más pequeño en su bíceps interior.

El del lateral decía:

_This is what the LORD says: "When seventy years are completed for Babylon, I will come to you and fulfill my good promise to bring you back to this place. 11 For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. 12 Then you will call on me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. 13 You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart. 14 I will be found by you," declares the LORD, "and will bring you back from captivity. I will gather you from all the nations and places where I have banished you," declares the LORD, "and will bring you back to the place from which I carried you into exile."_

_Jeremiah 29 10-14_

Y el de su bíceps:

_רבל פרח_

Q: Dios… -Tocaba el tatuaje más grande con la punta de su dedos. –Es un texto Bíblico…

R: Habla sobre la bajada de Dios a la tierra el día del juicio final… -Sonrió y extrañamente disfruto de los dedos de la rubia acariciando su piel.

Q: ¿Tú no eras Judia? –Pregunto extrañada pero sin poder apartar ni su mirada ni sus manos del tatuaje mas grande.

R: Que sea Judia no influye en que este texto me parezca realmente hermoso. –Sonrió y miro fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

Q: Estoy… impresionada. –Se le caía la baba.

Sus dedos marcaban la lectura de sus ojos sobre la piel de Rachel, iban avanzando poco a poco… La rubia no pudo evitarlo y también miro los pechos de la morena, alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel mirándola fijamente, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra y Quinn no dejaba de tocar el tronco de la otra.

Se tiraron así unos diez minutos, la rubia la tocaba y ella se llenaba de calma. La morena empezó a sentir cosas en su estomago y sintió que ya no necesitaba ninguna droga a por la que había venido, se sentía de una manera que jamás había experimentado, la rubia dio otro paso más para acercarse a ella, los pechos de Quinn y Rachel estaban completamente juntos y las manos de la rubia cada una a un lado de la cintura de la morena, sus ojos estaban fijos los unos en los otros y sus respiraciones además de entremezclarse la una con la otra se agitaron involuntariamente por la cercanía de ambas.

R: Tengo otro… en en el… en el brazo. –Se aclaro la garganta y rompió ese momento separándose levemente.

Q: Si… me parece… genial. –Rio de una manera nerviosa. –No, se lo que… significa pero…

R: Flor rebelde. –Dijo tranquila.

Q: No estaba a lo que tenía que estar y la miro confusa. -¿Cómo? ¿El qué?. –Agito su cabeza y rezo para que no estuviera completamente roja.

R: El tatuaje… significa, ''Flor Rebelde''… esta puesto en Hebreo. –Rio un poco y se aclaro la garganta.

Q: Me parece… fascinante, son… preciosos. –Sonrió nerviosa y sin saber que hacer. –Te quedan de muerte… digo, bueno ya sabes… te quedan sexys… y bueno, que si, que… te quedan muy bien. –Se maldijo para sus adentros.

R: Sera mejor que me vaya. –Dijo de repente, sabía que la rubia sentía algo por ella y no había pensado en las consecuencias que podría acarrear enseñarle los tatuajes.

Q: No, vamos Rach… -''La has cagado Quinn'' pensaba.

R: Si, será lo mejor… -Fue interrumpida por la rubia.

Q: Habías venido a por lo que acordamos y ni siquiera lo has tomado. –No pensó lo que dijo y luego pensó ''Bien… te superas, le das drogas a cambio de que se quede. ¡MADRE MIA!''

R: La verdad es que… no es necesario me encuentro bien. –Sonrió como pudo. -¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

Q: Me sabe un poco mal que vayas hasta tu casa sola a esta hora pero si es lo que quieres. –Se encogió de hombre restándole importancia aunque por dentro se moría por que se quedara.

R: No pasa nada… conduciré con cuidado. –Salió de la habitación seguida por Quinn.

Q: De todas maneras… por favor, llámame cuando llegues. –Bajaban las escaleras y Quinn miraba el trasero de la morena.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada y no sabían por que la incomodidad volvió, no sabían cómo despedirse.

R: Adiós Q, te llamare. –Abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir se giro. -¿Tu crees que a los chicos les molestaría si volviera al Glee Club?

Q: ¿Piensas volver? –Se ilumino su cara por la ilusión.

R: Bueno… siempre y cuando no les moleste. –Dijo tímida.

Q: Todos se pondrán muy contentos Rach, pfff… Kurt te echa mucho de menos. –Dijo tiernamente.

R: Y yo a él… -Sonrió al recordar la de momentos que había pasado con él. –Bueno hasta luego.

La morena salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, Quinn se dirigía hacia la cocina con una sonrisa idiota en su cara cuando el timbre sonó, la rubia miro extrañada a la entrada, se dirigió a ella y la abrió. Era Rachel.

R: Veras se que te parecerá una idiotez pero… -La miro. –Cuídate ¿Vale?

Q: ¿De quien? –Pregunto sin entender nada.

R: Suspiro. –De Joe. –La rubia rodo los ojos. –Mira… no sé qué me pasa con el pero, hazme caso por favor… si te dice algo raro o insinúa algo que no te guste… llámame.

Q: Es una ridiculez. –Dijo un poco enfadada al fin y al cabo el chico era su amigo.

R: Solo prométemelo. –La miro a los ojos.

Q: Lo prometo. –Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

R: Ahora si… Adiós. –Rio sola y cuando se giro oyó la puerta de cerrarse.

Camino por el jardín de Quinn hasta su coche que estaba aparcado justo en el frente de este cuando vio algo que no le gusto, hay estaba Joe montado en un coche vigilando la casa, la morena lo miro a los ojos desafiante, él le sonrió de medio lado y arranco pasando por delante suya y evitándole el paso mientras la miraba con arrogancia en todo momento.

Ya no lo dudaba, lo conocía. No llevaba buenas intenciones con Quinn y ella las descubriría, ''Esto va a ser entretenido'' se dijo para si misma.

_''El sexo se tiene con cualquiera... cosa diferente es hacer el amor a quien amas.''_

**JOE ES UN POCO RARO ¿no?...**

**AQUI TENEIS UN ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE LAS CHICAS, ¡DISFRUTARLO!**

**EL TATUAJE DE RACHEL ES COMO EL DE Holden Nowell. **

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**''Capitulo 11: Va a funcionar''**

Rachel fue todo el trayecto hasta su casa pensando en que le había ocurrido cuando Quinn empezó a tocarla de esa manera, le costaba aceptar que el sentimiento que había sentido era… ¿Deseo? Quería que la siguiera tocando, ella también quería tocarla suavemente… Acercarse más a ella, esa sensación de mil explicaciones posibles y ninguna pronunciable, que había sentido con solo un roce. ''Rach… para por favor, no digas tonterías… te ha pillado en un momento débil, solo eso'' Se decía en voz alta para convencerse.

Aparco su coche y se quedo sorprendida por lo que veía, sus padres ya habían vuelto del viaje.

Rachel: ¿Papas? –Preguntaba mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Leroy y Hiram estaban en la cocina preparándose un café, cuando oyeron la llamada de su hija se miraron extrañados.

Hiram: Si… Rachel estamos en la cocina. –Dijo mirando a su marido.

R: ¿Cómo este cambio de planes? Veníais mañana por la noche… -Los miro a ambos.

Leroy: Bueno, decidimos volver antes. –Se sentó en la mesa con la taza delante, su marido repitió el gesto. Ninguno pensaba que la morena quería seguir conversando.

R: ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros un momento? –Dijo con un poco de timidez.

Sus padres se miraron y soltaron al unísono ''Si, claro''

R: Antes que nada… -Suspiro. –Quería pediros disculpas a ambos por el comportamiento que he tenido estos últimos meses… Se que no me vais a perdonar tan fácilmente pero quería deciros que a partir de ahora, me esforzare para que volváis a confiar en mí. –Agacho la cabeza.

L: ¿Quieres que lo olvidemos? –Le cogía la mano y la miraba dulcemente, su marido intervino.

H: De ninguna manera… no vamos a pasar por alto todo lo que ha hecho… -La morena lo interrumpió.

R: No quiero que lo olvidéis en absoluto, es más, quiero que lo recordéis siempre… -Los miro con sinceridad. –Así podréis recordármelo si en algún momento me paso de la raya. –Miro a Hiram. –Papa, voy a intentar enmendar todos los errores que he cometido en estos meses… no te estoy pidiendo que los olvides, solo que me des la oportunidad de demostrar que puedo volver a ser la que era antes. –Su tono era de convicción y eso a Hiram le gusto.

H: Claro que si hija. –La miro orgulloso.

Los tres tenían una imagen conmovedora, Leroy estaba emocionado mientras le agarraba su mano izquierda, Hiram estaba dándole miradas de apoyo a su hija mientras le agarraba la mano derecha.

L: Creo que tendremos que volver a poner unas reglas. –Miro a la chica que sonrió poniéndole atención. –Nada de salir de noche…

H: Bueno, bueno… -Le hizo a su marido un gesto con la mano para que se callara y Rachel rio por la situación. –Creo que la niña ya se sabe las normas. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

R: Si, y prometo que las cumpliré. –Suspiro. –Hay otra cosa que quería deciros…

Los adultos se miraron y pensaron ''Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad''

L: Estas en algún lio serio metida… -Pregunto con miedo.

R: NO! –Rodo los ojos. –Es… Mam…Shelby ha vuelto. –Los adultos se miraron seriamente.

H: ¿Ha intentado tener algún tipo de contacto contigo? –Al hombre le molestaba que esa mujer apareciera cuando quisiera, no iba a tolerar que como la última vez Rachel saliera dañada.

L: No se habrá atrevido… -Lo interrumpió su hija.

R: No, papas… no ha intentado tener contacto conmigo.

H: ¿Dónde la has visto? –Pregunto curioso.

R: Esta en el instituto, al parecer es la nueva profesora de música. –Dijo sin más.

H: Creo que habrá que ir a hablar con ella. –Se dirigió a Leroy y este asintió.

R: ¿Les importaría no hacerlo? –Los dos se miraron extrañados. –No voy a acercarme ahora como creo que ella tampoco hará pero… en un futuro me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con ella. –Dijo restándole importancia.

L: Ella no tiene ningún derecho a irrumpir de esa manera en tu vida…

R: Y no va a hacerlo… pero me gustaría ser capaz de mantener una charla con ella, ahora no pero después si.

H: Si es lo que quieres lo respetaremos. –Dijo sabiendo que su hija no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

R: Gracias. –Sonrió y se puso de pie mientras los miraba. –¿Podemos darnos un abrazo? –Pregunto sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

L: Por favor… -Los hombre se levantaron y se abrazaron los tres fuertemente.

R: Os quiero… os lo recuerdo por si lo habíais olvidado. –Rio.

Tras ese momento familiar, Rachel decidió subir a su habitación, no tenia apetito y no iba a cenar. Los hombres se quedaron muy felices en la cocina tomando su café, ellos tampoco cenarían… estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje y querían acostarse pronto.

La morena entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se desnudo y decidió darse una ducha.

Llevaba 15 minutos debajo del agua templada pensando en todo lo que apenas en 3 días le había pasado, otra vez volvía a estar nerviosa, la puntas de sus dedos estaban medio entumecidas y en su nuca se clavaban pequeñas agujas. Intentaba tranquilizarse y respirar hondo, no había ningún ruido y solo se escuchaba el agua caer junto su respiración pesada.

Acabo la ducha y ella seguía algo nerviosa, salió del cuarto de baño para coger su pijama, entonces sin saber por qué miro su teléfono móvil, cuatro llamadas perdidas de Quinn. ''Mierda… joder, tenía que llamarla'' se maldecía cuando de repente empezó a sonar su móvil.

R: Lo se, no te he llamado. –Dijo restándole importancia.

Q: Estaba muy preocupada. –Suspiro. -¿Estas en casa, verdad? –Frunció su ceño.

R: Si, lo prometo. –Dijo sonriendo. –Me he olvidado por completo, he venido a casa y he hablado con mis padres… luego me he duchado y me has pillado mojada y como dios me trajo al mundo cogiendo mi pijama. – La morena después de decir eso se llevo las manos a la cabeza y pensó ''¿PERO POR QUE DICES ESO?''

Q: Em…Bueno, entonces… debería colgar. –Reía sola, agradecía que la morena no pudiera verla completamente roja.

R: Vale. –Silencio incomodo.

Q: Vale. –Suspiro y eso se oyó perfectamente.

R: Quinn antes de que cuelgues… he pensado un sitio adonde podremos ir a lo que tu y yo ya sabemos. –No quería cortar la llamada con esa tensión.

Q: ''A hacer el amor como nunca y gritar nuestros nombre entre jadeos'' pensó, estaba excitada. –Bueno… luego vamos.

R: Vale…

Q: ¿Tus padres no estaban de viaje? –No quería acabar la llamada y pregunto lo primero que se vino a su mente.

R: Si, pero han decidido volver antes. –Se puso feliz. –Hemos hablado y a sido fantástico…

Q: Me alegro, te lo mereces. –Sonrió al notar la alegría de la otra.

R: Te veo mañana o el lunes… si, seguramente el lunes, mañana tengo que ir a solucionar algunas cosas. –Vio el silencio de la rubia y decidió contárselo. –Vale… voy a hablar con Kate… es que no quiero que te enteres… me da un poco de vergüenza.

Q: Lo siento, la culpa es mía… -Cerraba los ojos intentando quitarse la imagen de Rachel desnuda delante de ella… con esos tatuajes… se había quedado estancada en esa parte de la conversación. –Siento que te estoy presionando demasiado y sé que no tengo ningún derecho, no quiero que te pase nada… -Dijo con vergüenza.

R: Y yo te lo agradezco, tengo que colgar o si no el pelo se secara solo y parecerá un nido de pajaros. –Rio por la ocurrencia que en realidad no tenia gracia. –Adiós Quinn, buenas noches.

Q: Claro… Adiós, un beso. –Y colgó el teléfono, dijo las últimas palabras sin pensárselo dos veces ''Te has pasado, o no… es un saludo de amigas'' se dijo.

Suspiro y dejo el teléfono en su escritorio, volvió a la cama y se sentó.

Una idea se cruzo por la cabeza y la puso roja por completo, después se dijo ''¿Y por qué no?'' se quito la chaqueta, la camiseta y los pantalones, fue hasta su MP3 y puso música relajada y a un volumen bajo. Llego a la cama y se tumbo despacio en ella, empezó a tocar su cuello dulcemente y cerro sus ojos suavemente, bajaba con la punta de sus dedos hasta su pecho… se quito el sujetador y empezó a tocar su pezón pensando en ella, en Rachel. Tenía los pezones erectos, ella estaba excitada así que decidió seguir bajando hasta quitar la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, sus braguitas.

Completamente desnuda sobre su cama y con su mano rozando su vulva se dijo, ''No, así no.'' Cambio de posición, se puso boca abajo y coloco sus manos bajo ella, empezó a moverse lentamente… soltaba algún que otro suspiro, y se excitaba mas cuando fantaseaba con la imagen de Rachel bajo ella, se movía mas rápidamente y empezó a sentir como esa zona se humedecía… empezaba a abrir la boca para que todo el aire saliera y su piel se erizo cuando su dedo anular se acerco mas a sus labios con la intención de introducirse en ellos, estaba completamente roja y agitada, pensaba que llegaría a introducir sus dedos pero algo paso. Sonó el timbre, se asusto y saco sus manos de donde estaban, ''PERO QUE COÑO…'' se decía entre respiraciones, se levanto de la cama y deprisa se puso la camiseta y el pantalón, ''Voy… VOY, YA VOY'' gritaba un poco enfadada y sabiendo que nadie la escucharía de todos modos, estaba en su momento y alguien había decidido interrumpirlo. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, era Kurt.

Kurt: Ups… -No tardo en ver la rojez en su cara, sus pezones marcados en la camiseta y en su rostro la palabra SEXO. –Dios… estas con alguien. –Decía avergonzado.

Q: No, pasa. –Decía poniendo cara de no entender nada.

K: No… no voy a pasar… -Dijo en un susurro y continúo así. –Os dejo tranquilos… que piensas ¿Tenerlo escondido?… -Rodo los ojos.

Q: Que no hables en bajo que no hay nadie. –Era ajena a su aspecto. –Que estaba… viendo la tele.

K: Estas completamente roja, nerviosa, y tus pezones. –Hizo un gesto colocándose sus manos en su pecho y señalando con sus dedos índices.

Q: Miro hacia abajo, se moría de la vergüenza. –Pasa y te lo explico.

Pasaron y fueron hasta el salón, llegaron al sofa y se sentaron.

K: ¿Qué pasa? –Vio a la rubia preocupada.

Q: Solo lo he hecho una vez… -Hablaba nerviosa. -Bueno… he tenido algún que otro sueño… -Miro al chico pero agacho la cabeza. –Estaba tocándome.

K: Abrió la boca sorprendido. –Vaya…

Q: No sé como ha pasado… -Se hecho el pelo hacia atrás. –Estaba hablando con Rachel y… -El chico la interrumpió.

K: ¿Qué estabas hablando con Rachel? –Pregunto.

Q: Si, no te lo he contado pero… -Se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo debía contarle al chico las cosas sin soltar los secretos que la morena le había confiado?

K: ¿Lo habéis hecho? –Estaba impresionado.

Q: ¡NO, MAS QUISIERA YO! –Contesto clara.

K: ¿Desde cuándo os habláis? ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? –Estaba un poco molesto.

Q: Realmente todo empezó ayer… -Se salto los acontecimientos violentos. –Me ha pedido ayuda para volver a ser la Rachel de antes…

K: No te acerques a ella, eso será lo mejor. –Sentencio serio, el chico sabía en lo que la chica estaba metida.

Q: Quiere cambiar de verdad, ella me lo ha dicho… -Fue interrumpida por Kurt de nuevo.

K: Eso lo dices tú que estas ciega por tus sentimientos, ya no es la Rachel que era Quinn… Vale, te lo diré. –Suspiro. –Sabes… tiene problemas con las drogas, está metida hasta las cejas… está perdida, me han dicho… que se acuesta con hombres a cambio de dinero, vamos que es… que es puta. –Soltó.

Q: ESO ES MENTIRA. –Se levanto del sofá como un resorte.

K: ¿Y ESO QUIEN TE LO DICE, ELLA? –La miro a los ojos desafiantes.

Q: ELLA ME HA CONTADO TODO KURT, JUNTAS NOS HEMOS DESECHO DE LAS DROGAS. –Le dio al chico en el hombro. –ME A CONTADO TODO EN LO QUE A ESTADO METIDA Y NO, NO ME LO CREO, ELLA NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ESO. –Estaba muy enfadada.

K: ¡QUINN ABRE LOS OJOS! NO ES BUENA PERSONA… -Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. –TU AS VISTO EL CAMBIO, TODO EL MUNDO LO HA VISTO… TAMBIEN HA SIDO DURO PARA MI VERLA ECHARSE A PERDER DE ESA MANERA, ASUMELO… CREO QUE VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE TE QUITES ESTA ADICCION A ELLA. –Se tranquilizo. –Podía permitirlo cuando estaba lejos de las personas que yo quería… pero ahora no, yo te quiero… y no te voy a animar a que te acerques a ella y le ayudes, tu también te meterás indirectamente en toda su mierda entonces, sabes lo peligroso que es el mundo en el que ella ha decidido entrar… hay gente a la que no le interesara que ella deje de ser quien es y buscaran un responsable. –La rubia estaba muda. –Ese responsable serás tu y entonces todo se irá a la mierda, ya no la buscaran a ella sino a ti.

Q: Jamás en la vida pensé que tu dirías eso… -Sus ojos se ponían llorosos. –Tu sabes lo que es que te den la espalda… que no te ayuden, que no te apoyen… que te traten como una basura… y tu hoy estas haciendo eso con tu, te recuerdo, amiga.

K: Te equivocas, yo nunca se lo haría a Rachel, ella no es Rachel.

Q: Sera mejor que te vayas. –Soltó secamente.

K: Quinn… vamos, hablemos.

Q: No quiero hablar con alguien que trata así a las personas que quiero. –Lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. –Porque yo la quiero mucho… -Hacia pucheros. –Es el amor de mi vida.

Kurt no dudo más y la abrazo, ella al principio se resistió un poco pero luego cedió y estuvieron dándose apoyo un rato.

K: Lo siento, no he hablado como debía antes. –Estaba arrepentido de cómo la había tratado. –Pero estoy asustado, se hablan muchas cosas y… no se si creérmelas, en el fondo algo me dice que ella no es capaz y todo eso, pero luego la veo y pienso que a lo mejor la gente dice la verdad. –Explicaba.

Q: Yo sé que no es cierto… hoy y ayer se comporto como la vieja ella. –Seguía llorona pero sonreía. -¿Sabes que piensa volver a Glee?

K: ¿En serio? –La miro ilusionado.

Q: Si… ella ahora está un poco, distraída, nerviosa, débil… es difícil verla así… sin chutarse. –Explicaba al chico. –Ya había tenido más de un encontronazo con ella. –Soltó de repente.

K: No me lo habías contado. –Comento.

Q: El primer día de clase la vi en el baño… estaba rara y me ofrecí a ayudarla, me cogió del pelo y me arrastro hasta un váter, casi me ahoga… falto poco muy poco, creo que tres segundos y… -Tapo la boca suavemente al chico que tenia la intención de decir algo, parecía enfadado. -¿Te acuerdas de la ''Caida'' por las escaleras y el labio destrozado?

K: No, por favor… dime que no. –Estaba enfadado no solo con la morena sino con la rubia.

Q: Si, ella vino una noche y… -Se ahorro la parte de la paliza a Emily o entonces el chico explotaría. –Empezamos un pequeño enfrentamiento… me golpeo con el puño secamente.

K: VOY A IR A SU CASA Y PONERLE LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA A ESA NIÑATA, ¿COMO LA DEFIENDES? ESTAS CIEGA… -Lo interrumpió.

Q: La defiendo porque sencillamente no estoy ciega. –Estaba muy tranquila. –Mientras me agredía tenía una mirada que no era suya, era la de la chica carcomida por las sustancias estupefacientes… pero, la que me miraba ayer… que pasamos la noche juntas. –Kurt la miro y estaba empezando a tranquilizarse. –Y hoy no era esa, su mirada era una chica miedosa y tímida que quería volver a tomar las riendas de su vida.

K: ¿Crees que hay que darle una oportunidad? –Pregunto sincero.

Q: Si. –Sonreía.

K: Si no funciona… te alejas ¿Vale?

Q: Se que va a funcionar, así que trato hecho. –Le dio un efusivo abrazo.

_''Moriría soñando contigo, la pesadilla del amor''_

_**NO ES EL MEJOR CAPITULO QUE HE ESCRITO PERO ES QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN ESTA POR LOS SUELOS, MI CHICA Y YO HEMOS DISCUTIDO :´(**_

_**COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_


	12. Chapter 12

**''Capitulo 12: Estamos aquí, solos.''**

Era domingo y el sol llevaba 2 horas fuera, Rachel no había dormido mucho y estaba bastante agobiada, la situación que había surgido entre Quinn y ella el día anterior la tenia dándole vueltas a la cabeza… se fumo un par de cigarrillos, pero su cuerpo seguía pidiendo su sustento.

El pulso estaba más agitado que el resto de los días y sus piernas le pesaban más de lo normal, sintió que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ''liberarse'' o aunque solo fuera estar acompañada.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto a la psicóloga, no sabía cómo le había ido con su mujer y podrían quedar a hablar de ello y tomar un café.

En casa de Kate las cosas iban perfectas, a la hora de acostarse se habían tornado un poco tensas, pues la psicóloga hubiera querido dormir con Anna… pero esta prefirió descansar en la habitación de invitados. Obviamente ella deseaba dormir abrazada a su mujer pero no quería presionarla, tampoco tuvo un beso de buenas noches… cenaron, charlaron, se pusieron al día con sus vidas y después de ver una película que estaban dando por la tele, subieron y se despidieron con solo con un ''Buenas noches''.

Kate se había levantado antes por la mañana y había preparado el desayuno, Anna bajo un tiempo después y desayunaron juntas.

K: Tengo que ir a la consulta ahora a por un informe. –Dijo mientras mordía su tostada.

A: De acuerdo. –Asintió. –Cuando vuelvas podríamos ir a comer fuera… ¿Te apetece? –Pregunto ansiosa de que la otra contestara que sí.

K: Claro. –Dibujo en su cara una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Acabaron de desayunar y Anna convenció a su mujer de que se fuera a la clínica a hacer lo que tuviera pensado, ella recogería y cuando volviera se irían. Kate accedió, pues lo único que quería era disfrutar con su chica y contra antes se fuera antes volvería, pensó.

Se fue y justo hacia 5 minutos de ello cuando sonó su móvil, Anna estaba fregando los platos y cuando escucho el sonido proveniente de móvil se acerco a él, ''El tiempo pasa pero las costumbres prevalecen… ¿Cuántas veces le regañe por que siempre se le olvidaba el teléfono?'' Hablaba consigo misma mientras sonreías y se dirigía al objeto, vio que en la pantalla ponía ''Mensaje de texto: Rachel B.'' lo leyó en voz alta. Si hubiera sido otro nombre no le hubiera interesado, pero al verlo por su cabeza paso la idea de leerlo… y así lo hizo, después de ello estaba confundida, enfadada y nerviosa… ¿Qué significaba eso?

''Rachel B: Por lo que parece no puedo pasar más de un día sin verte… Te necesito, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer. Estoy en tu casa en 1 hora, estarás deseando verme :P''

Se sentía engañada y utilizada por la que sin lugar a dudas ahora era, su EX mujer. Recordaba como el día anterior le había prometido que en su vida no había más mujeres que no fuera ella… le dijo que la seguía queriendo y que le había echado de menos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando leía el mensaje una y otra vez. Todo había sido mentira, ''¿Quería que volviera a casa solo para tenerme controla?'' le daba vueltas a su cabeza, ''No, claro que no… solo quería tener a dos con las que acostarse, bueno… dos… a saber'' se decía.

Ella sabía que Kate siempre había sido una rompecorazones en el instituto, ella se lo había contado. En la universidad antes de que ellas pasaran a ser algo mas, la rubia también había tenido sus acercamientos con más de una chica, con muchas chicas… ella estaba ya enamorada de Kate, cuando esta entraba a hurtadillas por la mañana temprano a la habitación que ambas compartían, después de no haber pasado la noche allí. Luego empezaron la relación y hasta donde ella sabe la otra le fue fiel hasta que paso ''la desgracia'', ahora su cabeza se llenaba de dudas… tal vez siempre le fuera infiel y tardo todo ese tiempo en descubrirlo… Kate era insaciable sexualmente y aunque a ellas les iba bien había temporadas en las que el sexo no era abundante, ''¿Cómo no lo he visto antes? Me he creído como una imbécil que no había habido nadie durante 2 años y medio… ESO ES IMPOSIBLE PARA ELLA.'' Estaba tan enfada y destrozada como el primer día que descubrió que le era infiel.

(**FLASHBACK**)

Estaba en el sofá tumbada y como era normal hace un tiempo, llorando sola. Kate estaba en la ducha, preparándose para salir. El móvil de esta sonó.

Anna se levanto y al ver ese nombre extraño en la pantalla, decidió leer el mensaje.

Bonnie: Quiero que esta noche me comas a besos… ¿Qué quieres te haga?

Rompió a llorar más fuerte, ella en el fondo sabía que esto estaba ocurriendo pero no quería darlo por hecho hasta no tener una prueba. Otro mensaje llego.

Bonnie: ¿Estas hay amor? Contéstame estoy triste y lo único que puede hacerme sentir bien eres tu.

Después de leer ese mensaje se limpio un poco la cara y decidió seguirle el juego a la otra chica, contesto el mensaje.

Bonnie estaba maquillándose cuando su móvil se ilumino, se giro rápidamente y lo cogió.

KLOVE (era así como lo tenía guardado la otra chica): Si estoy aquí.

La respuesta no tardo en llegarle a Anna.

Bonnie: ¿Estas con tu mujer?

KLOVE: No, acabo de salir de la ducha.

Bonnie: Mejor eso significa que queda menos para verte… estas desnuda… Que rico lamerte, tocarte…

Estaba paralizada y destrozada ante la pantalla, cuando llego otro mensaje.

Bonnie: Hoy no querrás irte a casa al acabar ;)

Su mujer no tardaría en salir del baño a si que con su corazón partido en mil pedazos, borro la conversación y volvió a dejar el móvil en su sitio. Kate salió del baño, se vistió y bajo, vio sentada a su mujer en el sofá y mirando al frente.

K: Adiós. –Salió por la puerta dando un portazo y no esperando respuesta.

A: Adiós. –Se levanto y subió las escaleras directa a su cuarto, haría la maleta.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

Esta vez no se iría… se quedaría y esperaría a que esa tal Rachel llegara a casa, después a que Kate lo hiciera y ahí tendría su momento. Fue como un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho el simple hecho de que ese fuera el nombre de la amante de su ex mujer. Entre tanto recuerdo la hora había volado y el timbre sonó inesperadamente para Anna.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con una inmensa y falsa sonrisa.

R: Hol… OSTIAS. –Se quedo cortada cuando vio a la mujer de la psicóloga allí.

A: Hola… ¿Querías algo? –Se hizo la tonta, ''SI ES UNA NIÑA ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE? 18 COMO MAXIMO'' pensó.

R: Venia a hablar con Kate… -Fue interrumpida.

A: No está, ha salido… pero puedes esperarla aquí si quieres. –Le dijo muy sonriente y amable.

R: No, mejor será que venga en otro momento. –La psicóloga se enfadaría con ella, era domingo y su mujer estaba en casa obviamente tenia mejores planes.

A: No mujer… quédate. –La agarro del brazo animándola a pasar. –Podríamos tomar algo mientras viene…

R: Emmm… un café me encantaría. –Dijo sonriente y cómoda, la mujer era encantadora.

A: Claro… Esperemos a que MI MUJER venga tomando un café. – ''Encima pide la niña… que poca educación''.

R: Tu mujer… -Dijo mientras pasaba, se alegro mucho al parecer ya lo habían arreglado.

A: Si mi mujer… -La miro de reojo. –Es encantadora, ¿Verdad?

R: Si lo es… es… única. –Dijo sonriente.

Estas últimas palabras de la morena a la mujer le habían sentado como un cubo de agua fría, la dejo en el salón esperando mientras ella se iba a la cocina. Preparaba el café pensando en cómo enfrentaría la situación que se le venía encima, en cuanto Kate entrara por la puerta estaba claro que todo se convertiría en un circo.

Llego el momento que se arrepintió de haber invitado a pasar a la chica pero su enfado y rabia volvieron a estar presentes y se dio ánimos para seguir. ''El café te lo voy a llevar pero no te lo vas a beber pedazo de furcia'' se dijo para sus adentro, salió de la cocina cargada por una bandeja y llego al salón.

Rachel estaba sentada y embobada con su móvil, no vio que la mujer vacio intencionadamente un vaso de café en su espalda.

R: LA MADRE QUE TE PARIOOOOOOOOO –Grito desesperadamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta, estaba muy caliente.

A: Oh lo siento… de verdad… -Intento sonar sincera, la morena se quito la camiseta y Anna pudo ver los tatuajes, ''Madre mía… que pintas que tiene la niña'' pensó.

R: ¡MADRE MIA! Seguro que me he quemado… -Tenia la espalda ardiendo.

En medio de ese caos se escucho la puerta, era Kate.

K: Cariño ya estoy en casa… -Paso al salón sonriente hasta que vio la imagen y se puso seria, Rachel sin camiseta muy cerca de Anna y con cara de desesperación. -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Miro a Rachel. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

A: Se puso frente a ella. –Llamare a mi abogado, mañana tienes cita para firmar el divorcio. –Soltó convencida.

K: ¿El qué? Como… pero… -Miro a Rachel. -¿Qué has hecho? –Se puso nerviosa.

R: No entendía nada. –No se… Tengo café por toda la espalda… yo he…

A: NO SEAS HIPOCRITA, ¿CUANTO PENSABAS QUE IBA A TARDAR EN ENTERARME? –Un lio se había montado. -¿DESDE CUANDO? –Pregunto enfadada.

K: Cariño tranquila… ¿Desde cuándo qué? –Dijo confusa.

A: QUE VERGÜENZA KATE… ¡PERO SI ES UNA NIÑA! ENCIMA SE LLAMA COMO NUESTRA HIJA… TU. –Refiriéndose a Rachel, que miraba la situación boquiabierta y en sujetador. -¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?

R: Emmm yo… 17. –Dijo inocentemente.

A: ESTAS ENFERMA. –Refiriéndose a Kate, su ira aumento. –TE PONE ESO EH… TE PONEN AHORA LAS JOVENCITAS, ¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE GRITES EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA NIÑA MIENTRAS TE FOLLAS A ESTA FURCIA! –Ella no solía ponerse así de nerviosa nunca.

R: EH EH EH ¿FUERCIA? PERO QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO… -La miro con soberbia.

K: ¡PARA! ¡PARAR LAS DOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –Las dos chicas estaban discutiendo y con este grito la psicóloga logro que se quedaran en silencio. –Anna… Rachel es una paciente…

Un silencio se apodero de la sala hasta que la otra mujer lo rompió.

A: Mentira… He visto su mensaje. –Suspiro. –Me estas volviendo a engañar.

K: ¿Qué mensaje? –Pregunto extrañada.

R: Mira yo me voy… por que estáis locas. –Las señalaba. –Las dos, vengo a que alguien me escuche y me comprenda por que durante 50 segundos de mi vida he dudado seriamente de mi orientación sexual y me encuentro una esposa maniaca y controladora que ve amantes por todas partes… -Estaba muy nerviosa y se puso hablar sin control, Kate la interrumpió.

K: Tu te quedas. –La miro tranquilizándola. –Y tu… ¿Qué mensaje? –Miro a su mujer desafiante.

La mujer se saco el teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a buscarlo.

A: Mira. –Le enseño el móvil.

K: ''Rachel B: Por lo que parece no puedo pasar más de un día sin verte… Te necesito, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer. Estoy en tu casa en 1 hora, estarás deseando verme :P'' –Leyó en voz alta, agacho la cabeza y suspiro. –Joder Rach… suena rarísimo, sinceramente.

A: Entonces no tenéis nada… -Fue interrumpida por las dos a la vez.

R/K: ¡NO! –Miraron fijamente a la mujer que puso cara de ''Ups!''

R: No suena raro. –Se defendió.

K/A: Si… sí que suena si… -Dijeron al unisonó.

R: Me voy, ya veo que… tenéis muchas cosas que hablar. -Se puso la camiseta que ya se había enfriado. –Y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –¿El miércoles tenemos cita, verdad? –Kate, asintió. –Pues hasta el miércoles. –Y diciendo eso cerró la puerta. –Se iba un poco enfadada y a la vez aturdida.

A: Lo siento… -Se tapaba la cara con las dos manos.

K: ¿Seguimos teniendo hora para ir a firmar el divorcio mañana? –Pregunto algo enfadada.

A: No… -Suspiro. –No sé lo que me ha pasado… -Sonaba arrepentida.

K: Sabes… Déjalo. –Cogió la bandeja y la llevo a la cocina, volvió con un paño para intentar quitar las manchas de café que ahora tenía la tapicería del sillón.

A: Me he muerto de celos… -Resoplo y su mujer la miro. –No te lo estoy echando en cara pero… ya lo hiciste una vez y… ambas sabemos que siempre te ha gustado el sexo.

K: Ya. –Soltó el paño. –Pero ayer te dije que no había nada de lo que te preocuparas y hoy me montas esta escenita de celos. –Se toco la cabeza. –Se que lo hice una vez y quiero que sepas que es normal que no me lo hayas perdonado porque yo tampoco lo he hecho aun. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Fui una imbécil. –Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

A: Vamos… fueron tiempos duros. –Se puso a unos centímetros de su rostro. –Te he perdonado, hoy es que… no se qué ha pasado.

K: Se limpio las lágrimas. –No me gusta el sexo con cualquiera, me gusta tener sexo contigo. –Rio apenas sin ganas.

A: Es pronto… -Dijo tímidamente.

K: Lo se cariño… pero, esta noche me gustaría que durmieras conmigo. –La miro a los ojos. –Solo quiero abrazarte, llevo años deseando hacerlo y ahora que te tengo tan cerca y no lo hago no puedo pegar ojo. –Sonrió.

A: Vale. –Le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y se separo de ella para irse a ordenar la cocina.

K: No no no… -Apareció por su espalda y la sujeto por la cintura. –¿Y eso beso de nada?

No dio tiempo a que la otra contestara y junto sus labios a los suyos. Al principio era solo Kate la que marcaba el ritmo pero Anna no tardo en unirse, ''Te quiero'' susurro la K en los labios de su mujer.

A: Shhh… para. –Se separo. –Ve a limpiar. –Le ordeno con una sonrisa picara.

K: Me tienes loca. –Dijo en alto mientras veía se giraba y cumplía la orden que la otra mujer le daba.

oOo

Quinn estaba tranquila en su casa mientras hablaba con Mercedes via Facebook.

El timbre sonó y se levanto a abrir.

Q: Vaya… No te esperaba, dijiste que hoy no vendrías. -Decía cediéndole el paso a Joe.

J: ¿Qué pasa preciosa, estas ocupada? –Preguntaba.

Q: No, estaba hablando con Mercedes a través de Internet. –Subieron las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

J: Venia de comprar este maravilloso libro y al pasar por aquí me he dicho ''Joe, bájate y hazle una visita'' –Reía.

Q: Me encanta que lo hayas hecho. –Sonreía. -¿Qué libro as comprado? –Pregunto curiosa.

J: Se titula '' EL JARDIN DE LALA'' y es del autor JACEK DEHNEL. –Dijo muy seguro.

Q: Suena bien… ¿De qué trata? –A ella le encantaba leer.

J: No tengo la más remota idea… por eso es taaaaan maravilloso, lo será hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. –Rio.

Q: Cuando lo termines me cuentas… ¿Me lo dejarías? –Pregunto mientras se despedía de Mercedes.

J: Pues claro, ni lo preguntes. –Dijo sincero.

Q: ¿Qué tal te fue en el casting para la banda? –Se sentó a su lado.

J: Pffff… -La miro con ojos de ''Fatal''

Q: No seas negativo. –Rodo los ojos. –Tal vez te cojan. –Le sonrió dándole ánimos.

J: Eres tan… -Se quedo embobado en los ojos de Quinn.

Q: Tan… ¿Qué? –Ella permanecía en su posición, el chico empezó a acercarse. –Joe… no, ya te dije que…

J: Shhh… -Le puso el dedo sobre sus labios. –Jamás me había pasado esto con alguien, yo… tengo una atracción hacia a ti que no creo que sea normal. –Seguía mirando sus ojos.

Q: Estoy… -El chico la interrumpió.

J: Ya sé que estas enamorada de otra persona pero… ahora estamos tu y yo aquí, solos. –Dijo mientras apartaba el dedo de sus labios y le tocaba sus mejilla, mientras tanto Quinn jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Paso lo que tenía que pasar, el chico termino de acercarse y sus labios se juntaron… el beso no duro más de 30 segundos y Quinn lo paro cuando el chico intento tumbarla en la cama debajo suyo.

Q: Para. –Se movió molesta. -Te he dicho que no Joe. –Lo miraba seria.

J: Lo siento… -Se hacia la víctima.

Q: Sera mejor que te vayas. –Se levanto y se cruzo de brazos, estaba enfadada.

J: Si, me voy. –Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación cuando dijo. –Quiero que sepas que tu podrás estar enamorada… pero el no te hace caso, debes darte una oportunidad… y yo estaré aquí esperando.

Se oyó como bajaba los escalones y como cerraba la puerta de la casa, Quinn suspiro y pensó las palabras del chico.

_''Me interesa el futuro porque es el sitio donde voy a pasar el resto de mi vida.''_

**JOE Y QUINN SE HAN BESADO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_  
_

**SE AVECINA LO MEJOR, RACHEL... QUE PENSARA... A DUDADO DE SU SEXUALIDAD...**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS. COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**''Capitulo 13: Hobbies''**

Ya había llegado el lunes y Quinn estaba en clase de Matemáticas embobada con Rachel, literalmente. La rubia estaba sentada en última fila y la morena en la segunda, la ex animadora suspiraba con cada movimiento que hacia la otra chica. ''Su pelo debe de ser tan suave… como su piel, dios mío… aun me arden los dedos al recordar cómo le acaricie el otro día'', la morena estaba medio tumbada en la silla y no parecía muy atenta a la clase, ''Esa actitud, me encanta… bueno, siendo sinceros… me pone, me pone mucho… Rach me atrae de una manera exagerada, jamás había estado tan alerta sexualmente'' soltaba un leve suspiro, ''¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de esta chica? Pues de ninguna manera… voy a lanzarme al vacio, he estado dándole vueltas y está claro, voy a acercarme a ella y… voy a besarla'' Pensaba para sus adentros y sonreía triunfante, la actitud de Joe el anterior día mas que confundirla le aclaro las ideas, ''Luchare por ella pase lo que pase, en el amor solo se rinden los cobardes'' Se sentía poderosa y guerrera, en su cabeza era la reina del mundo. Solo una pregunta le hizo bajar a la tierra y volvió a ser la persona cortada que prefería mirar al amor de su vida desde lejos antes de enfrentarse a la realidad y que esta la rechazase.

Profesor: Quinn. –Se aclaro la garganta. –Veo que estas muy atenta a clase, dígame cuanto da el ejercicio 11.

Q: Eh… -Se puso nerviosa y resoplo toda la clase la miraba, incluida Rachel. –No lo sé.

Profesor: Céntrese señorita que el examen esta cerca… -Se giro a la pizarra y siguió escribiendo.

Mercedes estaba sentada junto a la rubia y había sido testigo de cómo su amiga había vuelto a despistarse de la conversación del profesor para irse a su mundo mientras miraba a Rachel.

M: Disimula por favor… -Rodo los ojos.

Q: Pero si nadie sospecha nada. –Se defendió.

M: Te aseguro que ahora lo sabe una persona más, el profesor. –Dijo regañándole con la mirada. –Me apuntare en la agenda que el próximo día no se me olvide traerme un cubo para colocarlo bajo tu mesa… para tus babas. –Dijo con un toque de humor.

Q: Rio. –Sabes ahora lo tengo muy claro…

M: ¿El qué? –Pregunto.

Q: Que no me voy a rendir. –La chica de piel oscura sonrió al oír eso. –Obviamente no voy a abalanzarme a ella y decirle lo que siento… no podría soportar que me rechazara, pero estaré esperando un momento de debilidad para… para aprovecharlo. –Contaba con muchas ganas y haciendo gestos con las manos, Mercedes estaba orgullosa de ella. –El otro día tuvimos un acercamiento… -Se mordió el labio al recordarlo.

M: Espera, baja de la nube y cuéntamelo. –Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Q: Estaba en mi casa el otro día y salió el tema de los tatuajes… no te lo vas a creer pero tiene dos… -Suspiro y vio la cara de sorpresa de la otra. –Pero no te creas que son dos tatuajes tontos y horteras que lleva todo el mundo… tiene uno que le ocupa todo el lateral de su cuerpo… desde debajo de la axila hasta la cadera. Es un texto bíblico de Jeremías… pero ahí no queda la cosa, tiene otro en su bíceps Interior escrito en Hebreo y que su significado es ''Flor Rebelde''… -Se removió en la silla. -Es tan jodidamente sexy… la cuestión es que se quito la camiseta y se quedo en sujetador delante mía. –Puso cara de ''esta buenísima'' y Mercedes no pudo evitar reír. –Y yo me acerque y le acaricie el tatuaje inmenso que le ocupa todo el cuerpo, de principio a fin. –Sonrisa picarona.

M: Y por tu sonrisa ella no se quejo… ¿Me equivoco? –Después de todo el verano pasándolo mal la chica sabía que Quinn se merecía una recompensa.

Q: No, no lo hizo. –Suspiro. –Pero no solo no se quejo… creo que le gusto. –Mercedes abrió los ojos. –Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo y nos pusimos muy cerca… llego un momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos, y en ellos parecía que habían las mismas ganas que en los míos. Me arrepiento de no haberle hecho algo no se… un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla.

M: ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –Pregunto con obviedad.

Q: Porque estaba un poco acojonada. –Soltó sincera.

M: ¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –No entendía nada.

Q: Joe. –Dijo rápidamente. –Ayer paso algo con el… -Mercedes la interrumpió.

M: ¿Qué ocurrió? Dios Quinn… cuéntamelo del tirón. –Al escuchar el nombre de ese chico se tenso, no sabía que pasaba pero no le caía bien.

Q: Fue a mi casa, me soltó una frase típica de película barata y me beso, bueno… por que no lo deje pero el beso duro menos de… 25 segundos y ya estaba intentando tumbarme en la cama y ponerse encima. –Dijo molesta con el chico.

M: Sera imbécil… -Dijo en un tono apenas audible incluso para ella misma. –Bueno, si eso ha servido para darte confianza bienvenido sea.

Las chicas terminaron de conversar sobre ese tema y empezaron con el lio amoroso que tenia Mercedes y el otro chico del equipo de futbol, la rubia sabia que la otra aun no se había olvidado de Sam pero entendía que quisiera pasara pagina, el chico se había ido este verano sin decir apenas adiós y nadie sabía donde este se encontraba con su familia.

Algo alboroto la clase.

Profesor: Tu. –Señalando a Joe, que estaba sentado en primera fila. –Deja de tirar bolitas y vete fuera de clase.

Rachel cuando vio que el otro se levantaba y se iba no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada junto con Daniele, la chica que se sentaba a su lado. No se conocían casi nada entre ellas, solo habían pasado una hora juntas pero ambas se llevaban bien porque ya habían manifestado su ''odio'' hacia el chico entre ellas.

Profesor: ¿Y tú de que te ríes? –Le dijo a Rachel con malhumor, no dejo que respondiera. –Vete tú también para fuera… los dos juntitos, encima no traes ni cuaderno a clase.

R: Se me a olvidado. –Contesto haciéndole cara y provocando el silencio absoluto en la clase.

Profesor: Ya… pero da la casualidad que hoy es el primer día que vienes a esta clase. –Rio con sorna. –Y da la casualidad que solo molestas.

Rachel estuvo a punto de contestarle y faltarle al respeto pero debía calmarse. Acabo saliendo de clase y se encontró con Joe justo al lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared.

J: ¿A ti también? –Dijo con chulería. –Jodete, la próxima vez te ríes de tu puta madre… a no, que no tienes. –Puso cara de pena fingida.

R: Cállate, hazme ese favor. –Dijo intentando pasar de el aunque lo de su madre le había dolido.

J: Te echo de menos. –Dijo acercándose a ella.

R: Aléjate de mi. –Puso una de sus manos en el pecho del chico para que se detuviera. –¿Eres retrasado y no entiendes lo que te digo?

J: He intentado desfogarme con otras… pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. –La morena lo miraba confusa ¿Cuándo habían tenido algo?. –Ando buscando nuevas conquistas para poder desfogarme y así olvidarte pero no puedo… -El chico siguió hablando pero Rachel no lo escucho, algo le punzo las tripas… sabía que Quinn era una de esas chicas que Joe estaba ''conquistando'' para divertirse con ellas, eso la puso de mal humor y la lleno de ira.

R: ¿Quieres follarme? –Aparto su mano y se acerco al chico, utilizo un tono sensual.

J: Pensé que no ibas a acordarte de mí nunca preciosa. –Se acerco a su oído y siguió hablando. –Quiero hacerlo, ahora. –Sonó exigente

R: Y creías que yo quería esperar… -Levanto una ceja. –No tengo goma a sí que… te la chupare. Sígueme. –Agarro su mano y lo llevo hasta una puerta que no quedaba muy lejos.

Estaban frente a la puerta y la abrieron bruscamente para pasar, era el cuartillo del conserje y estaba lleno de productos de limpieza. El chico entro primero y arrastro a la morena, una vez apoyado en una estantería, agarro el trasero de Rachel y la atrajo hacia él, quedaron totalmente pegados.

La morena se acerco a su oído y susurro ''¿Estas preparado?'' con un tono que termino de poner cachondo al chico, este asintió enérgicamente y Rachel bajo su mano hasta la bragueta mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos y sus narices se rozaban, le desabrocho el pantalón y quito toda prenda que le impedía el camino, su mano estaba ya en contacto con el chico y este suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás de puro placer.

La morena sonrió maliciosamente y se dijo ''Ahora'', el chico soltó un grito ahogado de repente.

R: ¿En serio has creído que te la iba a chupar? –Dijo con chulería, agarraba fuertemente los testículos del chico y los retorcía, creándole un dolor espantoso.

J: Por favor… -Empezaba a llorar. –Suéltame… AH AHHHH! –Le dolía demasiado y se estaba poniendo rojo, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

R: Te he dicho que te calles… -Advirtió.

J: Suéltame por lo que más quieras… AAAHHHH! –Grito con desesperación. La morena se los apretaba y retorcía cada vez mas.

R: Cada vez que abras la boca apretare un poquito más, yo que tu no me arriesgaría… -Aviso apuntando con el dedo de la mano libre.

J: Va-Vale. –Estaba llorando y con las manos puestas en la boca para intentar no gritar, su imagen era pésima.

R: Se que estas buscando a una chica para divertirte y acostarte con ella, porque tú me lo has dicho. –Espero y el chico asintió. –Se que una de esas chicas es Quinn ¿Verdad? –El chico lloro un poco más porque sabía lo que se le avecinaba y volvió a asentir. La morena retorció y apretó más. –Solo te voy a dar este aviso… como no te alejes de Quinn, la próxima vez que te coja por los huevos, te los cortare ¡ZAS!. –Sonrió. –Si… si amigo, luego me los pondré de pendientes… ¿Lo has entendido? –El chico asintió. –¡NO TE HE OIDO!

J: SI, si te lo prometo. –Estaba desesperado.

R: Es que no entiendo porque no te vas a buscar el polvo fácil a otra parte… Anda que no hay putas por ahí sueltas en la noche, yo soy prueba de ello… las inventas a un par de porros… y te la chupan, te la tocan incluso dejan que se la metas. –Dijo con obviedad y sin soltar a Joe que ahora estaba de un color morado por el dolor. –Hasta luego colega.

El chico se vio liberado y callo de rodillas y con las manos tapando sus partes, Rachel se quedo observando la escena y luego se dio la vuelta para irse con una sonrisa triunfante. Joe la detuvo hablando.

J: ¿Por… porque n-no le preguntas a Quinn lo q-que le hice ayer? –Estaba dolorido pero no quería que la morena se fuera de rositas.

R: ¿Perdón? –Se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

J: Duro muy poco pero… lo disfruto. –Sonrió con arrogancia mientras la morena se enfadaba y apretaba su puño.

R: Dio un par de pasos hacia él. –Este es el último aviso. –El chico dejo de mirar al suelo para alzar la vista y observarla a ella, en ese momento le propino un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

Salió de esa ''habitación'' agitando su mano dolorida por el puñetazo y a Joe lo dejo tumbado con una imagen patética, dolorido y humillado. El chico hablo pero esta ya no alcanzo a escucharlo.

J: Te vas a arrepentir… -Sonrió pese a los dolores. –No es precisamente a mí al que tienes que tener miedo.

Fue hasta el baño y después de lavarse las manos se hecho agua fría en la que había utilizado para pegar al chico ''Sin lugar a dudas es un cara dura'' se decía. Tras echarle agua muy fría la rojez se quito ligeramente. Decidió que lo mejor era volver a la puerta de la clase para no levantar sospechas, aunque tampoco creía que el chico se lo contara a nadie ''Hombres, siempre tan orgullosos'' se dijo, aun así de camino hacia la clase de matemáticas no pudo evitar preguntarse que había pasado entre el chico y Quinn, ''¿Se habrá acostado con el?'' algo en su pecho se removió, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero le molestaba la idea de que ese chico hubiera pasado a mayores con ella.

Llego a la puerta de la clase justo cuando el profesor salía.

Profesor: Berry ¿Dónde está tu compañero? –Pregunto.

R: No lo sé… creo que se encontraba mal y se ha ido. –Se hizo la tonta.

El adulto ya no dijo más nada y se fue, Rachel paso a la clase y busco a Quinn con la mirada, la vio recogiendo junto a Mercedes y se acerco.

R: Quinn… -Miro también a la otra chica y sonrió. –Hola Mercedes.

M: Hola. –La echaba mucho de menos y le ilusiono ver como la volvía a saludar. –Os dejo, me voy al comedor… ¿Os espero allí?

R: Yo… -No estaba preparada para volver a enfrentar a sus amigos. – Yo no sé si iré.

Q: Yo si asique aleja a Puck de la gelatina que yo también quiero comer. –Rio.

M: Eso está hecho, adiós. –Se fue rápidamente, las chicas se quedaron solas en la clase.

Q: ¿Qué querías? –Pregunto alegremente.

R: ¿Podrías quedar esta tarde?

Q: Si, además estas de suerte… mi madre no estará en toda la tarde por que tiene guardia. –Dijo tranquilamente.

R: Sobre eso no te preocupes, estoy como loca buscando un sitio adonde ir a… bueno, ya lo sabes. Hasta ahora no he encontrado nada pero… -La rubia la interrumpió.

Q: No hay prisas… Además los días que mi madre no esté podemos irnos por ahí. –Dijo con obviedad.

R: Pues perfecto, esta tarde me paso por ti y nos vamos a algún sitio. –Sonrió. -¿Qué te parece?

Q: Uhmmmm –Ella y la morena SOLAS en algún sitio alejado, por supuesto. –Me encantaría.

R: Ahora solo me queda pensar el sitio. –Dijo pensativa.

Q: Bueno, eso puedes decidirlo en otro momento ahora vamos a almorzar. –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se moviera.

R: No… ve tú. No creo que ellos me quieran allí. –Dijo agachando la mirada.

Q: Ya los conoces, Mercedes ya les habrá dicho que puede que vayas y estarán todos esperándote desesperados. –Rio por la imagen que recreo en su mente, todos mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que Rachel pasase.

R: Déjalo, sé que me odian. –Dijo un poco molesta.

Q: ¿Vas a volver a Glee, no? –Pregunto mirándola.

R: Me gustaría…

Q: Pues que mejor que empezar un acercamiento con ellos en la hora del almuerzo. –La miro y puso cara de cachorrito.

R: Vale… -No sabía porque pero no podía decirle que no a esa carita.

Después de cinco minutos estaban todos sentados en la mesa y mirando embobados a Rachel como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, incluso Santana no había hablado y permanecía junto al resto observando a la morena, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y Rachel procuraba no mirar directamente a ninguno, el silencio lo rompió Tina.

Tina: Y bueno… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –Pregunto curiosa.

R: Por ahí… -Respondió sonriendo y asintiendo.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio incomodo en la mesa, la rubia sabía que no estaba siendo fácil para la morena y el resto no estaba ayudando mucho.

Kurt: Te he echado mucho de menos. –Le dijo para sorpresa de todos a la morena, en un tono serio.

Brittany: En realidad… todos te hemos echado de menos Rach, estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto ya no había nadie en el Glee que nos decía que hacer y la verdad… estoy cansada de preparar canciones porque tu ya no lo cantas todo. –Decía enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Puck: ¿Vas a volver al Glee Club? –Pregunto algo ilusionado.

Quinn sonreía porque poco a poco la mesa se iba animando.

R: Me gustaría… pero llevo mucho tiempo sin cantar y entrenar la voz. –Dijo algo más cómoda.

Mike: ¿Y eso que más da? Vamos Rach… Todos sabemos cómo cantas, una semana entrenando con Will y volverás a estar como nueva.

Kurt: Déjala, a lo mejor ya ha encontrado otros Hobbies. –Dijo cortante.

Toda la mesa se giro a mirarlo y después miro a la morena, parecía un partido de tenis.

Mike: Por muchos Hobbies nuevos que haya encontrado seguro que tiene un hueco para nosotros. –Dio dos palmadas. -¿Cuándo piensas ir a hablar con el señor Schuester? Que te acompaña. –La señalo amenazante.

Kurt: Claro… sus otros Hobbies se practican de noche. –Se levanto de la mesa y Blaine después de echarle una mirada fulminante a su espalda se disculpo.

Blaine: Lo siento Rachel no mide sus palabras y… será que vaya a hablar con el. –Se levanto y dejo a la mesa en silencio.

_''Un solo enemigo puede hacer más daño que el bien que se pueden hacer diez amigos juntos.''_

**SEGURO QUE AMAREIS A RACHEL EN ESTE EPISODIO Y MALDECIRÉIS LA BOCAZA DE KURT.**_  
_

**SE ACERCO ALGO MUY GRANDE FABERRY, FABERRY, FABERRY!**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**''Capitulo**** 14: Voy a besarte''**

Habían pasado dos días desde ''El suceso'' como lo llamaba ella para sus adentros y estaba preparada para ir a la consulta de su psicóloga/terapeuta/ amante (Según Anna)/¿Amiga? No sabía ni cómo llamarla, Kate.

Rachel estaba aparcando y tenía la sensación de que no le salía nada bien, llevaba dos días confusa y alterada… más de lo que ya estaba, lo que le ''fastidiaba'' es que la necesita… necesita a Quinn Fabray mas que el aire que respiraba. Sus pelos se pusieron de punta cuando recordó lo que había pasado, no quería parar, quería seguir viendo esos fuegos artificiales, ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho ''Fui imbécil jamás debí decirle que se detuviera…'' se decía. Decidió que lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en ella durante un minuto, o al menos lo intentara y aparcara de una jodida vez.

Kate mientras tanto estaba ocupada con su mujer, esta había llegado a la consulta para preguntarle algo, pues sabía que tenía una hora libre y que luego llegaría su próximo paciente. Llevaban días durmiendo juntas, abrazadas y se daban un par de besos antes de dormir pero no habían avanzado más. Empezaron hablando pero luego Kate se puso cariñosa y…

K: Vamos a tener que dejar esta sesión de besos. –Ella estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que Anna estaba encima de ella a horcajadas.

A: ¿Quieres parar? –Dejaba besos por su cuello.

K: El problema es que no quiero parar… -No pudo hablar más ya que Anna la cayo con un beso pasional.

A: Tu don nunca fue la paciencia… -Decía juguetona sobre sus labios.

K: Va a llegar Rachel… -Soltaba un suspiro.

A: Vale. –Se puso de pie. –Demasiado fue el otro día. –Sonrió avergonzada.

K: Prometo compensarte en casa. –Se puso de pie y empezó a besar el cuello de su chica, esta no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

A: Para… -Suspiro.

K: Se separo con una sonrisa triunfante y recordó que su mujer había venido a preguntarle algo. -¿A que habías venido? –Pregunto.

A: Ah… -Recordó a lo que había venido. –He pensado preparar una cenita un poco romántica hoy… -Miro de una manera muy sensual a su mujer. –Y venia a preguntar qué te apetecería para cenar, iba a ir al súper y ya de paso visito a Ángela. –Kate la corto.

K: ¿Cuál supermercado? –Pregunta deprisa.

A: Al de siempre cariño. –Dijo con obviedad.

K: Es mejor que no vayas allí, ve a otro… ahora voy al que queda al lado del teatro. –Intento ocultar su seriedad y que sonara casual, su intento fracaso.

A: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto extrañada por la actitud su Kate y se acerco un poco a ella.

En ese momento un tornado pasó por la puerta.

R: Que perdida estoy… ¡Que perdida! –Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. –Ups… -Miro hacia el frente y vio a las dos mujeres.

K: No te preocupes diva, ya se iba y no tiene ningún café en la mano. –Le guiño un ojo a Anna.

A: JA JA JA. –Rio sarcástica. –Contéstame y no cambies de conversación, ¿Por qué, no? –Dijo en un susurro para que Rachel no lo oyera.

K: Amor… te lo cuento en la cena, pero no vayas. –Le dio un pico y le sonrió.

A: Vale, Hasta luego. –Cogió el abrigo y ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando se giro. –Rachel, Siento mi actitud del otro día.

R: No te preocupes. –Sonrió. –Encantada. –Dijo antes de que se fuera.

K: Al final os vais a llevar bien. –Rio.

R: No tengo tiempo para gilipolleces. –Soltó y la sonrisa de la psicóloga se fue para dejar una cara de confusión. –Soy un desastre, siempre jodo las cosas buenas… -Se tapaba la cara.

K: Tranquilízate, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Estaba preocupada.

R: EllunesporlatardebeséaQuinn –Lo dijo muy deprisa.

K: ¿Qué? Diva por favor… ¿Qué has hecho? Dímelo claro que no te entiendo. –La actitud de la morena le ponía de los nervios.

R: El lunes… -Hizo una pausa dramática y Kate la miro con ojos de ''VAMOS'' –Besé a Quinn.

K: Sonrió en su interior ''Lo sabía, esta y la otra… había tema seguro'' se dijo. –Cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales, como paso etc… -Sonó profesional pero eso era solo para cotillear, pero ya que podía iba a aprovecharlo.

Rachel empezó a relatar como había sucedido todo.

(**FLASHBACK**)

La morena y Quinn ya estaban saliendo de casa de esta entre risas.

R: Ponte esto en los ojos. –Le dio un pañuelo.

Q: ¿Tengo que tapármelos? –Pregunto extrañada pero sin dudarlo se lo coloco.

R: No ves nada… -Paso su mano por delante de la cara de esta. –No, bien… ahora agárrate a mí.

La cogía del brazo al principio pero luego decidió agarrarla fuertemente por su cintura y acercarla a ella todo lo posible, Rachel sintió como en su pecho despertaba algo que no sabía que era, pero si que sabia por lo que estaba producido, la cercanía de Quinn.

R: Vamos a subir al coche… ten cuidado. –La guio y la puso delante de la puerta, indico lo que tenía que agachar la cabeza para que no se diera con el techo del coche.

Q: ¿Sabes que me lo podías haber puesto una vez que estuviera dentro? –Dijo con humor.

R: La verdad no lo había pensado. –Arranco el coche.

En el camino hablaron un poco de todo, incluso de la actitud de Kurt en el almuerzo. Quinn no podía ver pero pudo sentir la pena de la morena cuando hablaba de ello, la animo y le dijo que lo olvidara y que lo mejor era darle a ver que había cambiado.

Q: Vaya, si lo llego a saber me traigo la cámara. –Sonrió. –Al parecer vamos al campo.

R: Espera, espera… ¿Puedes ver? –Pregunta extrañada.

Q: No, pero se nota. El coche va circulando por un camino. –Estaba ansiosa por saber donde iban.

R: ¿Te gusta la fotografía? –Pregunto curiosa y sonriente.

Q: Si, la amo. –Dijo segura. –Creo que es maravilloso como una cámara puede captar un momento y convertirlo en eterno.

R: A mí me gusta más describirlo y poder sentirlo cada vez que sea leído.

Q: Ósea que eres ''escritora'' ¿Desde cuándo? –Pregunto divertida.

R: Desde siempre, Quinn… me da la sensación de que no me conoces. –Dijo burlona.

Después de cinco minutos más entre conversaciones tontas llegaron y la morena para el coche.

R: Ya hemos llegado. –Se bajo del che y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta de la rubia.

Q: Estoy deseando verlo. –Dijo una vez fuera del coche.

R: Quiero que te quedes aquí parada. -Dijo tranquilizadora. –No quiero que te quites la cinta o si no me enfadare.

Q: Vale. –Estaba nerviosa.

Rachel se alejo de ella y se acerco a la verja y trepando callo en el otro lado, abrió la primera puerta que daba al jardín. Camino por él y se acerco a una puerta que había en el porche junto a la piscina vacía y sucia, se quito la cazadora y se la envolvió en la mano, rompió el cristal y abrió la puerta. La rubia al oír eso se asusto.

Q: ¡RACHEL! ¿Estás bien? –No recibía respuesta a si que quiso quitarse el pañuelo cuando una mano la agarro suavemente.

R: Shhh… estoy aquí tranquila, quiero que me escuches. –Agarraba las manos de la chica mientras las acariciaba con dulzura. –Vamos a delinquir pero… -No pudo acabar, Quinn la interrumpió.

Q: ¿Cómo que delinquir? ¡ESTAS LOCA! –La morena le agarro la cara con las manos al ver que la chica se ponía nerviosa.

R: Escúchame, no nos van a pillar… sígueme. –La agarro fuertemente por la cintura otra vez para guiarla, entraron al jardín y le quito la venda.

Q: ¿Qué es esto? –Estaba impresionada, era una casa.

R: Es propiedad de mis abuelos que decidieron mudarse a Europa. –Explico. –No nos van a pillar, está abandonada y ellos no van a volver…

Q: Eso no es delinquir, imbécil… -Suspiro y rodo los ojos, había creído que la casa no era suya.

R: ¿Quieres pasar? Es genial por dentro. –Le dio la mano a Quinn y paso por la puerta principal.

Q: Es enorme… -Se quedo sorprendida.

R: Date una vuelta por el salón y por la cocina, el baño está ahí. –Apunto hacia una puerta. –La planta de arriba te va a gustar más, por eso quiero que la veamos juntas.

Q: ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto al ver que se iba.

R: Voy a por las cosas que he traído para merendar. –Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

La rubia estaba sorprendida, la casa estaba decorada perfectamente, los muebles estaban tapados por plásticos y en las estanterías no había nada de valor. El baño le encanto era pequeño pero bastante adorable. La cocina era muy amplia y estaba comunicada con el gran salón.

R: Dejo esto en la cocina y subimos. –Entraba mientras decía esto, tardo 30 segundos en volver a su lado. -¿Vamos? –Pregunto.

Q: Vamos. –Sonrió ampliamente.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol y llegaron a la planta superior.

R: Te he dicho que te iba a gustar por esto. –Abrió una puerta y un baño inmenso con Jacuzzi apareció.

Q: Dios…¿Funciona? –Pregunto ilusionada.

R: Perfectamente. –Recibió un efusivo abrazo por parte de Quinn.

Q: Tus abuelos que opinan de que vengamos aquí, es su casa al fin y al cabo.

R: No lo saben, tampoco lo saben mis padres… a si que he roto un cristal para pasar, no tengo llaves. –Dijo rápidamente. –Vamos a merendar.

Quinn después de eso la miro extrañada pero bajaron a comer.

R: He traído una cerveza, varias latas de refrescos y… BACON! –Sabía que ese era el plato preferido de la rubia.

Q: Solo una cerveza… -La miro desafiante.

R: Para mí, aunque si quieres la podemos compartir no sabía que bebías. –Dijo sorprendida.

Q: La quiero para mí. –Dijo autoritaria.

R: A si… -La cogió y se la escondió en la espalda. –La primera que beba se la queda. –Sonó desafiante.

Quinn se abalanzo hacia ella con intención de quitarle el bote de la espalda, la morena salió corriendo y tras ella la rubia, salieron al jardín e incluso la ex animadora casi se cae por las escaleras.

Rachel salto el sillón y cayó al suelo, Quinn se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y alzo el bote ''Triunfante'' lo fue a abrir y se derramo encima de la morena, tanto movimiento hizo que al abrirlo la presión subiera y se rebosara del bote.

Q: Oh… -Se tapaba la boca con las manos.

R: Joder… -Estaba tumbada y cuando se reincorporo sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros.

Q: No quería hacerlo… -Se quedo embobada con los labios de la morena. –Voy a besarte. –Aviso cargándose de valor.

Después de decir eso se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambas parecieron comunicarse, lo deseaban. Rachel como casi siempre que tenía tan cerca a la rubia parecía que para ella el mundo dejaba de tener tanta importancia y Quinn deseaba besar esos labios como si fuera lo último que hiciera.

Se fueron acercando lentamente y sus labios se rozaron unos milímetros, se separaron para mirar a sus ojos de nuevo y al ver la aprobación en ambos se juntaron para darse un beso tierno e inocente, la rubia se puso mas cómoda sobre Rachel y esta llevo la mano al cabello de Quinn. El beso empezó a tornarse pasional por momentos y la lengua de la rubia pedio permiso para entrar en contacto con la de la morena, esta acepto gustosa. Se tocaban la cara y lamian sus labios con deseo la una de la otra, Rachel toco la espalda de la rubia desde su nuca hasta su trasero.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que había empezado ese beso Quinn dejo los labios de la otra para coger aire de nuevo y sonriente atacar su cuello.

R: Para Quinn… -Se volvía a tumbar despacio.

Q: ¿Quieres que pare? –Dejo de besar su cuello y puso sus narices pegadas para mirarle a los ojos.

R: No. –Respondió hipnotizada y sincera ante la mirada de Quinn.

Volvieron a besarse y fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a calentarse, las manos de la rubia se colaron debajo de la camiseta de la otra y al ver que le estorbaba quiso quitársela.

R: No… est-esto no está bien. –Dijo como pudo, en realidad no quería que parase.

Pero Quinn volvió a atacar su cuello deseoso y fue cuando Rachel supo que si no paraba esa situación podría ocurrir algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían.

R: Quítate de encima. –Empujo a la rubia y la aparto. –He dicho que pares. –Sonó autoritaria.

Q: Respiraba con dificultad. –Lo sien-siento.

R: Sera mejor que nos vayamos. –Dijo levantándose y dejando a Quinn con la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que eso pasaría.

Q: Pero… -Rachel la interrumpió.

R: Pero nada, vámonos. –Estaba ''enfadad'', mas consigo misma que con ella.

(**FIN FLASHBACK**)

R: Y ya. –Finalizo la narración dejando a la psicóloga con la boca abierta.

K: ¿Cómo que ya… y el camino a casa? –Pregunto sin entender nada.

R: Tenso y callado, llegamos a la puerta de su casa nos miramos… ella me dio un beso largo en la mejilla y luego se bajo. –Recordó el dulce beso que le había dado.

K: ¿Y cómo fue vuestra relación ayer? –Pregunto curiosa.

R: De ninguna manera, me dedique todo el día a esquivarla. –Agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

K: Diva, tienes menos luces que el camerino de Stevie Wonder. –Dijo sincera y la chica suspiro. –Me parece muy bien que lo pararas, obviamente luego tanto ella como tú por muchas cosas que sintáis la una por la otra os ibais a arrepentir, pero… ¿Tienes que tratarla de esa manera?

R: ¿Y qué hago? Joder… estoy intentando aclararme pero no puedo. –Dijo sincera y Kate lo sabía.

K: ¿Cuáles eran tus sentimientos mientras la besabas? –La miro interrogante.

R: Jamás me había sentido a si con nadie… ni aun teniendo relaciones con otras personas me había pasado eso, eran como… fuegos artificiales. –Se tocaba la cabeza intentando buscar una respuesta.

K: ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Quería escuchar la idea de la chica.

R: Estoy encontrando el momento y las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella.

K: ¿Quieres que se aleje de tu vida? –Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, quería que la morena lo dijese en alto.

R: No, no estoy enamorada de ella pero… la necesito. –Suspiro.

K: Creo que deberías ir ahora mismo a hablar con ella. –Dijo sincera. –No te puedes ni imaginar cómo lo estará pasando.

R: ¿Crees que estoy preparada? –Pregunto.

K: No esperes al momento perfecto, coge el momento y conviértelo en perfecto. –Sonrió y supo que la chica había captado el mensaje.

_''Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción''_

**MADRE MIA! QUE PASIONAL ES QUINN... Y ESO QUE SOLO ERA EL PRIMER BESO. ¿QUIEN NOS IBA A DECIR QUE IBA A SER LA MORENA LA QUE LE PARARA LOS PIES? ¿ESO SIGNIFICA ALGO? QUINN ESTA PONIENDO PATAS ARRIBA EL MUNDO DE RACHEL.**_  
_

**SE NOS VIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE ;) ¿COMO SERA LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE LAS CHICAS? Y ¿CUAL SERA EL SECRETO DEL SUPERMERCADO? xD**

**LEO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A GUIARME, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTÁIS. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A MI AMIGA SUSANA QUE ME DEJA SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS DESDE SU ORDENADOR.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**''Capitulo 15: Me gusta''**

Quinn estaba encerrada en su habitación desde que había venido del instituto, no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. Se había recriminado e insultado así misma durante dos días, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ese disparate? ''El beso lo aguanto por que le daría pena decirme que no'' pensaba mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos, ''Pero tu perdiste el control, como la imbécil que eres ¿Qué pensabas hacer? Follartela… ¿Y luego que gilipollas?''. Se metió en la cama y se tapo por completo, ''Mal rayo me parta'' Se dijo con rabia. No sabía cómo iba a volver a mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había pasado.

Pasaron dos horas, y cayo dormida por culpa del llanto y cansancio acumulado, llevaba desde el lunes sin poder conciliar el sueño correctamente.

Rachel toco el timbre y Judy abrió la puerta sonriente.

Judy: Hola. –Se extraño al ver a la chica allí, no sabía que su hija y ella tuvieran buena relación.

R: Hola. –Dijo muy sonriente. -¿Esta Quinn?

J: Si, pasa por favor, sube arriba está en su cuarto haciendo la tarea. –La chica no era de su agrado por ser hija de los Berry y ahora era menos, ese cambio de look no le gustaba nada. –¿Sabes donde esta, verdad? Te acompañaría pero estoy algo ocupada en la cocina y… -Rachel la interrumpió.

R: No se preocupe, lo sé. Encantada de hablar con usted. –Le regalo una sonrisa y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

Judy pensó en hablar después con su hija, quería que se alejara de aquella chica… no podía permitir que su hija se juntara con ese tipo de gente y ya demasiado era aquel chico gay con el que tanto tiempo pasaba, Kurt incluso se había quedado a dormir alguna noche. ''Si se rodea de esa gente se va a acabar convirtiendo en personas como ellos'' Susurro para sí misma.

La morena había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn y había tocado la puerta, al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar. Hay estaba tapada casi hasta arriba y con una imagen tan calmada y relajada que enterneció a la morena.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acerco a la cama, se sentó en ella despacio y sin hacer ruido, después miro a la rubia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta saliera a la luz. ''Ese pelo alborotado junto con esos mechones que tapan algunas partes de su cara… esos labios que hacen apenas dos días me besaron, un poco entreabiertos y ese rostro que en general es el más hermoso que he visto en años'' Pensó, ''¿Qué me está pasando Quinn? Susurro mientras le apretaba algunos mechones de su rostro, con mucho cuidado pues no quería despertarla ''Cre-Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti…''Dijo mientras la destapaba y veía que la chica llevaba una camiseta gris que dejaba ver un hombro perfecto.

R: Quinn… -Le rozaba las mejillas con las puntas de sus dedos. –Despierta tenemos que hablar. –La chica solo se removió un poco. –Despierta dormilona. –Ahora sí, La rubia abrió los ojos poco a poco y al verla allí sintió como daba un vuelco su corazón.

Q: ¿Q-Que haces aquí? –Se reincorporo un poco nerviosa.

R: Venia a hablar contigo. –Dijo con un tono normal.

Q: Si es por lo del otro día yo… no volverá a pasar, comprendo tu reacción y también que ayer me esquivaras pero… te prometo que lo ocurrido no tiene que cambiar nuestra amistad, me controlare… -Empezó a explicarse y la morena dejo que hablase mientras esperaba sonriendo.

R: Quinn, no me arrepiento de lo que paso. –Miro hacia abajo avergonzada y Quinn sintió como una alegría invadía su cuerpo y al fin desde el lunes respiraba tranquila de nuevo. –Pero…

Q: Demasiado bonito para ser verdad, siempre hay un ''pero'' –Su ánimo se desvaneció al escuchar esa palabra.

R: No no no, voy a serte completamente directa y sincera, ¿Estoy enamorada de ti? No lo se, creo que no hasta que te veo y… no se qué pasa, pero te necesito. –La miro a los ojos. –Jamás me había sentido a si con nadie, quiero que… estemos juntas, quiero que me ayudes a descubrir lo que realmente siento. –Fue totalmente sincera.

Q: ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Tenía miedo a que todo fuera un sueño.

R: Si. –Rio.

Q: Pero estar juntas… -No entendía a qué relación con la morena se tenía que ''amoldar''.

R: No se… como unas amigas ''especiales'' –No sabía ni siquiera ella lo que decía.

Q: ¿Me estas utilizando como experimento? –Pregunto un poco confusa.

R: No. –Suspiro. –Podríamos ser… amigas que se dan besos, por ejemplo. –''Dios… parecemos un par de niñas de 13 años, que vergüenza'' Pensó.

Q: Sonrió por lo que dijo pero se paró a pensarlo dos veces. – ¿Y si tú decides que lo que sientes por mí no es suficiente?

R: Tengo la leve sospecha de que eso no va a pasar. –Sonrió de medio lado.

Q: Si, si que puede… puede pasar de todo, puedes conocer a alguien con el que no tengas dudas. –Se enfado un poco.

R: Vengo, Te soy sincera ¿Y te enfadas? –Pregunto extrañada.

Q: Solo piensas en ti. –Se levanto de la cama y se cruzo de brazos.

R: ¿Me estas llamando Hipócrita? –Pregunto molesta.

Q: Si. –Dijo con seguridad.

R: Sabes… tú fuiste la verdadera Hipócrita el lunes, me besaste y fuiste tú la que has empeorado las cosas. –La señalaba con el dedo mientras hablaba.

Q: ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si decides que lo mejor es que nos ''separásemos'' de lo que sea que tuviéramos? –Dijo directa. –Yo a diferencia de ti no tengo dudas.

R: Pero… -La rubia la corto.

Q: Pero nada Rachel, lo mejor será que te vayas… tendré que dejar esta puta adicción a ti. –Dijo directa y con un tono seguro.

R: ¿Con quién? –Rio con arrogancia. -¿Con Joe?

Q: A lo mejor… seguro que él está encantado. –Dijo con soberbia.

Rachel se enfureció mucho al oír eso ''Por encima de mi cadáver'' pensó.

Q: Que quede claro que te quiero. –Dijo en un susurro.

R: Es injusto que no me des la oportunidad de aclarar lo que siento aquí. –Se señalo al pecho. –Cuando estoy contigo.

Q: Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se hecho el pelo hacia atrás. –Sabes que lo hare. –La miro de reojo. –Aunque piense que es masoquista y dañino para mí.

R: No quiero que hagas nada a lo que de alguna manera te sientas obligada. –Dijo convencida mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

Q: Ojala y me obligases. –Sonrió.

R: Parecemos dos niñas aclarándonos por la clase de relación que tenemos con el niño guapo de preescolar. –Rio.

Q: Si es verdad, como ha sido eso ''Amigas que se besan'' –Dijo haciendo referencia a lo que la morena había dicho.

R: Es raro hablar de esto y ser sincera. –Se defendió

Q: ¿Lo de besar iba en serio? –Se acerco juguetona a ella.

R: Si. –Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Q: Pues tendremos que empezar a aclararte. –Lo dijo después de acercarse por completo a ella y mientras sus narices se rozaban.

Empezaron a besarse como el otro día, Quinn le cogió por la cintura para acercarla por completo a ella y Rachel hundió sus manos en el pelo de la rubia. Se separaban solo cuando necesitaban un poco de aire.

Q: ¿Lo tienes claro? –Preguntaba mientras besaba su nariz.

R: Pff… No, es mas lo tengo menos claro que antes. –Contestaba divertida.

Q: Habrá que hacer algo… -Sonreía pícaramente.

Volvían a unirse como imanes y la rubia tenía que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para contenerse.

Q: Quiero conocerte más… -Le dio un pico. –Quiero saber todo sobre ti…

R: Todo… -Pregunto y le dio un flojo y sueva bocado en su mandíbula.

Q: Si… -Soltó un suspiro.

R: Pues me voy. –Se separo de Quinn para desgracia de esta. –Tengo que preparar unas cosas.

Q: Pero… -No pudo acabar pues fue interrumpida por un pico de Rachel antes de irse.

La morena salió por la puerta de la habitación y bajo las escaleras como un rayo, no se despidió de Judy que desde la cocina veía como salía de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. La mujer pensó ''Una charla que me ahorro, al parecer es mi hija la que ha abierto los ojos'' siguió a lo suyo.

Quinn se dejo caer en la cama y pensó ''Las cosas cambian cuando menos te lo esperas…''

**oOo**

Era tarde y había llegado la hora de cenar, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una Anna ilusionada fue a recibir a su mujer.

K: Espera…WOW. –Dijo cuando vio a la otra con un vestido negro, escotado corto y ceñido. –No es justo que me recibas así… ya no me quiero comer la cena precisamente.

A: ¡BRUTA! –Le dio en el hombro. –Y eso que no has visto la ropa interior –Le susurro en el oído y juntaron sus labios para darse un tierno beso.

K: ¿Qué has preparado? Vamos a comérnoslo rápido que yo ya quiero el postre. –Caminaban por el pasillo que iba hasta la cocina, Anna andaba delante rodeada por los brazos de Kate y esta además le besaba la nuca con deseo.

A: Para… -Reía, la otra sabía que esta tenía muchas cosquillas.

K: Que rico… -Vio la cena encima de la mesa y se tiro a por ella.

A: ¿Por qué hemos cambiado de Super? –Pregunto descorchando la botella.

K: Importa eso ahora cariño… cenemos y disfrutemos. –Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

A: Importa desde que prácticamente me has prohibido ir. –Agacho la cabeza una vez sentada en la mesa. –Es por Bonnie… ¿Tal vez por otra? Kate pu... –Fue interrumpida.

K: Joder… -Suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

A: ¿A qué viene eso? –Pregunto arrugando el ceño.

K: Porque no haces más que decir que me has perdonado y cuando estamos perfectamente me vienes con lo de siempre. –Estaba harta de que la mujer le echara en cara sus infidelidades.

A: ¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo he perdonado? –Soltó

K: Porque siempre estas con el tema de Bonnie o ''otras''. –Se molesto.

A: Perdonar no es olvidar. –Fue clara.

K: Pues necesito que lo olvi… -La interrumpió.

A: ¿Trabaja allí? –La actitud de Kate le pareció una afirmación.

K: No, ella no trabaja allí… ¿Quieres saber donde trabaja? –Pregunto molesta. –Es Stripper y trabaja en un bar cutre de carretera.

A: Madre mía… Stripper –Susurro, ''Lo que viene siendo una puta'' Penso.

K: Prométeme que no te vas a alterar. –Respiro profundamente.

A: No me he alterado con lo de la furcia de tu amante… No creo que me altere ahora. –Se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta.

K: Es por Henry Blunt. –Anna la miro a los ojos en seguida, a ninguna de las dos se les olvidaría ese nombre. –El se encarga de reponer las estanterías.

A: ¿Ha tenido el valor de quedarse aquí? –No podía creérselo.

K: La culpa es de la justicia, le echaron 6 años y solo a cumplido 2 por buen comportamiento… -Dejo el tenedor encima de la mesa indignada.

A: ¿Cómo ha pasado? –Sabía que lo habían soltado de la cárcel pero pensaba que habría tenido la suficiente conciencia para irse de aquí.

K: En el accidente como bien sabes perdido dos dedos de la mano derecha, pues… por ser ex convicto y tener una discapacidad lo han ''Reinsertado'' en la sociedad, le han dado trabajo y una casa libre de hipoteca para que puedo llevar un nivel económico adecuado.

A: Tenía que haberse muerto el maldito hijo de puta. –Se levanto de la mesa bruscamente y tiro un vaso de encima de esta. –Yo lo mato, voy a matarlo.

K: Shhh… -Se levanto rápidamente y se puso a su lado. –No digas tonterías, ya lo pagara algún día… ¿Te crees que duerme tranquilo por las noches?

A: YA… PERO EL POR LO MENOS VE SALIR EL SOL Y QUITARSE, COSA QUE NUESTRA HIJA NO PUEDE. ¡Y NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! –Estaba alterada a sí que se sosegó y respiro hondo. –Po-Podremos reclamar algo… ¿Buen comportamiento? ¿En serio? ¡DOS COJONES! Vamos Kate, tu lo viste como nos miraba en el juicio, joder… TU VISTE COMO SE REIA FUERA CUANDO SE ENTERO DE QUE LE ECHABAN SOLO 6 AÑOS. ¿ESO ES LO QUE VALE LA VIDA DE MI HIJA? BUENO… Y LA PARTE DE NOSOTRAS QUE MURIO ESE DIA. –Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

K: Vamos… -La abrazo fuertemente. –No podemos reclamar nada porque la decisión ya está tomada. –Dijo intentando parecer fuerte.

A: Mañana quiero ir a ver a la niña… -Durante todos estos días había estado reuniendo fuerzas para hacerlo.

K: Iremos si es lo que quieres. –Le alzo el rostro con el dedo. –Prométeme que no vas a acercarte allí, no quiero que te acerques a él ¿Vale?

A: Vale. –Siguió llorando en el hombro de su mujer.

La noche que parecía que sería la definitiva en la reconciliación de estas, se convirtió en una pesadilla, no todos los días te enteras de que el hombre que destrozo tu vida y tu familia, está a dos calles de distancia.

**oOo**

Quinn iba hacia su casillero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había señalado este día en el calendario, 28 de Octubre ella y Rachel estaba siendo amigas ''especiales'' no podía reír al recordar lo del día anterior, ''Ha saber lo que me haya preparado la loca esta… '' Abrió el casillero y hay lo vio, un sobre… dudo un poco y lo cogió, al darle la vuelta ponía con una caligrafía perfecta:

_''Dijiste que querías saberlo TODO, esto es solo el principio.''_

Supo quien era al instante y lo abrió rápidamente, empezó a leer.

_**ME GUSTA…**_

_Me gusta saber que no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar las respuestas, que soy masoquista a la hora de alcanzar las estrellas y permanecer bajo el agua sin respirar. Me gusta sangrar y pasar miedo. Llorar y añorar. Me gusta levantarme cada mañana y tener sueño; levantarme y tener legañas. Me gusta quemarme la lengua con la leche caliente cuando tengo prisa… Me gusta ver que sigo siendo yo mismo pese a todo, que cometo mis errores e intento buscar inmediatamente su solución. Me gusta hacerme cosquillas en el brazo y acariciar las mejillas de las personas, hundir los dedos en el pelo de cualquiera y dormir desnuda abrazada a alguien. Me gusta acariciar a los perros y hablarle con acento de tonto, por si me puede entender. Me encantan los bebes y sus miradas de incomprensión, sus risas sinceras y sus manos pequeñas. Me gusta salir por la mañana y que el fuerte sol me haga cerrar los ojos. Me gusta tropezar por la calle con ese bordillo que siempre me hace la puñeta. Me gusta esa parte de la canción que tiene una entonación especial. Me gusta esa expresión de ojos que me hace dudar , esa sonrisa que me hace sonreír. Me gusta cuando llueve y luego sale el sol. Me gusta el arcoíris, siempre pienso que no hay dos iguales. Me gusta soñar despierto, ilusionarme con algo que no conseguiré. Me gusta quedarme rápidamente dormido y acordarme de los sueños al despertar. Me gusta que los bollos estén llenos de chocolate. Que las galletas se pongan blandas con la leche, pero no lo bastante para que se rompan y cuando las muerda crujan. Que el zumo de naranja no esté ácido. Que una película me haga llorar. Me gusta que el mundo siga corriendo, que no se pare a pensar en mi. Me gusta saber que soy uno más del montón. Me gusta oler el jazmín, coger la flor y apretujarla. Me gusta ponerme mucha colonia, aunque luego me arrepienta. Disfruto viendo el amanecer. También me encanta el atardecer, la muerte del día, el ocaso del sol. Me gustan los funerales divertidos. No me gusta llorar por causas perdidas, ni toser tres veces seguidas (suelo toser sólo dos veces). Me gustan los buenos modales y decir "gracias", "por favor" o "que aproveche". Me gusta la brisa del mar. Comer los macarrones de mi padre. Me gusta reírme viendo las series, o sentir la tensión en el cuerpo cuando sucede algo inesperado. Me gusta bailar bajo la lluvia. Cantar bajo la lluvia. Y andar bajo la lluvia con cara de "no me importa mojarme un poco" Me gusta lanzar esas miradas intensas, que siempre quieren decir cosas. Me gusta pensar en cosas extrañas y pensar que sólo yo pienso así. Me gusta ser distinto y propio. Me gusta que reconozcan lo que se me da bien. Disfruto cuando vuelven a mi recuerdos perdidos de la infancia, o olores que hacía tiempo que no olía. Me encantan las sorpresas y los regalos. Soplar las velas de las tartas y pedir un deseo. Me gusta el olor de las páginas de los libros nuevos. Me gusta pedirles cosas a las estrellas fugaces aunque sé que no se vayan a cumplir. Coger los dientes de león y soplarlos al cielo, pensando que si no suben mis sueños no se realizarán. Me gusta ser negativo y positivo, es decir, ser de todo un poco, probar cualquier sabor. Me gusta ver el cielo lleno de estrellas. Me gusta imaginar cosas. Me gusta cantar en la ducha y en el baño, con el peine como micrófono. Me gusta cocinar y fingir que la comida me ha salido bien. Me gustan los postres y los entrantes. Me encanta la CocaCola. Me gustan los libros que trasmiten mensajes, o simplemente los que consiguen que no quiera salir de mi habitación. Me gusta el pasado y lo antiguo. Lo alternativo y lo internacional. Las fresas con nata y el melocotón. Me gusta Quentin Tarantino, Woody Allen, Tim Burton y Stanley Kubrick. La música de Radiohead y Snow Patrol; Tus besos actualmente son mi mayor adicción. Me gustan las letras de Neruda y el ritmo del Rockabilly. Me gusta La historia interminable porque aunque termine, no terminó en mi. Me gusta saborear el momento, imitar a Sherlock Holmes y darme cuenta de esas cosas que todos pasaron por alto. Me gusta esta vida con sus pros y sus contras, con su debilidad y sus pesares. Me gusta seguir vivo, aunque no tengo ningún miedo a morir. Me gusta no gustarme mucho y ya es suficiente. ME GUSTA LA SONRISA QUE EN TU ROSTRO TIENES REFLEJADA._

Quinn se quedo embobada, miro hacia el frente y hay estaba Rachel, apoyada en su taquilla.

Q: Eres única. –Le dijo mirándola.

_''En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.''_


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANTE APARIENCIAS DE PERSONAJES, SE QUE LOS PUSE YA HACE UN TIEMPO PERO HAY GENTE QUE AUN LO TIENE DUDOSO ASI QUE AQUI ESTA, ADEMAS HE INCLUIDO LOS PERSONAJES QUE MAS ADELANTE IBAN A APARECER PARA QUE ASI NO SE TENGA QUE VOLVER A REPETIR:**

**Kate: Amber Heard**

**Anna: Kate Beckinsale**

**Taylor: Adam Levine**

**Jack: Aaron Tveit**

**Mary: Mila Kunis**

**Bonnie: Jessica Alba**

**James: Kevin Zegers**

**Emily: Emma Stone (De pelirrojo)**

**''Capitulo 16: Reencuentros''**

Dos días habían pasado desde que las chicas habían decidido darse una ''oportunidad'' y ambas parecían muy felices, Quinn aprovechaba cualquier momento a solas con la morena para tocarla o besarla con deseo y necesidad, a Rachel no le importaba en absoluto, es mas rezaba para sus adentros para que la rubia la besara a todas horas. Cada beso que compartían despertaba más cosas en ella que el anterior.

Era Viernes y las clases estaban a punto de acabar, Rachel estaba en su taquilla ordenando algunas cosas, ahora se estaba centrando mas en el estudio y quería tenerlo todo bajo control. Finn apareció de repente y pidió hablar con ella.

F: Hola Rachel ¿Qué pasa? –Le dio dos besos.

R: Nada, estoy intentando ponerle orden a esta locura de horario y casillero. –Sonrió amable.

F: Los chicos dicen que hablaras con Will y a partir del lunes serás oficialmente miembro del Glee Club. –Puso su característica sonrisa.

R: Si, tendré que preparar mi voz… pero intentare dar la talla. –Cerró la taquilla y puso una cómica cara de suficiencia.

F: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Rach… se te ha echado de menos todo el tiempo que no has estado. –Dijo sincero.

R: Se enterneció. –Muchas gracias. –Le dio un abrazo.

F: En fin… venia para… pedirte ayuda y consejo. -Se mostraba nervioso.

R: Lo miro extrañada. -¿Qué querías?

F: Si tienes prisa mejor será que lo dejemos… sí, bueno podríamos hablar en otro momento. –jugaba con sus dedos.

R: Si no te importa mientras hablamos podrías acompañarme al coche. –Dijo tranquila.

F: Si, claro. –Sonrió nervioso y emprendieron camino al aparcamiento.

R: Y bien… -Tenia curiosidad por lo que el chico quería decirle.

F: Me he dado cuenta de que conoces a Daniele… ¿Tú y ella sois muy amigas? –Pregunto restándole importancia.

R: Bueno… solo la conozco de clase de Matemáticas y en general solo tenemos algo en común, el odio hacia Joe… el chico de las rastas. –Dijo sin más.

F: Únete al club. –Rodo los ojos. –Ese tío es imbécil, el otro día llego con un ojo un poco morado… me encantaría haber estado presente cuando eso pasó. –Rio.

R: ¿A alguien le cae bien ese tipo? –Movió la cabeza, y volvió a centrarse en la conversación. –¿Para qué quieres saber si la conozco? –Pregunto con picardía, empezaba a saber por dónde iba el chico.

F: Bueno… pues… -Balbuceaba y se sonrojo.

R: ¿Te gusta? –Lo miro dándole confianza.

F: Mucho, muchísimo… me gusto desde el primer día que la vi. –Confeso, sabía que se podía confiar en ella.

R: ¿Quieres que te la presente? –Estaba impresionada, por el comportamiento de Finn al parecer la chica le gustaba mucho.

F: ¿Harías eso por mi? –Pregunto ilusionado.

R: Claro, mira el próximo día que tenga Matemáticas te aviso antes y me esperas en la puerta.

F: No sé como agradecértelo. –Sonrió triunfante. –Ese día tendré que dejar a Kurt vestirme.

R: No. –Rio al imaginarse cuál sería el aspecto de Finn entonces. –Se tu mismo… es una chica muy natural y seguro que le gustas tal y como eres, eso sí. –Le apunto con el dedo desafiante. –Nada de portarte con ella de mala manera.

F: Lo prometo. –Decía mientras levantaba su mano derecha. –Ya hemos llegado. –Señalo con la vista al coche.

R: Si… lamento no poder charlar un poco mas contigo, te he extrañado tío grande. –Dijo con humor y el chico sonrió.

F: Antes de que te vayas… -Paro a la chica que estaba a punto de subir a su vehículo. –Las ruedas están un poco flojas y es inseguro circular así, luego cuando puedas te pasas por el taller y me encargo de ellas… podría echarle un ojo a todo el coche y ponerlo a punto, invita la casa. –Le giño el ojo.

R: Gracias.

F: Hoy por mí, mañana por ti. –Después de eso se despidieron.

Rachel se subió al coche y condujo a más velocidad de la que estaba acostumbrada, llegaba tarde a casa de Quinn pues habían quedado a que esta le ayudara con las materias en las que iba un poco atrasada. Su móvil sonó y con cuidado he intentando no apartar sus ojos de la carretera leyó el mensaje.

Quinn: ''Llegas tarde señorita.''

No quiso contestarle , en lugar de eso apretó el acelerador y en menos de cinco minutos ya había llegado, una vez que ya había aparcado cerca de allí, se aproximo a la puerta y toco el timbre.

La rubia tardo menos de 30 segundos en abrir la puerta.

Q: Hola preciosa. –Su sonrisa era enorme y se le veía ''agitada'' por haber bajado las escaleras corriendo.

R: Hola… -Algo no dejo que siguiera hablando, iba a disculparse pero al parecer la ex animadora no estaba molesta con ella.

Quinn agarro a Rachel de la mano y la arrastro hacia dentro de la casa, todo paso muy rápido… cuando la morena se quiso dar cuenta estaba ya apoyada contra la puerta, que la otra en un movimiento rápido había cerrado. Dos segundos bastaron para ver en la rubia una mirada de deseo que hizo que Rachel se estremeciera.

Q: ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –Apoyo su frente en la de la morena y puso voz sensual.

R: Me… he entretenido con Finn, necesitaba mi ayuda y… -Volvió a ser interrumpida.

Q: ¿Desde cuándo Finn es más importante que yo? –Fingió estar ofendida pero no tardo en mostrar una risa picarona.

Las dos estaban completamente juntas y apoyadas en la puerta.

R: Sera mejor que nos pongamos con las clases. –Intento salir de entre Quinn y la puerta pero la rubia se lo impidió.

Q: No quiero. –Puso cara de perrito triste. –Tenemos todo el fin de semana… Rach, no está mi madre. –Termino de decir eso y se lanzo a sus labios desesperada.

R: Puede venir… -Intentaba frenar a la rubia pero no podía, en el fondo quería que continuara.

Q: Se separo y hablo rozando sus labios. –No va a hacerlo, vamos Rach… -Sonaba deseosa y excitada.

Se besaban con pasión y desesperación hasta que la rubia bajo el ritmo y empezaron a rozarse sus lenguas, la morena lamio los labios de Quinn y esta soltaba un suspiro de excitación, después bajaba las manos y la atraía hacia ella para estar lo más juntas posibles mientras la rubia empezaba a disfrutar del cuello de la otra.

Empezaron a dar unos pasitos muy lentamente hacia atrás hasta llegar al salón… Rachel ahora es la que poco a poco le estaba quitando el control de la situación a Quinn, esta al ver las intenciones sonrió triunfante.

R: Espero que no venga tu madre… -La cogió y Quinn enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, así recorrieron el espacio que quedaba hasta el sofá. –Quiero que siga pensando que eres una niña buena. –La rubia rio como pudo debido a la excitación.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá y Quinn le quita la sudadera a Rachel.

Q: Llevo fantaseando con esto demasiado tiempo… -Ahora es ella la que se pone encima.

La morena se quita la camiseta y se queda por fin en sujetador, enseña los tatuajes que tanto enloquecen a la y esta suelta un suspiro. La ex animadora se quita la camiseta y deja ver su ropa interior.

R: Deberíamos parar… -Dice mientras Quinn le muerde y lame el cuello.

Q: Parame. –Dice juguetona mientras acaricia su tronco y desea lamerla de arriba abajo.

No podía, no podía mantener relaciones sexuales con ella y tampoco quería pararla… estaba paralizada mientras veía a la rubia disfrutar con su cuerpo, ella no hacia absolutamente nada… un nudo se habia formado en su estomago y ella no sabia porque, lo habia hecho muchas veces pero esta vez habia algo dentro de ella que le impedia continuar.

R: Esto no está bien… -Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Sentía que Quinn besaba su ombligo con admiración y la miraba sonriendo mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. La rubia se puso a su altura y empezó a besar de nuevo sus labios.

Rachel empezó a ponerse nerviosa y cuando abrió los ojos no era la rubia la que hay estaba… era Taylor, besándola de esa manera he intentando penetrarla, su cabeza voló hacia uno de esos encuentros en lo que se sentía sucia y utilizada, drogada y borracha había sido la muñeca de ese hombre en todos sus caprichos… a su mente se vinieron miles de recuerdos de aquellas noches que hasta ahora eran toda oscuridad, ella llorando y rogando que parase mientras el no tenia consideración… recuerdos que sería mejor que no hubieran aparecido, el nudo de su estomago se convirtió en angustia.

Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse y el aire parecía no llegarle a los pulmones… no quería hacerlo, quería que fuera la otra la que parase… se daba asco, necesitaba salir corriendo y llegar hacia ningún lado… Quinn se estaba comportando con ella como el resto y no quería que continuase.

R: Para, por favor. –Dijo apartando la cara y llevándola hacia un lateral.

Quinn volvió a besarla y fue ahí cuando la morena se sintió como hace unas semanas se sentía, rota y sola.

R: Para… -Dijo con voz quebrada y empezando a llorar. –No quiero hacerlo.

La rubia al verla de esa manera hizo caso y freno en seco, eso era lo último que quería.

Rachel estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras Quinn estaba colocada sobre ella a horcajadas y mirándola preocupada.

Q: ¿Qué te pasa Rach? –Rompió el silencio.

R: No puedo… -Su pulso iba demasiado deprisa.

Q: Pensé que te gustaría… –Intento animarla.

R: ¿Quieres que sea así? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Sinceramente, pienso que da igual como sea mientras lo haga contigo. –Dijo tumbándose a su lado.

R: ¿Hacia dónde quieres llevar esto? –Pregunto ya un poco más tranquila.

Q: ¿Me preguntas a mi? –Frunció el ceño. –Creía que eras tu la que estaba dudosa.

R: No quiero que sea como el resto de las veces. –Fue sincera. -Tú no eres como los demás.

Q: Eso quiere decir… -Fue interrumpida

R: Eso quiere decir que no pasara nada hasta que yo no me aclare. –Suspiro.

Q: Yo quiero hacerlo. –Se miraron a los ojos.

R: Ayer tuve una especie de pesadilla. –Cambio de tema y Quinn la miro confusa. –Eran una especie de imagines, no se… cosas que había vivido pero que yo no recordaba…

Q: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? –Pregunto poniéndose de lado y poniendo su mano alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

R: Ahora ha vuelto a pasarme… -Se tapo la cara con ambas manos. –Soy una mierda.

Q: Shh… No digas tonterías, tú no eres una mierda Rach… te has equivocado y eso es todo. –Toco con dulzura su ombligo.

R: Cuando me preguntaste sobre como perdí mi virginidad... sabes que no quise entrar en detalles… -Le daban arcadas cada vez que lo recordaba. –No te puedes hacer una idea de cómo fue.

Q: ¿Cómo son las imagines que estas empezando a recordar? –Pregunto.

R: Dolorosas. –Su voz se quebró. –Creo que me han obligado a hacerlo en más de una ocasión…

Q: ¿Cómo? Espera… Rach ¿Te han…? –No acabo la frase.

R: No lo sé. –Se incorpora y enseguida Quinn también lo hizo. –Estaba drogada cuando paso… a lo mejor no se aprovecho de mí…

Q: ¿Quién ha sido? –Pregunto llena de enfado.

R: No me preguntes eso como si hubiera pasado en realidad. –Resoplo. –Puede que me equivoque y solo haya sido una mala experiencia. –''Otra más'' pensó.

Q: Lo siento. –Dijo mientras suspiraba. –Siento haber sido tan brusca… me has dicho más de una vez que parase y no lo he hecho, ahora me siento…

R: Tú no tienes la culpa. –Sonrió mientras le colocaba el pelo. –Yo al principio también te he animado para que continuaras.

Q: Me da un poco de vergüenza porque nunca esto había sido un problema para mí. –Sonrió. –No dejaba que nadie me tocara hasta que tu apareciste.

R: Y ahora soy yo la que no puedo. –Rio con ironía.

Q: No importa ya llegara. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Aunque voy a estar esperándolo impaciente.

R: Me gustas… mucho. –Dijo sincera.

Q: Te quiero. –Soltó sin más. –No importa que ahora tu no puedas decírmelo, yo lo digo porque es lo que siento.

R: Me gusta como suena. –En el fondo le molestaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Q: No te prometo que solucione todos tus problemas pero te aseguro que no los afrontaras sola. –Le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Sera mejor que nos vistamos de nuevo y empecemos con la clase de matemáticas.

R: A la orden. –Se levanto haciendo un gesto militar.

**oOo**

Kate estaba sentada en su consulta escuchando como la señora Casewell le contaba, lo que para ella era un grandísimo problema, le tenía pánico a las puertas automáticas… si, esas que se abrían o cerraban gracias a un detector de movimiento.

Casewell: El otro día estaba en una ferretería y tuve que quedarme toda la tarde dentro porque esa puerta del demonio no paraba quieta…

K: Lo entiendo perfectamente. –Mentira. –Es duro para ti, pero quiero que pienses en que tu eres la única que debes superar esto.

Casewell: No puedo. –Se puso nerviosa.

K: Esta tarde iras al supermercado he intentaras hacer la compra con normalidad. –Le dijo poniéndose un poco más cerca de ella dándole seguridad.

Casewell: Esas puertas se cerraran cuando yo esté pasando y moriré aplastada. –Estaba entrando en pánico.

K: Bien, pues no pasaras… -Dijo restándole importancia. –Las miraras, estarás 2 horas mirándolas.

Casewell: ¿Solo las miro?

K: Si, fijamente. –Hizo un gesto con la mano para representarlo.

Casewel: ¿Eso será suficiente?

K: No. –Sonrió y logro que la mujer también lo hiciera. –Iras hoy, mañana, pasado… y asi continuamente, el viernes que viene vendrás de nuevo y daremos el siguiente paso. –Le dijo.

Casewell: Estaré esperándolo. –Le dio un abrazo y se levanto.

Después se despidió y la señora salió para que la secretaria le diera hora para la próxima semana.

Kate estaba recogiendo en la consulta, era hora de irse y estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder estar con su mujer, estaban viviendo una segunda adolescencia… parecían esas chicas que se conocieron en la universidad y aunque todavía no habían llegado a intimar sabia que el momento llegaría muy pronto y seria tan maravilloso como inolvidable . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos nudillos que dieron un par de golpecitos en la puerta, dando a entender que fuera quien fuera, quería pasar:

K: Pasa, estoy recogiendo. –Dijo pensando que era su secretaria.

-Pensé que podríamos hablar un rato.

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para reconocer esa voz, se giro poco a poco y al ver a esa persona hay parada se le revolvió el estomago.

K: No tengo tiempo. –Fue clara y sonó dura.

-Se que podrás hacerme un hueco.

Definitivamente si había alguien ahí arriba, no le tenía mucha estima.

_''Hay siempre un poco de locura en el amor. Más también hay siempre un poco de razón en la locura.''_

**HE DECIDIDO QUE LAS CHICAS DEBERAN ESPERAR UN POCO ANTES DE HACERLO, ME GUSTA LO ROMANTICO.**

**¿QUIEN HABRA LLEGADO A LA CONSULTA? CREO QUE YA LO SABEIS... ¿COMO REACIONARA? ¿QUE OCURRIRA DESPUES?**

**SI JACK Y JAMES LOS ''EX'' Y AMIGOS DE RACHEL VOLVERAN A APARECER.**

**UN BESO A TODOS.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**''Capitulo 17: El ultimo adiós''**

No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para reconocer esa voz, se giro poco a poco y al ver a esa persona hay parada se le revolvió el estomago.

K: No tengo tiempo. –Fue clara y sonó dura.

-Se que podrás hacerme un hueco.

Definitivamente si había alguien ahí arriba, no le tenía mucha estima.

K: ¿Qué quieres Bonnie? –Trato de tranquilizarse.

Bonnie: Solo quiero que me expliques el por qué no me has llamado, me lo prometiste. –Se quito la chaqueta y dejo ver una camiseta de tirantes con un gran escote.

K: No quería continuar con lo que quiera ser que tuviéramos, he cambiado. –Dijo segura.

B: He oído que tu mujer ha vuelto. –Dijo con un tono burlón. –En el club no se habla de otra cosa… -La psicóloga había dejado mas de un corazón roto entre las amigas Strippers de Bonnie.

K: Si, ha regresado para quedarse… es mas hemos arreglado todo y ya podemos ser una pareja normal. –No pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de la otra.

B: ¿Volvéis a ser una pareja como antes? –Pregunto curiosa.

K: Si. –Contesto orgullosa.

B: Entonces esperare tú llamada entonces, al parecer siempre que estas de pareja con ella necesitas a alguien más para… desfogarte. –Rio con sorna.

K: Cállate. –Estaba enfadada. –Tengo prisa, he quedado con Anna.

B: Que yo sepa no puedes echar a nadie de la consulta. –Dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba a ella, Kate no puedo evitar quedarse mirando sus pechos.

K: Siempre y cuando ese alguien venga pidiendo ayuda. –Intento sonar dura mientras sacudía la cabeza e intentaba fijar su mirada en otra parte.

B: Yo vengo pidiendo ayuda. –Se quito la camiseta y quedo en un sujetador que resaltaba toda su figura y que dejaba medio ''embobada'' a la psicóloga.

K: No por favor… -Pidió. –Tapate y vete, de verdad… yo… no puedo.

B: Has pasado de estar totalmente segura a pedirlo por favor. –Hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos con deseo. –Interesante, siempre eres tan… tú.

K: Al fin hemos conseguido volver a estar juntas y no me puedo permitir cualquier error. –Dijo agachando la cabeza.

B: Ella debería entenderlo, tú no eres capaz de ser fiel bombón, ni a ella ni a nadie–Soltó sin más. –No me parece bien que te amarre de esa manera cuando lo que tú buscas es algo tan natural.

K: Ya no soy chica de hace un tiempo, no hubo nadie después de ti… y ella no me contrala nada más que lo mínimo por ser su esposa. –Le molesto lo que Bonnie le había dicho.

B: ¿Y Claire? –Pregunto divertida.

K: Fueron unos besos tontos… -Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

B: No creo que ella piense lo mismo… estuvisteis a punto de ser algo más que un par de besos. –Aclaro, he hizo daño

K: No fue así, pues ya esta… estuvimos a punto pero nada. –Decía fastidiada.

B: Tampoco paraste de acostarte conmigo nada más irse tu querida Annita. –Soltó el nombre de la mujer con algo de asco.

K: Estaba perdida, no sabía lo que hacía. – Levanto la mirada, sabía que no podía continuar así o la Stripper la humillaría.

B: Pensabas en lo que ahora estas pensando. –Rio y toco con las puntas de sus dedos los labios de Kate. -Apuesto a que ahora estas pensando en mi cuerpo. –Sonrió triunfante. –Recuerdo que te encantaba…

K: Para… -Su voz era temblorosa.

Fueron dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras que mantenían esa conversación, cuando Kate se dio cuenta cayó en un sillón y la Stripper se puso sobre ella a horcajadas.

K: Apártate. –Ya no se lo pedía temblorosa, la presionaba para que se levantara pero la otra tenía más fuerza.

Bonnie se quito el sujetador y quedo desnuda en toda su parte superior, la psicóloga entonces dejo de presionarla para que se levantara y se quedo embobada ya sin disimulo ni pudor con el cuerpo de la otra.

B: Quiero que me toques como tú solo sabes hacerlo, jamás he conocido a nadie que me haga sentir tanto placer… -Tenia su frente apoyada en la de Kate y hablaba con voz ronca.

La psicóloga doblo la cabeza apartando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. ''Piensa en Anna, la amo y no puedo volver a perderla… no te dejes llevar'' Pensaba para intentar tranquilizarse y no pensar que tenia a una chica realmente excitante sobre ella, dispuesta a todo.

La Stripper aprovecho el movimiento de la especialista, que sin querer le dejo todo su cuello al descubierto y ahí fue donde con deseo y pasión empezó a besar, Kate y Bonnie se excitaban cada vez mas y la psicóloga ya no oponía resistencia, en vez de eso, le facilitaba las cosas echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que la otra estuviera mas cómoda. Después vinieron los labios, la stripper fue la que los mordió y lamio.

B: ¿Recuerdas que bien no lo pasábamos? –Preguntaba de forma picara mientras paraba de besarla.

K: Si. –Sus respuestas eran monosílabos porque no podía concentrarse en nada más.

B: ¿Te gusta esto? –Preguntaba mientras le agarraba las manos a Kate y las dirigía hacia sus pechos.

K: Si. –Después de esto fue esta la que ataco los labios e hizo que Bonnie riera entre jadeos.

Ella no quería verse envuelta en esa situación pero sus instintos la llevaron allí, quería ser capaz de parar antes de que pudiera pasar a mayores, no podía permitir que su mujer sufriera una infidelidad de nuevo, aunque… ya la estaba engañando con otra y eso hizo que sus tripas se removieran y abriera los ojos.

K: ¡PARA! –Ya se mostraba enfadada aunque excitada.

B: No voy a parar… nadie puede pararme. –Había metido la mano por debajo de la camiseta de la especialista.

Un movimiento rápido y violento hizo que la stripper se quitara de sobre ella, he incluso se dio un golpe con una pequeña mesa que había ahí.

B: ¡AH JODER! –Se dolía de su omoplato. -¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto con un poco de mal humor, habían pasado de la pasión a un empujón violento y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo.

K: ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS… PUTA, QUE ERES UNA PUTA! –Estaba muy enfadada, aunque no sabía con quien más, si con ella misma o Bonnie.

B: ¿PUTA? ¡QUE DICES! –Gritaba. -TU TAMPOCO TE HAS RESISTIDO MUCHO… -Se ponía de pie.

K: ASUMELO DE UNA VEZ, FUISTE UN JUEGO… TU Y TODAS LAS DE ESE ESTUPIDO BAR DE CARRETERA, NECESITABA A ALGUIEN QUE ME DIERA ''CARIÑO'' Y TU ESTABAS ALLI… NUNCA HE SENTIDO NI SENTIRE NADA POR TI, LO QUE NO VOY A HACER ES HACER AHORA ALGO DE LO QUE ME TENGA QUE ARREPENTIR TODA LA VIDA, NO VOY A DEJAR LLEVARME POR LA PASION Y PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME IMPORTA EN EL MUNDO. –Dijo todo eso de golpe y sintió como se liberaba.

Bonnie se quedo mirando a Kate en silencio, recogió su ropa y se la puso. Después de colocarse el pelo, con todo su calma salió por la puerta de la consulta bajo la mirada extrañada de la psicóloga. ''¿No va a decir nada?'' Pensaba mientras la observaba, sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando tras coger el pomo de la puerta la otra dijo:

B: Espero que no se enfade cuando se lo cuentes. –Refiriéndose a lo que acaba de ocurrir. –O puede que tu no se lo digas y sea yo la que tenga que informarla. –Soltó una risa burlona, se iba a ir cuando Kate le hablo.

K: No serás capaz… -Algo dentro de ella despertó, Angustia.

B: ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? –Dijo desafiante.

K: No te creerá. –Soltó sin pensar, aunque en el fondo ella dudaba… su mujer era muy celosa y si eso le sumamos su historial.

B: Ni tu te crees eso. –Dijo viendo la inseguridad en su rostro. –Buenas noches.

Tras despedirse con mucha sorna y chulería Kate se quedo parada justo donde estaba, tras pensarlo mucho decidió volver a casa y dejar la organización de la oficina para otro momento. Salió cerrando la puerta con llave y activando las alarmas de seguridad, avanzo por una solitaria calle y llego hasta su coche.

La radio estaba puesta pero no la escuchaba, iba conduciendo pero no estaba ahí, ''¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?'' se preguntaba en su interior, podía dejar pasar lo que había pasado y no contárselo a su mujer… asumiría el riesgo de que la stripper se lo contara, a lo mejor no la creería y quedaría como la ex amante celosa y jodevidas… que al fin y al cabo es lo que era, o podría (Y ella sabía que era la correcta) asumir su comportamiento y contárselo ella ''¿Me dejará?'' tras pensarlo dos veces ella sabia la respuesta, Si. No había dudas, se alejaría de ella como hizo hace unos años y esta vez lo último que vería de ella sería su firma en la hoja de divorcio.

Le angustiaba mucho esa idea he intento borrarla de su cabeza cuando aparco en el garaje de su casa, se apoyo por completo en el respaldo del coche y respiro hondo ''Improvisa'' susurro y después se bajo del coche y entro por la puerta.

K: Anna. –Llamo a su esposa.

No recibió respuesta y decidió subir para cambiarse. Entro por la puerta de su cuarto y supo porque su chica no le había respondido, estaba en la ducha y como siempre canturreando alguna canción.

Abrió la puerta del baño.

K: Hola. –Intento sonreír pero cuando la vio su estomago se removió.

A: Hola. –Asomo su cabeza por la cortina de la ducha. –Ha llamado Claire. –Dijo volviéndose para coger la toalla y viendo como Kate salía del baño para quitarse la chaqueta.

K: ¿Para? –Pregunto sentada en la cama y aun tono más alto.

A: Querían saber si quedaríamos esta noche con las chicas. –Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla liada en su cuerpo y otra frotándose su pelo corto negro y ahora revuelto, Kate sonrió como estúpida… le encantaba esa imagen.

No había sido la única mujer en su vida… había muchas antes que ella, demasiadas pensaba ahora. Por desgracia también las hubo después, solo una pero hay estaba. De algo estaba segura y es que no había nadie como ella, como le susurraba, tocaba, besaba, abrazaba, reía y enternecía… esos sentimientos que empezó a comprender cuando la conoció, esos que la habían acojonado ''Yo no me enamoro'' se decía para sus adentros todas las noches en la universidad, cuando tras apagar la luz Anna siempre decía su dulce y típico ''Que duermas bien terremoto'' y después soltaba una dulce risilla. En esos tiempos cuando en su interior empezaron a despertar esas cosas que para ella solo existían en los cuentos de princesas he historias de amor estúpidas y sin acabar, se acostó con muchas chicas… de esas que hablan sin parar pero que sus ideas carecen de algún sentido, odiosas, insoportables, deshonestas, superficiales… pero al fin y al cabo fáciles, entendían el ''Quiero acostarme contigo sin ningún compromiso'' y sabia que luego no tocarían su puerta volviéndola a reclamar. Un día despertó y la vio tumbada en su cama con un libro, era un cerebrito que se pasaba el día estudiando, solo estaba tumbada mientras dormía… no tenía ninguna posición especial, solo estaba calmada y risueña en su sueño, ese día supo y sin saber porque que estaba locamente enamorada de ella… Recordando todo eso sintió que le había vuelto a pasar, mirándola en esa momento había decidido ser sincera y que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar ''Seguramente se merezca alguien mejor que yo'' Decía para sí misma sintiendo que un puñal se clavaba en su espalda con la idea de perderla.

K: No me apetece salir cariño. –Se removió en la cama. –No me encuentro bien.

A: Vale. –Sonrió con comprensión. –Te estresa demasiado el trabajo… pero te has empeñado en no dejarme volver a la clínica.

K: No hace falta. –Veía como Anna sacaba el pijama y se lo ponía. –Sabes que gano mucho dinero, tengo muchos clientes.

A: Se que ganas mucho dinero. –Dijo con obviedad una vez vestida. –A mi no me preocupa eso, solo digo o que bien contratas a alguien o voy yo a echarte una mano. Pasas mucho tiempo fuera y te echo de menos… si yo trabajará contigo podríamos volver antes e incluso almorzar juntas.

K: Me gusta que te preocupes por mí. –Agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

A: ¿Quieres algo para cenar? Yo ya lo he hecho y tú podrías tumbarte y descansar mientras lo preparo. –Dijo con dulzura.

K: No, no tengo apetito. –Suspiro. –Te tengo que contar una cosa. –Su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

A: Vale, me la cuentas y vemos una peli… llevamos mucho tiempo sin regalarnos un momento cinéfilo. –Rio y se acerco a ella para darle la mano y bajar juntas.

Kate miro al suelo unos segundos y Anna la miro extrañada al ver que no le cogía la mano.

K: Te quiero. –Dijo casi con la voz rota.

A: Sonrió tiernamente y se arrodillo ante ella. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo? Suéltalo porque sabes que eso no te hace bien, eres un persona que te guardas todo para ti y eso no es bueno, compártelo conmigo cariño… sabes que yo te voy a escuchar y… -Fue interrumpida por su mujer que levanto la cabeza y sus mejillas y ojos ya tenían algunas lagrimas.

K: He vuelto a ver a Bonnie. –Soltó sin pensárselo mucho, sino no podría hacerlo nunca.

A: Se tenso. –¿Donde? –Empezó a levantarse lentamente mientras un enfado/decepción despertaba en ella.

K: En la consulta, ha aparecido de repente porque quería hablar conmigo. –Intentaría levantarse y ponerse a su altura pero sabía que sus piernas no le responderían.

A: ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cruzo de brazos.

K: No se que a ocurrido pero… me he dejado llevar y… -Lloraba más fuertemente.

A: Habéis follado… -Dijo con un susurro y también empezando a llorar.

K: No hemos llegado a hacerlo… -Fue interrumpida por un grito de su esposa.

A: ¿NO HABEIS LLEGADO A HACERLO? BIEN… ¿Y DONDE SE SUPONE QUE LO HABEIS DEJADO? –Estaba fuera de sí. –TE CONOZCO, TU NO ERES DE DEJAR A MEDIAS A NADIE. –Le reprochaba.

K: Se ha desnudado y nos hemos besado, he parado justo a tiempo… lo prometo. –Dijo con una voz leve.

A: ¿Y CUANTO SE SUPONE QUE VALEN TUS ESTUPIDAS PROMESAS? –Rio Irónica. –NADA, ESO ES NADA.

K: Te prometo que no volverá a pasar yo camb… -La interrumpió su esposa.

A: SE QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR. –Dijo firmemente, un silencio se hizo en la habitación y tras tranquilizarse Anna volvió a hablar con la máxima calma que podía. –Cogeré el primer vuelo que se dirija a Londres… da igual cual sea, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

K: No por favor… no, no me hagas esto o me destrozaras cariño. –Dijo casi humillándose y volviendo a llorar.

A: No me llames cariño. –Se mostraba dura aunque por dentro estaba destrozada. –Precisamente yo no he hecho NADA. –Resalto la palabra. –Aunque ahora que dices… tal vez he hecho el tonto todo este tiempo al no tomarme en serio las advertencias de mi alrededor, todo el mundo que realmente me quiere me decía que eras un timo, una estúpida que necesitaba a alguien que le sirviera de niñera… yo no hacía caso… -Dio dos pasos hacia atrás. –Lo que no me mata te hace mas fuerte… eso es lo que dicen. –Rio con ironía sabiendo que ese no era su caso. –Y tú no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien… siempre lo haces.

Diciendo eso se alejo y encerró en le habitación de invitados.

La noche transcurrió con calma, Kate sabía que no podía presionarla a que se quedara pues ya le había dado una oportunidad y le había fallado, sin embargo Anna en su interior deseaba que la otra insistiera en darle otra oportunidad…

La mañana había llegado y Kate estaba sentada en la cocina con una taza de café intacta frente a ella, oyó los pasos de su, ahora si EX MUJER y cerró los ojos pidiendo y rogando calma al mismísimo Jesucristo para no perder los nervios o el control.

La vio pararse frente al marco de la puerta.

K: ¿Te vas? –Pregunto apretando sus manos sobre la mesa.

A: He encargado billete por Internet, el avión sale en una hora… pero llegare a tiempo, no tengo equipaje que facturar. –Dijo con calma. –Si no te importa… ¿Podrías…

K: Si. –Se adelanto a lo que le iba a preguntar. –Yo enviare todas tus cosas a tu casa.

A: A la de mis padres, no viviré con ellos.

K: ¿No vas a darme la dirección de tu casa? –Pregunto molesta.

A: Voy a seguir teniendo mi mismo teléfono móvil, solo quiero que me llames si pasa algo realmente fuerte o grave, si no… me tendré que ver obligada a cambiarlo. –Fue clara.

K: ¿Y tu alianza? –Lo dijo dolida al no verla con ella.

A: Esta en el cuarto junto a los papeles del divorcio. –Suspiro. –Yo ya los he firmado, cuando lo hagas tu llama a tu abogado y… -No continuo, las dos sabían lo que pasaría.

K: ¿La casa y la clínica? –Pregunto, ese era otro tema que tratar.

A: Como ya te dije no hace falta que me des todo el dinero de golpe… podríamos poner el plazo que quisieras. –Se encogió de hombros como también lo hacia su estomago.

K: Dale recuerdos a la perra de tu madre, estará muy contenta. –Las palabras de la anterior noche volvieron a su memoria.

A: Oh vamos…. –Rodo los ojos. –Kate madura.

K: Que tengas mucha suerte. –Dijo mientras cogía la taza y daba un sorbo.

A: Lo mismo digo. –Tenía que salir de ahí antes de romper a llorar.

Se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y con mucho dolor le dio el último vistazo a la casa, cerró los ojos fuertemente y salió de allí dejando atrás todo lo que hace apenas doce horas parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Kate se quedaba en la cocina sujetando su taza fuertemente, sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo contra la pared y salto en mil pedazos, soltó un grito y se maldijo más un millón de veces. Camino hasta el comedor y se dirigió hacia el mueble bar, cogió una botella de vino y la descorcho… ''A la mierda Kate''pego un gran trago, desde luego no sería el ultimo.

_''La soledad lo es todo cuando no tienes nada.''_

__**KATE Y ANNA... SIENTO A TODO AQUEL QUE LE GUSTABA ESTA PAREJA PERO QUIEN SABE, ANNA PODRIA SER MAS FELIZ CON ALGUIEN Y KATE EMPEZAR A TOMARSE LA VIDA ALGO MAS ENSERIO... LE PONES DOS TETAS DELANTE Y SE NUBLA.**

**NUESTRAS CHICAS ESTÁN ESTUDIANDO MATEMÁTICAS Y NO HAN QUERIDO SALIR xD**

**COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**''Capitulo 18: Podríamos...''**

Llevaba una hora levantada y estaba de muy mal humor, como la mayoría de las mañanas y más si estamos hablando de un Lunes. Rachel podía decir sin equivocarse que había tenido un fin de semana bastante aburrido, el Viernes ella y Quinn estuvieron toda la tarde preparándose el examen de matemáticas que tendría hoy , nada de besos y distracciones, el sábado no se vieron porque también estuvieron estudiando y a diferencia que el día anterior, cada una en su casa…

El domingo llego la emoción, vio una película y después había decidido ''Escaparse'' para ver a Quinn a escondidas en la noche.

El estar sin tocarla dos días y sin verla día y medio, había hecho que la morena tuviera ganas de hacer algo ''Cursi'' por Quinn.

¿Alguna vez os ha importado tanto una persona que si no la ves… duele? Pues así se había sentido Rachel y claro, se fue por la noche de casa a escondidas para ir a la de la rubia. ¿Por qué tenía tanto sueño? Fácil, se quedo durmiendo en casa de Quinn y cuando despertó tuvo que volver a casa en medio de la madrugada.

¿Pudo quedarse a dormir? Si, de hecho la rubia se lo ofreció en repetidas ocasiones pero no se sentía, ni veía bienvenida por la madre de la otra y no quería que las encontrara allí por la mañana.

**(**FLASHBACK**)**

Rachel tras saltarse la verja del jardín de la rubia, trepaba el árbol que había al lado de su ventana como si de un mono se tratase. No entendía como habían colocado un árbol hay… era demasiado fácil acceder a la ventana de la chica si te lo proponías, los padres de ella eran muy estrictos con la seguridad y no comprendía cómo el resto de la gente no la tomaba un poco mas enserio, ¿Qué se creían que era esto, una historia barata? ¿Qué nadie treparía ese árbol para llegar a la habitación de Quinn?

Una vez que casi había llegado a la altura de la ventana decidió dejarle de dar vueltas al tema, total… era ella la que estaba colándose a su cuarto, por lo tanto no hay queja.

Llego frente a la ventana, iba a tocarla pero de pronto exclamo un ''Esto es el colmo'' y rodo sus ojos, la ventana tenía una rendija abierta por la que perfectamente podría pasar su mano y abrirla… Al parecer la rubia había querido aprovechar la buena temperatura, rara en esa época, y dormir plácidamente abriendo la ventana un poco.

Primero paso una pierna y después el resto del cuerpo. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras pero fácilmente se veía la silueta de Quinn bajo las sabanas de su cama , gracias a la luz que entraba del exterior. Sonrió al verla tumbada con esa paz y aprovecho que estaba dándole la espalda para acercarse a ella, se quito las zapatillas que llevaba puestas y desarropo un poco a la rubia… una vez hecho eso, se sentó en la cama y tras subir las piernas a ella, se acerco poco a poco a la espalda de Quinn para quedar completamente pegada a ella. La rubia se removió un poco pero no se despertó así que la otra decidió quitarle los mechones de su cara y besarla con dulzura:

Q: mmmm. –Hizo ese ruido mientras cambiaba de posición y se ponía boca arriba, seguía durmiendo.

R: Encima que vengo a hacerte una visita… -Dijo susurrando en su oído y pudo ver como la otra frunció su ceño molesta por el ruido.

''Podría acostumbrarme a verla cada noche dormir'' Pensaba sorprendida por la dulzura que despertaba en ella la ex animadora.

R: Preciosa… -Dijo con mucho amor y entonces es cuando Quinn despertó.

Q: ¿Qué… que pasa? –Estaba confundida al ver a Rachel allí.

R: Prohibido estar tanto tiempo sin vernos. –Dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

Q: Que ñoño te ha quedado eso. –Susurraba mientras se abrazaba un poco a ella. –Pero ahora ya más enserio, ¿Te pasa algo?

R: Te echaba de menos. –Fue sincera y las dos se miraron con amor.

Quinn le dio un dulce pico en los labios mientras le decía ''Yo también…'' y luego empezó a acariciar su mentón con los dedos.

No había palabras, solo miradas, besos y sonrisas entre las dos, estaban juntas tanto que parecían una única persona, pero no había intención de nada mas… no había pasión como las anteriores veces, en esa atmosfera creada a su alrededor y por ellas mismas solo había sitio para el amor.

Q: Deberías estar durmiendo. –Susurraba sobre sus labios. –Mañana tenemos un examen…

R: De todas maneras si no hubiera venido a verte estaría despierta, es temprano, y yo a estas horas aun no tengo sueño. –Le dio un pico, uno tras otro, con sus respectivas sonrisas.

Q: Me encanta que hayas venido. –Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios. –Estas tu muy romántica hoy… -La miro a los ojos.

R: Tenía ganas de estar contigo… -Se puso un poco colorada.

Q: ¿Qué me estas ocultando? –Frunció se ceño de forma divertida. -¿Tanto te avergüenza?

R: ¿YO? –Intento hacerse la tonta y su comportamiento hizo que Quinn soltara una risilla, una de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Q: Cuéntamelo, quiero saber todo de ti… ya te lo dije. –Se lo decía sobre sus labios y dejando escarpar su lengua para lamerlos un poco.

R: Creo… que, bueno que tu… -No sabía como decírselo.

En el interior de la ex animadora algo empezó a iluminarse ''¿Va a decirme que me quiere?'' se preguntaba intentando que en su exterior no se notase la alegría.

R: Creo que tu ahora eres… como una… especie de adicción. –Soltó sin más y aunque al principio la rubia se decepciono, después supo que ese era un gran paso. –No puedo estar sin ti porque me duele, creo que es lo más parecido al amor que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Q: Amo ser tu adicción. –Aunque no le hubiera dicho que la quería ella sabía que ese sentimiento estaba ahí. –Te quiero Rach. –Ella si lo dijo.

R: Te necesito. –Respondió como si se hubieran dicho que se amaban. –Quiero un besito de esquimal.

Q: ¿En serio? –Se puso colorada al recordar como la tarde del viernes, después del incomodo momento de pasión se habían reído por la ocurrencia de la rubia al querer dárselo.

R: Si, y lo quiero ahora. –Se acercaron y despacito rozaron sus narices poco a poco, después se rieron.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ambas cayeron rendidas por el cansancio y se durmieron, Quinn estaba sobre Rachel y la imagen era muy tierna.

La morena abrió los ojos sobresaltada por un mal sueño, muchos eran los que últimamente había tenido, todos la tenían a ella como protagonista y siempre eran en entornos oscuros abarrotados de gente o de carácter sexual, al principio los lloros o suplicas de aquellos sueños le aterrorizaban y lograba que los pelos se pusieran de punta al despertar pero ahora ya había conseguido controlar sus nervios y aunque le asustaba lo que en sus sueños veía, intentaba olvidarse de ello y seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo ahora las cosas habían cambiado y su situación era fantástica. Miro el reloj y eran las dos de la madrugada así que decidió que volvería a casa, intento escapar de debajo de Quinn sin que esta se enterara pero justo estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando esta abrió los ojos.

Q: ¿Qué haces Rach? –Pregunto a un medio dormida.

R: Me voy, me he quedado durmiendo y es muy tarde. –Sonó tranquila mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Q: Ni lo sueñes, esta noche te quedaras aquí. –No podía permitir que saliera a esa hora.

R: No pasa nada. –Sonrió intentando tranquilizar a la otra.

Q: Si, si que pasa. –Se froto los ojos. –Es muy tarde o es que no lo ves…

R: Da igual, me iré de todos modos… no avise a mis padres de que vendría y ahora que me estoy ganando su confianza no quiero fallarles. –Se puso las zapatillas.

Q: Estoy muy muy segura de que a tus padres les preocupa m… -No pudo continuar.

Queria decirle que a sus padres no les haría gracia que ella estuviera por la calle a esas horas, pero un beso apasionado logro que se callase.

R: Adiós. –Sonrió.

Q: Siempre te sales con la tuya. –Pregunto volviéndose a tumbar adormilado.

R: Siempre.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la morena antes de salir por la ventana y hacer el mismo recorrido que al entrar.

**(**FIN FLASHBACK**)**

Hiram: ¿Te puedes creer que el gobierno esté haciendo esos recortes desorbitados en sanidad? –Decía indignado leyendo el periódico.

Leroy: No, pero tampoco es que puedan hacer mucho. –Dijo restándole importancia. –No debe de ser fácil solucionar un país como el nuestro en esta situación.

H: ¿Por qué tratas el tema como si no importase? –Preguntaba tras ver la respuesta.

L: Cariño… -Lo miro sonriente. –Contigo no se puede hablar de política.

H: ¿Qué? –Cerró el periódico. -¿Por qué no?

L: Porque por razones que yo aun no logro comprender hay personas que defienden los distintos partidos políticos como si su vida de ello dependiese. –Lo miro. –Tú, eres uno de ellos.

H: Me encanta tu manera de pensar. –Eso era lo que le había enamorado desde el principio.

Se dieron un rápido beso en los labios y siguieron desayunando. Unos minutos fue lo que tardo Rachel en aparecer en la cocina

L: ¿Y esa cara? –Pregunto a su hija mientras esta se agachaba a darle un beso en la frente.

R: Tengo un estúpido examen de matemáticas hoy a primera hora. –Dijo mostrando su descontento.

H: Tu vocabulario. –Regaño. -¿Y mi beso? –Dijo fingiendo drama.

La morena se acerco a él y le dio un beso como a su otro padre.

R: Que gente más despreciable los políticos, haciendo recortes… claro… como ellos no lo sufren. –Dijo mientras comía una tostada.

Sus padres se miraron y sonrieron.

**oOo**

Finn: ¿Seguro que estoy bien? –Su corazón latía muy deprisa.

R: Si, estas genial… ahora y las otras 25 veces que lo has preguntado. –Le dijo intentando no sonar borde.

F: ¿Y si no le gusto? –Resoplaba.

R: No le vas a gustar siempre y cuando estés lleno de dudas como ahora. –Lo tranquilizaba. –Respira hondo he intenta parecer normal.

F: Vale. –La cogió por los hombros y la achucho.

Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta de matemáticas, ahí estaba ella… a Finn le pareció que el pasillo se ilumino mas cuando la vio apoyada en la padre repasando los últimos apuntes.

F: Ahí está… -Respiro hondo un par de veces y agacho un poco la cabeza.

R: ¿Preparado? –Pregunto.

F: Si. –Levanto su mirada y parecía un poco más seguro.

R: ¡DANIELE! –Le dijo alegre mientras se acercaban a ella.

Daniele: Hola Rach. –Parecía concentrada en lo suyo.

R: ¿Cómo llevas el repaso de última hora? –Pregunto con naturalidad.

D: De pena… -Miro los apuntes con asco. –Apenas me he enterado de nada y los apuntes parecen estar escritos en griego antiguo.

R: Oh vaya… -Se hizo la despistada. –No se si os conoceréis… Finn esta es Daniele, Daniel este es Finn. –Finn se hacia el despistado hasta que oyó su nombre.

D: Hola… -Sonrió mientras le daba dos besos.

R: Bueno… me voy para adentro, adiós. –Fue rápida y se despidió sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada.

Una vez solos fue la chica quien comenzó con la conversación.

D: Por cierto, ya te conocía. –Dijo sonriendo.

F: ¿En serio? –Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

D: Si, no es que me guste mucho el equipo de futbol del instituto pero por decirlo de alguna manera… me encanta tu estilo y como juegas. –Fue sincera.

F: Vaya, ¿Te gusta el futbol? –Se sorprendió.

D: Me encanta… lo veo siempre por la tele he incluso una vez fui a ver a los Giants. –Sonrió recordándolo.

F: ¿Eres de los Giants? –Estaba alucinando con esa chica.

D: Bromeas… son dioses. –Sonó segura.

F: Es mi equipo favorito, aunque yo nunca he ido a verles. –Hizo un gesto gracioso con la cara y la chica sonrió.

D: Pues sabes ya que conozco a alguien que es de mi mismo equipo cogería el coche y nos iríamos a verlos en vivo y en directo pero… -Se encogió de hombros. –El coche definitivamente, ha muerto esta mañana.

F: ¿Qué le ocurre? –Pregunto como ''profesional''

D: No ha arrancado, ayer estaba bien y hoy… muerto. –No se explicaba como había sucedido.

F: Sabes, conozco un taller donde pueden ir a por él a tu casa llevárselo y arreglarlo. –Dijo sonriente.

D: ¿En serio? Vaya, tienes que darme el nombre de ese sitio.

F: Fácil, trabajo allí… -Pudo ver como la chico se mordió el labio y supo que eso era una buena señal.

D: Podría darte mi dirección… -Dijo sonriente.

F: Podrías darme tu dirección… podría pasarme a por tu coche hoy y… podría pasarme a por ti el viernes para ir al cine. –Dijo con tono sugerente.

D: Podrías… -Sonrió por la ocurrencia del chico.

Profesor: ¡DANIELE A CLASE NO ME VES QUE YA HE LLEGADO! –Los chicos dejaron de mirarse fijamente y se sonrojaron.

D: Claro… ahora mismo. –Se dirigió al aula.

Profesor: ¡MAS VALE DARTE PRISA O TE SUSPENDERE! ERES UNA BALA PERDIDA SEÑORITA… ESPABILE O SUSPENDERA.

La chica paso por la puerto soportando los gritos del que sin dudar a dudas era el profesor mas odiado y se dirigió a su sitio.

D: Rach, ese chico que me has presentado… ¿Lo conoces mucho? –Le dijo en voz baja una vez sentada junto a ella.

R: Si, ¿Por qué? –Sonrió, a juzgar por el tiempo que la otra había tardado en entrar a la clase, la presentación había ido muy bien.

D: No, por nada… -Agacho la cabeza.

A continuación el profesor repartió el examen por la clase y como era de esperar ninguno esperaba una nota superior al suficiente, caras con todas expresiones se veían por todo el aula: Relajación, pánico, astucia para los que intentaban hacer trampas…

Después de una hora ya había terminado la prueba escrita y por tanto todos los alumnos poco a poco fueron entregando la ficha en la mesa del profesor que los miraba con cara de sicópata, el disfrutaba viendo a esos chicos desesperarse haciendo un examen.

Q: ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –Dijo en el oído de Rachel.

R: ¿Cómo te crees que ha ido? –Se levanto seria.

Q: Mal. –Fue sincera. –No te preocupes te prepararas el siguiente y rezaremos para que lo ponga facilito y puedas sacar una nota alta.

Salian por la puerta de la clase con intención de ir a los baños para… bueno, pues de todo menos para hablar, cuando una voz masculina llamo a Rachel.

James: ¡ENANA!

R: ¿James? –Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo.

_''Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal.''_

**AQUÍ**** OS DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DESPUÉS DE LA TEMPESTAD VIENE LA CALMA.**

**OS DIGO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TODO GIRARA ENTORNO A ''FABERRY''**

**A LOS QUE OS A DISGUSTADO LA SEPARACIÓN DE LAS PSICÓLOGAS MAS BUENORRAS DE FANFICTION SOLO LES DIGO QUE ''DONT STOP BELIEVING''. TENGO EL FINAL DE ESTA PAREJA PENSADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y CREO QUE ES FANTÁSTICO.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	19. Chapter 19

**''Capitulo 19: Cierra los ojos ''**

Ambas salían por la puerta de la clase con intención de ir a los baños para… bueno, pues de todo menos para hablar, cuando una voz masculina llamo a Rachel.

James: ¡ENANA!

R: ¿James? –Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo.

Se acerco a ella mientras se colocaba el pelo ilusionado y la abrazo efusivamente.

J: ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de mi? –Pregunto mientras la soltaba.

R: ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

J: Has desaparecido, no llamas a nadie y ya no te vemos por donde solíamos ir. –Puso cara triste.

R: He estado un poco ocupada… -Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Quinn.

J: ¿En qué? ¿En el instituto? –Rodo los ojos. -¿Desde cuándo te importa esto?

R: He decidido encarrilar mi vida James. –Suspiro.

J: ¿El ''encarrilar'' tu vida te impide llamarme a mí o a Jack y quedar? –Le molestaba que hubiera roto su amistad.

R: No se… -Se rasco la cabeza. –Sabes que yo a ti te quiero mogollón y a Jack también.

J: ¿Por qué no quedamos hoy? Sí, eso es… -Decía emocionado. –Podemos quedar esta noche el trió calavera.

Q: Ya habíamos quedado ella y yo. –Se metió en la conversación para intentar finalizarla y recibió una mirada del chico.

J: Bueno, bueno, bueno… -La miro y sonrió coqueto. -¿Quién es esta cosita bonita?

Q: Esta cosita bonita te va a… -Iba a ser dura y grosera con el chico pero Rachel la interrumpió antes de eso.

R: Es una muy buena amiga. –Le sonrió a la rubia mientras le agarraba la mano por detrás.

J: Puede venir ella también esta noche si así lo quiere. –Sonrió amable. –Iremos a un sitio tranquilo, seguro que Jack y tu tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar. –Al escuchar eso Quinn bajo la mirada dolida.

R: Sabes que lo nuestro se acabo. –Dijo segura. –No creo que haya nada más que hablar de ese tema.

J: Espera… -Frunció su ceño. -¿No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado? Ahora si que tienes que venir, puede invitar a Mary.

R: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es Mary? –Estaba confusa.

J: ¿A qué hora me paso por ti? –Ya estaba seguro de que quedarían.

R: No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer. -¿Vamos? –Le pregunto a Quinn.

Q: Haremos lo que tú quieras. –Sonó enfadada.

R: Bien… -Suspiro al ver el enfado de la otra. –A las… 8 en Madison, quedamos allí.

J: Perfecto. –Seguía igual de risueño mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena que para la ex animadora se hizo demasiado largo. –AH! ¿Cuál es tu nombre rubia? –Se dirigió a Quinn.

Q: Quinn, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. –Dijo sin mirarle mucho.

J: Encantado de conocerte. –Le dio dos besos cariñosos. –Espero que esta noche pueda caerte mejor o al menos no pongas cara de amargura cuando me veas. –Después de decir eso y despertar una risa en Rachel se fue con una sonrisa burlona.

Q: ¿Te hace gracia? –Se puso seria.

R: Reconoce que ha sido gracioso. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla pero aun así la otra no se alegro.

Q: ¿Por qué has aceptado la invitación? –Se cruzo de brazos.

R: Son mis amigos. –Puso cara de obviedad.

Q: Si… Los mismos amigos que te metieron en toda esa mierda, los mismos a los que te follaste… -Dijo lo último con asco y soberbia.

R: Bien… -Le había dolido el tono empleado por la otra.

Q: Sera mejor que me vaya a clase, llego tarde. –Se fue sin decir más nada.

Tras esa dependida tan tensa ninguna de las dos logro concentrarse en su clase correspondiente.

Quinn estaba angustiada ''Justo en el mejor momento aparece el guaperas y manda todo al traste'' dejo caer el lápiz indignada sobre la mesa ''¿De que le sirvió a Rachel hacer ese gesto el domingo si luego a la hora de la verdad no le importo lo más mínimo?'' Le dolía pensar eso de ella, pero a si era… había estado con ellos de una manera que ella no había experimentado, se había entregado a ellos de la manera en la que ella no había podido y eso le fastidiaba

No quería ir a esa estúpida quedada del ''Trió Calavera'', ''Menuda gilipollez'' pensó, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar a Rachel sola con ese par de idiotas? Mas quisieran ellos, la estaría controlando toda la noche, nadie se acercaría a ella ni le daría nada que pudiera fastidiar todo lo avanzado.

La clase se paso volando entre pensamientos y se dirigió a la taquilla de Rachel cuando el timbre sonó.

La morena avanzaba por el pasillo para llegar a su casillero y cuando la vio parada junto a el, le dio un vuelco al corazón…

R: Hola… -Dijo tímidamente.

Q: Lo siento. –Fue sincera. –No debí haberte hablado así antes… tengo que comprender que quieras verlos, al fin y al cabo han sido importantes para ti.

R: Ellos son mucho menos importantes que tu. –La rubia no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Q: Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.

R: James es solo un amigo, jamás he tenido relaciones con el. –Quinn la miro. –Jack y yo si que tuvimos algo pero no significo nada… al menos para mi, el si estaba un poco enamorado. –Le cogió de las dos manos. –No quiero que te preocupes por la vuelta de ellos a mi vida, son buenos chicos que nunca me harían daño.

Q: Es… complicado. –Estaba insegura.

R: Vas a tener que confiar en mí. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Q: Lo hare. –Intento parecer lo más segura posible.

R: Me paso por ti a las siete y media. –Sonrió y soltó las manos de la otra.

Q: Vale. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió andando hacia el comedor, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y Rachel iba a ir a hablar con Will.

A la morena le pareció un poco fría la despedida pero no quiso decir nada, prefirió quedarse viéndola como se alejaba y movía las caderas de esa forma sugerente… movió la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió.

**oOo**

Dio dos golpecitos en la puertas del despacho de Will y desde el interior se oyó un ''Adelante'', intento no ponerse más nerviosa y paso.

Will: ¿Rachel? –Levanto la cabeza y al verla hay de pie se sorprendió.

R: Podría hablar con usted un momento. –Sonó tímida.

W: Si, claro. –Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. –Ocurre algo en lo que pueda ayudarte.

R: Bueno…. No es que me ocurra nada. –Respiro hondo. –Querría volver al Glee Club.

W: ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –Se ilumino su rostro.

R: Si. –Vio la reacción del hombre y se alegro. –Pero se que usted me tiene que dar permiso y… -Fue interrumpida.

W: ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? –Soltó una risilla. –Rachel, Glee existe gracias a ti… ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no?

R: ¿Eso significa que estoy dentro? –No pudo evitar sonreír.

W: Desde el momento que pasaste por la puerta. –Se levanto de su sillón y se puso a su lado. –Rachel… Me alegro que estés aquí hablando conmigo.

Después de esa declaración por parte del profesor, no pudieron evitarlo y se abrazaron.

R: También quiero decirte que no he cuidado mucho mi voz y he dejado las clases de baile, por lo tanto estoy un poco desentrenada. –Le explico.

W: No te preocupes por eso, vamos a poner una clase de apoyo para baile… -Se puso pensativo. –¿Lo de la voz podrás hacerlo tu sola?

R: Si. –Le sonrió amable. –Me pondré manos a la obra.

**oOo**

Estaban todos sentados en el comedor compartiendo una comida amena.

Puck: Aquí viene Finn… -Decía burlón.

Finn: Hola chicos. –Llego demasiado sonriente.

Brit: ¿Tienes algo que contarnos…? -Reía.

Finn: Yo… ¿Por qué? –Se hizo el extrañado.

Puck: Chicos, da igual ya nos contara mas detalles cuando le coma la boca en el pasillo. –Dijo burlón.

Finn: Respeto. –Se puso un poco serio.

Tina: Vaya… al parecer te gusta mucho. –Soltó una risilla.

Blaine: Bueno, cambiemos de tema. –Agarro el hombre del chico mostrando apoyo. –Hoy es un gran día nuestra Rach vuelve al Glee Club.

Kurt: No digas eso todavía. –Dijo con desdén.

Mike: Vamos… -Puso cara de obviedad. –Está claro que Will le dará el visto bueno, ella siempre será una ''Loser''. –Miro a Quinn y le guiño un ojo.

Kurt: Ya claro… -Rodo los ojos.

Santana: ¿Por qué te comportas así? Da la sensación de que no quieres que Rach vuelva y eso es egoísta por tu parte. –Ella nunca era ''amable'' con casi nadie y menos con la morena pero tenía muy claro que entre la chica y Quinn había algo mas allá que una amistad, las miradas que la rubia le mandaba no eran normales como para ser solo una amistad… lo sabía porque ella miraba de la misma manera a Britt. No le había dicho nada y eso le molestaba un poco pero la comprendía.

Kurt: ¿Egoísta yo? Aquí la egoísta es ella. –Dijo un poco fastidiado.

Quinn: No, no lo es. –Al fin hablo molesta por lo que oía.

Kurt: Como no… -Lo dijo en voz baja, sabía que la rubia la defendería.

Blaine: ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y le das una oportunidad? –Estaba cansado del comportamiento de su novio con la que había sido su mejor amiga.

Kurt: Tengo una sensación… -No estaba muy convencido de decirlo.

Finn: ¿Una sensación? –No podía creerlo. –Se habrá equivocado pero esta claro que ya a aprendido la lección… me a ayudado a acercarme a Daniele cuando podría no haberlo hecho, y su comportamiento y actitud a mejorado mucho… -Fue interrumpido por Puck.

Puck: Rachel nunca cambio... –Tenía mucho cariño hacia ella aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, siempre seria la pequeña, mandona, insoportable y sexy chica judía que conoció.

Kurt: Lo sé. –Suspiro. –Se que deberíamos darle una oportunidad pero…

Santana: ¿Pero qué, porcelana? –Fue cortante.

Kurt: Nunca habéis tenido la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar… algo que viene relacionado con un cambio. –Intentaba explicarse mientras todos lo miraban contrariados. –Cuando deseáis hacer algo… darle una oportunidad a alguien y el cuerpo os dice que es mejor dejarlo pasar por que te va a hacer daño… no se explicarme. –Dijo resignado.

Q: Es una autentica tontería. –Soltó sin mas

Kurt: A ti te parecerá una tontería, pero a mi ese sensor no me falla nunca. –Dijo muy seguro.

Santana: A ti el único sensor que no te falla es el ''Gay-Radar'' –Toda la mesa menos Blaine y el rieron.

Mike: Tenemos que acogerla con cariño, que se sienta querida. –Lo decía mientras abrazaba a Tina.

Mercedes: Kurt… -Era la única de la mesa que no estaba siendo dura con el. –Se que te cuesta confiar de nuevo en ella pero… ¿Qué pierdes intentándolo?

Kurt: Supongo que llevas razón. –Agacho la cabeza.

Mercedes: Seguro que no tarda mucho en volver a ser una diva. –Rio por su comentario.

Tina: Lo único que no me gusta de su vuelta es que se habrá acabado el chollo de cantar todas las semanas. –Hizo pucheros.

Mike: Puedes cantar para mí siempre que quieras mi niña. –Comento de una manera sensual.

Ambos se empezaron a besar y la mesa empezó a gritar ''Váyanse a un hotel'' Santana no tardo en destacar sobre el resto con su cara de asco ''Puag… ¡Eso que acabo de ver es la lengua de Asia 2!'' Mientras todos estaban descontrolados tirándole comida a la parejita y haciendo alguna que otra trastada Kurt hablo con la rubia.

K: Espero que al menos pienses en tus acciones. –Intento ser comprensivo.

Q: Deja de fastidiarme… ¿Qué te crees que es Rach? ¿Un monstruo? –Estaba a punto de llegar al borde de su paciencia.

K: Solo te estoy avisando. –Comento resignado.

Q: Piensa en positivo, si acaso me equivoco y ella resulta ser tan mala como dices me podrás decir tu frase favorita. –Puso el tono del chico en modo de burla. –''Te lo dije''

K: El problema es que ese día no querré decírtelo. –Agacho la cabeza y continúo comiendo su manzana.

oOo

Habían terminado las clases y había sido un dia duro, no volvió a ver a la morena y eso la angustiaba, no la vería hasta las 7:30 que era la hora en la que había quedado para que se pasase a por ella.

No quería ir, pero debía hacerlo.

Se dirigía hacia su casillero a un paso lento y cansado, dejaría un par de libros he iría a casa a hacer la tarea lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta de su taquilla y allí vio una sorpresa, no hacía mucha falta pensar quien había sido.

_Cierra los ojos._

_Tiene un rostro perfecto. Vale, diréis que no existe nada perfecto, pero ella es la excepción que confirma la regla. Soy adicta y creo que en su abstinencia no hay nada escrito. Sus labios tientan el vértice de besarla. No está muy lejos, puedo inclinarme hacia el vértigo de perderme en el roce de su boca. No lo hago. Ese momento, es tan quieto. Ese momento tiene la magia de quedarnos en silencio, tanto tiempo como duremos sin tener la necesidad de romper distancias y abrazarnos. Por ahora, aguantamos._

_Mientras la observo, pierdo la noción del tiempo. Mientras la observo, no existe más que la noción de que la necesito demasiado. Mi corazón y sus latidos son los instrumentos de medida más certeros. Los puedo escuchar golpeando mi pecho. Podría bailarle a ese compás todas las caricias habidas y por haber. No lo hago. Ese momento, es tan quieto._

_En la oscuridad donde nos encontramos nos vemos mejor por dentro. Nos escuchamos mejor los silencios. Hay una paz extraña impregnando la habitación. La misma habitación donde no existe más que lo que traemos dentro: las ganas de mecernos bajo la suave brisa de nuestras respiraciones. No hay problemas en estos metros, sólo el deseo de encontrarnos, entendernos, tocarnos, disfrutarnos... es el verbo perfecto._

_Abre los ojos. Tiene un extraño brillo vistiendo su mirada. Me quedo hipnotizado durante unos segundos, pasan algunos años en ese momento. Ese momento, es tan quieto. Y, en esa quietud, nos hemos movido tanto. Me inclino hacia ella. Voy a saltar hacia la adrenalina de tocarla. Siento el fuego de la necesidad._

_Cierro los ojos. Tiene un beso perfecto._

__Doblo el papel de nuevo y le acerco a su pecho, mil mariposas volaban en su estomago y el cansancio se había ido para dar paso al deseo... Si cogiera a la chica en ese momento no saldría viva de esta, la calma que se había esforzado por mantener junto a ella se esfumo, para dar paso al deseo que siempre tenia hacia ella... hacia ese cuerpo que derrochaba sensualidad.

Esta noche no seria muy buena que digamos, pero estaría deseando cualquier descuido de la otra para aprovecharse y poder rozarle de la manera que ella deseaba, resoplo y solo pudo volver a casa para darse una ducha bien fría.

_''Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza.''_

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**A KURT HAY QUE COMPRENDEDLO POR QUE ES NORMAL QUE NO SE FIE DE ELLA PERO... ¿SE ESTA PASANDO?**

**A TODOS LOS QUE ****DECÍS** (_Andrusol)_ **QUE NO COMPRENDÉIS ALGO, NO OS PREOCUPÉIS... TODO PASA POR UN MOTIVO Y TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN LO COMPRENDERÉIS CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO.  
**

**¿COMO SERAN JAMES Y JACK CON LA RUBIA? ¿QUE INTENCIONES TENDRÁN? ¿QUIES ES MARY?**

**COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**''Capitulo 20: Estruja el momento''**

Había hecho las tareas de clase deprisa y sin poder concentrarse, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de que Rachel le escribiera esa nota? La había releído cerca de 50 veces y no era capaz de creérselo aun.

Eran cerca de las siete y media, estaba preparada y recogiendo lo que anteriormente había desordenado. Rachel no tardaría en llegar y no quería hacerla esperar, sabía que para ella eso era muy importante.

Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra muy ancha que dejaba ver su hombro, era lo más informal que había en su armario y viendo el estilo que tenían la morena y sus amigos le pareció poco adecuado ir vestida como ella solía estar acostumbrada, su pelo no tenía ninguna pinza o adorno, ella se había encargado de darle un aire desordenado.

Judy paso por la puerta de su habitación y tras llamar decidió pasar.

J: ¿Vas a salir esta noche? –La miraba de arriba abajo.

Q: Si. –Guardaba la última camiseta y cerraba el armario. –Saldré con Rachel a cenar y a tomar algo.

J: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de esa chica? –Pregunto un poco molesta.

Q: Desde nunca solo que ahora… nos hemos unido mucho. –Dijo restándole importancia.

J: ¿Vendrás muy tarde? Porque hoy es lunes. –Le molestaba que saliera con esa chica.

Q: No. –Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. –Volveré pronto.

La conversación podría haber continuado pero el timbre sonó y Quinn desapareció de la habitación con una sonrisa inmensa.

Q: Hola. –Como siempre que veía a la morena en la puerta de su casa, el corazón le palpitaba más rápido.

R: WOW. –Se quedo embobada con el aspecto de la rubia. –Estas… impresionante. –Fue sincera.

Q: Gracias. –Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

R: ¿Lo tienes todo? –Pregunto sonriente y ansiosa por irse.

Q: Si. –Palpo sus bolsillos.

R: Pues vamos. –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba los escalones de la entrada.

Quinn no tardo en ponerse a su altura y andar junto a ella hasta llegar al coche, andaban al mismo tiempo y mirando hacia abajo como si les diera vergüenza la presencia de la otra.

Rachel saco su mano del bolsillo y agarro la de la rubia, esta sintió como si dejara de andar para levitar… eso significaba un gran paso y que lo hiciera antes de ver a los idiotas de sus amigos para ella significaba mucho. Rachel se paro despacio y la miro.

R: Si te incomoda que lo haga… solo dilo. –Refiriéndose a las manos entrelazadas.

Q: ¿Incomodarme? –Rodo sus ojos y volvieron a caminar.

Llegaron al auto y parecía que no se querían separar, se miraron y Quinn acaricio la mano de la morena antes de soltarla y poder subirse al coche.

**oOo**

Jack: ¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cara a su chica.

Mary: No me encuentro muy bien… -Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

JC: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Acariciaba su pelo.

M: No… se pasara. –Sonrió. –Además no quiero que pase un día mas si conocer a la tercera del ''Trio Calavera''

JC: James se ha puesto pesado… -Rio al ver al chico saltando por ahí con otros niños.

M: Es normal que quiera un reencuentro si os llevabais tan bien. –Pero se puso un poco seria al decir eso y el otro lo noto.

JC: Sabes que ahora eres tú la única que importa ¿verdad? –Le acariciaba la cara.

M: Si. –Tras sonreír le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

James estaba divirtiéndose con sus nuevos ''colegas'' de 9 años jugando al pillar cuando vio esa imagen, no lo dudo dos veces y dijo ''Tiempo muerto… chicos, piña.'' no tardaron en rodearle y ponerle atención. Unos segundos más tarde los niños y el se movían con mucho sigilo por el aparcamiento y poco a poco llegaban a la pareja que en ese momento se estaban haciendo carantoñas.

Estaban tan tranquilos cuando unos once pequeños los rodearon y empezaron a trepar por el cuerpo de Jack. Mary no podía parar de reír por la imagen de los niños agarrándose a su novio, este intentaba mantenerse en pie para evitar hacerle daño a alguno de los niños, puso los brazos en cruz y decía de manera divertida 'Me rindo, me rindo…'' luego soltaba unos cuantos gritos dramáticos y fingía llorar. James apareció y tras un silbido todos los niños se bajaron y echaron a correr.

James: ¡Os quiero mucho enanos! –Grito como despedida mientras los niños agitaban las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

JC: ¿Te parece bonito utilizar a tus siervos para atacarme? –Fingió estar dolido.

JM: ¿Cómo? –Puso cara inocencia. –Lo hago por vuestro bien… tenéis que acostumbraros. –Les guiño un ojo a la parejita y estos se acercaron y agarraron con una risilla.

Rachel y Quinn entraban en el aparcamiento y encontraron un sitio libre así que estacionaron el vehículo y cuando la rubia fue a bajarse la otra apago el motor y la agarro suavemente.

R: ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –Le acariciaba la mano.

Q: ¿Perdón? –Se acomodo de nuevo.

Rachel dudo un poco pero acabo haciéndolo, su mano izquierda acariciaba una mano de la otra chica asique utilizo la derecha, la llevo hasta la rodilla de Quinn y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos ahí…

R: Estas muy guapa esta noche. –Lo dijo con un tono muy sugerente.

Empezó subir muy poco a poco su mano, Quinn estaba con las piernas muy juntas así que decidió separarlas y abrirlas.

Q: ¿Solo esta noche? –Se acerco un poco a ella.

R: Siempre. –Su mirada se alternaba entre sus ojos y labios.

Empezaron a besarse como era normal en ellas con deseo y ganas, la rubia también empezó a tocar las piernas de la otra…

Rachel bajo y se entretuvo en su cuello, empezó a besarlo y morderlo, eso sí, intentando no dejar ninguna marca. Las manos de Quinn no tardaron mucho en situarse en el trasero de la otra.

Q: Me encanta tu culo Rach… es impresionante. –Dijo excitada.

R: Te deseo más que nunca… -Dejo de besar su cuello para juntar sus frentes. –Debería ser ilegal que te vistieses así.

Q: Si me deseas, no pares. –Tras mirarse con intensidad unos segundos Rachel se tiro a sus labios con desesperación.

Cuando la ex animadora se quiso dar cuenta tenia a la morena sobre ella. Sus lenguas se rozaban… bailaban, la una con la otra y Rachel movió su mano y la coloco en la entrepierna de Quinn, esta soltó un suspiro excitada.

R: ¿Quieres desnudarte o prefieres que lo haga yo? –Mordía la mandíbula de la rubia.

Quinn no tardo en apartar las manos del trasero de Rachel para quitarse la camiseta y dejar ver su ropa interior.

Q: ¿Porque no nos vamos a la parte trasera del coche? Quiero disfrutarte Rach… -Ahora era ella la que besaba el cuello de la otra.

R: Vamos. –Dijo con desesperación.

Le agarro la mano y cruzaron entre los dos asientos hasta llegar a los asientos de atrás, una vez ahí Rachel se deshizo de la camiseta y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón desesperadamente bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, esta esperaba tumbada sobre los tres asientos, apoyada en una de las puertas y con las piernas abiertas. Tras pensarlo dos segundos quiso imitarla y empezó a deshacerse ella también del pantalón, una vez que la morena ya lo había conseguido, ayudo a la otra y fue así como se quedaron en ropa interior.

Rachel se coloco entre sus piernas y tras rodear su cintura con la mano empezó a besarla de nuevo. Bajo por su cuello haciendo que la otra no solo gimiera si no que también arqueara la espalda de puro placer… empezó a acariciar su entrepierna con la mano cuando empezó a rozar con su nariz y lengua la clavícula de la rubia.

Q: Te quiero… -Soltó entre suspiros.

Rachel freno en seco y alzo su cabeza para mirar a la otra.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa frase que Quinn había pronunciado le había abierto los ojos, no era justo hacerle eso… acostarse con ella ahora era un error y por dejarse llevar podría hacerla de sufrir, en su estomago se despertó una gran angustia. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo… de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y maldecirse una y otra vez de lo que acababa de pasar, en vez de eso, no dijo nada. Se aparto de Quinn rápidamente y se puso la camiseta de nuevo.

Q: ¿Qué haces? –Dijo con voz entrecortada.

La morena no respondió, en vez de eso se empezó a poner los pantalones rápidamente.

Q: ¿Qué pasa? –Cuando la vio vestirse le sentó como un jarro de agua fría.

R: Nada. –Sonó firme.

Q: Vamos Rach… no te pongas nerviosa. –Sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. –Déjate llevar.

R: Apártate. –Le dio un empujón en el hombro. –No digas tonterías y vístete.

Q: ¿Tonterías? –Frunció su ceño.

R: Tenemos que dejar esto Quinn… sea lo que sea. –Soltó finalmente.

Q: ¿Por qué? –Se aparto un poco de ella.

R: Porque esto no va a ninguna parte… porque… -Suspiro. –Esto es una payasada… tu enamorada esperas que yo empiece a sentir lo mismo…

Q: Esto que tenemos es… -Hizo un gesto con la mano.

R: Esto que tenemos no es… -La imito. –Porque tú y yo no somos nada. –Soltó sin pensar y luego se arrepintió.

Q: ¿Cómo que nada? –Su corazón se partió.

R: Vístete que llegamos tarde… -Le metió prisas sin apenas mirarle a la cara, no podía hacerlo.

Quinn empezó a vestirse mientras Rachel la miraba, ella ya había acabado. En el fondo sabia que corría el riesgo de que eso pasara ¿A quien quería engañar? No tenían nada, solo eran amigas con derechos y ni siquiera por que ella ahora pensaba que lo que realmente ocurría es que no excitaba a la morena.

Una vez que acabo de vestirse.

Q: Ve tu con James, Jack y… Mary. –Al principio no le salía el nombre de la chica. –Yo no me encuentro bien.

R: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –La miro extrañada.

Q: No, yo pido un taxi o… voy andando para que mede el aire. –Intento sonreír.

R: Vale… -Desvió su vista y tras hacerle un gesto se bajaron del coche.

Cerraron las puertas y sin decir nada más ni despedirse tan solo con una mirada, la morena se dirigió al encuentro con sus amigos y Quinn se encamino para volver de nuevo a casa.

La morena doblo la esquina y fue vista por los chicos.

JC: ¡RACHEL! –Sonrió mas al verla.

JM: A quien tenemos aquí… ¿Se puede saber que hacías? ¡Llegas tarde señorita! –Le dio un gran abrazo.

R: He estado con mi amiga Quinn… tendréis que disculparla no se encuentra muy bien. –Dijo restándole importancia.

M: Pero ¿Es muy grave?. –Los tres se pusieron serios.

R: No… -Encogió los hombros. –Un… dolor de cabeza.

JC: Bueno, entonces un poco más tranquilos… ahora ven y dame un abrazo. –Le sonrió cálidamente y la abrazo.

M: Es un placer conocer a la famosa Rachel. –Rio.

R: Tú debes de ser Mary, ¿Verdad? –Frunció su ceño

M: Si. –Se acerco con una sonrisa y le dio dos besos.

JM: Ahora vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y pasemos a cenar, tengo una hambre atroz . –Dijo inquieto.

La cena fue muy amena y estuvieron hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse (Que tampoco era tanto).

Hablaron de trabajo, la crisis y sobre todo de la gente que les rodeaba. También se menciono la famosa paliza que Emily había recibido, y casi sin poder evitarlo también el tema Rory… aunque no duro mucho porque todos, incluso Mary sabían lo unida que Rachel estaba a el y obviamente no quisieron romper el ambiente.

Después del restaurante se fueron a un bar de copas cercano, ninguno quería beber pero Jack y James estaban como locos porque querían bailar, así que decidieron ir un rato para que se quitaran el capricho.

Los chicos nada más pasar se fueron directos a la pista de baile, sin embargo Rachel y Mary se colocaron en una mesa cercana al lugar donde los otros bailaban y pidieron dos Coca-Colas.

R: Hacéis una pareja genial. –Refiriéndose a Jack y Mary.

M: Gracias. –Se sonrojo. –Muchos dicen que somos una pareja dispareja.

R: ¿Cómo os conocisteis? –Pregunto inocentemente y con curiosidad.

M: Pues… -Trago saliva. –Rachel… estoy… embarazada.

R: Espera… ¿Qué? –Frunció el ceño.

M: Nos conocimos una noche… el estaba triste y empezó a beber, yo estaba… como casi siempre supongo. –Rio sin ganas. –Estábamos un poco bebidos y… paso.

R: ¿Un rollito de una noche? –Pregunto curiosa.

M: Si. –Suspiro. –Unos días después nos ''reencontramos'' y no hay mucho mas… en la segunda cita le dije que tenía un retraso…

R: Vaya, a eso lo llamo yo ser directa. –Sonrió mientras tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo.

M: Fuimos al ginecólogo y me dijo que estaba embarazada. –Encogió sus hombros. –Al principio cuando salíamos de la clínica pensé que se iba a largar porque no querría cargar con la responsabilidad de tener un niño, yo haría lo mismo si pudiera… pero no, salimos y empezó a decir que teníamos que encargar las cosas para su cuarto, había que empezar a comprar pañales para que no notáramos el dineral que eso suponía y sobre todo ahorrar… -Sonrió. –Me dijo que el tenia una habitación en su piso a la que apenas le daba uso y que con una mano de pintura podría ser perfecta… Tu imagínate, estaba realmente sorprendida. –Rio.

R: Típico de Jack. –Rodo los ojos. –Es un encanto.

M: Lo es. –Asintió. –Apenas nos conocíamos cuando estábamos viviendo juntos y teníamos un niño en camino, el se encarga de todo… tanto que incluso me agobia, ¿Te puedes creer que ya a encargado el papel de las paredes? Pero claro, un color neutro por que aun no sabemos el sexo…

R: Es lo máximo. –Las dos miraron al lugar donde los dos chicos bailaban.

Mas que bailar hacían el ridículo porque mientras James hacia unos pasos de baile muy similares a los de ''La macarena'' Jack hacia una especie de baile del robot y Capoeira.

R: Tienes suerte. –Suspiro. –A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles, la gente tiene un pasado…

M: ¿El pasado? –La miro incrédula. –Solo tienes que centrarte en el presente.

R: No es tan fácil. –Se le quedo mirando.

M: Las cosas tienen la importancia que se les da. –Soltó sin más.

R: Cuando te importa demasiado alguien, tienes que dejarlo ir… quien sabe, a lo mejor merece algo mejor. –Se encogió de hombros.

M: No importa lo pasado sino lo presente. –Sonrió cálidamente. –De repente y sin aviso aparece alguien que te mira de esa forma que siempre habías deseado… que te hace sentir bien por una vez en la vida, que te susurra al oído que te tranquilices y… entonces es cuando te das cuenta de las cosas. –Mientras decía todo eso miraba como Jack intentaba bailar tango con James un tango, de una manera muy cómica.

R: Pero… -Fue interrumpida.

M: Todo el mundo tiene derecho a amar y ser amado, importa poco lo pasado o lo que tenga que venir… el tiempo vuela, no viviremos para siempre y por eso debemos estrujar el momento y saborearlo a tope. –Dijo con energía.

R: ¿Y cómo sabes que ha llegado ese momento y esa persona? –Agacho la cabeza, en su interior miles de mariposas volaban

M: Lo sabes. –Dijo muy segura y sonriendo.

Tras un momento aturdida en sus propios pensamientos, algo se ilumino gracias a las palabras de la otra chica.

R: Tengo que irme. –Se levantaba.

M: Espero que vayas a vivir el momento. –Le guiño el ojo. –No te preocupes, yo te disculpo ante ellos. –Señalo con la cabeza hacia los chicos.

R: Tenlo muy seguro. –Le dio dos besos y salió de aquel lugar.

_''La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.''_

__**LOS CHICOS SON TOTALMENTE INOFENSIVOS... TAL VEZ DEAMSIADO INCLUSO :)**

**MARY ACABA DE LLEGAR Y DE SEGURO YA CAE BIEN.**

**RACHEL NO QUIERE ASUMIR QUE SIENTE ALGO MAS POR QUINN ¿POR QUE SERA? ¿QUE HABRA PASADO CON QUINN? ¿COMO SE SENTIRA?**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	21. Chapter 21

**''Capitulo 21: INSOPORTABLE''**

Hacia un rato desde que había llegado a casa y estaba sentada en su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía evitar estar mal, la morena le había dicho que lo que sea que tuviesen se había roto y además después de vivir un momento que ella creía iba a ser único.

Estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza así que decidió deshacer la cama y tumbarse tal cual estaba vestida, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el colchón y al menos sintió un poco de calma.

Miraba al techo de su habitación mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro recordando como la noche de ayer Rachel se había colado por su ventana y habían compartido ese momento tan especial, todos los susurros que se dieron entre besos, todas las caricias que se habían dado… como se quedaron completamente dormidas la una abrazada a la otra… quería cerrar los ojos muy fuerte y poder viajar al pasado, abrir los ojos y que ahí estuviera ella.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que cuando Rachel toco con sus nudillos en su ventana le pareció otra más de sus fantasías, volvieron a sonar esos golpes pero un poco más fuertes, ahora la otra si se percato y frunció su ceño extrañada ''Te estás volviendo loca Quinn'' pensó, pero luego escucho una voz que no tardo ni dos segundos en reconocer.

R: Abre por favor. –Dijo suplicante.

La rubia se reincorporo y decidió quedarse quieta y no abrir la ventana, aun.

Q: ¡Vete! –Dijo en alto para que la otra lo oyera.

Rachel suspiro y se acomodo un poco para no acabar cayéndose, sabía que Quinn debía de estar mal y ella tenia que ser completamente sincera ahora.

R: Entiendo que no me abras la ventana porque ahora mismo a la última persona que quieres ver es a mi pero… -Agacho la cabeza. –Solo quiero decirte que… -Trago saliva. –No sé de donde he sacado la valentía para estar aquí, y solo pido que me escuches porque te aseguro que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me trago mi orgullo y me planto delante de alguien para decirle lo que verdaderamente pienso. –Espero por si la rubia contestaba pero como eso nunca paso, decidió seguir adelante. –Vale… no hay mejor manera que empezar esto que no sea diciendo que soy una gilipollas… una niña malcriada, una cobarde, un timo… -Dijo con dureza. –Soy esa persona que no es capaz de decir lo que le importas por que tiene un miedo atroz a perderte, también me llena de angustia el pensar que puedo llegar a decepcionarte. –La rubia soltó una media sonrisa por lo que Rachel había dicho. –Siempre he sabido que me ''complicarías'' la vida de algún modo, desde que eras esa animadora cruel que me fastidiaba día tras día, no entendía como pero siempre tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de ti… Me gustaría que todo hubiera sido de otra manera. –Suspiro. -Pero pienso que todo lo que anteriormente nos ha pasado es lo que de alguna modo u otro nos ha traído aquí, me gusta pensar que esta situación… yo hablándole a una ventana y rezando para que tú me estés escuchando, ya estaba en nuestro destino… ese que estaba escrito desde que nacimos, cada equivocación, mala decisión o respiración nos a traído a aquí.

Q: Puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero no voy a abrir la ventana. –Se levanto y se acerco un poco a ella. –Podrás dar el mayor discurso jamás dado por nadie pero lo que hoy me has hecho va a necesitar un tiempo para que se me olvide, me has rechazado como si te diera asco como si no te importara lo mas mínimo, no te a importado deshacerte de mí y ahora da igual las palabras bonitas que digas. –Estaba poniéndose firme. -¿Cómo se que no volverá a pasar cuando te de uno de tus bloqueos? Ahí está el problema, que no lo se… porque no te conozco, eres alguien que como tu bien has dicho le habla a una ventana y le dice cosas bonitas pero de repente todo cambia y me tratas mal. –La morena estaba callada. –Así que si no tienes nada mejor que decir te pido que te vayas. –Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho a la morena decir algo que la dejo petrificada.

R: Te quiero. –Lo dijo después de un suspiro y mientras subía la cabeza.

Quinn dio media vuelta y se acerco todo lo que pudo a la ventana.

R: No me has dejado acabar antes y eso era lo que me quedaba por decir. –Sonrió. –Tú dices que no me conoces, la mejor manera de que empieces a hacerlo es diciendo que solo soy una chica enfrente de otra y que solo te pide que la quieras. –Vio como la rubia abría la ventana poco a poco.

Q: Repítelo. –Dijo seria.

R: Te quiero. –Sonrió mientras lo decía.

Q: ¿Has bebido? –Pregunto frunciendo su ceño.

R: No. –Rodo los ojos con humor. –Además si lo hubiera hecho no cambiaría nada, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Q: Dímelo otra vez. –Empezaba a sonreír.

R: Creo que te quiero. –Suspiro divertida.

Q: ¿Crees? –Pregunto ''duramente''

R: ¿Puedo pasar? –Sonrió dulcemente.

Q: Si, hace un poco de frio. –Le dejo espacio para que pasara.

Ya las dos dentro de la habitación, la rubia le puso la mano suavemente sobre sus labios y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

Q: No hagas mucho ruido que mi madre está en casa y ahora te comunico que te toca rezar para que ella no haya oído nada. –Se separo sonriente.

R: ¿Has llorado mucho? –Le tocaba sus pómulos y veía sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Q: Un poco. –Dijo avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

R: Lo siento. –Se entristeció. –Estas son las cosas que me hacen pensar que eres tan perfecta que ni siquiera te merezco.

Q: Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy Rach. –La miro sincera. –No quiero que me hagas más daño debido a tus cambios de humor o… -Fue interrumpida.

R: Te prometo que me voy a esforzar para que esto funcione. –Le colocaba un mechón se su pelo.

Q: ¿Esto? –Fingía estar extrañada. –Pero si tu y yo no tenemos nada. –Aprovecho para echarle en cara lo que la otra le había dicho en el coche.

R: ¿Crees que será muy bestia que te pregunte ahora si quieres ser mi chica? –Dijo entrelazando sus manos.

Q: Inténtalo. –Ahora quería que fuera la morena quien le insistiera.

R: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntaba un poco nerviosa.

Q: No se… -En su interior gritaba eufórica. -¿Qué prometes si digo que si?

R: Pues… -Le siguió el juego. –Te daría muuuuchos besitos de esquimal.

Q: ¿Me dirías que me quieres? –Pregunto sonriente.

R: Si, probablemente. –Asistió divertida.

Q: ¿Cuántas veces al día? –Se mordía el labio.

R: Una después de cada comida. –Se acerco un poco a ella.

Q: ¿Me invitarías a una cita? –Sus cuerpos estaban pegadas y sus bocas a centímetros.

R: Te recuerdo que tenemos una casa para nosotras solas… -Vio como la otra sonreía de oreja a oreja. –Donde podemos preparar cenas románticas… tal vez tumbarnos en el patio bajo las estrellas… -Fue interrumpida por Quinn.

Q: Shhh… -Le puso sus dedos sobre sus labios de nuevo. –Me has convencido con los besos de esquimal.

R: Pues solo te daré uno si dices que sí. –Se encogió de hombros.

Q: ¿En serio hace falta que te conteste? –Pregunto con obviedad.

R: ¿Quieres ser mi chica? –Volvió a formular la pregunta en modo de respuesta a la ex animadora.

Q: SI. –Dijo emocionada finalmente. –Ahora quiero mi beso de esquimal.

Fueron despacio y sin dejar de mirarse y se tumbaron sobre la cama de la rubia, parece ser que no tenían muchas ganas de dormir… no iban a hacer nada pero solo querían mirarse y como no, susurrarse ahora sí, mutuamente que se querían.

**oOo**

Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Quinn y ella habría los ojos despacio, el dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior ahora era igual o más fuerte, además tenía la nariz taponada y cada vez que tragaba su garganta se resentía.

Como ya se imaginaba cuando despertó estaba sola en la habitación, al parecer Rachel había salido en plena madrugada…

Se intento levantar pero su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando poso su mano en la frente debido al mareo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, ''Mierda… ¿Tengo gripe? Pues menuda manera de empezar una relación'' Pensó y acto seguido sonrió.

Judy: ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? –Estaba enfadada. –Como no te des prisa llegaras tarde a clase.

Q: Mama… -Tosió y no tenia buena pinta. –No me encuentro muy bien…

J: ¿Qué te pasa? –Se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente, abrió los ojos por completo al comprobar la temperatura de su hija. –Estas ardiendo. –Expreso con preocupación.

Q: Me duele la garganta y no puedo respirar por la nariz. –Apenas podía forzar la voz.

J: Me parece que hoy no podrás ir al instituto… -Le ayudo a tumbarse y le toco con cariño la cara.

Q: Seguro que si me alguna pastilla podre ir. –Deseaba ver a SU chica cuanto antes.

J: De eso nada… tienes fiebre así que te quedaras en cama y llamare al médico para que venga ahora por la mañana.

Q: Pero mama… -Fue interrumpida.

J: Pero… nada, vendrá el doctor y te recetara lo que necesites… -La miro con ternura. –Esta tarde yo no estaré, tengo que trabajar, así que solo me quedare tranquila si te quedas bien cuidada ahora.

Q: Vale. –Se dio por vencida, en el fondo ella sabía que no estaba en situación de ir a clases. -¿Podrías darme mi teléfono móvil?

J: Si, claro. –Se levanto de su lado y fue hasta su escritorio.

Q: No mama… -Sonrió. –Eso es el MP3

J: Ríete de la ignorancia de tu pobre madre. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –Aquí tienes, voy a llamar al doctor mientras.

La mujer salió por la puerta de la habitación y Quinn busco con ansiedad el teléfono de Rachel, pulso el botón de llamada y espero, dieron apenas cuatro tonos cuando la morena lo había cogido.

R: Hola… -Sonó dulce.

Q: No me gusta despertar y que no estés aquí… no me gustas que te vayas a casa y conduzcas tan tarde. –Puso voz de niña.

R: Lo hago porque me encanta que te preocupes por mí. –Rio. -¿Qué tal estas cariño?

Q: Que bien suena ese cariño… -Sonrió y cerró los ojos. –Pero lamento decirte que hoy no iré a clases.

R: ¿Por qué? –Dijo extrañada.

Q: ¿No lo notas? –Pregunto divertida.

R: No… -Pensó un momento. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Q: Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que eres una de esas parejas que vas a la peluquería y no lo notan… -Rio un poco.

R: Me estoy liando, deja de jugar conmigo de… -No pudo acabar la frase cuando una tos sonó al otro lado del teléfono. -¿Estas enferma?

Q: Si. –Se recuperaba. –Tengo gripe, no me lo ha dicho ningún médico pero lo sé.

R: Oh dios… seguro que cogiste frio cuando volviste a casa. –Cerró los ojos. –Y como no por mi culpa.

Q: O en el coche. –Rio flojo por su dolor de garganta. –No es tu culpa Rach…

R: Hoy yo tampoco iré a clase, estoy allí en… 15 minutos. –Dijo deprisa.

Q: No, de eso nada. –Sonó autoritaria. –Vas a ir a clases porque no quiero que tengas más faltas de asistencia además mi madre y el médico estarán aquí por la mañana… tu podrás venir esta tarde y estar solas.

R: ¿Esta tarde? –Pensó. –Hoy es martes y no sé si podre, tengo cita con Kate, bueno… se supone, siempre nos solemos llamar el fin de semana para acordar la hora y el día pero esta semana ella no ha llamado y a mí no me coge el teléfono…

Q: Da igual si quieres para no tener que levantarme mucho te dejo una rendija en la ventana y entras por ahí… si vienes como si no lo haces. –Se encogió de hombros.

R: Vale. –Sonrió. –De todas maneras si me llama le podría decir que no, le digo que una amiga está enferma y tengo que cuidarla.

Q: ¿Amiga? –Le ''molesto'' ese comentario.

R: Bueno… podría decirle que eres una amiga… o no, vamos que si tu quieres le cuento que estamos juntas… -''Mierda'' se dijo para sí misma.

Q: ¿Quieres ocultar lo que tenemos? –Se removió en la cama.

R: No. –Suspiro. –No se… ¿Tu quieres?

Q: ¿Yo? –Rio con ironía. ¿En qué momento te he hecho pensar que quiera hacerlo?

R: Pensé que hasta que no estuviera claro que estamos juntas no querrías decírselo a nadie.

Q: No me lo puedo creer. –Resoplo. -¿Es que tu no lo tienes lo suficientemente claro?

R: ¿Lo tienes tú? –Pregunto inocentemente ''Con lo bien que hemos empezado la conversación y ahora se supone que está molesta por un simple comentario'' pensó y cerró los ojos para calmarse.

Q: Llámame loca si te da la gana pero pensé que lo teníamos bastante claro cuando ayer nos decíamos lo mucho que nos queríamos BLA BLA BLA. –Dijo enfadada.

R: No te alteres, relájate. –No podía explicarse el enfado de la otra.

Q: No me digas que me relaje porque yo estoy muy tranquila. –Mentira, estaba muy alterada.

R: ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en otro momento? Esta tarde, cuando estemos cara a cara. –Le quito hierro a la situación.

Q: Claro… -Rodo los ojos. –Entonces ya queda claro que esta tarde no vas a venir.

R: ¿De qué vas Quinn? –Se molesto por ese comentario, la paciencia llego a su límite.

Q: ¿YO? –Abrió los ojos y se puso la mano en el pecho. -¿De qué vas tú Berry?

R: No sé si será la gripe pero estas insoportable… -''Ahora soy Berry'' dijo entre dientes. –Mal empezamos esto creo yo.

Q: Aquí la insoportable eres tú y tus cambios locos de humor. –Se llevo la mano a la garganta que por hablar un poco alto le dio un pequeño pinchazo. –Ahora entonces ya tenemos algo… ves, a esto me refería.

R: ¿¡PERO CUANDO HE DICHO YO QUE NO TENEMOS NADA!? –Paciencia de Rachel… cero.

Q: No grites que tengo gripe no sordera. –Se sentó en la cama. –Y si, has dicho que no tenias claro lo que teníamos.

R: ¡GRITO POR QUE ME DA LA GANA, HABER SI NO VOY A PODER GRITAR ENCIMA QUE ESTOY EN MI CASA! –Se tocaba la frente con la mano. –Y QUERIDA QUINN ERA UNA PUTA FORMA DE HABLAR… QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO DE CÓMO IBAMOS A LLEVAR LA SITUACION ANTES DE IR DICIENDOLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SOMOS PAREJA, HABRA QUE PONERSE DE ACUERDO, VAMOS… DIGO YO.

Q: Pues dime… ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? –Resoplaba.

R: Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. –No quería seguir discutiendo.

Q: Muy bien Rachel… que maduro por tu parte. –Dijo con humor e ironía.

R: No sigas por ahí Fabray… no me llames inmadura… -Cerraba los ojos e intentaba decirlo con calma.

Q: Pues igual que tu no hablas conmigo porque no te da la gana, yo te llamo inmadura porque me apetece.

R: Voy a colgar el teléfono. –Sonó dura.

Q: Si, será lo mejor… Tampoco vengas esta tarde, si no vas a la psicóloga te marchas por ahí con los imbéciles de tus amigos. –Dijo despectivamente.

R: ¿Que estás hablando? Me muero por estar allí contigo esta tarde, a la que parece no encantarle la idea es a ti. –Rodo los ojos. –Y no te metas con MIS amigos porque ni siquiera los conoces.

Q: No hace falta conocerlos, además tu también te metes con MIS amigos… ¿Te acuerdas de Joe? –Fue clara.

R: No me compares… no me compares… mejor cállate tomate la medicina y quédate durmiendo un rato, yo ya veré si voy o no, esta tarde. –Cuando mentó el nombre de Joe se le revolvieron las tripas.

Q: Adiós. –Dijo con sorna.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Rachel solo oía unos tonos que indicaban el final de la llamada. Intento otra vez contactar con Kate y no dio resultado, por si fuera poco no podía dejar un mensaje de voz porque su buzón estaba lleno, seguramente del resto de clientes que tampoco podían contactar con ella.

''¿Quien dijo que salir con una mujer era más fácil? Vaya un GILIPOLLAS'' Después de decir eso delante del espejo , dio media vuelta y tras coger sus cosas salió de su habitación.

_''La única forma de salir ganando de una discusión es evitándola.''_

**MENUDO INICIO DE RELACIÓN HAN TENIDO LAS CHICAS... UNA DISCURSION A LAS HORAS DE HABERSE DICHO LO MUCHO QUE SE QUERÍAN... ¿A QUIEN NO LE A PASADO ESO?**_  
_

**¿QUE HABRA PASADO CON KATE? ¿POR QUE NO COGE EL TELEFONO? ¿¡QUE HA HECHO!?**

**A LOS QUE PREGUNTÁIS POR LA APARIENCIA DE MARY DECIROS QUE ES MILA KUNIS (BABAS) DE TODAS MANERAS SI OS VAIS AL CAPITULO 16 HAY TENEIS TODAS LAS APARIENCIAS HASTA EL MOMENTO, AÑADIRE MAS Y LO PONDRE JUSTO AQUI EN LAS N/A**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**''Capitulo 22: Fidelidad''**

Después de la pelea que tuvieron por la mañana el día fue muy diferente para las dos.

El médico fue a casa de Quinn y como ella ya esperaba le dijo que tenía una gripe que había que cuidar y unas anginas horrorosas, Rachel estuvo todo el día preocupada por la rubia pero no quería llamarla después de lo que había ocurrido, estaba claro que iría por la tarde para estar con ella aunque la otra estuviera enfadada pero pensó que lo mejor sería intentar no hablar por el momento.

La morena estaba en su casillero entretenida con un libro que tenía que leerse para literatura y que sencillamente le estaba encantando. Decidió que había llegado la hora de ir a casa de la rubia a si que cerró el libro y a continuación el casillero para dirigirse al aparcamiento, sus pasos eran rápidos… por eso no tardo en llegar hasta su coche, estaba a punto de subirse en él cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

Jack: ¡Rach! –Le saludo.

R: Vaya, no te esperaba. –Le dio dos besos y sonrió al ver al chico.

J: Me gustan las sorpresas tu ya me conoces. –Le giño el ojo coqueto.

R: Ya… -Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio. -¿Qué te cuentas?

J: Pues nada… el otro día no nos dio tiempo a hablar y venía a decirte que podríamos quedar en otro momento… -Se cruzo de brazos y encogió los hombros.

R: Lo siento pero tuve que ir a ver a… -Lo dudo. –Una amiga… vamos, la que iba a ir a la cena… ya sabes estaba enferma y yo preocupada.

J: Es un poco cansina tu amiga. –Ambos rieron. –Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntos. -La miro a los ojos.

R: Y a mi… -Sonrió. –La próxima vez será.

JC: Si, solo dime hora y lugar. –Hizo como que apuntaba en la mano.

R: Tendríamos que hablar con el resto… según ellos digan, hablare con mi amiga. –Lo dijo mientras tocaba la chaqueta de Jack, le encantaba.

JC: Pero… -Miro la trayectoria de la mano de la morena que ahora pasaba por sus pectorales. –Estaba pensando en una quedada un poco mas… de nosotros, sin tu amiga la enferma sin Mary o James…

R: Lo miro a los ojos pero luego aparto la mirada. –Me gusta la chaqueta que llevas, te sienta muy… bien. –Rio.

JC: Se que te encantaba… -Le coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja.

R: ¿Lo recuerdas? –Entrecerró los ojos divertida.

JC: ¿Cómo no voy a acordarme? –Dijo con obviedad. –Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que vivimos… juntos, tu y yo. –Se puso seria mientras la miraba.

R: Lo de quedar… -Trago saliva. –Tendría que pensármelo.

JC: ¿Por qué? –Rodo los ojos. –Lo quieres tanto como yo.

R: Pero… -Se puso un poco nerviosa.

JC: ¿Tienes que darle explicaciones a alguien? Es eso Rach, ¿Hay alguien? –Se acerco a ella hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban

R: Jack… -Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del chico. –No sigas o…

JC: ¿O qué? –Le toco la barbilla suavemente.

R: Si te acercas de esa manera pienso que lo que yo pueda tener con otra persona no tiene importancia. –Fue sincera.

JC: Es que no la tiene… -Sonrió con dulzura. –Yo soy el que te hace abrir los ojos.

R: ¿Y tú no tienes nada serio? –Agarro la cintura del chico y la atrajo todo lo que pudo hasta ella.

JC: Tu sabes que no… son solo… entretenimientos, tonterías y pérdidas de tiempo. –Empezó a bajar sus manos de la cintura de Rachel a su trasero para agarrarlo con ganas.

Parecían una única persona de lo pegados que estaban, dieron un paso hacia atrás y fue a si como la morena quedo encerrada entre él y su coche.

Jack hizo un movimiento y levanto un poco a la morena, haciendo que esta enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

R: Que le den. –Sonrió fogosa.

Al oír eso el chico se lanzo a sus labios y la morena soltó un suspiro, empezaron a soltar suspiros entre beso y beso, tenían demasiada pasión contenida y ahora la estaban liberando, nadie iba a impedir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Jack se bajaba la bragueta como podía mientras Rachel se quitaba todo lo que en la parte superior llevaba y dejaba ver sus pechos.

R: Yo me encargo de eso tu mientras cómeme los pezones. –Detuvo las manos del chico para entrar ella en acción.

Quinn se movía alterada en la cama, su garganta le ardía y cada vez que tragaba era como si una apuñala en su cuello le dieran, la fiebre era muy alta y estaba empapada en sudor… había empeorado mucho en lo que llevaba de día aunque la medicación la hiciera dormir.

La pesadillas se habían adueñado de ella desde que cerró los ojos, al principio solo veía cosas extrañas o oscuridad pero ahora…

Q: ¡PARA! –Se levanto sobresaltada y al reincorporarse tan rápido se mareo. –Era una pesadilla. –Sonrió y volvió a tumbarse.

R: ¿Cariño? –Salió del baño para sorpresa de la rubia. –Ya estas despierta.

Q: ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí? –Se alegraba de que hubiera ido.

R: He venido hace media hora… -Traía en su mano una palancana con agua y un pañuelo. –Traigo unos paños para que te baje la fiebre. –Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Q: He tenido una pesadilla Rach. –Decía apenas sin voz.

R: Habrá sido la fiebre. –Le puso el paño en la frente.

Q: Creía que estarías enfadada y no vendrías. –Decía un poco triste. –Menuda imagen tengo…

R: He venido porque tenemos que hablar. –Se sentó en la cama. –Además, estas guapísima.

Q: Siento como me he comportado esta mañana. –Cerró los ojos y suspiro. –Me he levantado con un humor complicado.

R: Pues espero que no despiertes a si siempre. –La otra rio. –Está olvidado, ahora lo importante es hablar de cómo va a ser esta relación de cara a los demás.

Q: No me gustaría ocultarla. –Fue sincera. –Me gustaría ir contigo de la mano sin escondernos como si estuviéramos cometiendo un delito.

R: Pero el no ocultarla significaría que TODO el mundo lo supiese, incluido tu madre. –Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Q: Mi madre… -Empezó a entender lo que la morena quería decir.

R: ¿Tú crees que se lo tomara bien? –Pregunto. –Porque me da la sensación de que no le caigo muy bien…

Q: No se lo tomara bien fueras o no tu. –Resoplo. –Me fastidia tener que fingir ser algo que no somos…

R: Ya sabemos cómo son estas cosas, no solo es tu madre la que nos obliga a hacerlo es también el resto de instituto, ¿Qué te crees que harían si se enteraran? –Volvió a mojar el paño en agua fría y se lo volvió a poner en la frente.

Q: Creo que al principio se lo tomarían mal pero tal vez nos aceptasen con el tiempo, le a pasado a Kurt y Blaine. –Afirmo sonriendo por la acción que acababa de hacer la morena.

R: Ya pero… no me malinterpretes por lo que voy a decir, pero ellos ya eran una pareja estable y nosotros estamos empezando y pueden pasar muchas cosas… -Fue interrumpida.

Q: ¿Tienes dudas? –Pregunto pero a diferencia de cómo lo había hecho por la mañana ahora estaba calmada.

R: Yo no tengo ninguna duda cariño. –Le dio un pico suave, muy suave pues no quería contagiarse. –Pero hace apenas unas horas que empezamos a tener una relación y quieras o no es muy arriesgado ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntas.

Q: Te comprendo. –Sonrió y suspiro. –Por lo tanto ocultaremos lo nuestro hasta que estemos completamente seguras de que funciona.

R: Si. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –Quiero besarte…

Q: No lo hagas. –Se tapo la boca. –Demasiado tenemos con una enferma y ya ha sido arriesgado el pico que me has dado antes.

R: Creo que debería tomarte la temperatura haber si ha bajado antes de darte los medicamentos correspondientes. –Se levanto de la cama para ir a por el termómetro.

Q: Me gusta que estés pendiente de mi. –Vio como se acercaba con el ya en la mano.

R: Póntelo señorita… -Se lo cedió.

Q: Vaya… -Levanto el brazo y se lo metió. –Tanto temes no poder controlarte que no eres capaz de meter la mano bajo la camiseta…

R: Sin mirar la temperatura del termómetro ya intuyo que estas mejor… -Sonrió picara. –Ya has vuelto a tus andadas provocadoras…

Q: A ósea que te provoco… -Se acerco a ella un poco.

R: Me traes por el camino de la amargura y mi voluntad se esta hartando de decirte que no. –Vio a la rubia tragar y resentirse. -¿Te duele mucho la garganta? Anda… vamos a acabar de tomarte la temperatura y te doy la medicación, está dejando de hacer efecto la anterior dosis.

Q: Mi temperatura es de 37'2. –Dame las pastillas.

R: Toma. –Se las dio. –Has mejorado mucho cariño, ¿Quieres que te de otra sudadera y te cambias esa? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Q: Vale… -No le dio tiempo a acabar cuando el móvil de Rachel empezó a sonar.

La morena se dirigió a su mochila y tras hurgar en el bolsillo pequeño lo encontró, respondió sin mirar la pantalla y cuando oyó a la otra persona a través del teléfono se sorprendió.

R: Dígame. –Respondió deprisa.

-Diva necesito que vengas a por mí. –Dijo de una manera extraña.

R: ¿Kate? –Miro a Quinn que se levantaba de la cama y le hacia un gesto de ''Voy al baño''

K: HEY! –Dijo mas alegre de la normal.

R: Ahora te dignas a parecer… donde se supone que estas porque me has dejado tirada hoy y realmente necesito hablar con alguien. –Fue autoritaria.

K: Necesito que vengas a por mí al bar de copas de la calle Harrison. –Dijo en un tono muy ebrio.

R: ¿Estas borracha? –No se lo podía creer.

K: Relaaaaaaaaajateeeee. –Dio una risotada.

R: No puedo ir. –No dijo nada más.

K: No puedo conducir borracha. –Dijo con fastidio, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

R: Quinn está enferma… que coño, mi chica está enferma y no voy a ir a por ti. –La rubia salía del baño y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

K: Solo… te necesito. –Ahora estaba un poco más seria.

R: Llama a Anna o una amiga. –Intento sonar compresiva.

K: Anna no está… -Se noto que se entristeció.

R: Pues una amiga Kate. –No quería dejar a Quinn sola.

K: No necesito una amiga… -Sonó como si llorara al otro lado del teléfono. –Necesito a mi niña, mi Rachel…

Al oír eso la morena supo que realmente la necesitaba.

R: ¿Al bar de copas en la calle Harrison? –Pregunto para asegurarse.

K: Eso es.

R: En lo que tarde en llegar estoy allí. –Suspiro y colgó la llamada.

Ha Quinn no le molesto que la morena se fuera porque sabía que si lo hacía es porque la otra la necesitaba, sabía que esa psicóloga había sido un apoyo muy fuerte para ella.

Q: ¿Vas a volver? –Pregunto cuando vio a Rachel ponerse su chaqueta y recoger sus cosas.

R: No lo sé… -Estaba preocupada por Kate. –Me fastidia dejarte aquí pero no lo haría si no fuera importante.

Q: Lo entiendo. –Sonrió. –Estoy mucho mejor, aunque si puedes esta noche podrías venir.

R: No creo que venga, llevo dos días sin dormir bien y prefiero quedarme hoy en casa… -Hizo un gesto de fastidio. –Pero te llamo a sí que no te preocupes.

Q: Vale. –Sonrió. –No sé si mañana estaré recuperada del todo como para ir al instituto a si que a lo mejor no te veo hasta por la tarde.

R: Tienes prohibido ir mañana a clase, recupérate del todo y pasado vas. –Le dio un leve pico como antes. –Adiós.

Q: Adiós… -Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y arropar.

**oOo**

Kate estaba sentada en un banco que había justo al lado del bar esperando a que Rachel apareciera. Estaba cabizbaja y hundida cuando un coche aparco delante de ella:

-Te llevo donde quieras preciosa… -Decía en un tono chulesco.

K: Quiero que me lleves a Londres. –Se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

-Sube y damos una vuelta, después te llevo a donde quieras preciosa. –Se le hacia la boca agua.

R: ¿Quieres que te parta la cara pedazo de hijo de puta? –Apareció y el hombre se quedo serio. –O arrancas o te parto la cabeza.

-Menos humos niña que como me baje te enteras… -Se volvió un poco amenazante.

R: Vamos machito que aquí te estoy esperando. – Le dio una mirada desafiante.

-Vaya unas zorras… -Arranco el coche y se fue.

K: No te he visto llegar. –Levanto la cabeza y la miro.

R: He aparcado allí, no sabias si estabas dentro o fuera… -No quiso hacer preguntas, tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo porque las respuestas vinieron solas.

K: Anna se ha ido a Londres… -Se levanto y hecho a caminar hacia el coche de Rachel.

R: ¿Por qué? –Se puso a su lado.

K: Me enrolle con Bonnie otra vez, no hubo sexo pero… -Fue interrumpida por Rachel.

R: No tenía que haber preguntado. –Suspiro. –Te llevare a casa.

K: Lo he perdido todo, justo cuando parecía que todo iba a volver a ser como antes…

R: ¿Por qué no vas a terapia? –Pregunto curiosa.

K: ¿Para qué? –Frunció su ceño.

R: Para que te ayuden. –Dijo son normalidad y dejando perpleja a Kate.

K: El problema es que yo y sé lo que me pasa. –Agacho la cabeza.

**oOo**

Q: ¿Y la has dejado en su casa y ya? –Pregunto extrañada. –Estás loca, debiste haberte quedado con ella.

R: No. –Había llegado a casa y rápidamente llamado a su chica. –Lo que necesita ahora es estar a solas… pensar, no quiero ser cruel con ella pero creo que se lo ha buscado.

Q: No digas eso. –Rodo los ojos. –Fue un error.

R: Un error que cometió hace unos años y que ahora ha vuelto a hacer. –Se sentaba en su cama. –Además, en que estaba pensando… ¡Estas casada! No te acerques de esa manera a las mujeres…

Q: Es un fallo que puede tener cualquiera en un momento de debilidad. –Explico calmada.

R: Serle infiel a una persona es lo mas rastrero que puede haber, siempre lo he pensado. –Fue muy concisa. –Si estas con alguien de la manera que Kate estaba con Anna, casadas y con una hija… que sí, que por desgracia su hija falleció, pero… cuando estas así con alguien y se están entregando a ti por completo, debes respetar a la otra persona.

Q: ¿En serio piensas así? –Sonrió al escuchar a la morena.

R: Si. –Asintió como si pudiera verla. –Estoy de acuerdo en que los ojos se te pueden ir en algún momento, obviamente están en pareja y no ciego… no se, puedes decir ''Vaya esa chico/chica es realmente atractiva'' pero de ahí a pasar a mayores no, eso no me gusta.

Q: ¿Entonces puedo estar tranquila? –Pregunto juguetona.

R: Por el momento… si. –Rio.

Q: ¿Por el momento? ¿Cómo que por el momento? –Se hizo la molesta.

R: A no ser que cambie mi manera de ver las cosas te aseguro que infiel no creo que te sea… aunque mi historial sea un poco oscuro. –Se entristeció.

Q: ¿Puedo serte sincera? –Tuvo dudas.

R: Claro, siempre cariño. –Le pareció raro eso.

Q: Una de las pesadillas que he tenido hoy, vamos… cuando me he despertado, era que tu me eras infiel con Jack en el aparcamiento del instituto. –Una risotada se oyó al otro lado. –No te rías que yo lo he pasado muy mal. –Estaba avergonzada.

R: Has tenido un sueño en el que yo salía manteniendo relaciones… -Se froto la frente divertida. –Vaya, vaya vaya…

Q: Tampoco es el primero. –Fue sincera.

R: ¿Cómo? –Se quedo impresionada.

Q: Hasta mañana, te quiero. –Dijo divertida.

R: No no no… explícame eso. –Espero la respuesta pero solo se oyó el sonido que indicaba en final de la llamada. –Yo también te quiero. –Después de eso colgó el teléfono y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_''Creer en la fidelidad es pecar de ingenuidad.''_

__**¿CUANTAS SE HAS ASUSTADO CON EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE CAPITULO? ¿QUE OS APARECIDO LO QUE OPINA RACHEL DE LA FIDELIDAD? **

**UNA PEQUEÑA APARICIÓN DE KATE PARA QUE POR LO MENOS SEPÁIS QUE ESTA VIVA, DE MOMENTO.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**''Capitulo 23: ADICCION''**

Kate miro la hora nerviosa y dio la última calada al cigarrillo, lo tiro y lo piso para apagarlo.

Había hablado con un amigo y le aconsejo esa especialista, una psiquiatra muy buena que se acababa de mudar desde New York y que estaba empezando allí, obviamente a él no le dijo nada sobre su problema pero después de indagar descubrió que la otra era buena en su trabajo y decidió dejarse ayudar por ella.

Se lo había aconsejado Rachel pero ella sabía que de alguna manera tenía que solucionar lo que le pasaba, siempre había huido del tema… y lo que más le dolía es lo que su mujer hubiera llegado a pensar y ''sufrido'' en silencio. Nadie sabía lo que a ella le pasaba y tampoco iba a decirlo nunca en voz alta, siempre se había dado bastante ''vergüenza'' a ella misma.

Eran las diez de la mañana y entraba por las puertas de la clínica con una sonrisa nerviosa, se acerco al mostrador de la secretaria:

K: Hola, mi nombre es Kate Jac… Mars. –Todavía no se había acostumbrado a decir su apellido y no el de Anna. –Y vengo a la cita de las diez.

Secretaria: Perdón, ¿Podría repetirme el nombre? –Le sonrío trasmitiéndole calma.

K: Kate Mars. –Sonrió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Secretaria: Si, aquí estas. –Asintió. –Día de hoy… Viernes, a las diez de la mañana. –La miro y señalo a una pequeña sala. –Espere ahí, enseguida le atienden.

Camino hasta donde le habían indicado y se encontró una sala de espera que como la suya tenía una decoración fantástica, se sentó en un sillón enorme negro y cogió una revista para poder leer y entretenerse en algo, empezó a morderse las uñas debido a su nerviosismo… le costaba mucho pensar que al fin le iba a contar a alguien, lo que probablemente había sido el tema más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Hola. –Alguien le toco el hombro y alzo la cabeza, era su psiquiatra. -¿Vienes de parte de Mark, verdad? –Tenía una sonrisa hipnotizadora.

K: Si. –Se levanto y le dio la mano. –Kate Mars.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Ellen Harmon… y voy a tratarte. –Era una persona agradable.

K: Bien… -Su actitud era nerviosa.

Ellen: ¿Pasamos? –Apunto a la consulta.

K: Si, será lo mejor. –La siguió hasta la puerta y espero a que la abriera para poder pasar.

Entro y se encontró algo que ella no esperaba, una sala que apenas tenía muebles, una estantería, una mesa y dos sillones muy cómodos y anchos… las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y diplomas, el resto de la estancia la ocupaban plantas…

E: Elige el asiento que tu mas prefieras. –Sonrió.

K: Me gustan mucho las plantas. –Fue sincera.

E: ¿De veras? –Lo dijo mientras iba a la estantería y cogía un cuaderno de apuntes y un bolígrafo. –A mi me encantan, creo que dan paz y alegría… y pienso que es bueno tenerlas aquí, ya sabes… vienen muchos niños y lo mejor es no intimidarlos.

K: Tu consulta tiene un aspecto muy alegre, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Se sentó y la otra no tardo en hacerlo.

E: Mark me ha dicho que tú eres psicóloga. –Rompió el hielo.

K: Si. –Asintió mientras se cruzaba de piernas. –Es raro ver a una psicóloga buscando ayuda de este tipo.

E: No digas tonterías… -Se encogió los hombros. –Todo el mundo necesita a alguien con el que ser sincero, no importa a lo que te dediques.

K: Ya. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero es como si un fontanero llamara a un profesional para que le arreglara el desagüe de casa.

E: Madre mía… -Puso cara pensativa. –Con ese ejemplo me has hundido.

K: Esto es un poco difícil para mí. –Hizo una mueca.

E: Pues… ahora quiero que respires y te sientas cómoda, imagínate que soy una amiga de toda la vida… -Empezó a escribir.

K: No se por dónde empezar… -Miro hacia abajo.

E: Yo lo hare. –Junto sus manos y empezó con las preguntas. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

K: Tengo veintinueve recientemente cumplidos. –Empezó a responder.

E: ¿Tienes hermanos?

K: Si, tengo una hermana de veinticuatro.

E: ¿Dónde naciste y te criaste? –Seguía apuntando.

K: Aquí, en Lima. –Sonrió.

E: Bien… -¿Tus padres están casados?

K: Si y nunca han tenido problemas si es a lo que refieres. –Sabia adonde quería llegar.

E: ¿Cómo es la relación con tu familia?

K: Buena… -Se encogió de hombros. –Solo tengo a mis padres, mi hermano y un tío… mis abuelos murieron hace muchos años.

E: Deja de responder las preguntas antes de que yo te las haga. –Alzo la vista del cuaderno.

K: Vale, lo siento. –Suspiro.

E: ¿Cómo fue para ti perder a tus abuelos?

K: No fue doloroso porque yo era muy pequeña y me dijeron que se habían dormido. –Le resto importancia.

E: ¿Eras buena en los estudios?

K: Si, muy buena… demasiado, de hecho era una… rata de biblioteca. –Jugaba con sus dedos.

E: ¿Dónde estudiaste?

K: Oxford, Inglaterra.

E: Se donde esta Oxford… -Rodo los ojos y Kate rio. -¿Tienes pareja?

K: Actualmente no. –Agacho la cabeza suspirando, la otra supo que había dado en un lugar sensible.

E: ¿La tuviste? –Ahora la miro fijamente.

K: De hecho he estado casada hasta hace unos días. –Sonrió tristemente.

E: ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos? –Le apoyo la mano en la rodilla en señal de apoyo.

K: La conocí cuando estaba estudiando, para ser exacta… diez años. –Su actitud cambio, ya no había sonrisas.

E: ¿La? –Frunció su ceño. -¿Eres homosexual?

K: ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –Pregunto un tanto desafiante.

E: No no no… -Hizo un gesto indicando un ''para nada'' con las manos. –Y me disculpo si te he hecho pensar eso.

K: Lamento haberte hablado con ese tono pero ya sabes… hay gente que sencillamente les damos asco. –Intento sonreír para quitarle hierro al asunto.

E: Lo entiendo… tengo pacientes así. –Rodo los ojos. –Continuemos, ¿Cuándo os casasteis?

K: Nos casamos a los veintiún años, en España.

E: ¿Tienes algo que contarme de esa relación? –Pregunto indiferente.

K: Tuvimos una niña. –Sonrió durante un instante.

E: Vaya. –Le encantaban los niños a sí que sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¿Cuántos años tiene?

K: Tenia tres años cuando murió. –Al ambiente se tenso un poco.

E: Lo… lo siento. –Agacho la cabeza. -¿Cómo paso?

K: Un accidente de coche, volvíamos del colegio y… - Suspiro. –Un borracho nos arroyo.

E: ¿Tú estabas allí?

K: Si. –Cerró los ojos evitando que salieran lágrimas como siempre que hablaba de su hija. –Perdí la movilidad de mis piernas por un tiempo.

E: ¿De quién era la niña? Haber… se que era de las dos pero, ¿Quien la engendro? –La miraba con dulzura.

K: Mi mujer, bueno… EX mujer. –Carraspeo.

E: ¿Es es el motivo de vuestra separación? –Apunto.

K: La relación se tambaleo un poco bastante pero… no, la relación se ha roto básicamente por infidelidades. –Sabía que se acercaba lo embarazoso.

E: ¿Por qué parte? –Ella ya sabía la respuesta por la actitud de la paciente, pero lo pregunto.

K: La mía. –Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

E: Me parece que hemos llegado al punto. –Aparto el cuaderno y la miro.

K: No puedo parar. –Tenía los ojos llorosos.

E: Vamos por partes… se que es difícil para ti hablar de esto, por eso que tal si seguimos con la mecánica de… yo pregunto, tu contestas. –Le toco la rodilla.

K: Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, jamás he sido sincera en este aspecto con nadie. –Se ponía nerviosa. –Te agradecería que siguiéramos con esa mecánica. –Asintió.

E: ¿Cómo fue tu vida sexual desde el principio?

K: En mi casa, jamás se hablaba del tema… -Pensó. –Nunca he hablado sobre sexo con mis padres, tampoco me hablaron sobre métodos anticonceptivos etc…

E: Era un tema tabú. –Puntualizo.

K: Exacto… cuando yo era muy jovencita, digamos que tenia… trece años cuando me di cuenta de que era un poco diferente al resto, no me interesaban los chicos si no las chicas…

E: ¿Nunca has tenido una relación con un hombre?

K: Si, a los catorce… empecé a ''salir'' con un chico un poco mas mayor, tenia diecisiete años… llevábamos unos meses saliendo y me daba un poco de rabia el hecho de que no me sintiera atraída por el, era atento, divertido… digamos, que no me aceptaba a mi misma y decidí ''aclararme'' de la peor manera posible. –Se coloco el pelo tras la oreja. –Me acosté con él, yo era muy joven y fue… horroroso.

E: ¿Perdiste tu virginidad a los catorce años? –''Que joven.'' Pensó.

K: Si, no se en que estaba pensando… después lo deje. –Se frotaba los ojos.

E: ¿Cómo fue tu actividad sexual durante tu adolescencia?

K: Hasta los dieciséis fue pobre, después… empecé a tener algún que otro affair con algunas chicas, después iba a lugares de ambiente y bueno…

E: Entonces no solo mantenías relaciones con gente de tu edad... –La miraba con cariño, debía de ser difícil para ella.

K: No, de hecho siempre me… gustaba que fueran más mayores. –Se mordió el labio.

E: ¿Cada cuanto mantenías relaciones?

K: Intentaba tenerlas… casi todos los días y si no siempre me quedaba la… masturbación. –Agacho la cabeza.

E: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa necesidad?

K: Se sentía bien y yo… no podía pararlo, me excitan las mujeres… -Cerro los ojos avergonzada.

E: Es algo que no puedes frenar, un estimulo. –Dijo intentando comprenderla.

K: Si, no sé cómo llegue a eso pero de repente… pensaba en sexo a todas horas. –Se encogió de hombros. –Disfruto mucho con el sexo.

E: ¿Cómo avanzo esa actividad?

K: Empecé a ver porno, comprar revistas… masturbarme no podía pensar en otra cosa. –Agacho la cabeza.

E: ¿Y ahora? –Le levanto la cabeza.

K: Tampoco. –Fue sincera.

E: ¿Cada cuanto te masturbas? –Pregunto directa.

K: Según el día pero… ahora unas… tres/cuatro veces al día. –Suspiro.

E: ¿Ves porno?

K: Asintió con la cabeza. –Todos los días.

E: ¿Alguna vez has pagado para mantener relaciones con alguien? –Era necesario saber la respuesta.

K: Muchas. –Intento tranquilizarse. –Me gusta más contratar servicios sexuales que salir a buscarlos o hacerlo en una discoteca con alguien.

E: ¿Por qué?

K: Porque están bajo mi dominio, harán lo que yo diga… me parece excitante. –Asintió despacio.

**(**FLASHBACK**)**

Estaba dándole un último trago a la cerveza cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella ya estaba dispuesta en ropa interior a sí que se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

- Hola, ¿Kate? –La miro de arriba abajo y cuando la vio en ropa interior supo la respuesta.

K: Pasa… -Se hizo a un lado. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Amber aunque hoy me llamo como tu quieras.

K: Amber me gusta. –Se encogió de hombros.

Amber: ¿Tienes lo que acordamos por teléfono? –Fue directa.

K: Si. –Fue hasta un cajón y saco un sobre, se lo entrego.

A: Bien… -Terminaba de contar el dinero. -¿Dónde quieres que comencemos?

K: Antes decirte que no quiero nada sentimental tipo, besos… y todas esas memeces. –Fue clara.

A: Nos portaremos mal. –Se mordía el labio.

K: Vayamos al salón. –Le señalo el camino.

Caminaron hasta la estancia elegida, la psicóloga estaba en ropa interior a sí que se sentó en el centro del sofá, la otra se puso de pie frente a ella.

A: Hare lo que tu quieras. –Dijo con voz sensual.

La psicóloga la miro con una sonrisa picara.

**(**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**)**

E: ¿Te gusta el sexo duro?

K: Es el que más me gusta, me gusta ser la voz cantante… con sentimientos me parece un poco… -Sonrió de medio lado. –Aunque Anna lo hacia único, daba miedo tocarla porque parecía de cristal… era tan…

E: ¿Alguna vez has mantenido relaciones con más de una persona al mismo tiempo?

K: Si, solo en grupo de mujeres. –Puntualizo.

E: ¿Desearías acostarte conmigo? –La miro y Kate se tenso. –Se sincera, no te voy a juzgar.

K: Si. –Froto sus manos nerviosas.

E: Te voy a decir algo que tú ya sabias… -La miro seriamente. –Tienes una considerable adicción al sexo.

K: Tengo miedo de que siempre sea así, me doy asco… -Tenía los ojos llorosos. –Me levanto y me masturbo, desayuno y veo porno… me vuelvo a masturbar… contrato a una puta, o me voy a acostarme con cualquiera… -Resoplo. –No puedo seguir así, solo pienso en…

E: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en buscar ayuda? –No comprendía nada. –Has estado casada, tenias una hija… y tu mujer ni si quiera sabía nada. –Se tocaba la frente.

K: ¿Y ahora qué? –Se encogió de hombros. –¿Vas a castrarme químicamente? Es mi cuerpo el que me lo pide.

E: Vamos a intentar arreglarlo sin medicina… pero vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo. –la miro a los ojos. –No va a ser fácil luchar contra ti misma pero, tienes que conseguirlo porque no te mereces estar arrastrándote para poder acostarte con alguien.

K: Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer. –Sonó segura.

E: Esa es la actitud. –Sonrió en modo de apoyo.

_"Creo que el sexo es una de las cosas más bonitas, naturales y gratificantes que el dinero puede comprar."_


	24. Chapter 24

**''Capitulo 24: Babáziz''**

Profesor: Estoy decepcionado. –Regañaba a la clase.

Era viernes y estaban en clase de Matemáticas, pese a que todas las clases eran un autentico caos ahora todos estaban con la cabeza gacha y en silencio, hoy se darían las notas de los exámenes que hicieron el Lunes y al parecer no había buenas noticias para casi nadie.

Pro: Obviamente hay excepciones pero al fin y al cabo, todos, en general sois patéticos y unos niñatos estúpidos, no hacéis nada… pues bien… no descansare hasta veros a todos en las recuperaciones, pedazo de sinvergüenzas.

Daniele: ¿Quiere dejar de insultarnos y darnos las notas? –Rodo los ojos.

Pro: Cállate, porque tú eres de las peores. –Le señalaba fijamente con el dedo.

D: Pero yo no vengo para que me insultes aunque haya sacado mala nota. –Le planto cara.

Profesor: ¿No puedo decir la verdad? –La miro desafiante. –Acaso no puedo decir lo desagradables que me parecéis… no os merecéis ni el aire que respiráis.

D: Puestos a ser sinceros… ¿Podría decir lo que pienso yo de usted? –En la clase se levanto un murmullo.

Pro: Atrévase y me encargare de que repita último curso durante el resto de su vida. –Se cruzo de brazos con chulería.

Daniele quería hablar pero el codazo recibido por parte de Rachel, que como siempre, estaba sentada a su lado, le hizo reflexionar y calmarse.

Pro: Puestos a que ya nadie tiene algo que decir… repartiré los exámenes. –Sonrió con ''maldad'' –No hay supervisiones… yo nunca me equivoco corrigiendo, si no os gusta la nota pues… que os jodan, yo no estaba haciendo el examen erais vosotros y si no sabéis ni donde tenéis la mano derecha, será problema vuestro y de vuestros padres. –Los cogió de la mesa. –Solo espero que vuestros padres no soliciten una paga por retraso mental y me toque pagarla a mí con mis impuestos.

Iba repartiendo los exámenes con sus respectivas notas uno a uno y en orden aleatoria, la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente… era un control de los más importantes y el que no saliera ''bien parado'' ahora, tendría que esforzarse mucho en el resto, para sacar adelante la asignatura.

Llego el turno de Daniele y como ella ya esperaba había sacado un ''Muy deficiente'', después de unos exámenes mas… el profesor se dirigía hacia la morena y después de una mirada de reproche por parte del mayor, le dio su nota, no podía creerlo y de ahí su cara de asombro.

R: Toma. –Sonrió. –Un suficiente. –Suspiro y miro a la rubia, recibiendo una sonrisa de repuesta.

D: A si se hace Rach. –Chocaron los cinco.

R: Ojala y hubieras tenido un poco de más suerte. –La miro un poco triste.

D: En el próximo me pondré las pilas… -Suspiro. –Es un hijo de puta. –Susurro para que solo lo oyera la morena.

R: Lo sé, pero lo sabíamos desde el principio… siempre ha tenido esa fama. –Dijo con reproche hacia él.

Estaban hablando cuando escucharon un revuelo al final de la clase, se giraron y en él estaba metida Quinn.

Q: No… -Miraba el examen sorprendida. –Debe de haber una equivocación, me merezco más nota que un simple deficiente.

Pro: Usted se merece la nota que el folio está escrita. –Dijo con chulería.

Q: Me sabia la lección perfectamente y el examen se me dio realmente bien, solo le pido que me haga una revisión. –Decía lo más calmada que podía.

Pro: Ya lo he dicho antes de repartir los exámenes. –Se puso frente a ella muy serio y alzando la voz. –Nada de revisiones.

Q: Sabes que esto me fastidia la media… -Intentaba convencerlo.

Pro: ¿Y a mí qué? –Se encogió de hombros. –Estudie más.

Q: Por favor… -Agachaba la cabeza.

Pro: Yo a diferencia de otros profesores no voy a regalarle nota por tu cara bonita… así que, aprenda a ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo y no esperes que te las den sin más. –Sonrió con sorna y siguió a lo suyo.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio después de aquellas palabras, la rubia era una de las mejores estudiantes de la clase y del instituto y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la palabras que le habían dirigido.

Sonó la alarma y todos se pusieron de pie desenado salir de allí.

R: Cariño… lo siento mucho. –Se acerco a ella lentamente.

Q: Nada, ya da igual. –Estaba enfadada.

R: Quieres acompañarme a algún sitio para estar las dos. –Sonreía para animarla. –Podría darte unos mimos.

Q: No tengo ganas. –Termino de recoger sus cosas y fue a salir por la puerta de clase.

R: ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? –Camino a su lado.

Q: No, solo quiero ir y decirle a ese desgraciado un par de cosas. –Se paró en seco y se hecho su pelo corto hacia atrás.

R: Ignóralo. –Le resto importancia.

Q: Clarooooo… para ti es muy fácil porque as aprobado. –Rodo los ojos. –Y no te ha llamado buscona.

R: Ahora no vas a solucionar nada enfadándote, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle lo mucho que vales en el siguiente examen. –Le cogió la mano.

Q: Suspiro. –Merecía más nota, lo sé.

R: Se le habrá ido la pinza, si quieres podemos hablar con otro profesor para que te haga una revisión. –Le acariciaba la mano con su dedo pulgar e intentaba animarla.

Q: No. –Dijo segura. –Ha despertado a Quinn Fabray, voy a esforzarme tanto que le dará vergüenza suspenderme.

R: Rio por la actitud. –Esa es mi chica. –Asintió.

Q: ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –Pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

R: Espera. –Miro hacia los lados. –Ven.

Avanzaron por el pasillo lleno de gente, iban hacia el baño… llegaron y pasaron.

R: ¿En qué baño quieres? –Pregunto divertida.

Q: ¿Solo me as traído aquí para enrollarte conmigo? –La morena asintió enérgicamente y ella rio. –Pues… el del medio.

R: Adelante. –Avanzo un paso y abrió la puerta.

Pasaron al cubilete y entre risas echaron el cerrojo.

Q: Contéstame a la pregunta. –Detuvo a Rachel que iba a por sus labios. -¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

R: Pensaba invitarte a una cita. –Miraba los labios de la otra. -¿Puedo besarte ya?

Q: Veras… estate quieta. –Las manos de Rachel se paseaban por la espalda de Quinn atrayéndola hacia ella. –¿No se puede hablar seriamente contigo? –Decía sonriente.

R: Vale, hablemos. –Se separo con cara de fastidio y se apoyo en la puerta.

Esa reacción le pareció adorable a la rubia y tras soltar un ''No te enfades…'' se acerco a ella y rozaron sus narices, de repente Rachel la cogió por su cintura y la pego a ella besándola con pasión.

R: Ahora puedes continuar… -Decía divertida cuando dejo la pasión de lado y dejo a la rubia con ganas de mas.

Q: Eres mala… -Negaba con la cabeza intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. –He pensado que como mi madre hoy no está en casa, como casi todos los viernes. –Puso cara de obviedad. -Podríamos quedar allí, te prepararía una cena y veríamos una película.

R: Vaya… -Estaba sorprendida. –Creía que te gustaría salir fuera… ya sabes, hemos estado toda la semana en tu casa… siempre nos encontramos allí.

Q: Realmente me gustaría pero sé que si lo hacemos tendremos que estar limitadas y no podremos darnos de la mano y todas esas cosas… si nosotras lo deseamos.

R: Pues no… -Quinn frunció su ceño. –Vamos a ir a cenar una pizza y después iremos al cine.

Q: ¿En serio? –En el fondo se alegro. -¿Cómo debe ser nuestro comportamiento?

R: Vamos a ir a una pizzería… -Puso cara de obviedad. –Y luego iremos a un cine pequeño a ver una película iraní en versión original y subtitulada… ¿Te crees que el cine iraní tiene legiones de fans?

Q: Rio. –Vale… ¿Sabes al menos como se llama la película?

R: Si, ''Babáziz''. –Dijo muy segura.

Q: Tiene un nombre con potencial. –Le dio un pico.

R: Da igual el nombre que tenga, no quiero que haya nadie en esa sala…

Q: Es tardísimo y nos tenemos que ir a casa, ¿A qué hora te pasas a por mí?

R: ¿A las 8 te parece bien? –le dio un pico.

Q: Si. –Se separo y quito el cerrojo. –Estaré esperándote.

La rubia salió primero mientras la otra se fumaba un cigarrillo, cuando acabo salió ella y entonces fue cuando se encontró con Will:

Will: Rachel. –Sonriente, como siempre. –He oído que Quinn ha vuelto hoy al instituto así que como ya pensé que podrías venir a Glee te traía los horarios para las clases de apoyo en baile con Mike.

R: Muchas gracias… -Lo miro atentamente. –Ya está mucho mejor así que mi asistencia ahora será perfecta.

W: Realmente me alegro, también me pone feliz que tu y Quinn tengáis esta relación de amistad después de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotras.

R: Si bueno… -Se puso nerviosa. –No sabes cómo te va a sorprender la vida.

W: Rachel… si necesitáis hablar con alguien, yo estaré aquí para lo que queráis. –Apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la chica en señal de apoyo.

R: ¿A qué te refieres? –Se hizo la tonta.

W: A buen pocas palabras bastan. –Sonrió y se fue.

Eso la había dejado descolocada porque realmente no se esperaba esas palabras, ¿Eso quería decir que Will lo sabía? Eso era casi imposible, ¿Cómo lo habría descubierto? Tal vez era un poco raro que no asistiera al Glee Club para cuidar de Quinn… pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Kurt y ella siempre lo hacían, espera… claro, era Kurt. No, pero de todas maneras ellas eran dos chicas y nadie imaginaria que tendrían nada… ¿La rubia se lo había contado a alguien? Ella creía que no pero podría ser, no le molestaba que Will lo supiese pero le parecía extraño que lo hubiera descubierto por si solo, ellas no se habían mostrado y era muy difícil que hubiera sospechado nada porque apenas habían estado en la misma habitación, luego pensó que ahora no importaba como se hubiese ''enterado'', que a lo mejor era sobre otro tema y ella se estaba comiendo la cabeza, lo que importaba es que al parecer lo tendrían hay para lo que necesitasen y esa idea le gustaba.

**oOo**

La ex animadora caminaba por el parking hacia su coche, a lo lejos no lo veía muy claro pero cuando se acerco vio a Joe apoyado en el esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

Joe: Menos mal que ya estas recuperada. –Dijo aparentemente contento.

Q: Vaya… pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi. –Quiso sonar dura.

J: Realmente lo lamento mucho, me han cogido en una banda y he estado muy ocupado últimamente.

Q: No digas tonterías, ni siquiera me saludas en clase de Matemáticas… te recuerdo que vas a mi mismas clase, entras te sientas… me ignoras y cuando toca el timbre te vas. –No le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

J: No te pongas tan seria conmigo, ¿Qué te pasa? –Lo pregunto de una manera muy chula.

Q: Éramos amigos Joe, joder estábamos todo el día juntos y de repente ya me ignoras y no me contestas los mensajes.

J: Sabes que no ha sido de la noche a la mañana y por ningún motivo. –Se cruzo de brazos.

Q: ¿Cómo? –Luego todo empezó a encajar. –¿Fue por el beso estúpido que nos dimos?

J: ¿Beso estúpido? –Se hizo el herido. –Sabes aunque para ti no significará nada me duele… porque para mí si y tu hablas de el como si hubiera sido un error.

Q: Fue un error. –Hizo un gesto de obviedad.

J: No me vengas con esas… -Rodo los ojos.

Q: No te vengo con nada… es cierto, fue un error… jamás debió haber pasado.

J: Te siento tan cerca y a la vez tan… lejos. –Jugaba con los dedos.

Q: Resulta halagador que sientas cosas por mí de esa manera porque eres un chico genial pero yo… -Fue interrumpida.

J: ¡LO SE! –Suspiro tranquilizándose. –Sé que hay alguien más, un estúpido que no te valora y se ríe de ti. –Dijo seguro.

Q: ¿Qué dices? –Nadie hablaba mal de SU chica. –Entiendo que estés molesto pero a mi realmente me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga.

J: Lo supe cuando te bese, a ti te gusto tanto como a mi… -Se acerco un poco a ella y eso hizo que se incomodara.

Q: El sentimiento no es mutuo. –Miro hacia abajo, el chico la miraba con mucha intensidad y eso la ponía nerviosa. –Si no estuviera enamorada ya te prometo que tu serias el chico con el que querría estar, porque cada momento que paso contigo es fantástico y nos reímos mucho cuando nos da por hacer de las nuestras… pero no es así.

J: Duele oírlo. –Se volvió a alejar de ella.

Q: Me apena mucho que estemos en esta situación… -Quería mucho a Joe, pero como amigo. –Me encantaría que siguiéramos como antes de ese beso, ya sabes… saliendo por ahí, acompañándote a hacerte tatuajes… -Vio al chico sonreír y ella también lo hizo.

J: Podrías ayudarme a conocer a una chica… -Dijo tímido.

Q: Si claro… -Le dio en el hombro. –Podría presentarte a alguna amiga…

J: Aunque ahora solo tengo ojos para ti. –La miro divertido. –Creo que hay una chica que físicamente me gusta mucho.

Q: ¿Y tú eres el que decías que no me podías quitar de tu cabeza? –Intento sonar molesta. -¿Ya me estas olvidando? ¿Soy tan fácil de olvidar? –Ambos reían. -¿Quién es? Solo por curiosidad…

J: Me da un poco de vergüenza, no quiero que pienses que soy un sinvergüenza.

Q: No te preocupes, eso ya lo pienso. –Recibió un golpe en el hombro, de parte del chico. –No en serio, a si puedo ir tanteando el terreno.

J: La conoces muy bien… -Suspiro. –Rachel Berry.

Cuando Quinn oyó el nombre de su chica se quedo perpleja… obviamente no iba a ayudar a conquistarla y le molesto mucho que ese chico mirara el cuerpo de la morena.

Q: ¿Estás seguro? –Intento ocultar su nerviosismo.

J: Si, digo es… sexy, y los rumores dicen que muy pasional. –Le giño el ojo. –No es que eso sea importante pero… soy joven y si tengo una chica fogosa como ella, mucho mejor.

Q: Es una chica difícil para tener una relación… -Decía como si nada.

J: Bueno. –Se encogió de hombros. –Los rumores también apuntan a que ella no busca relaciones serias, ella se ríe de esas cosas… solo quiere a alguien que este con ella de vez en cuando. –Se encogió de hombros. –Además, ha dejado al chico ese de la moto con el que estaba aunque el otro día se dice que los vieron juntos en el parque… pero como ya te he dicho, no busca relaciones serias, me gustaría estar en el lugar del tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Se hacia el pensativo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. –¡JACK! Si… eso, un tío con suerte sin duda.

Q: ¿Pero tú solo la quieres para acostarte con ella? –Frunció su ceño.

J: Ya te he dicho que soy joven y como la chica a la que quiero no me da una oportunidad… tendré que entretenerme con alguien… y ella al parecer es un buen partido.

Q: ¿Estas llamando guarra a mi amiga? –Estaba enfadada.

J: Yo no la llamo guarra… solo es una chica desinteresada que busca pasárselo bien, no es nada malo… si se está viendo otra vez con el tal Jack eso quiere decir que también puedo tener una oportunidad.

Q: Ha cambiado, ella ya no es así. –Abrió la puerta del coche y metió su mochila.

J: ¿Estas enfadada? –Pregunto extrañado. –Pues si que te afecta saber cómo es tu amiga…

Q: Cállate. –Se monto en el coche.

J: ¿Crees que debería invitarla a salir? –Se hizo el inocente.

Q: Tengo prisa. –Cerró la puerta del coche y arranco el coche sin contestar al chico.

Rápidamente estaba saliendo del parking con un enfado más que visible, Joe sonreía a lo lejos.

J: Rachel 1 – Joe… por lo menos diez. –Rio y se encendió un cigarrillo.

_''Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien.''_

__**HOLA AMIGAS! EN EL PASADO CAPITULO DEJE N/A PERO NO SE PORQUE NO SALIO CUANDO COLGUÉ EL CAPITULO. LA IDEA DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO ERA PRESENTAR EL PROBLEMA DE KATE, POR LO MENOS PONERLE NOMBRE A LO QUE LE OCURRE, SE QUE NO OS GUSTA MUCHO UN CAPITULO SIN FABERRY, PERO AVECES ES NECESARIO :)**

**ELLEN TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE RACHEL MCADAMS Y DANIELE TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE EMMA WATSON.**

**ODIAR AL DESGRACIADO DE JOE JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿COMO SE PRESENTARA LA CITA?.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**''Capitulo 25: Hazlo'**

Rachel había llegado a casa y se dio baño relajante, bajo a merendar con sus padres cuando la hora llego.

Leroy: ¿Bajas a merendar? –Pregunto cuando vio a su hija aparecer.

R: Si. –Sonrió. –No voy a estar aquí para la cena y quería compartir un tiempo con vosotros.

Hiram: ¿Dónde vas? –No lo pregunto con segundas intenciones, se habían dado cuenta del cambio de su hija y confiaban en ella.

R: He quedado. –Le resto importancia.

L: ¿Con quién? –Vale, eso no les sentó bien a ninguno de los dos.

R: Con Quinn. –Dijo como si nada.

H: Aaaaaaaaaa… -Respiraron tranquilos. -¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?

R: Pues… desde no hace mucho. –Sonreía.

L: ¿Vendrás muy tarde?

R: No. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero con lo que sea os llamo. –Miro el reloj y se alarmo. –Voy a prepararme, no quiero llegar tarde.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación hasta que llego la hora de salir a por Quinn, le esperaba una gran noche, se lo pasarían bien y le haría reír… eso en una primera cita es lo principal, su chica tiene que estar lo mas cómoda posible, y también tiene que encargarse de comportarse de una manera romántica y no meter la pata, la rubia adoraba cuando le soltaba alguna de sus frases cursis así que intentaría enternecerla un poco. Estaba nerviosa como si fuera su primera cita, cada vez que pensaba que estarían solas y compartiendo una cita, en su pecho se ponía una presión y parecía no estar segura de nada.

Condujo hasta la casa de Quinn escuchando un poco la radio para tranquilizarse, doblo la esquina y aparco ahí, no quería ir a la casa porque estaba la madre de la rubia, por lo tanto le mando un mensaje…

''Rachel: Estoy en la esquina, ven. Te quiero. ''

La ex animadora estaba acabando de arreglarse… no tardo mucho en acabar y leer el mensaje, le había estado dando vueltas a lo suyo con Rachel durante toda la tarde, pero ese ''Te quiero'' al final del mensaje hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Creía que tenia las cosas muy claras pero las palabras que Joe le había dirigido aquella mañana la llenaron de dudas, no sabía como pero volviendo a casa la idea de que la morena la estuviera utilizando le acechaba, podría ser que se estuviera riendo de ella por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado… Rachel no era de las que estaban con alguien y ella lo sabia, pero de repente estaban juntas y teniendo una cita, le daba la sensación de estar viviendo una broma o tal vez un sueño que pronto se convertiría en pesadilla.

Había decidido que fuera lo que fuera disfrutaría esa noche y se dejara llevar, por una vez no haría caso a lo que el resto de las personas dijeran y mas Joe, que la morena ya le había dicho que se alejara de él.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su madre para darle dos besos antes de salir de casa, ella sospechaba que su madre tenía un amorío con un compañero de trabajo y que pasaban la noche de los viernes juntos, al principio eso la amargo un poco… era su madre y el hecho de que estuviera viendo a otro hombre de una manera sentimental le fastidiaba y enfadaba, pero luego pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle vivir la vida y que pasara sus noches con quien quisiera, demasiado había sufrido con su padre.

Su madre no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba arreglándose y no estaba para nadie, no tardo en salir y dirigirse al coche.

Rachel se quedo embobada mientras veía como se acercaba, Quinn llevaba una camiseta con un gran escote, una falda por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones impresionantes, además una chaqueta a conjunto con la parte inferior y su pelo con un aire desordenado y casual.

Q: Hola cariño. –Se subió al coche y le dio un pico.

R: Tan solo tienes permitido vestirte así, siempre y cuando yo vaya contigo. –Se hizo la seria aunque se le fueran los ojos al escote de la rubia.

Q: Estoy bien, gracias. –Dijo divertida, la morena no le había preguntado ni como estaba.

R: Cambia de tema… -Decía girando las llaves para encender el motor.

Tras arrancar el coche y avanzar unos metros la morena apoyo la mano suavemente en la rodilla de Quinn, esta se dio cuenta del gesto y tras compartir una sonrisa entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella.

El viaje transcurría con normalidad, se acariciaban sus manos y se daban mirada llenas de amor aunque no hablaran, era un silencio cómodo.

Q: ¿A que pizzería vamos? –Pregunto extrañada.

R: He decidido ir a un restaurante italiano, espero que no te importe.

Q: No es solo que… bueno, me había hecho ilusión lo de no tener que ocultarnos. –Sonrío tristemente.

R: Aquí tampoco vamos a tener que hacerlo. –Sonrío. –Ya lo veras.

Aparco en un aparcamiento cercano y bajaron del coche, la morena entrelazo la mano de Quinn con naturalidad y esta sonrió ante ese gesto, nunca habían caminado por la calle agarradas de la mano.

Entraron al restaurante y Rachel saludo muy efusivamente a la camarera que estaba en la puerta y era la encargada de colocar a los comensales cada uno en su lugar.

R: Hola morenaza. –Soltó la mano de la rubia para darle un abrazo cariñoso a la chica, eso a Quinn no le sentó muy bien.

Mary: ¿Qué tal enana? –Rio mientras le daba dos besos.

R: Pues nada… vengo a cenar, ¿Lo tienes preparado?

M: Tal y como me pediste. –Le guiño un ojo. -¿No vas a presentarme a tu acompañante?

R: Claro, Quinn esta es Mary una muy buena amiga y… Mary esta es Quinn, mi novia. –Al oír lo último la rubia sonrió triunfante.

M: Encantada de conocerte. –Le dio dos efusivos besos. –Espero que te trate bien. –Dijo en plan broma.

Q: Lo hace. –Dijo asintiendo, la morena volvió a entrelazar sus manos.

M: Bueno, bueno… -Se enterneció con la escena. –No os entretengo mas, vuestra mesa es aquella. –La señalo. -¿La veis?

R: Si. –Sonrío. –Muchas gracias.

M: Cuando quieras. –Se despidieron y atendió a un matrimonio que llegaba.

Fueron hasta la mesa agarradas y antes de sentarse Rachel le dio un gran beso a Quinn. La mesa estaba lo bastante alejada y ''escondida'' como para que alguien las viera.

Q: Me encanta este sitio Rach… es genial. –Se sentaban las dos juntas.

R: ¿Creías que te llevaría a una pizzería cualquiera? –Rodo sus ojos. –Es nuestra primera cita… tengo que dar buena impresión.

Q: Me daría igual donde me llevaras mientras tu estuvieras conmigo. –Toco el pelo de Rachel. -¿Quién era la camarera de la entrada? –No lo preguntaba porque estuviera celosa… bueno, un poco sí. -¿Debería decir la morenaza de la entrada?

R: Al ver la actitud de la chica quiso jugar con ella. -¿Mary? Pues… una chica. –Tuvo que contener una risa cuando vio la reacción de Quinn.

Q: ¿En serio? Yo creía que era un tío. –Fingió sorpresa. –Gracias por haberme resuelto la duda… ahora ya en serio ¿De que la conoces?

R: Pues la conocí no hace mucho en una cena, conectamos en seguida es muy… buena en lo suyo. –Le quitaba importancia aposta para que a la rubia le entrara más curiosidad.

Q: ¿Y qué es lo suyo? –Se cruzo de brazos y los celos empezaron a crecer.

R: No creo que debiéramos hablar de esto en nuestra primera cita. –''Esta tan sexy y celosa…'' pensó, le dio tiempo a agachar la cabeza para poder ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

La rubia iba a hablar cuando Mary hizo acto de presencia en la mesa para tomar nota de las bebidas y la comida.

M: Bueno chicas… Decirme que queréis. –Lo dijo en su típico tono encantador.

Q: Yo quiero una Coca-Cola y Raviolis con queso. –Lo dijo sin mirarla y con un tono duro.

M: Bien… -''Vaya persona más… poco cariñosa'' Pensó. -¿Y tu amor? –Refiriéndose a Rachel, ella tenía como costumbre decir ''Amor'', ''Vida'', ''Corazón'' y toda clase de apodos cariñosos a todo el mundo.

R: Pues a mí me vas a traer… Una cerveza sin alcohol y… sorpréndeme. –Tenía que esforzarse para contener la risa por la actitud que Quinn estaba teniendo.

M: Bueno… Lo tengo todo. –Dijo mientras repasaba la lista. -¿El postre lo pedís ahora o después?

Q: Después. –Dijo sin dudar, quería que se fuera de allí.

M: Se quedo un poco desconcertada. –Bien… Ahora mismo traigo la cena. –Se fue.

R: Espero que se den prisa con la cena… -Miro el reloj. –Me daría rabia llegar a la película cuando estuviera empezada.

Q: Si sería una autentica desgracia… -Rodo los ojos enfadada.

R: ¿Qué te pasa? –Se hizo la tonta.

Q: Nada, tu veras. –Se encogió de hombros.

R: ¿Me lo dices si te doy un beso? –No podía parar de reírse en su interior y deseaba decirle lo hermosa que estaba celosa.

Q: Rach… ¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica? –Le daba pánico preguntar eso.

R: Si. –Sonrió. –Contigo cariño.

Q: No me refiero a esa forma. –La miro a los ojos. – Ya sabes…

R: ''¿En un trió vale?'' Sería demasiado violento preguntarle, decidió no decirle nada más que lo que ella vio conveniente en ese momento. –No. –Y era cierto, había estado en la misma cama que una chica pero nunca llegaron a tener nada… un beso, tal vez… la toco un poco, pero nada de nada.

Q: Menos mal… -Dijo en un susurro que la morena pudo escuchar.

R: ¿Menos mal? –Frunció su ceño y pasó la mano por la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella.

Q: No quisiera ser la estrecha que no sabe nada. –Sonrió de medio lado.

R: ¿Estrecha tu? –No se lo podía creer. -¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero si me traes por el camino de la amargura… no paras de intentar que acabe entre tus sabanas. –Quinn se sonrojo y ella le beso la mejilla con dulzura. -¿Quieres saber de que conozco a Mary?

Q: Si. –No tardo en contestar.

R: Es la novia de Jack… con la chica que íbamos a quedar el otro día.

Q: Aaaaaaah. –Asintió recordando el nombre. –La novia de Jack… -Se alegro al saber eso.

Mary volvió a la mesa con la bebida y la comida.

M: Aquí tenéis. –Lo dejaba todo. -¿Habéis decidido el postre?

R: Nos sugieres algo…

M: Hay un postre para enamorados… -Les giño el ojo.

Q: ¿Te atreves a pedirlo? –La miro a los ojos y sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros.

R: Tráenos ese. –Mary soltó una risilla y se volvió a ir.

Q: Los raviolis tienen muy buena pinta. –Sonrió mientras los probaba. –Y… están buenísimos.

R: Lo mismo digo de la lasaña.

Empezaron a hablar de algunos temas sin importancia mientras cenaban, pero Rachel quería hacerle una pregunta y decidió que ese era el mejor momento, no le importaba mucho la respuesta, solo era curiosidad.

R: Quinn… por curiosidad, ¿Eres lesbiana o… bisexual? –Pregunto mirándola.

Q: Creo que ahora estoy segura de que soy lesbiana, antes a lo mejor pensaba otra cosa pero ahora… no hay dudas. –Ambas sonrieron. -¿Y tú?

R: No lo sé… -Suspiro. –Nunca me he enamorado de un chico… pero si de una chica, ósea tu. –La ex animadora se mordió el labio. –Creo que por el momento me catalogare como bisexual.

Terminaron de cenar y esperaron para que les trajeran el postre, miraron la hora y como veían que el tiempo se les echaba encima, la morena se levanto:

R: ¿Te vienes? voy a pagar y pedir el postre para llevar. –Le dio un pico.

Q: Vale. –Se levantaron y otra vez como al entran entrelazaron sus manos.

Recorrieron el salón hasta llegar donde estaba Mary detrás de la barra.

R: ¿Podrías darnos el postre para llevar? –Pregunto mientras sacaba la cartera. –¿La cuenta?

M: Siento que no os haya dado tiempo a comerlo aquí. –Puso cara de fastidio.

Q: No importa, no lo llevaremos. –Ahora era cariñosa con la chica. –Además, el servicio a sido muy bueno es solo que no tenemos tiempo.

La camarera les entrego el pequeño pastel para dos, iba en una especie de cajita encantadora y en una bolsa. Después pagaron la cena y salieron del bar.

R: A uno cercano, está a dos calles. –Explico.

Q: ¿Te puedes creer que estoy ilusionada por llegar al cine? –Sonrió picara.

R: ¿Por qué será? – Soltó la mano para agarrarla de la cintura.

Como la morena ya había previsto tardaron muy poco en llegar al cine, aparcaron y se dirigieron a comprar las entradas.

R: Buenas noches. –Saludo.

Dependienta: ¿Quería?

R: Dos entradas para ver ''Babaziz''

Dependienta: ¿Estás segura? –Pregunto alzando la ceja, luego miro las manos de las chicas y las vio agarradas, empezó entenderlo todo.

Q: Sigo sin entender porque te has bajado el postre… -Rio mientras entraba a la sala del cine.

R: Para coméroslo. –Dijo con obviedad. –Ves… no hay nadie y la película ya está empezando.

Q: Pues yo quiero mantener tu boca ocupada. –La abrazo por detrás y beso su nuca.

R: Siéntate aquí. –Se sentaba en las butacas del final.

Vieron los anuncios de la película mientras sacaban la tarta y hablaban, cuando empezó la película estuvieron atentas. Poco iba a durar…

Q: Mira como tienes la cara… -Sonrió acercándose lo máximo a ella.

R: Estoy manchada. –No acabo y Quinn puso sobre sus labios un poco de tarta.

Acorto la poca distancia que quedaba y lamio los labios de Rachel para quitar todo el dulce.

R: ¿Quieres jugar? –Se le iban los ojos al escote de Quinn.

La morena mojo su dedo en la nata he hizo un camino desde sus labios hasta el cuello, luego lo recorrió con su lengua y algunos besos.

Se besaron con pasión durante un rato y terminaron quitándose las chaquetas y apartándolas. Rachel dirigió su mano hasta el trasero de Quinn y esta imito su gesto.

R: No soporto el posa brazos… -Suspiro cuando se separo del beso.

Q: No me tientes que lo hago… -Dijo en tono de aviso.

R: ¿Qué haces qué? –Frunció su ceño.

La rubia se levanto con su risilla característica y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella.

R: ¿Estás loca? –La otra hizo que se callara con un gran beso.

Q: Por ti. –Dijo cuando se separaron.

R: En serio, ¿Y si pasa alguien? –Dijo mirando a la puerta.

Q: Relájate, que estoy muy… caliente. –La última palabra la susurro en el oído de Rachel y esta sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

R: ¿Y tu supuestamente eres la estrecha aburrida? –Le dio un pico. –Me parece que tengo que aclararte el significado de ambas palabras.

La rubia empezó a besar la frente de la morena y bajo hasta su nariz, la mordió cariñosamente y siguió hasta llegar a sus labios, continuo por todo su cuello donde se encargo de dejar más de una marca.

R: ¿Quieres tarta? –La otra asintió.

Rachel mojo su dedo en la tarta de nuevo y la puso en el cuello de Quinn, la lamio y entonces la beso haciendo que sus lenguas se rozaran y ambas saborearan la tarta de ambas bocas.

Q: Delicioso… -Noto como Rachel metió sus manos por debajo de su falda y agarro su culo. –Sabía que era un buen día para ponerse falda.

Las manos de Quinn también se quisieron meter bajo la ropa… metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Q: Espera… -Su mano retrocedió y se separo unos centímetros. -¿No llevas sostén?

R: No. –Negó divertida.

Q: ¿Te puedo quitar la camiseta? –Pregunto tímida, sería la primera vez que viera a Rachel desnuda.

Rachel no contesto, se movió un poco en la butaca y se saco la camiseta hábilmente dejando a Quinn paralizada y embobada con sus pechos, eran más perfectos que en los sueños que había soñado… sus braguitas se empaparon y ella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Empezó a besarla con dulzura y dirigió su mano hasta uno de sus pechos, empezó a tocarlo lentamente hasta que vio su pezón erecto y decidió besarlo con dedicación…

R: Quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones. –Soltó en medio de un suspiro/Jadeo.

La rubia se saco su camiseta quedándose en sujetador.

Q: Yo llevo ropa interior… -Rio.

R: A mi me parece una putada llevarla. –Sonrió. –Me toca a mí.

Cogió otra pizca de tarta he hizo un caminito entre medias de sus pechos, se miraron con intensidad y luego lo beso lamio, Quinn arqueo su espalda y soltó un pequeño gemido, las manos de Rachel subían poco a poco hasta llegar al sostén de la rubia.

Q: Hazlo. –Dijo con voz entrecortada.

R: Hagámoslo. –La beso con pasión y los pechos de Quinn quedaron al descubierto.

_''A cada cual le vence su pasión.''_

**¡QUE MALA QUE SOY! OS DEJO A MEDIAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO LA ESCENA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO COMENTEIS...**

**¿QUE LANZADAS NO? OS SERE SINCERA... MI MAYOR FANTASIA ES HACERLO EN UN CINE xD**

**COMENTAR O NO SABRÉIS COMO LAS CHICAS GRITAN SUS NOMBRE EN PLENO ACTO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**''Capitulo 26: Regreso''**

R: ¿Vas a estar molesta mucho rato? –Pregunto con miedo.

Q: Cállate. –Sonó dura.

Habían salido del cine separadas y se montaron en el coche, ahora no había manos entrelazadas o miradas de amor… Rachel conducía e intentaba no distraerse mucho y Quinn estaba cruzada de piernas y brazos mientras con cara de enfado miraba por la ventanilla.

R: Siempre estamos igual. –Resoplo y rodo los ojos.

Q: Échame a mí la culpa si es lo que quieres. –Sonó sarcástica.

R: No seas sarcástica. –La miro aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

Q: Siempre haces lo mismo, parece que disfrutas con ello. –Su voz dejo de sonar dura para dejar paso al fastidio.

R: Ya hemos llegado. –Aparco delante de la casa de Quinn.

Q: Que bien… a sido una gran cita. –Dijo con mucha ironía. –Adiós. –Se bajo del coche enfadada.

La morena soltó una risa y tras ver como la rubia avanzaba hasta la puerta y enfadada sacaba las llaves de la casa se bajo del coche.

Q: ¿Qué haces? –Frunció su ceño.

R: Vamos cariño… -La abrazo por la espalda. -¿Por qué no hablamos dentro?

Q: ¿Hablar? –La miro seria. –O vas a desnudarme y después decirme ''Vístete, la película esta súper interesante'' ¡UNA MIERDA RACH! Era una puta castaña.

R: Tampoco es tan grave… -Rio mientras entraba por la puerta.

Q: Sera mejor que te vayas a casa, me voy a mi cuarto a intentar no sentirme como una imbécil. –Subía las escaleras y sintió como la morena la seguía.

R: Pensé que podría quedarme, al menos un rato. –Llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras iba tras ella.

Q: ¿Te ríes? –Se dio la vuelta cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación y se quedo frente a la morena. –Pues yo no quiero que te quedes, vete a tu puñetera casa.

R: Tranquilízate… -Quinn había empezado a soltarse de la lengua y esta solo quería que se relajara.

Q: Y dale… ¡SI YO ESTOY MUY TRANQUILA! Eres tu que me pones enferma… -Estaba súper enfadada.

R: ¿Pero que dices? –Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Q: Te estas riendo de mi… solo hace falta ver tu actitud. –Rodo los ojos. –Estoy harta de esta situación, me tratas como si fuera una imbécil y tu mientras te excusas… lo peor es que yo sigo aquí lamiéndote el culo como un perro faldero.

R: Estas exagerando, te estás poniendo así por una tontería… ¿No entiendes que quiero que sea único y especial? –Le agarraba las manos.

Q: ¿Especial? No me hagas reír. –Soltó con soberbia. –Te has follado a medio Ohio por fresca y ahora me vienes con la tontería de que sea especial… -Se encaraba con ella. –Reconócelo, tú no quieres otra cosa… solo que venga un idiota y te la meta. Eres una guarra, a saber las cosas que habrás hecho y que no me has contado… no me lo quiero imaginar, menuda fama tienes…

R: ¿Que fama tengo? –Le agarro del brazo y la zarandeo un poco. –Se te esta hiendo la lengua Quinn y me estas hartando.

Q: Todo el mundo sabe lo guarra que eres… -La miro a los ojos. -¿Sabes lo que piensan algunos? Que cobras… ¿Cobras Rachel? Es eso, tengo que pedir cita y extender cheque para tener algo contigo… -No pudo acabar, una bofetada por parte de la morena le cayó de repente he hizo que la rubia cayera en la realidad y se diera cuenta de que se había pasado.

R: ¿Quién te ha contado eso? –Estaba fuera de sí. -¿QUIEN COJONES TE HA CONTADO ESO? –La cogió otra vez del brazo. –Yo como una gilipollas preparando un nidito de amor para esta noche y tú me saltas con estas. –La zarandeo y empujo contra la puerta. –Abre…

Q: Pero… -La morena se había llegado a su límite y Quinn ahora no sabía que hacer.

R: ¡QUE HABRAS LA PUTA PUERTA! –Le grito.

La rubia abrió la puerta prácticamente para que Rachel se tranquilizara y fue entonces cuando quedo sin habla. La habitación pese a tener la luz apagada estaba iluminada por velas que le daban un toque impresionante a la habitación, pétalos de rosa por toda la habitación, la cama abierta y cubierta por unas sabanas blancas, una música de fondo relajante y la puerta del baño abierta dejando ver una bañera llena de agua, seguramente caliente, mientras unas velas con forma de flor flotaban en su superficie.

Q: Lo siento… -Se giro y vio a Rachel parada en la puerta con un rostro serio.

R: ¿Quieres saber mis tarifas? –Dijo dolida.

Q: No estaba pensando en lo que decía. –Suspiro, ahora no había duda de que era una imbécil.

R: Sabes, que me lo diga el resto no me importa pero… que tu lo hagas, me hunde y me duele. –Se tocaba el pecho mientras contenía algunas lágrimas.

Q: Estaba muy nerviosa y dios… soy una bocazas. –Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza arrepentida. –Olvidemos lo que ha pasado… ven, vamos a relajarnos.

R: ¿Lo crees? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Q: El que cariño… -Le sonrió mientras cogía sus manos.

R: ¿Crees en lo que te han contado? –La miraba fijamente e incluso incomodándola.

La rubia se quedo callada sin saber que decir y Rachel cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Q: ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te acóstate con hombres por dinero? –Pregunto temerosa.

R: Siento la bofetada que te he dado antes. –Se alejo de ella mientras se ponía la chaqueta. –Sera mejor que me vaya.

Q: No es necesario, quédate… por favor. –Se ponía por delante de ella. –Deja que me disculpe, no tenemos que hacer nada si tú no quieres, solo hablemos y pasemos el rato. –Intento sonreír.

R: No, será mejor que me vaya. –Bajaba las escaleras. –A casa o a dar un paseo… no sé.

Q: Vale, no quieres quedarte… me iré contigo a dar un paseo. –Dijo decidida.

R: Quinn, entérate, no quiero que vengas… ahora mismo no quiero ni mirarte. –Dejo a la rubia paralizada mientras salía por la puerta.

**oOo**

Kate estaba sentada sola en casa mientras veía la televisión y comía palomitas, se había apuntado a clases de Yoga, Aerobic y después se había hecho socia de una fundación encargada de visitar a los niños en los hospitales, siempre les hacían de reír y los entretenían.

Ellen le había aconsejado que estuviera todo el día ocupada con algo que después no le conllevara ningún estrés, sino todo lo contrario, satisfacción. Llego a casa y por el desagüe tiro todo el alcohol que había en la casa, le costó mucho pero sintió como un peso se quitaba de su espalda entonces.

Estaba entretenida viendo una película de dibujos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se levanto muy a su pesar y pauso la película. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió deprisa.

K: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pensaba que se estaban riendo de ella.

Anna: ¿Puedo pasar? Si, perfecto –Soltó como si nada y entro por la puerta.

K: ¿Esto es una tomadura de pelo? –Se giraba poco a poco.

A: Vayamos al salón, huele a palomitas y seguro que estás viendo una película. –Se quitaba la chaqueta como si nada y la colgaba en la percha.

K: ¿A qué viene esto? –La actitud de la otra la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

A: Vamos… esta es tu parte favorita. –Rio y le dio al play una vez sentada en el sofá, Kate se quedo como un pasmarote de pie a su lado. -¿No te sientas?

K: Estamos divorciadas. –Era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

A: Que insoportable te pones cuando quieres hablar. –Rodo los ojos y para la película. –No he venido a casarme de nuevo, estate tranquila.

K: No puedes estar aquí. –Se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

A: ¿Estas esperando a alguien? –Pregunto con normalidad mientras comía palomitas.

K: No. –Fue clara. –No estoy viendo a nadie pero…

A: Da igual si lo estás haciendo. –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Eres una mujer soltera y libre como yo, tienes derecho a liberarte y salir con quien te apetezca.

K: ¿Cómo es que has vuelto desde Londres? –Se tocaba la nuca dudosa.

A: Si te sientas te lo digo. –La otra se sentó. –Es una historia muy larga. –Volvió a ver la película.

K: ¿Pero por qué has venido a verme? –Recordaba como la otra le había dicho que ni la buscase y que no la quería volver a ver.

A: ¿Puedo? –Pregunto mirándola. –Vaya… creí que podía venir.

K: Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no querías volver a saber de mi, la que te alejaste… Estamos divorciadas y te comportas como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras.

A: He venido porque… aquí está la mayoría de mis amigos, mi niña, casi toda mi vida… aquí está mi negocio. –Decía con obviedad.

K: ¿Vas a quedarte en Lima? –No podía creérselo. -¿Piensas trabajar en la clínica?

A: Si, he encontrado un piso genial y muy cerca del trabajo. –Se encogía de hombros. –Además podríamos ser amigas. –La miro a los ojos.

K: El problema es que yo no sé si pudiera ser solo tu amiga Anna, entiéndeme… -Fue interrumpida.

Anna empezó a besarle, a comerle la boca con todas sus ganas… Kate estaba con los ojos abiertos y las manos a cada lado del cuerpo sin saber qué hacer, la morena que tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de Kate, empezó a bajarlas hasta llegar a su trasero.

A: ¿Qué te pasa? –Hablaba mientras mordía sus labios. –Hazme tuya mi vida.

K: Esto… esto es un sueño… -Decía como podía mientras la otra besaba su cuello y le quitaba la camiseta.

A: ¿Te gustaría hacerlo, verdad? –La otra asintió. -¿Quién te lo impide Kate?

K: Deberíamos hablar. –Cuando se dio cuenta estaba tumbada en el sofá y con Anna sobre ella mordiéndole el ombligo, sabía que eso le encantaba.

A: Hablar es aburrido, prefiero hacer otras cosas…

Arranco el sujetador de la rubia y comenzó a chupar y morder los pezones de la otra, en la estancia se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos de Kate.

Anna no se paro hay y tras divertirse con los pechos de ex mujer se puso otra vez a la altura de su rostro para empezar de nuevo a besarla con pasión, se separo de sus labios y rápidamente puso su rodilla en la entrepierna de Kate haciendo que esta soltara un gemido un poco más intenso y ella sonriendo triunfal.

Bajo dejando un camino de besos desde su labios a la cintura, cuando paso por sus pechos dejo varios pellizcos en sus pezones. Una vez hay bajo el pantalón de su ex y se lo quito, aprovecho con un rápido movimiento para levantarse y desnudarse por completo y solo dejar una prenda en su cuerpo, sus braguitas. Volvió a ponerse sobre ella y con la boca mordió sensualmente la ropa interior inferior de Kate y se la quito con un movimiento lento y sensual.

La rubia la miraba a los ojos con deseo y ambas sabían lo que querían la una a la otra:

K: Te echado de menos. –Decía mientras suspiros mirando como la otra sonreía pícaramente.

Anna empezó a besar sus piernas y a tocarlas suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, sus besos empezaron a acercarse a su entrepierna y los jadeos por parte de ambas inundaron la habitación.

K: ¡OH DIOS MIO! –Levantaba su espalda cuando noto que Anna estaba chupando su centro. –Sigue oh… no pares… sigue… -Estaba en el paraíso.

La morena de pelo corto seguía con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Kate mientras la chupaba y disfrutaba, su ex mujer no tardo mucho en llegar y la habitación se lleno de ''Amor''

K: Voy a… v-oy a OHHHHHH. –Gemía dando a entender que había llegado al climax.

Anna sonreía triunfante y empezó a lamer a su ex con deseo, una vez había acabado se puso a la altura de Kate:

A: ¿Cuánto hacia de la ultima vez? –Decía divertida.

K: Le hizo sitio para que se tumbara a su lado. –Mucho. –Resoplo. –Ahora me toca a mí…

A: No, es tarde y me tengo que ir. –Se levantaba del sofá como un resorte.

K: ¿Te vas? –No podía creerse que después de lo que había pasado entre ellas se volviera a ir.

A: Si, sabes que no me gusta conducir tarde. –Se ponía la ropa interior.

K: Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres… -Le tocaba con dulzura el brazo.

A: No. –Sonrió restándole importancia. –Además, he quedado con las chicas.

K: Bueno… -Ahora ella empezó a vestirse.

A: ¿Por qué no vienes? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. –Podremos conocer gente, hemos pensado ir a un bar de ambiente.

K: ¿Piensas en conocer gente? –Eso le dolió. –Pensé que después de…

A: Esto, nada de nada… -Termino de vestirse. –Vamos a pasárnoslo bien… salgamos a conocer gente las dos.

K: ¿Te estás riendo de mi? –Ahora estaba molesta, acaso la otra pensaba que saldrían juntas a conocer gente. -Me duele que te rías a si de mí y te tomes este tema a la ligera.

A: A ver… -Suspiro. –Pensé que lo entenderías… somos adultas Kate y estamos divorciadas, a mi no me importa salir a buscar a alguien juntas, es mas hoy pensaba conocer a alguna chica guapa.

K: ¿Entonces esto que ha pasado? –Estaba esforzándose por mantenerse y no hundirse.

A: Ha estado genial y no tiene porque ser la última vez, vamos a ser maduras por una vez. –Se encamino a la puerta con Kate siguiéndola.

K: Hace unos días estábamos firmando el divorcio y hace semana y media te estabas largando… -Fue interrumpida por Anna.

A: Cállate. –Rodo los ojos. –Si no quieres venir, no vengas.

K: ¿Te llamo? –No sabía muy bien que decir.

A: No, yo lo hare. –Le dio dos besos que dejaron descolocada a Kate, ''Desde cuando me da dos besos'' pensó.

Después salió por la puerta dejando a Kate en el pasillo sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar.

**oOo**

James: Vamos Rachel, despierta. –Le daba en la cara para que se levantase, la otra ni se inmutaba. –Despiértate… vamos Rach… es muy tarde… -Ahora despertó.

R: James… –Le abrazo en la cama. -¿James? –Abrió los ojos de par en par. -¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Qué hemos hecho? –Se levanto desesperada de la cama y todo le dio vueltas. -¿Cómo he acabado aquí? –Se miro y vio que estaba vestida con la ropa de anoche, eso era buena señal.

JM: Tranquila, he dormido en el sofá… no ha pasado nada. –Le tranquilizo. –Solo he venido a despertarte…

R: ¿Cómo… Que hago aquí? –Estaba confusa

JM: Eso explícamelo tu… -Se cruzo de brazos. –No se supone que deberías estar con Quinn y pasar la noche con ella, cometí un allanamiento de morada para preparar toda su habitación.

R: Se que discutimos pero… no me acuerdo de nada mas, ¿Cómo coincidimos? –Pregunto sentándose en la cama.

JM: Te encontré en la Disco he ibas con una melopea de mucho cuidado, a si que decidí traerte a mi casa porque era el lugar más cercano… yo tampoco iba bien y no quise arriesgarme con el coche.

R: Gracias, supongo. –Lo miro sonriendo.

JM: Quinn no ha parado de llamarte al móvil toda la noche. –Le dio el teléfono.

R: ¿Y mis padres? –Lo miro preocupada.

JM: Los llame y les dije que era un amigo y que estabas conmigo, no pareció gustarles mucho… ya te aviso. –Hizo un gesto.

R: Me duele mucho la cabeza… -Se la toco.

JM: Normal… voy a por una aspirina y de paso me cuentas que fue mal con la agria. Se levantaba dispuesto a ir hasta la cocina.

R: ¿Le llamas agria? –No pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

JM: Con cariño… con mucho cariño. –Dijo divertido.

_''La vida es lo único que tenemos para aprovechar.''_

**DISPUTAS Y REGRESOS EN ESTE CAPITULO... ES ASI COMO ACABA LA NOCHE POR CULPA DE LA BOCAZAS DE QUINN. ¿POR QUE VUELVE ANNA?**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR OS AMENACE Y ME DEJASTEIS MAS COMENTARIOS QUE NUNCA... HAY QUE VER LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER UNA... **

**COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	27. Chapter 27

**''Capitulo 27: Marcas''**

Todo el fin de semana llamando a su teléfono móvil, le había dejado mensajes de voz y le mando más de un SMS, pero nada, Rachel seguía sin responderle y eso a ella le estaba consumiendo, nunca se había sentido tan dependiente a alguien y desde que se fue el viernes de aquella manera no supo mas de ella.

Estaba metida en la bañera llena de agua con los ojos cerrados y el teléfono móvil a mano, por si la morena llamaba. Estuvo hay metida hasta que sus dedos estaban arrugados por completo, no quería cenar y se acostaría temprano para estar descansada en el inicio de semana… Después de ponerse el pijama y decirle a su madre que no comería nada antes de dormir subió a su habitación, avanzaba por las escaleras de una forma lenta y pesada, giro el pomo y al entrar no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aunque fuera leve se dibujara en su rostro, ahí estaba ella, sentada en su cama como hace exactamente una semana.

R: Estaba la rendija en la ventana. –Rompió el hielo.

Q: Si te soy sincera… la dejo así todas las noches por si vienes. –Se acercaba jugando con sus dedos y sentándose también en la cama.

R: Y luego te pones enferma… -La miro sin rastro de enfado he incluso dijo eso un poco divertida.

Q: El hueco es demasiado pequeño. –Miraba al suelo de la habitación.

R: Venias a dormir, asique… vamos, túmbate. –Se levantaba divertida y apartaba las sabanas.

Q: Por favor quédate… -Decía intentando no parecer muy suplicante, quería dormir abrazada a ella.

R: Lo hare si es lo que quieres. –Se quito las zapatillas.

Se tumbaron en la cama y quedaron frente a frente, Rachel apoyo su mano en la cadera de la rubia y la acariciaba.

Q: ¿No estás enfadada? –Fruncía su ceño y subía una de sus cejas.

R: Ahora mismo no. –Suspiraba. –Comprendo que dijeses todo eso…

Q: ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Ahora le acariciaba su pelo.

R: No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar, nunca me acosté con hombre por dinero… si con un niñato por alguna que otra ''tontería'' pero no, no soy prostituta y nunca he ejercido la profesión. –Rio como si nada.

Q: Bien… pero no tenias por que decírmelo, confió en ti. –Dijo segura. –Pero no entiendo porque no estás enfadada.

R: Me alegra saber que confías. –Sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco más a ella y le dio un pico. –He estado pensando mucho y… no merece la pena enfadarme o discutir contigo, tengo un nuevo psicólogo que me está sirviendo de mucha ayuda.

Q: Vaya… ¿Lo conozco? –Rozaba su nariz con la de la morena.

R: Su nombre es James y fue el encargado de decorar tu habitación el otro día. –Sonrió.

Q: ¿Se coló un chico en mi habitación? –Se sorprendió. –Que vergüenza…

R: Por favor… como si no hubiera trepado y entrado en otras casas por la ventana, la diferencia es que aquí no estaba una chica deseosa esperándole. –Le quito hierro al asunto. –No quiero volver a discutir… no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado este fin de semana, no puedo pasar sin ti un día entero…

Q: Te prometo que jamás me volveré a dejar llevar por un arrebato del momento y lo estropeare todo. –Rachel le envolvió la mano en la cintura y la atrajo hasta ella hasta que se quedaron completamente pegadas.

R: Yo tampoco quiero que volvamos a discutir. –Le toco el pelo. –Siempre he pensado que así es como más guapa estas… con el pelo revuelto y con una ropa sencilla.

Q: Vale. –Sonrió. –Iré al instituto en pijama a partir de mañana.

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, Rachel le tocaba la cadera con las puntas de los dedos mientras Quinn le abrazaba por la cintura, se miraban intensamente a los ojos y la rubia los bajaba la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar los labios de la otra.

R: ¿Te dolió? –Le toco la cara refiriéndose a la bofetada que le había dado.

Q: No, la necesitaba… había perdido los papeles. –Sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

R: No volverá a pasar. –Fue clara. –No podría perdonarme hacerlo de nuevo, bastante a sido ya.

Q: Sabes… quiero olvidar lo que paso el viernes. –La miraba a los ojos y la abrazaba fuertemente. –Ahora quiero dormir contigo… y amanecer mañana preocupada porque no me has hecho caso y te has ido en mitad de la noche y no sé si has llegado a casa o una nave de alienígenas te ha secuestrado. –Ambas rieron en bajo.

R: ¿Quieres dormir? –Dijo con tono provocador, mordió su labio y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Quinn.

Q: No hagas eso. –Le dio en el hombro. –Me haces cosquillas…

R: ¿Hacer qué? –Se hizo la tonta mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama y animaba a la otra para que la imitara.

Q: A ver… -Estaba de rodillas frente a ella y le dio un pico.

R: ¿Seguro que tu madre está durmiendo? –Decía en su oreja para después morder un poco el lóbulo.

Q: ¿Por qué? –Su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y aun no había tocado a la morena. –Supongo que si…

R: ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? –Cogía la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y rozo sus narices.

Q: ¿En serio estas preguntando eso? –Y a continuación la beso.

Empezaron a besarse con ternura y rozando sus labios, sus lenguas no tardaron en aparecer y acariciarse la una a la otra. Estaban en una posición cómoda y con las manos de la rubia enredadas en el pelo de la morena, esta decidió empezar a quitarse la camiseta… una vez que se la había quitado Quinn se separo para mirarla mientras la tocaba suavemente. No llevaba sujetador como la anterior vez y al quedarse completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba pudo ver su cuerpo sano y cuidado, había adelgazado un poco pero seguía estando perfecta y sobre todo la rubia adoraba su vientre.

Q: Eres perfecta cariño… -Volvían a juntar sus bocas.

Ahora era Quinn la que con calma empezaba a tocar los pechos de la morena haciendo que esta la abrazara por su cintura y la atrajera hacia ella.

R: Despacio amor… -Le daba un beso largo y sentido en la mejilla.

La rubia sonrió al sentir ese roce en su mejilla y después se quito la camiseta y también dejando ver sus pechos…

R: Túmbate… -Le decía con dulzura y un aire divertido.

Quinn se tendió en la cama y a continuación Rachel lo hizo sobre ella, esta empezó a tocar el ombligo de la rubia mientras besaba su cuello.

Risas y susurros se oían en la habitación pero siempre acompañado de suspiros debido a la excitación que ambas tenían, estaban siendo lentas y amorosas porque querían disfrutar de ese momento todo lo que pudieran, Rachel quería que Quinn tuviera esa ''Primera vez'' que nunca tuvo y que fuera memorable… también deseaba por primera vez sentirse completa de esa manera, quería rozarla… porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía una electricidad, una sensación en su pecho que aunque fuerte no quería que parase… La rubia había puesto patas arriba su mundo y ella quería demostrárselo de aquella manera, aunque estuviera aterrada por otro lado. Era mucha responsabilidad lo que ella tenía, al fin y al cabo amar a Quinn… era todo un reto, era la persona más frágil que había tenido entre sus manos…

La morena bajo besando desde su cuello y pasando por su clavícula llego a sus pecho, estaba disfrutando de ellos… los chupaba, mordía y besaba con devoción.

R: Te quiero. –Se ponía a la altura de su rostro otra vez y decía esto mientras bajaba despacio el pantalón de la ex animadora.

Volvió a bajar dejando besos rápidos sobre el cuerpo de la otra para poder quitar los pantalones del todo y con un rápido movimiento ponerse de pie y quitarse los suyos.

Q: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca… -Decía eso mientras Rachel se volvía a poner sobre ella.

R: No te vayas. –Juntaba sus frentes.

Q: No me voy a ir. –Decía empezando a tocar los pechos de la morena.

Rachel hacia un movimiento y ambas se quedaron tumbadas de perfil una frente a la otra, la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de ellas dos, eran las braguitas.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, cuando Rachel empezó a bajar con su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la rubia. Quinn vio que tenía los pezones erectos y que estaba tan deseosa como ella, a si que bajo su mano hasta la ropa interior de la otra y se miraron.

Con un movimiento sencillo las dos colaron las manos bajo la ropa interior de la otra, Rachel estaba más decidida y comenzó a tocar suavemente esa zona, haciendo que Quinn cerrara los ojos y soltara un jadeo por pura excitación, no tardo en bajarle la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la rubia y dejarla completamente desnuda.

Quinn imito su movimiento y fue así como mirándose a los ojos intensamente ambas se quedaron sin nada que pudiera tapar sus cuerpos.

Q: Pero que… -Entre beso y beso pudo ver algo que le llamo la atención. –No me lo habías dicho. –Sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

R: ¿Te gusta? –Dijo divertida pero besando su cuello y dando a entender que no quería ponerse hablar del ''tatuaje oculto''

Q: Amo cada detalle de tu cuerpo amor… -Y volvió a besar su boca, esta vez con un poco de mas pasión.

Rachel veía como la rubia estaba lo bastante húmeda a sí que con solo una mirada le comunico a la otra lo que iba a pasar, metió uno de sus dedos en el interior que Quinn que al reacción del movimiento arqueaba su espalda y soltaba un pequeño gemido.

R: Entra cariño. –Decía con deseo mientras ella empezaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Rachel metió otro dedos mas y Quinn enloqueció agarrando la cabeza de la morena y meter su lengua, para no gemir demasiado alto, su madre estaba al otro lado del pasillo, cuando pensó eso en lugar de frenarla le dio un morbo tremendo y fue cuando sensualmente se llevo dos dedos a su boca para lamerlos y después entrar en la morena.

Q: Allá voy amor… -Entro, Rachel arqueaba la espalda y ella sonreía.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser lentos mientras ellas se daban besos pequeños, pero empezó a intensificarse y el ritmo comenzó a ser frenético, los cuerpos de ambas empezaban a estar cubiertos de sudor y los jadeos se hacían más fuertes, Rachel tenía miedo de ser escuchado… que su suegra irrumpiera ahora en la habitación seria seguramente una de las peores cosas que pudieran ocurrir.

Q: Sigue… oh oh… vamos vida… no pares. –Gemía.

A la rubia la idea de ser descubiertas la excitaba.

R: Mírame cariño. –La otra abrió los ojos. –Vamos. –Le dio un pico que acabo pronto debido a la fatigo por tanto movimiento entre ellas.

Q: Voy a… -Agarro la nuca de Rachel y empezó a comerle la boca.

Las dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y la única manera que había de callar el momento climax, era esa, besarse con desesperación.

Quinn quedo derrotada y tumbada en la cama con los brazos abiertos mientras Rachel se tumbo sobre ella y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la otra.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oían los suspiros y corazones agitados de ambas. Quinn lo rompió.

Q: No soy muy buena en esto pero… mejorare. –Dijo sonriendo, tenía la típica cara pos coito.

R: No. –Se puso a su altura y se miraron. –Eres perfecta… -Cogió sus manos y beso los dedos. –No cambies nunca.

Q: Hizo un movimiento que le facilito que ahora ella fuera la que estuviera arriba. -¿Qué es?

La sorpresa que se había llevado antes era que Rachel al parecer no tenía dos tatuajes, sino tres… tenia uno en su entrepierna bien escondido. Eran dos mariposas preciosas y amarillas, una era más grande que otra y daba la sensación de que volaban juntan… como si una siguiese a la otra. Probablemente ahora sería el tatuaje preferido de la morena, aunque el que le cubría el torso lograba ponerle la piel de gallina, ese le trasmitía una belleza que quedo enamorada del dibujo.

R: ¿No sabes lo que son…? –Sonrió. –Son las mariposas que aparecen en el libro ''100 años de soledad''.

Q: Nunca he oído hablar de él. –Las rozaba con la punta de sus dedos.

R: ''Mariposas amarillas que revolotean sin cesar, con su dulce danza impregnada de néctar de flores, la nostalgia del pasado a mi alma dan.'' –Recitaba sobre los labios de la rubia.

Q: Impresionante. –Le dio una palmada en el culo mientras reía.

R: No me gusta que me den… -Reía. –Aunque me pone a mil que me claven las uñas mientras juegan dentro de mi… Creo que me has dejado marca.

Q: Lo siento… -Agachaba su cabeza.

R: No lo sientas… -Agarraba su pierna y volvía a quedar ella arriba. –Me a puesto a mil… -Susurro en su oído.

Q: Quiero lamerte entera. –Dijo en bajo para luego regalarle un besito de esquimal.

R: ¿Vas a seguir hiendo al club de celibato? –Alzo la ceja divertida.

Q: Creo que no. –Decía entre dudosa y divertida.

R: ¿Crees? –Le siguió el juego.

Q: El club del celibato son los miércoles, y mi madre no esta los miércoles en casa… prefiero utilizarlos para hacer cosas más… interesantes. –Agarro el trasero de Rachel con firmeza.

R: Me tengo que ir… -Miro el reloj apenada.

Q: No porfavor… -Hizo pucheros.

R: Me quedo hasta que te duermas. –Se tumbo a su lado.

Q: Vale. –La besaba. –Quiero más…

R: Duérmete que mañana vas a levantarte como si fueras una zombie. –Le costaba pararla, ella también tenía ganas de continuar.

Q: Suspiro. –Te quiero cariño. –Abrazo a Rachel y cerró los ojos.

R: Eres mi vida. –Dijo besando su cabeza y acariciándola mientras la otra intentaba dormirse.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana asomaban por la ventana y el despertador sonó. Quinn abrió los ojos y muy pesar hay no estaba Rachel, ella lo sabia pero quería saber cómo se sentía el abrir los ojos y verla durmiendo a tu lado.

Se incorporo un poco en la cama y agarrando la almohada se la llevo a su rostro para poder oler el aroma embriagador que la morena había dejado.

Arrastro sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño y cuando fue a meterse en la ducha, porque ya estaba desnuda de la noche anterior, vio un papel delante del espejo. Sonrió porque ya sabía lo que era, lo abrió con ansias para leer lo que la otra le había dejado.

_Quiéreme ahora o tal vez mañana, me conformo si me quieres o si me querrás. Quiéreme tal como soy, con estas horas de vida y estos cristales rotos. Quiéreme como aquel mar quiso a las rocas, como cualquiera persona que quiere, quiere así, sin más. Quiéreme como si no hubiese un mañana y el amor de cada día fuese el amor de un final. Quiéreme con la rabia de aquel que lo da todo. Quiéreme sabiendo que la vida es amar. Quiéreme lamiendo la miel de tus labios. Quiéreme con besos y abrazos. Quiéreme como el Sol quiere a la Luna. Quiéreme como Romeo y Julieta, sí así. Quiéreme con el ansia de perderme, con el quizás mañana ya no estás. Quiéreme como si todo lo que buscases lo encontrases conmigo. Quiéreme como si no hubiese nadie más. Quiéreme tocando el fondo y el cielo. Quiéreme sin saber. Quiéreme sintiendo. Quiéreme con un amor ciego, un amor que ve con los ojos cerrados, porque no se ve sino con el corazón. Quiéreme con aquel amor infinito. Quiéreme como lo eterno que no despunta jamás. Quiéreme al despertar juntos. Quiéreme porque me quieres. Quiéreme porque te quiero. Quiéreme queriendo y ya está._

_Y si no, miénteme y dime que lo haces._

Aparto la vista de la nota y fue cuando delante del espejo se dio cuenta, en sus pecho había marcas que la morena se encargo de dejar por la noche.

Q: Ojala y tengas mis uñas marcadas en el culo. –Rio y se metió en la ducha.

_''El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada.''_

**COMO BIEN VEIS EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE Y DESPUES DE LA TEMPESTAD VIENE LA CALMA, ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? ¿JOE SUPONDRA UN PROBLEMA?**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	28. Chapter 28

**''Capitulo 28: Hagamos un trato''**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del instituto mientras con la mirada buscaba a Quinn, le costó mucho levantarse de esa cama la noche anterior, si por ella hubiera sido se hubiera quedado tumbada mirando como dormía, pero tuvo que irse y de camino a casa no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía completa… se había entregado por completo a la rubia y el saber que la otra lo disfruto tanto o más que ella le ponía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Llego a casa y aunque se tumbo en la cama, no pego ojo… la necesitaba más que nunca.

La vio a lo lejos y se acerco intentando no hacer ruido, la abrazo por detrás y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello le dio un gran beso, Quinn sonrió y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

R: Buenos días mi vida. –Le dijo al oído.

Q: Cerro la taquilla y se dio la vuelta apoyándose en ella mientras quedaba frente a la morena. –Nos pueden ver.

R: ¿Quieres que te diga lo poco que me importa? –Se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Q: Voy a decírselo a mi madre. –Dijo queriendo parecer segura.

R: ¿Cuándo? –Se quedo un poco descolocada. –No hace falta que lo hagas, podemos esperar…

Q: No quiero esperar. –La cogía de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. –Lo nuestro es serio Rach, y ahora mismo soy la persona más feliz del mundo… -Le dio un pico y la otra abrió los ojos mirando para todos lados. –Da igual quien me vea.

R: Pero… ¿Estás segura? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Quinn solo un beso intenso que comenzó entre ellas y generando que todo el pasillo se girara a mirarlas.

Después de un buen rato comiéndose la boca Rachel se separo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

R: ¿QUE? –Refiriéndose al público que acompañado de murmullos se había formado alrededor de ambas. -¿Queréis una foto firmada? –Rodo los ojos y cogiendo de la mano a Quinn se fueron juntas entre risas.

Finn y Puck estaban como bobos mirando esa imagen, el barullo de gente se quedo conmocionado pero poco a poco se fue disolviendo y los pasillos volvieron a ponerse en movimiento, lo que era inevitable es que ya hubiera un tema de conversación para hablar lo que restaba de curso.

Finn: Tío… esto es un sueño, estoy seguro. –Volvió en sí y dejo de poner esa cara de confuso tonto.

Puck: ¡Madre mía! –Se tocaba la cresta. -¿Has visto que caliente a sido?

F: No quiero que esa imagen se borre de mis retinas nunca. –Lo dijo en un tono morboso.

P: ¿Crees que querrán hacer un trió? –Lo miro ilusionado.

F: No seas imbécil. –Le dio en el hombro. –Déjalas…

P: Ya claro, como el señorito tiene novia ya el resto no puede divertirse. –Dijo en tono divertido.

F: No es por eso. –Sonrío y le paso el hombro por encima. -¿Has visto a Rachel últimamente? –No dejo tiempo para que el otro contestara. –Creo que parte del cambio lo ha hecho por Quinn y eso me gusta, no podemos dejar que tu ''sexy judía'' vuelva a entrar en la mierda en la que estaba… y eso que no sé muy bien la historia. –Puck asintió convencido.

P: Defenderemos a estas chicas si es necesario. –Chocaron sus manos.

F: Me parece genial que salgan pero estoy un poco tocado… -El chico del peinado mohicano lo miro extrañado. –Son mis ex novias y ahora están juntas…

P: No te preocupes hermano. –Rio. –Esperemos que Daniele no se cruce de acera o si no daremos por hecho de que tu eres el culpable.

F: No seas imbécil. –Empezaron a darse pequeños golpes de broma cuando Daniele apareció.

Daniele: ¿Qué pasa aquí brutos? –Se dejo abrazar por el chico que le sacaba casi tres cabezas.

F: Nada. –Le sonrió. -¿No me das un beso?

Puck: No delante mío querido mastodonte. –Hizo un gesto de repulsión con la mano. –Me voy a buscar a mis niñas animadoras. –Movió las cejas pícaramente mientras se iba.

La pareja se quedo sola.

D: No le hagas caso eres un gran hombre. –En un movimiento rápido fue alzada por el chico en volandas.

F: Ya me puedes dar un beso. –Se besaron tiernamente.

D: Finn yo… mis padres se van este viernes de viaje para ir a ver a unos familiares. –Sonrío nerviosa. –Voy a estar todo el fin de semana sola en casa y me preguntaba si querrías pasar conmigo alguna noche.

F: Contigo pasaría el resto de las noches de toda mi vida. –Dijo romántico.

Se fueron para la siguiente clase de la chica y en la entrada se despidieron, cuando la vio pasar y sentarse se dio cuenta de que había estado con otras chicas pero tan solo eran cosas pasajeras, el estaba esperando a aquella chica toda su vida, si… Finn amaba a esa cosita chiquitita que hacía que le temblaran las piernas, sabía lo que seguramente pasaría el fin de semana pero él no pensaba dar un paso adelante hasta que ella no diera un par de ellos, iba a respetarla porque le importaba.

**oOo**

Joe entraba rápidamente al baño de hombres, miro en cada cubículo y al ver que no había nadie dentro saco su teléfono móvil, marco el número con el que quería contactar y se lo puso en la oreja esperando que el otro contestara.

-Dígame. –Dijo tras unos tonos de llamada.

Joe: ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto amablemente. –Soy Joe.

-¿Tienes lo que me debes? –Fue duro y claro.

J: No. –Contesto como si nada. –Pero…

-Nada de ''Peros'' ya te hable claro la última vez. –Se estaba enfadando.

J: Tranquilízate tío… tengo algo mucho mejor de lo que te debo, al final me vas a tener que hacer un favor para compensarme… -Hablaba de una manera chulesca pese al tono de enfado que el otro tenia.

-¿Qué tienes algo mejor? –Rio sarcásticamente. -Dudo mucho que yo tenga que hacerte algún favor a ti.

J: ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo un bombazo? –No dio tiempo a que el otro contestara. –Se que estas buscándole las cosquillas a alguien y digamos que yo puedo darte el asunto… claro y en botella.

-Presumo de tener muchos enemigos, se claro. –No quería andarse con tonterías.

J: Rachel Berry. –Oyó el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Esa está perdida por algún bar de carretera. –No estaba muy seguro.

J: Te equivocas. –Fue claro. –Tengo un plan… para tenerte a ti, mi mejor colega contento.

-Me encargare de ella más adelante, es tan fácil como esperar a pillarla una noche… -Le quito merito a lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

J: ¿Y por que conformarte con eso cuando la puedes tener a tus pies pidiendo clemencia? –Rio.

-Sigue contando. –Dijo claramente.

J: No, quiero verme contigo y negociar… esto es grande y cubre de sobra mi deuda. –Se le daba bien negociar.

-Dime lugar y hora.

J: A si me gusta amigo… -Sonrío maliciosamente.

**oOo**

Entraban a casa de Rachel dando un portazo mientras se besaban con deseo y pasión.

R: ¿No teníamos clase? –Dijo de manera divertida.

Q: Si. –Sonrío. –De astronomía, tú y yo vamos a ver las estrellas.

La morena cogió a la ex animadora por debajo de su trasero, obligando a que esta enredara sus piernas en la cintura de Rachel, subieron las escaleras besándose y cuando entraron a la habitación de la morena tiraron las mochilas y empezaron a desabrocharse los pantalones.

R: Tómatelo con calma cariño. –Se separo. -¿Te apetece un baño? Puede preparar una bañera caliente.

Q: Vale. –Le dio un pico y la otra entro al servicio a preparar la bañera.

Quinn se quito la camiseta y luego los pantalones, los coloco encima de la mesa y continuo con su ropa interior.

Estaba buscando un CD que poner cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, al principio no sabía dónde estaba pero luego recordó que lo tenía en el bolsillo de su mochila y fue corriendo a cogerlo.

Q: ¿Si? –Lo cogió sin mirar la pantalla y tenía miedo de que fuera su madre o el instituto para regañarle por su falta de asistencia.

Santana: ¿Dónde estás Barbie? –Su tono era enfadado.

Q: Em… -No sabía que decir, no quería mantener esa conversación por teléfono.

S: Nada de ''Em…'' estas con Rachel y eres una jodida imbécil.

Q: No me hables así… -Rodo los ojos.

S: ¿Desde cuándo? –Estaba enfadada.

Q: No hace mucho San… te prometo que quería contártelo pero después Rach y yo preferimos no contarle a nadie hasta que esto no estuviera claro y… -No la dejo acabar.

S: Os habéis dado el lote delante de todo el instituto incluso antes de contárnoslo a los chicos del Glee Club, ha venido Puck mas cachondo que una mona a contarnos lo que ha visto.

Q: A sido algo improvisado… -Cerro los ojos y suspiro. –Estoy en una jodida nube ahora mismo, quiero que el tiempo no corra…

S: Entiéndeme, me he dolido que no me lo contases… -Bajo los humos.

Q: Muy poca gente lo sabía, te lo prometo. –Hablo de manera comprensiva, sabía que la Latina se preocupaba mucho por ella aunque no se lo dijese claramente.

S: Se lo que es tener esa sensación de estar en una nube. –Dijo ya de manera amigable y ellas sonrieron. –Disfrútalo nena, no dejes que nadie te lo arruine porque… -Santana siguió hablando pero Quinn no la escucho.

Rachel ya había terminado de preparar la bañera y cuando vio a la otra desnuda dándole la espalda no dudo en acercarse a ella y empezar a besar su espalda…

R: Cuelga. –Dijo en su oído.

Q: Santana. –Para lo que la otra estaba diciendo. –Veras… me tengo que ir y ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

S: ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Estaba indignada. –¡Has interrumpido mi discurso por irte a fornicar con tu novia!

Q: Espero que no hayas gritado eso en donde haya mucha gente. –Sonrío de medio lado mientras intentaba contener a Rachel que se tiraba a ella como gata en celo.

S: ¡Grito donde me da la gana! –Britany sonreía al ver a su chica tan preocupada por la rubia.

Q: Que si, que si… -No le estaba haciendo caso, Rachel estaba en su espalda apretándola contra ella y masajeando sus pechos.

S: Que te den rubia, por lo menos ten cabeza y usa protección. –Colgó el teléfono.

R: ¿Puedo hacer ya el amor con mi novia? –Pregunto pícaramente.

Q: Se giro poniéndose frente a ella. –Ni aunque llamara el mismísimo Obama te librarías.

Entrelazando sus manos y dándose tiernos besos se encaminaron hacia el baño. Se pararon frente a la bañera sin saber que hacer… la ex animadora se metió primero sumergiéndose entera, Rachel tardo muy poco en desnudarse y entro después, no se besaban, rozaban sus labios y se miraban a los ojos diciendo con la mirada todo lo que con la voz no eran capaces de expresar.

Esa mañana el teléfono sonó en repetidas ocasiones, seguramente serian amigos pidiendo explicaciones o tal vez Judy diciéndole a su hija que le había dejado la comida en el frigo y que hoy llegaría tarde, lo que ellos no sabían es que ambas estaban perdidas la una en la otra, en cada recoveco de sus cuerpos… que cada susurro era como si lograran detener cada segundo, estaban es su mundo, estaban amándose .

**oOo**

-Gracias Henry. –Estaba agotado. –Este panel pesaba mucho.

Henry: Para lo que necesites. –Se despidió amable.

El hombre salía del supermercado mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y buscaba las llaves de su coche.

-Cuanto tiempo… joder, eres Henry Blunt –Oyó una voz femenina su espalda.

H: ¿Te puedo ayudar… -No pudo acabar de hablar cuando vio a la mujer.

Anna: Venia a comprar algo al super… pero entonces me di cuenta de que solo tu podías darme lo que venía buscando. –Dijo como si nada.

H: No.. no.. pue-puedo ayudarte, lo siento. –Se giro y aligero su paso, no quería estar ahí.

A: Si, claro que si… -Se puso a su lado. –Venia a ver si podías darme la vida que me has quitado.

H: Vete. –No la miraba. –Podría denunciarte por acoso.

A: Hazlo. –Rio irónica. –Seguro que me caen mas años que a ti.

H: Yo también fui una víctima. –Después de decir eso recibió un empujón por parte de la mujer.

A: Una mierda… -Lo miro a los ojos con rabia.

H: Lo siento de verdad… -No quería ni mirarla a los ojos, no podía hacerlo…

En el juicio pusieron una foto de la niña que había muerto y era igual a ella… esa mujer, su madre. Los mismos rasgos y los mismos ojos, no tenían el pelo tan oscuro como ella pero se parecían tanto como dos gotas de agua, daba la sensación de estar viendo a la niña adulta.

A: No lo sientas. –Lo cogió del brazo y saco una navaja de su bolsillo, rápidamente se la puso en el abdomen y lo miro con odio.

H: Pero qué coño… -No quería moverse, podía sentir como la punta del cuchillo aprisionaba su piel y sabía que cualquier movimiento podría acabar de mala manera.

A: Ahora si me vas a mirar y me vas a hacer caso… -Sonrío con dureza.

H: No quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga problemas, no cometas una locura… -Intentaba convencerla.

A: No voy a matarte… por ahora. –Lo miro como si estuviera vacía y hablo con poca serenidad. –Sería demasiado fácil hacerlo. –Se encogió de hombros –Quiero que duermas con un ojo abierto, que sueñes conmigo… ten por seguro que voy a hacer lo que la ley de este puñetero país no ha hecho. –Asintió convencida.

H: No quería hacerlo… -Empezó a llorar. –Ten por seguro que ni yo aun me he perdonado lo que hice.

A: No por favor para… -Puso cara de obviedad y asco. –No me intentes dar pena inútil.

H: Lo siento tanto… -Rompió a llorar más fuerte. –He dejado la bebida ya…

A: Me da igual que la hayas dejado. –Lo soltó y guardo la navaja. –Vas a arder como mi hija hizo, y voy a quedarme viéndote gritar como mi mujer tuvo que soportar… vas a ir al infierno, los dos, vamos a ir los dos. –Asentía convenciéndose. –De la mano.

El hombre cuando se vio libre camino deprisa hasta su coche.

A: ¡VA A SER LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA! –Lo decía en alto para que la oyera. -¡PERO TE PROMETO QUE VOY A HACERLO!

El hombre arranco el coche y salió huyendo del aparcamiento, ella se quedo de pie allí… de un momento a otro y seria por lo que acababa de vivir, empezó a faltarle el aire, no podía aguantar emociones fuertes o situaciones nerviosas, ella lo sabía. Rápidamente saco las pastillas de su bolsillo y se la metió en la boca, se la trago y volvió a emprender camino hacia su coche, iría a ver a Kate… quería tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos.

_''La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno.''_

**LAS CHICAS YA SE HAN DECIDIDO A HACER LO SUYO PUBLICO Y ESTÁN EN PLENA MOMENTO PASIONAL.**

**JOE PARECE QUE LE A SALIDO UN NEGOCIO ALGO MAS INTERESANTE QUE TOCAR EN UNA BANDA ¿QUE SERA? ¿CON QUIEN HABLARA?**

**ANNA... QUE RARO... QUIERE VER MUERTO A HENRY... ¿QUE LE PASA? **

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	29. Chapter 29

**''Capitulo 29: Amenazas''**

Las chicas estaban en la cama de la rubia, la ex animadora boca abajo y Rachel a su lado. Desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez el domingo, todas las noches sin falta la morena acudía al cuarto de la otra y hacían el amor casi toda la noche, pero hoy Jueves había sido diferente, Quinn parecía tensa cuando Rachel llego y después de estar completamente desnudas paro a la morena y le impidió que continuase.

R: ¿Qué te pasa? –Susurraba mientras tocaba la espalda de Quinn con sus dedos.

Desde que la había parado con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien, no había hablado.

Q: Nada… -Giro su cabeza para mirarla pero sin cambiar de posición.

R: ¿He hecho algo mal? –Estaba preocupada.

Q: No, es solo que no me apetece… -Se puso boca arriba y suspiro.

R: Tu a mi no me engañas... se que estas mintiendo. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Q: No quiero que te preocupes, si es una tontería pero… -Realmente se había asustado.

R: Si piensas que voy a preocuparme entonces no es una tontería. –Se puso un poco mas seria.

Q: Prométeme que no te vas a poner nerviosa o te vas a preocupar. –Se reincorporo en la cama y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

R: Me estas asustando. –Repitió su gesto.

Q: Prométemelo. –La miro intentando parecer desinteresada.

R: Deja de decir tonterías y dime qué pasa. –Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Q: Esta tarde… -Empezó a contar.

**(**FLASHBACK**)**

Estaba haciendo la tarea escuchando un poco de música para que se hiciera mas ameno, su madre paso a la habitación y la abrazo por detrás mientras besaba su cabeza.

Judy: Te estoy llamando desde abajo y nada. –Dijo una vez que la otra se había quitado los auriculares.

Q: Lo siento. –Le devolvió el beso. -¿Te vas ya?

J: Si, hasta mañana no vuelvo… ya sabes, turno de noche. –Le colocaba el pelo a su hija, ahora le gustaba llevarlo alborotado.

Q: No te preocupes, cenare algo ligero y me dormiré temprano. –Mentira, esperaría a su chica y dormiría abrazada a ella.

J: Si necesitas algo solo llámame. –Salía por la puerta.

Q: No te preocupes… -Sonreía.

La relación con su madre era muy buena y le daba un poco de pánico el decirle que estaba con una chica… bueno, que le gustaban las chicas. Sabía que eso enfriaría un poco su relación pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, además con el tiempo todo volvería a ser como antes, su madre quería su felicidad y Rachel era ahora una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido.

Fue a ponerse de nuevo los auriculares y terminar su tarea cuando oyó el teléfono de la casa de sonar, se levanto y bajo deprisa a por él.

Q: Dígame. –Descolgó el teléfono con alegría.

Al otro lado de la línea solo se oía una respiración pesada.

Q: ¿Hay alguien? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Ten cuidado. –Una voz masculina al otra lado del teléfono rompió el silencio.

Q: ¿Perdón? –Creía no haberle escuchado bien.

-Eres preciosa… -Rio un poco. –Esa camiseta te sienta realmente bien.

Q: No tengo tiempo para tonterías. –Se asusto un poco y se no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana que estaba enfrente suya para todos lados.

-Tu y tu novia dais asco… y como te coja te vas a enterar rubia. –Dijo en modo amenazante.

Q: Eres un imbécil con ganas de fastidiar. –Iba a colgar. –Que te follen. –Pulso el botón y corto la llamada.

**(**FIN FLASHBACK**)**

R: Vamos… -Sonrió tranquilizándola. –Tú lo has dicho, es una tontería y posiblemente un homófono con ganas de fastidiar.

Q: No se… -Suspiro.

R: Le estás dando muchas vueltas. –Le abrazo.

Q: Me ha amenazado y es normal que algo me… incomode. –Estaba asustado por el tono que el otro había utilizado, su voz era odio y ''violencia''.

R: Bueno, vamos a dormir que es muy tarde. –Le resto importancia a lo que la otra decía y sonreía de oreja a oreja. –Es el primer día que puedo quedarme a dormir y quiero aprovecharlo.

Q: Sabes. –Ponía cara de convicción. –Llevas razón… -Encogía los hombros. –Es una tontería preocuparse por eso… quiero decir… -Rodo los ojos. –Está claro que era un niñato…

R: Pues claro. –Le daba un corto beso en los labios. –Pero de todos modos si te vuelve a llamar, prométeme que me lo dirás… -La miro.

Q: No deberíamos darle importancia. –Se tumbaban y arropaban.

R: Si vuelve a comunicarse contigo, entonces averiguare quien es y le pondré las cosas claras. –Le abrazo para quedar pegadas. –Nadie habla así a la chica de Rachel Berry.

Q: Mira que valiente… -Reían ambas ya en la oscuridad.

Las dos quisieron mostrarse desinteresadas cuando la otra podía verla pero en realidad, Quinn estaba asustada y Rachel muy enfadada, se le paso por la cabeza que fuera alguien que ella conocía… Temía que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a la rubia por ella. Pensaba empezar a investigar por su cuenta quien era el que había llamado esa tarde.

**oOo**

Había llegado la mañana, Ellen y Kate pasaban por la puerta de la casa de la psicóloga con cafés… venían de correr, no planificaron salir juntas pero se habían encontrado en el parque y decidieron ir a casa de Kate a desayunar, por el camino habían ido ablandase y contándose todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ellen: ¿Has pensado en escribir un libro de tu vida? –Dijo después de escuchar la historia de Kate.

Kate: Se que eso no es relevante ahora. –Dijo cogiendo el café que la otra le ofrecía.

E: Bueno… -Suspiro. –Así que de nada sirve la terapia si llamo tu ex mujer al timbre y… hay tema. –Le pegaba un sorbo al café.

K: Es que no se a que viene ahora. –Se movía inquieta. –Y lo peor de todo es como ha vuelto… parece otra persona.

E: ¿No le has preguntado por qué ha vuelto?

K: Le pregunte el primer día que vino a casa. –Explicaba. –Y ella me dijo que aquí tiene toda su vida… y en parte lleva razón. –Se detuvo para beber del café. –Y el resto… no me da tiempo, suena el timbre, abro la puerta… aparecemos entre las sabanas.

E: Me enfada que hagas eso, has acudido a mi para quitarte esa adición que tienes hacia el sexo y resulta que ahora tienes mas sexo que nunca, te vi hace una semana y me prometiste que íbamos a intentar tratarte sin medicación y con remedios naturales y resulta que… ¿Cuántas veces? –Pregunto esperándose lo peor.

K: El viernes por la noche, el sábado por la mañana y tarde, el Domingo por la noche, El lunes… todo el día… dios, terminábamos uno y empezábamos otro, el martes… nada, el miércoles por la noche y ayer por la mañana y tarde… -Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras jugueteaba con el vaso.

E: Madre mía. –Se tapaba la cara en señal de desesperación. -¿Y tú no eres capaz de decir ''PARA''? –Decía sin comprender.

K: Es que quiero hacerlo… -Dijo con obviedad. –La quiero, joder… no voy a decirle que se detenga.

E: Pero por lo menos intenta averiguar qué le pasa, por qué ha cambiado tanto. –Le estaba hablando cuando vio a Kate quedarse fija en la ventana y apretar sus puños.

K: ¿Qué demonios se cree el hijo de puta? –Dejo a Ellen hablando sola y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada llevando consigo un bate de beisbol que había cogido por el camino.

Henry Blunt avanzaba por el jardín de la entrada hacia la puerta cuando vio a la mujer salir.

K: Atrás. –Fue clara. –Estas en mi jardín y puedo machacarte si quiero, estoy en mi derecho. –Amenazo al hombre.

Henry: Alzaba las manos nervioso. –Vale, tranquila…

Ellen salió en seguida y se puso entre los dos para evitar que algo mas grave sucediera.

E: Kate por favor… -La miraba con intención de tranquilizarla.

K: ¿Qué te dije? –Dirigiéndose al hombre. –Que no te acercaras a mí, te avise… tienes dos segundos para correr o te machacare los dedos que te quedan.

H: No vengo con intención de molestarte. –Se alejaba del jardín seguido de las dos mujeres. –Solo venia a hablar de tu mujer.

K: Se extraño y bajo la guardia. -¿Qué querías decirme?

H: El otro día tu mujer fue a buscarme a mi lugar de trabajo. –Empezó a decir. –Se acerco y empezó a… insultarme, eso lo entiendo. –Declaro sincero. –Pero, después… me amenazo de muerte. –Hizo que las mujeres se miraran.

E: ¿Cómo que te amenazo de muerte? –Sujeto por el hombre a Kate que se había quedado paralizada.

H: Me dijo que me iba a matar… que me quemaría, que nos iríamos los dos al infierno. –Explicaba ahora mas calmado. –Incluso me amenazo con una especie de navaja que llevaba, me la puso en el estomago y dijo que si me movía de allí sin escucharla me mataría.

K: Estas mintiendo. –Dijo duramente levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

H: Te lo prometo. –Empezó a andar hacia atrás. –Ahora tranquila… ya me voy, pero… ten cuidado con ella.

El hombre volvió sobre sus pasos y tras subirse en el coche, lo puso en marcha y rápidamente se fue. Ellen miro a los ojos a Kate.

K: Le pasa algo. –Le dijo preocupada. –Y tengo que averiguar que es.

La otra asintió y volvieron a pasar a la casa.

**oOo**

Rachel y Quinn por primera vez habían despertado en la misma cama y después se habían arreglado, desayunado he ido las dos al instituto. La tensión de la noche anterior había desaparecido y volvieron a los mimos y carantoñas de siempre.

Nada más llegar al instituto cada una había ido a la clase que le correspondía y eso las mantuvo alejadas todo el día, la rubia estuvo con los chicos del Glee Club mientras Rachel no paraba de darle vueltas a quien podría haber sido el que intimido el anterior día a su chica, ella sabia quien podría ser o al menos darle de una pista de quien, así que estuvo todo el tiempo buscándolo y cuando creyó que tal vez no había acudido a clase, lo encontró.

Espero a que fuera caminando por un pasillo en el que no hubieran ojos curiosos y se dirigió a él con sigilo, lo cogió por la camiseta y lo estampo contra unas taquillas.

R: ¿Yo que te dije? –Decía de manera intimidante.

Joe: ¿Qué dices…? –No se lo esperaba. -¿De qué hablas? –La miraba extrañado.

R: ¿Tú no serás el desgraciado que molesta a Quinn? –Le apunto con el dedo intimidante.

J: ¿Molestar a Quinn? –Intento apartar a la morena, pero ella tenía más fuerza. –No se de que me hablas.

R: No te hagas el tonto… -Le dio una pequeña bofetada en la cara. -¿Te gusto acojonarla ayer?

J: No se dé que me estás hablando. –Ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

R: Eres una rata… -Lo miro con odio. –Te lo avise, te dije que como te acercaras a ella te dejaría nenuco… y como me toques mucho las narices lo hago.

J: Rio con sorna. –Te estás equivocando de persona.

R: Eso quiere decir que hay algo que no me estas contando. –Lo agarro de sus rastas y tiro.

J: Porque te voy a tener que decir algo que tú en definitiva ya sabes. –Intentaba no mostrarse débil.

R: O empiezas a largar por tu boquita o te pego una paliza. –Lo volvió a tirar contra la taquilla. –Y te juro que soy capaz.

J: Lo sé, se que eres capaz. –Dijo duramente. –Sino podría preguntarle a Emily.

La morena oyó el nombre de esa chica y le cambio la cara, no quiso exteriorizarlo he intento ocultarlo.

R: ¿Emily? –Puso cara extrañada. -¿Quién es esa? –Se hizo la tonta.

J: Da igual quien sea, tampoco importa ahora. –Reía en su interior debido a como la chica se comporto.

R: Pues eso, tu encárgate de no acercarte a MI chica y yo me encargo de controlarme para no ponerte las cosas claras. –Se alejo un poco.

J: Desde luego yo lo único que quería era echar un polvo con Quinn… -Vio el enfado en la morena. –Pero desde luego, no me merece la pena. –Le dio un poco en el hombro. –Solo es una estúpida bollera.

El se alejo del lugar con arrogancia y se dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa chulesca, ella se quedo parada justo ahí… que el supiera lo de Emily le había puesto mal cuerpo

**oOo**

Quinn salía de clase y se dirigía hacia su taquilla muy sonriente, era viernes y además de ser final de semana también tendría una cita con Rachel, aunque hubieran pasado las noches juntas… a ella siempre le ponía nerviosa el tener citas con ella, hacer cosas románticas juntas le encantaba.

Vio por el camino a Joe quela saludo con un ''Hola guapa'' ella le devolvió el saludo, no se pararon a conversar como siempre, pero no le preocupo... seguramente llevaría prisa, pensó.

Abrió su casillero y quedo con la boca abierta, se encontró una estampa que la asusto. La fotografía que ella tenía con Beth nada más nacer, estaba de pie nada más abrir… la cara de su hija había sido tapada por una marca en forma de cruz, seguramente causada por un rotulador… era la única foto que tenia de su niña con ella, tenia mil de ellas en casa en la que su hija estaba tumbada en la cuna pero solo una en la que las dos salieran juntas, cuando con pena le dio la vuelta a la foto pudo leer ''Esta jodida'' su estomago se revolvió y guardo la foto temblorosa, metió los libros en la taquilla y la volvió a cerrar. Camino lenta y asustada hasta el coche de la morena, se choco en varias ocasiones con otros estudiantes y recibió mas que algún ''insulto'' por no disculparse ni siquiera.

Llego y se apoyo en el capo con los brazos cruzados y ahí espero a su chica.

R: Hola amor. –Le dio un pico.

Q: Hola… -Salió del trance en el que estaba.

R: ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial esta noche? –Pregunto entrelazando sus manos.

Q: La verdad es que me da igual… -Sonrió débilmente. -¿Tu que tienes pensado?

R: Me han llamado Jack, James y Mary para pasar la noche juntos. –Le dijo muy alegre. -¿Te apetece?

Q: Si, será genial conocerlos definitivamente. –Ambas se subían al coche de Rachel.

R: Ellos están igual de ansiosos. –Dijo convencida. –Sobre todo Jack que aun ni te conoce.

Q: Si va a ser genial… -Agacho un poco la cabeza.

Quinn intentaba parecer despreocupada pero tenía el estomago revuelto y su corazón parecía que se lo apretaban en un puño.

R: ¿Estás bien? –Se dio cuenta del estado de la rubia. –Estas blanca…

Q: Si. –Puso una sonrisa. –Estoy un poco ansiosa por conocer a tus amigos.

R: Les vas a encantar. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Q: Eso espero. –Dijo un poco mas bajo.

La rubia por un lado quería decirle la verdad a Rachel pero por otro pensaba que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, si se lo decía sabia que la morena se enfadaría y empezaría a hacer justicia por su mano y si no se lo decía pensaba que no estaba haciendo lo correcto… la amenaza ahora iba para su hija y eso no podía permitirlo, tendría que andarse con pies de plomo tras echarle un vistazo a Rachel que concentrada conducía, intentando no molestarla le dio un pico y le susurro un suave ''Te quiero''

Ninguna de las dos era sincera la una con la otra, ambas fingían estar bien cuando por dentro había algo angustiándolas.

_''El odio: Sentimiento en el humano que produce una de las enfermedades más terribles en el alma, El dolor.''_

**SE QUE MUCHAS VA A TENER GANAS DE ODIARME POR ESTE CAPITULO PERO ESTOY DISPUESTA A CORRER EL RIESGO.**_  
_

**ESTOY MUY MUY FELIZ... ACABO DE VOLVER DE VACACIONES Y HE DE DECIROS QUE LA FANTASIA DEL CINE A SIDO CUMPLIDA XD EN MI VIDA ESPERE TENER ANTE MI UN CINE VACIÓ, PERO LO CONSEGUÍ... BENDITAS VACACIONES Y BENDITAS CHICAS LAS DE LA COSTA ESPAÑOLA XD (DESPUES DE ESTE MOMENTO PORNO Y CHULESCO JAJAJAJA) COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	30. Chapter 30

**''Capitulo 30: Borrachera''**

Estaban sentados en la mesa de un pequeño bar, estaban charlando animadamente y ''discutiendo'' entre risas.

James: ¿Pero por qué no? –Alzaba las manos en señal de no comprender nada.

Mary: Tenemos mucho tiempo… -Reía. –No me agobies.

JM: Yo ya me he comprado un libro. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack: No voy a ponerle a mi hijo un nombre de libro… -Dijo con obviedad. –Ya sabremos el nombre cuando le veamos la cara.

M: Sea niño o niña… -Miro al chico sonriente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

JC: Exacto. –Le dio un pico y tras poner un brazo alrededor de ella, con su mano acaricio la barriga casi inexistente de la otra.

JM: Y no sabéis lo mejor… -Se acerco un poco a ellos. –Ya he comprado un balón del futbol por si acaso es niño.

JC: No me lo puedo creer… -Movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

En realidad si lo podía creer, James estaba muy ilusionado con la llegada del niño. Al principio el estaba confuso, nunca hubiera pensado que después de salir esa noche para intentar sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza, habría acabado en la cama de la chica que había conocido… Sintió como nada más conocerse surgió una ''conexión'' entre ellos, hablaron durante horas y después cuando amanecieron juntos, él la llevo a su casa y tras despedirse se dieron sus números. No volvieron a saber el uno del otro en aproximadamente dos semanas, se encontraron y de golpe ella le soltó que podría estar embaraza, Mary insistió en que no pasaba nada y que podría ocuparse ella, ya vería lo que hacía… que había muchas salidas, pero él insistió en ir con ella para hacerse la ecografía que les confirmaría que estaba embarazada. Nunca tuvo dudas y fue gracias a él, a su gran amigo James por lo que no salió corriendo en dirección contraria nada más salir del hospital. Recuerda como le hablo y le hizo ver que debía estar ahí para ella, como lo convenció para arrimar el hombro… como le ayudo a preparar su piso para que se mudaran…

James lo saco de sus pensamientos levantándose de la mesa.

JM: Voy a por otra ronda. –Miro el reloj. –Llegan tarde y no quiero que os quedéis secos. –Lanzo una sonrisa burlona y se fue.

M: Nunca llegan puntuales. –Rodo los ojos.

JC: Tengo ganas de conocer a la agria, digo… joder, Quinn. –Se le escapaba el mote.

M: Como se te escape delante de ellas se va a montar una buena… -Rio. –Yo he recibido las miradas de esa chicas y créeme… acojonan.

JC: ¿Nos tiene que caer bien por ser la novia de Rachel? –Decía claramente. -¿Por qué te tuvo que hablar así el otro día en aquella cena? –Rodaba los ojos. –Nos va a tratar como si fuera superior, o qué?

M: Tranquilo… -Se apoyaba en su hombro.

JC: Como nos mire de mala manera o nos trate borde voy a tenerle que poner las cosas claritas. –Dijo convencido.

**oOo**

R: Podríamos ir a…

La morena hablaba efusivamente de los planes que tenia para las dos este fin de semana, movía las manos energéticamente intentando no perder el control del coche y además dándole intensidad a cada palabra que decía. Quinn la miraba y no perdía detalle de nada de lo que esta hacia pero no la escuchaba, su cabeza iba a mil por hora y no precisamente por lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo… Sabía que lo que esta estaba diciéndole seguramente sería maravilloso para las dos pero ella solo podía centrarse en lo que le había ocurrido en su taquilla y para colmo… en su casa.

Tragaba saliva como podía, su garganta parecía cerrarse y pese a querer pensar que todo esto era un simple juego de alguien, le daba la sensación de que era mucho más…

R: ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntaba ilusionada mientras tocaba su rodilla.

Q: Perfecto… -Quiso parecer ilusionada, no quería deprimir a la otra.

R: Que dices cariño… -Frunció su ceño y la miro un poco antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

Q: Respiro hondo. –No te estaba escuchando. –Fue clara.

R: Vamos… -Se enfado un poco. –¿No has escuchado nada de nada?

Q: Estaba pensado en otras cosas posiblemente más importantes. –Contesto de manera cortante.

R: Estas insoportable últimamente.

Q: ¿Acaso no puedo pensar en mis cosas? –La miro.

R: No quiero discutir contigo. –La ignoro. –Solo espero que no seas así con mis amigos… no quiero que pienses que eres idiota.

Q: Quieres que te diga lo que me importa. –Sonrió con sorna.

R: Sabes, anularía la cena con ellos pero pienso que es eso lo que vas buscando así que mejor ni te escucho.

Q: Puedo bajarme del coche en el aparcamiento y volver a casa andando. –Se encogió de hombros. –No es la primera vez.

R: Cállate de una puñetera vez Quinn. –Paro el coche una calle antes de llegar al bar, decidió aparcar ahí. -¿Es por algo que he hecho? –No podía soportar notar a Quinn tan distante. -¿Es algo a lo que te he ''presionado''? ¿Vamos rápido? ¿Tienes dudas? ¿Tu madre tiene que ver con esto?

Le avasallo a preguntas intentando buscar una solución, a la rubia le dolió y le hizo sentir fatal ver a la otra de esa manera.

Q: Tú no tienes la culpa. –La miro a los ojos y le agarro la mano. –Siento haber estado así de rara… y sobre todo haberte hablado como lo he hecho. -Le sonrió intentando que la tensión desapareciera.

R: No me vas a convencer con esa carita… -Se puso un poco más cerca de ella. -¿Qué te pasa?

Q: Solo son tonterías que a las que le doy vueltas ahora… -Mintió. –Mi futuro… ya sabes, la carrera, y todo eso.

R: Pero si para eso falta mucho. –Se extraño. –No lo des tantas vueltas a las cosas…

Q: Lo sé… -Cogió su cara entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Vamos ahora con los chicos… -Sonrió. –Llegamos súper tarde.

Se bajaron del coche y se dieron la mano tímidamente, después Rachel mordió su moflete y provoco una risilla en Quinn, eso le encantaba…

R: Luego te cuento mi plan para mañana vale… -Quería acabar con los malos royos y si la única manera de hacerlo era mimar a la rubia, lo haría.

Q: Vale… -La cogió de la cintura y la morena se apoyo en su hombro.

Pasaban por la puerta del bar y por primera vez en toda la noche parecían sonreír sinceras, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mesa donde estaban sentados Jack, James y Mary sentados.

James: ¿Quién tenemos aquí? –Se levantaba contento a abrazar a Rachel, después le dio dos besos a Quinn en modo de saludo.

Mary: Hola chicas. –Sonreía mientras le daba dos besos.

Q: ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –Le miro al vientre.

Intentaba sonar alegre y cariñosa pero le ponía nerviosa esa situación, los chicos eran mas mayores que ellas… los tres tenían entre los veintiuno y veintitrés años.

M: Muy bien… -Sonreía trasmitiéndole tranquilidad. –Por las mañanas un poco revuelta pero… lo llevo bien.

Jack: Apartar todos… -Se hacía hueco lentamente. –Encantado Quinn.

Q: Igualmente. –Mentira, pensaron ambos. –Al fin… -Le dio dos besos más tensos que al resto.

JM: Bueno, sentémonos a cenar que es tarde y nuestra querida Mary tiene que hartarse a comer…

M: Ya basta… no como tanto… -Dijo con algo de fastidio.

JC: Ella dice que come así desde siempre y yo le digo que es imposible que no haya reventado antes. –El ambiente era bueno.

Q: Disfrútalo… -Miraba el vientre de la chica, casi inexistente. –Yo hay veces que lo echo de menos…

Los de la mesa se miraron extrañados y James puso una cara épica.

R: No os lo he contado… -Se explico al ver la cara de todos. –Quinn tuvo un niño cuando tenía 16 años…

M: ¿En serio? –Le cogió la mano emocionada. –Podrías darme algunos trucos para las estrías…

JM: No lo entiendo… -Ponía cara de bobo.

JC: Cállate por favor… -Repartía las cartas para que fueran escogiendo el menú.

JM: Pero tu no eras lesbiana… -Soltó sincero ganándose la mirada inquisidora de Mary y Jack.

Q: Le divertía ver esa situación. –Y lo soy… -Asintió divertida. –Cometí algunos errores, eso es todo…

JM: ¿Y cómo se llama? –Preguntaba nostálgico. -¿Podrías presentármela? Me encantan los niños, me saco unos ahorros cuidando algunos. –Decía alegre.

La personalidad del chico a veces era un problema.

Q: Bueno… -Se incomodo un poco. –No creo que eso sea posible… -Fue interrumpida.

JC: No te preocupes Quinn, no tienes porque dar explicaciones… -Sonaba desinteresado.

Q: No, no pasa nada… -Sonreía. –James, di a mi hija en adopción… Se llama Beth.

M: Tiene un nombre realmente bonito. –La miro con dulzura.

Q: Y tú no te preocupes. –Se dirigió a la chica. –Tengo muchos trucos que me encantaría compartir contigo.

La camarera acudió a la mesa he hicieron los pedidos para cenar, Rachel había vuelto a ser vegetariana pero el resto de la mesa se pidió un menú completamente carnívoro.

R: ¿Y cómo llevas tu nuevo negocio Jack? –Pregunto mientras comían.

JC: Con muchas ganas… -Se frotaba las manos. –Ha sido todo una sorpresa el recibimiento…

El chico había montado una tienda de informática.

JM: Ahora con la economía así era difícil, pero se las apaña. –Le guiño el ojo.

JC: No es un trabajo de cinco estrellas pero algo es algo y ahora estoy focalizado en mi familia. –Miro a su chica.

Q: ¿Y tu James donde trabajas? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

M: O no por favor… no hablemos de esto ahora…

JM: ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parece tan ''asqueroso'' mi trabajo? –Preguntaba sin entender nada. –Están muertos, ya no van a hacer nada… los maquillamos y quedan como si acabaran de posar los pies en este mundo.

Q: Espera, espera… -No se lo esperaba.

JM: Si, trabajo en una funeraria. –Decía orgulloso.

R: Cobra un pastón. –Le decía a la rubia.

JM: Ya te digo… tanto que la cena, damas y caballeros… ya esta pagada.

JC: No tenias porque haberlo hecho… -Rodo los ojos.

JM: Lo hecho, hecho esta. –Se encogió de hombros. –Además era una gran noche, no todos los días te presentan formalmente a la agria.

Q: ¿Me llamáis la agria? –Los miro duramente.

JM: De vez en cuando… -Jack lo interrumpió.

JC: No mujer… era broma. –Esto provoco la risa en toda la mesa incluida en Quinn.

M: Hablamos de trabajo pero no de lo más importante… ¿Rach vas a estudiar lo que nos dijiste?

Q: Vaya… parece que me he perdido algo. –Le daba un trago a la copa de vino. –Tienes decidido algo…

JC: Aquí nuestra enana quiere estudiar canto en una de las universidades más impresionante de New York… -Le decía a Quinn.

R: No digáis nada de eso porque aun no lo tengo muy seguro. –Hizo una pausa para beber vino. –No sé que me quiero ver haciendo un día cuando tenga veinticinco años.

JM: Si tienes talento tírate a la piscina Rach… puedes lograrlo… -Todos en la mesa sonrieron.

**oOo**

Q: Puta cerradura de los cojones. –Movía las llaves enfadada, se le cayeron y se hecho a reír fuertemente.

R: Déjame anda… -Recogía las llaves del suelo y lograba abrir la cerradura.

Q: Hay que ver… que arriba esta la habitación… -No podía decir eso sin echarse a reír.

R: Shhhhh… Por favor… -Decía suplicante. –Cállate, que como este tu madre no nos libramos…

Q: ¿Mi madre? –Preguntaba roja de la risa. –Mi madre esta fornicando ahora mismo… -Se acercaba a Rachel intentando no caerse. –Como tú y yo, ahora mismo.

R: Hueles a garrafón, pero del malo encima… -Se reía al escuchar la risa de la otra, era muy contagiosa.

Q: Quiero que me est-estanpes contra la pared, vamos a hacer temblar la casa… -Miro a su alrededor. –No no no no no no no no no… que ya se mueve demasiado todo esto…

R: Vamos a subir la escalera con cuidado… -La cogía de la cintura.

Q: Y después hacemos el amorrrrrrr… -Se mordía el labio ''provocadora'

R: Sera mejor que te duermas… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Menuda fiesta os habéis corrido James y tu.

Q: Es un cachondo… en un cachondo totaaaaal… -Agitaba la cabeza y las manos, así es como ellos lo hacían. –Y Jack aunque te haya metido entre sus sabanas… es encantador…

Diciendo esto llegaron al final de la escalera, la rubia al verse hay arriba y como la casa se movía de un lado a otro:

Q: No me sueltes… -Se abrazo a ella. –Que me caigo…

R: No te caes, tranquila… -La cogió en volandas y paso a la habitación como una pareja de recién casados.

Q: ¿Es esta nuestra noche de bodas? –Pregunto mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

R: Me gustaría que para entonces pudieras ser capaz de andar en línea recta. –Dejaba que la otra la besara mientras con cuidado la ponía sobre la cama.

Q: Quiero probar cosas nuevas. –Se separo para hablar. –Madre mía… me pones muchísimo…

R: No me gustaría que pasara nada entre nosotras mientras tu estas en esa situación, tal vez podrías echarte un rato en la cama y relajarte. –Sabia que eso era imposible, cuando la rubia pusiera la cabeza sobre el colchón, dormiría para toda la noche. –Mañana desayunaremos juntas y luego recuerda que tenemos planes…

Q: Quiero comerte el co… -Rachel le tapo la boca antes de acabar.

R: Necesitas dormir… -Le dio un dulce beso en la frente. –Te ayudo a desnudarte…

Q: Sabia que no te opondrías… -Aprovecho su posición sentada en la cama, para apoyar sus codos y con sus piernas coger la cadera de la morena… así estaban lo más cerca posible.

R: Te desnudo y te tumbas a dormir la mona, mañana me lo agradecerás. –Se deshizo del agarre y empezó a quitarle los pantalones.

Q: Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, morena de mi corazón. –Ahora estaba tumbada dejando que la otra la desnudara.

Acabo de quitarle la camiseta y el pantalón y quedándose en ropa interior supo que aquella noche Quinn dormiría así…

R: Voy a quitarme yo la ropa y al baño… no hagas tonterías.

No hacía falta ni decirlo, Quinn había caído a la cama cómoda y ya le había invadido un calma… solo respondió con un ''Ajam…'' daba la impresión de que los ojos de le cerraban solos.

Rachel se quito la ropa y se lavo la cara para refrescarse, el humo de la discoteca le había puesto la cabeza loca, salió del baño y dejo la ropa encima del escritorio de Quinn, cuando se dio la vuelta una caja que estaba casi en la punta de la mesa cayó al suelo haciendo que la rubia se removiese y Rachel se agachara a intentar arreglar ese desorden… La cara de la morena era de confusión absoluta.

La caja estaba llena de fotos de Beth recién nacida, la ex animadora se las había hecho antes de que fueran a por ella, pero… la cara de la niña estaba tachada en todas y cada una de los fotos, con coraje y rabia, tanto que parecía que el papel de la foto parecía rasgado por la presión que habían hecho sobre el… no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, miro una de las fotos que habían caído boca abajo y se aseguro mirando varias, en todas ponía lo mismo:

_''Esta jodida''_

A Rachel esto le olio muy mal, definitivamente… ella y la rubia hablarían por la mañana.

_''El que busca un amigo sin defectos se queda sin amigos.''_

**PRINCIPALMENTE PEDIR DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTOY MUY OCUPADA.**

**BUENO CHICAS... ¿QUE PASARA? ¿COMO HABRAN CONSEGIDO ESAS FOTOS? ¿PUEDE SER QUE ESTE MAS CERCA DE LO QUE PENSAMOS?**

**QUINN AL PARECER YA SE LLEVA BIEN CON LOS AMIGOS DE RACH...**

**ESTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRA SUSANA SI TODO VA BIEN, TEQUIEROYLOSABESAUNQUENOTELO DIGAMUCHO.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**''Capitulo 31: ACCIÓN''**

Abría los ojos poco a poco por la luz que entraba por su ventana, soltó unos gruñidos y unos bufidos para girarse y evitar, el sol que daba en su cara. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, y su estomago estaba revuelto…

Q: ¿Rach? –Decía en bajito y sin abrir los ojos. -¿Amor? –Tocaba el otro lado de la cama y lo notaba vacio.

Resoplo enfadada por la ausencia de la morena y se levanto de golpe dando un manotazo en el colchón.

R: ¿Ya estas levantada? –Entro a la habitación y puso sus brazos en jarra. –Vamos a desayunar.

Q: Me estoy muriendo… -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

R: Normal… ayer te bebiste todo Quinn. –Rodo los ojos y avanzo hasta la cama para estirarla.

La rubia se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño.

Q: Voy a darme una ducha. –Dijo tambaleándose.

R: ¿Has dormido bien? –Puso una sonrisa falsa. –Yo he estado recogiendo el desorden de baño que dejaste cuando te pusiste a echar hasta tu primera papilla.

Q: No hables tan alto… -Le hacia un gesto con las manos indicándole que se tranquilizara.

R: Tenia un día perfecto preparado para hoy… y entre unas cosas y otras… -Decía de un lado a otro. –Nada de nada…

Q: ¿Qué cosas y otras? –No comprendía nada.

R: Dúchate. –Vio como la otra iba a decir algo. –Ahora. –Fue autoritaria mientras salia por la puerta del dormitorio.

Quinn se desnudo y como cada mañana, no podía evitar sonreír hacia las marcas que Rachel le dejaba sobre la piel… no lo hacía en el cuello, hay era muy visible… Ella como única que era las dejaba por sus pechos.

Llevaban dos días sin hacer el amor y las marcas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, menos una, la de debajo de su ombligo… Esa parecía que no se iba por mucho que pasaran los días, podría sonar ridículo para muchos pero a ella le gustaba estar ''marcada'' por la morena, eso le hacía suya.

Rachel preparaba el desayuno en la planta de abajo mientras la otra seguía en el baño encerrada, pensaba en cómo iba a abordar el tema de las fotos que había visto la anterior noche, ¿Debía esperar a que su chica se lo contara? ¿Debería sonsacárselo y encontrar al desgraciado para después partirle las piernas?

La morena estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, unos brazos fuertes y vestidos por una cazadora negra le abrazaron por su espalda. Soltó la taza que tenía en sus manos apoyándola en la mesa y se giro poco a poco para ver con claridad.

Rory: ¿Me has echado de menos? –Susurro sobre su rostro a la par que le daba un beso.

R: Siempre lo hago. –Sonrió mientras apoyaba sus manos el los pectorales y juntaban sus frentes.

RO: Pues no sé porque lo haces… -Se separo y dio un par de pasos mirando para todos lados. –Yo siempre estoy aquí… bueno, no siempre… he decidido dejarte a solas en algunos momentos. –Sonrió burlón.

R: ¿Por qué yo no te veo siempre? –El tenerlo hay le hacía sentir a salvo.

RO: Me ves cuando debes hacerlo. –Lo dijo pareciendo despistado.

R: Estoy hecha un lio… -Empezó a hablar y fue interrumpida de inmediato por el chico.

RO: Shhhh… -Puso de dedo corazón sobre sus labios. –No le des más vueltas Rachel. –Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a la situación.

R: ¿Crees que no tiene importancia? –Entrecerró los ojos.

RO: Yo no he dicho eso. –Olio el café y se relamió los labios. Después siguió hablando antes de que la otra le interrumpiera. -¿Qué tienes preparado para tu chica hoy?

R: Tenía pensado… -Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

RO: No te he preguntado que TENÍAS… sino, que TIENES. –La miro.

R: Iremos a mi casa y hablaremos. –Suspiro. –Creo que deberíamos haberlo hecho antes.

RO: Vale, y ahora dime que tenias preparado… -Le coloco el pelo.

R: Pensaba llevarla a nuestro sitio… a nuestra casa… -Sonrió. –Pasar hay todo el día, perderme en ella… -Se mordió el labio. –Pero sé que hay alguien a la que esto no le gusta.

RO: Hazlo. –La miro con ganas. –Disfruta del día Rachel, no pienses…

R: Pero tenemos que dejar las cosas claras. –Hizo un gesto de negación.

RO: Disfruta de hoy, precisamente porque muy pronto estarán claras… -Cerro los ojos fuertemente y hablo con convicción. –Hazlo o te arrepentirás… -Se giro al escuchar los pasos de la rubia bajando los escalones. –Ella te hace feliz, te hace sentir bien, es tu tesoro, tu perdición… -Quinn apareció en la cocina y miro a Rachel con una sonrisa. La morena se quedo descolocada al descubrir que la rubia no podía ver al chico, agito la cabeza y siguió escuchándolo. –Matarías por ella si fuera necesario, le harías daño a quien fuera por ella… incluso tu serias capaz de joderle antes de que otro le hiciera daño… ¿No lo entiendes? –Vio como la morena lo miraba sin comprender nada y como la rubia buscaba los cereales mientras alternaba miradas ''tímidas'' con Rachel. –Disfruta de tu día con tu chica querida caza fantasmas.

No hizo falta más despedidas el chico se esfumo en el aire y ella se removió intentando pensar con claridad. Suspiro y se acerco a Quinn.

R: Buenos días. –Intento sonreír.

Q: Puedo explicar lo que me paso anoche… yo… no pensaba lo que hacía y… -Se excusaba porque no quería que la otra se molestara.

R: No pasa nada… -Se acerco y le abrazo desde el lado. –Solo te lo pasaste bien y no debía de haberte hablado así esta mañana.

Q: ¿No estás enfadada? –Alzo una ceja sonriente.

R: No. –Le metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y rozo la marca de debajo de su ombligo. -¿Cómo puedo molestarme con la cosa más bonita del mundo?

Q: ¿Por qué este cambio? –Rozaron sus narices.

R: ¿Por qué te quiero? –Le dio un pico. -¿Te apetece ir a pasar el día a nuestro nidito de amor?

Q: ¿A ese sitio donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y que seguramente sea uno de mis preferidos en el mundo?

R: Si. –Asintió y la abrazo fuerte. –¿Y bien?

Q: Me encantaría.

R: Pues ya está. –Le removió el pelo y la otra se dejo gustosa. –Desayuna y nos vamos.

No estaba cien por cien segura de lo que Rory quería decirle, pero sabía que lo decía por algo y no quería que desperdiciara ese día.

**oOo**

-No creo que sea buena idea. –Negaba con rotundidad.

Joe: No es una buena, es una fantástica idea. –Expresaba orgulloso.

-Tu me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer… cállate. –Le reprochaba.

J: Piensa lo que eso ocasionaría… -Hizo una pausa. –Las tendríamos comiendo de nuestra mano entonces.

-Seria exhibirnos demasiado.

J: Llámalo golpe maestro.

-Ellas a diferencia de ti, tienen cerebro, ¿Sabes? – Le tocaba la frente.

J: Rachel sabrá donde tiene que dirigirse entonces, sabrá de que pata cojea la mesa, la tendrás entonces… -Estaba molesto porque lo trataran como si fuera tonto. –Precisamente porque es lista atara cabos y entonces ya estará todo hecho.

-¿Te crees que no los ''atara'' cuando vea a Emily paseando por los pasillos del instituto contigo? –Decía con sorna.

J: Si hacemos lo que te he dicho la tendremos dominada, ira con pies de plomo. –Lo explicaba tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. –Solo necesitara un empujoncito para hacer lo que le pidas… a ella es a la primera que no le interesa que tires de la manta.

-Sinceramente, con cogerla y hablarle la tendríamos de nuestro lado… -No estaba muy convencido de cómo el chico quería llevar las cosas.

J: ¿No querías destruirla?

-Sí. –Fue claro. –Pero no a los de su alrededor.

J: ¿No te parece más divertido hacerlo así? –Rio. –Es como un circo…

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Suspiro.

J: Tiene que pagar todo lo que ha hecho… no recuerdas como dejo a Emily. –Lo miro a los ojos. –Aun tiene miedo de salir a la calle sola… Mírame, Si la tuvieras delante de ti y tuvieras un bate de beisbol… ¿Qué le harías?

-Le reventaría la cabeza. –Sonó duro mientras apretaba los nudillos.

J: ¿Solo eso? –Entrecerró los ojos.

-Le pegaría hasta que le machacara todos los huesos…

J: ¿Y de que te serviría?

-Venganza. –Dijo con un tono enfadado.

J: ¿Cuánto duraría la diversión? –Apoyo su mano en el hombro. –Poco… La reventarías, la matarías… ¿Y?

-Hay que matarla suavemente…

J: Exacto. –Sonrió.

-Pues… -Dio una palmada. –Que empiece el espectáculo.

J: Tiene que quedar algo claro. –Dijo interrumpiendo al otro. –Todo este plan se va a llevar a cabo gracias a mi.

-¿Gracias a ti? –Levanto las cejas. –Tu no te vas a ensuciar las manos.

J: No quiero que tu ni los tuyos me persigan mas, ya no hay deuda… ¿Verdad colega?

-Supongo que me guste o no tendré que agradecértelo de alguna manera. –Asintió.

J: Olvida todos los malos rollos… -Le dio una palmada en el hombre.

-Tu ahora eres parte de los nuestros Joe. –Sonrió y estrecho su mano.

J: ¿Tiene Emily clara la otra parte del plan? –Pregunto ya sin tensiones.

-Si… -Se encendió un cigarrillo. –Como ya te he dicho… que empiece el espectáculo.

**oOo**

Iban en el coche de Quinn pero conducía Rachel, ambas sabían que además de que la rubia no sabía ir a la casa… no es que fuera una de las mejores conductoras del mundo. La morena había llegado a pensar que su chica había sobornado a la autoescuela para que le dieran el carnet, era un total peligro.

R: Pues no… -Decía pensativa. –No me suena nada cariño.

Q: Pues es una chica adorable que acaba de llegar a clases… -Dijo embobada con la morena.

R: ¿Marley? –Pensaba.

Q: Ajam… -Se mordía el labio mientras le tocaba la pierna y poco a poco subía.

R: Deja de hacer eso… -Le aparto la mano. –Para un momento fiera…

Q: Llevamos dos días sin tocarnos Rach, yo ya no puedo más… -Resoplaba.

R: ¿Dónde está el romanticismo en esta relación? –La miraba. –Eres una autentica adicta a estar en la cama todo el día… y no durmiendo precisamente.

Q: Pues solo me pasa contigo. –Aclaro.

R: Pues ahora relájate que estamos llegado y hay un jacuzzi esperando. –Le guiño el ojo.

La rubia metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Rachel.

Q: Quiero empezar ya… -Le muerde la oreja mientras le dice estas palabras en un tono provocador. –Amo que no uses sujetador… -Reía.

R: Quinn… -Se mordía el labio. –Para que voy conduciendo…

Q: Pues hazte a un lado. –Se quitaba la camiseta haciendo que la morena soltara un ''Hay mi madre…'' en modo de resignación. -¿El resto me lo quitas tú o yo? –Alzaba una ceja pícaramente.

La morena no necesito mucho tiempo para pensar, giro el volante y se aparto a un lado, hecho el freno de mano y dijo:

R: Como me pones… -Girando los ojos.

Quinn al oír eso avanzo hasta los asientos de atrás riendo he invitando a la otra a que la siguiera. Empezaron a besarse pero la rubia quería otra intensidad y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Rachel.

Cuando consiguió quitarle la prenda empezó a besar su cuello y quitarle la camiseta, la rubia tenía prisa por llegar a lo que tanto deseaba.

Q: Quiero conocer tu sabor Rach… -Sonreía picara sobre los labios de la otra.

R: No me puedo creer que vayas al club del celibato. –Agitaba su cabeza.

Q: Vas a saber lo que es bueno. –Y como de costumbre le clavaba sus uñas en el culo… -Eres mía.

Empezó a bajar hasta su ombligo y dejo unos besos largos y delicados…

Con sus manos bajo la ropa interior de Rachel y se mordió el labio deseosa mientras la miraba a los ojos. Acerco sus labios de nuevo a la piel de la morena para dejar unos besos en su entrepierna…

R: Dios… -Susurro cerrando los ojos.

Q: Te quiero… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –Diciendo esto empezó con sus dedos el centro de la otra.

Rachel inclinaba su cabeza hacia a tras mientras suspiraba cuando Quinn decidió meter la cabeza en su entrepierna y empezar a lamer su centro con ganas.

R: OH DIOS! –Su respiración estaba completamente entrecortada.

La rubia sonríe al escuchar eso y rodeando sus piernas profundizo mas en busca de mas contacto, la morena quiso ayudarla y enredo sus dedos en su pelo para presionarla mas…

R: No pares… -Gemido. –Muévete así cariño… AH! ah…

La lengua de Quinn cogió un ritmo frenético y ella lo disfrutaba tanto o más como la morena, al mismo tiempo que profundizaba con su lengua en la entrepierna de la otra ella metió su mano por la ropa interior y empezó a tocarse.

R: Voy a llegar… -Respiraba fuertemente mientras arqueaba la espalda. – Voy a AH! aaahhh… -Soltó ya un sonoro gemido y Quinn lamio la zona con interés. –Dios mío… -Se relajaba en el asiento.

Q: ¿Qué tal mi vida? –Seguía dando besos con gracia por las ingles de la morena.

R: No… no me lo puedo creer. –Le costaba respirar.

La rubia se puso a su altura y le beso la frente.

R: ¿Seguro que soy la primera? -Pregunto agarrándola de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento se coloco sobre ella.

Q: Tengo una lengua prodigiosa desde siempre. –Le guiño un ojo.

R: Eres mi leoncito… -Miro su pelo alborotado y sus pómulos ruborizados. –Te amo mi vida.

Q: Abrázame y vamos a quedarnos así para siempre. –Sonrió mirándola a los ojos para luego darle un beso en los labios.

R: Me encantaría cariño pero me gustaría llegar alguna vez. –Susurro sobre sus labios.

Q: Bueno, bueno… no hay prisa. –Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cogió la mano de la morena y la llevo hasta su entrepierna. -¿Me has dicho que me amabas? Demuéstralo.

Era un día frio y húmedo en toda lima, menos en el coche de Quinn.

_''La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno.''_

**CAPITULO QUE AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA EN MUY RELEVANTE AL SIGUIENTE, PENSABA INCLUIR ALGUNAS OTRAS COSAS PERO HE PREFERIDO NO ''CORTAR'' LA ACCION DEL SIGUIENTE, INCLUYENDO PARTE EN ESTE.**_  
_

**SE AVECINAN ''TURBULENCIAS'' EN MI VIDA :S... PERO MI QUERIDA AMIGA SUSANA SE ENCARGARA DE SUBIR LOS SIGUIENTES... **

**ESPERO VOLVER A SALUDAROS :)**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	32. Chapter 32

**''Capitulo 32: Respuestas, 1º parte''**

Q: Como sigas mirándome así creo que va a empezar a ser escalofriante. –Decía divertida, tumbada boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados.

Ambas estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa, concretamente en la de matrimonio. Habían llegado casi a la hora de comer y tras tomar alguna que otra cosa que encontraron por ahí de la anterior vez que estuvieron, se encerraron en ese cuarto y además de hacer el amor una y otra vez, habían hablado y también dado pequeños mimos y caricias.

R: Eres la persona más perfecta sobre la tierra. –La observaba embobada, sentada a su lado en el colchón.

Q: El amor es ciego. –Se tapo la cara con una de las mantas que había para que la otra no viera que se ruborizaba.

R: No te hagas la tonta. –Empezó a tocarle el ombligo y después la miro picara y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Q: Vale, vale, vale... –Se retorcía destapándose y haciendo que su cuerpo quedara otra vez desnudo. –Por favor… -Reía. –Hare lo que quieras…

Rachel la cogió de la cintura y la abrazo acariciándole la espalda para que la otra volviera a recuperar el aire.

R: A mi niña no le gusta que le hagan cosquillitas. –Apartaba el pelo de la cara de la otra. –Eres mi leoncito… -Sonrió enternecida por la imagen de la rubia con esos pelos. –¿Te apetece comer algo cariño?

Q: Negó con la cabeza divertida. –De todas maneras… ¿Es hora ya de cenar? –El tiempo había pasado volando.

R: Todavía queda un ratito mi vida. –La dejaba en la cama y se levantaba. –Nos esperamos si quieres…

Q: Si, prefiero esperar. –Se tumbo en la cama agotada… -¿Dónde te crees que vas? –Alzaba la ceja.

R: Voy a por un rotulador. –Sonreía.

Q: ¿Un rotulador? –Se tapaba porque en la casa no hacía calor precisamente. -¿Para qué lo quieres?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la morena, solo un ''Shhh…'' que hizo con gracia mientras salía y se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios. Se quedo sola en la habitación y miro con alegría el techo y paredes de esta, en la soledad del dormitorio soltó un suspiro calmado que pareció naufragar en un ambiente lleno de amor.

Rachel bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pegando un par de saltos.

Fue hasta su ''bolso'' y cogió un pequeño rotulador que había dentro de un cuaderno. Cogió su móvil rápidamente y lo puso en silencio, no quería que nadie le interrumpiera ese día para molestarle, volvió a colocar todo en su sitio y se apresuro para volver al cuarto donde SU chica le esperaba.

**oOo**

''Hola, bueno… solo te llamaba porque estoy un poco preocupada, llevas sin venir a verme unos días. –Trago saliva y suspiro. –Haber… no me malinterpretes, se que ya no estamos casadas y que no debería de estar haciendo esto, al fin y al cabo solo podía llamarte en caso de emergencia… -Explicaba nerviosa. -Pero no puedo estar aquí como si nada, cariñ-Anna. –Se dio cuenta de su error y rectifico. -Déjame decirte que estas muy rara últimamente y digamos que…vino a hablar conmigo Henry… -Se paro, no sabía como continuar. –Sé lo que hiciste y… ¿En que estabas pensando?... ¿Estás loca?... Mira, si no me llamas en unas horas te buscare, llámame aunque solo sea para decirme que estas bien. Anna, me importas… eres… fuiste la madre de NUESTRA hija, y… si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes decírmelo-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería decirle que era el amor de su vida y que volviera con ella, en lugar de eso, se despidió rápidamente y colgó. –Espero tu llamada.''

De eso hacia aproximadamente 2 horas y Kate se paseaba por toda la casa nerviosa, deseaba que la otra apareciera en la puerta y aunque solo fuese para acostarse, la tendría con ella, y por lo menos estaría segura de que Anna está bien.

Llego el momento en el que ya no pudo mas y tras volver a llamar a ese número de teléfono otras infinitas veces, pensó que lo mejor tal vez, era ponerse en contacto con sus amigas y preguntar a cada una de ellas si sabían donde había conseguido un piso su ex mujer, tras volver de Inglaterra.

Durante un buena rato llamaba a todos los números que ella pensaba que podrían saber donde estaba Anna, llamo incluso a las mas conocidas por parte de su ex mujer, aquellas que no le caían muy bien… le parecían odiosas y falsas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tras hablar con una tras otras y escuchar las teorías sobre donde podría estar, la cabeza le iba a explotar, hasta que decidió marcar uno de los últimos números.

-¿Quién es? –Una voz femenina se oía al otro lado.

Kate: Hola Julie. –Sonaba con voz falsamente alegre.

Julie: Mmmm… -Pensó pero no sabía con quien estaba hablando. – La verdad… no sé quién eres.

K: Soy Kate, la ex mujer de Anna. –Explico restándole importancia. –Llamaba para decirte si me podrías dar la dirección de su nuevo piso.

J: Encantada de volver a saber de ti. –La mujer era honesta con esas palabras. –Llevábamos como… 1 año sin hablar, eso es mucho eh…

K: Si, lo se… nos separamos bastante cuando Anna se fue a Europa. –Decía poniéndose más nerviosa, no había llamado para charlar, ¿Es que Julie no se enteraba de nada o qué?

J: Si. –Dijo con un suspiro. –Una autentica pena… pero, dime ¿Para qué me habías llamado?

K: Bueno, como ya te he dicho. –''Haber si estas un poco mas atenta''. – Llamaba para preguntarte si tu sabias por casualidad, donde se ha mudado Anna.

J: Se sentía en un aprieto. –Kate mira… yo te daría la dirección, su número, su… todo, créeme. –Suspiro. –Pero debes de pensar que tal vez ella no quiere que lo tengas y bueno… yo no soy nadie para dártelo.

K: Eso quiere decir que lo sabes. –Su cara se ilumino.

J: Si, lo sé. –No veía ninguna razón para decirle que no. –Hemos salido por las noches con las chicas y yo era la encargada de pasarme por ella.

Kate sonrió con sorna, había llamado a todas sus amigas y le habían dicho que no tenía ni idea. Lo dicho, eran unas… imbéciles, por no decir otra cosa.

K: Se en la situación que te encuentras pero… -Respiro hondo y suspiro. –Creo que algo malo le está pasando y quiero ayudarle.

J: No es la misma. –Suspiro dándole la razón a la psicóloga. –No lo es desde que volvió.

K: Lo sé. Y por eso quiero que me ayudes con esto, tenemos que descubrir que le pasa… -Fue interrumpida.

J: Bebe, dios Kate… bebe mucho, fuma, sale de fiesta… -Se llevo la mano a su cabeza. –El otro día intente hablar con ella y… creo que estaba… no sé, rara… se puso violenta y me hecho de su casa.

K: Solo dime he intentare ayudarla… -Sonó casi suplicante. -¿Ha conocido a alguien? –Esa pregunta fue más personal que otra cosa.

J: Nunca, desde que está contigo… ha tenido ojos para otra. –Fue sincera. –Escúchame, no soy como el resto… veras, sé que no soy nadie para decirte que lo que hiciste me parece lo más rastrero del mundo pero… -Fue interrumpida.

K: Lo es, y va a ser algo que no voy a perdonarme nunca. –Se aclaro la garganta y se sereno para que las lágrimas no salieran. –Dame la dirección.

J: Solo quiero pedirte que…

K: No se lo diré, no sabrá que has sido tú. –Cogía un lápiz y un papel.

J: Llámame si hay algún problema. –Se sentaba y suspiraba. –Ahora apunta.

K: Gracias. –Sonrió. –Y si, definitivamente no eres como las sátiras de tus amiguitas. –Rodo los ojos.

J: Que te voy a decir. –Rio levemente. –Siempre me caíste bien.

**oOo**

R: Ya está bien. –Rio entrando de nuevo por la puerta. –No me eches mas de menos cariño, no sufras eh…

Q: Has tardado poco, no me ha dado tiempo a echarte en falta. –Una vez que la morena se sentó en el colchón, le dio un pico tierno.

R: Date la vuelta y estate muy quieta. –Dijo juguetona mientras rozaban sus narices.

Q: ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –Miro la mano que sujetaba el rotulador.

R: Quiero escribir un poco… -Se encogió de hombros. –Inspiración, supongo.

Q: ¿Y el papel? –Sabía por donde iba dirigida la morena. –¿O piensas utilizarme a mí?

R: ¿Te molesta que lo haga? –Toca los pechos de la rubia con la punta de los dedos. –Eres mi lienzo preferido.

Q: Como voy a oponerme a ello. –Dijo mientras se giraba y tumbaba. -¿Me dirás lo que has escrito?

R: Según te portes. –Miraba su espalda desnuda y el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho.

¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan perfecto sobre la tierra? Definitivamente Quinn Fabray no era humana, era un ángel, SU ángel… SU vida.

Desde el primer día que la vio ella resaltaba sobre el resto, obviamente antes no la veía de aquella manera… no estaba loca por ella, o al menos no lo sabía. Siempre fue la chica que le hizo la vida imposible, la que le hacía sentir una basura, pero ahora… ahora era la única persona que le hacía sentir limpia, no la juzgaba por nada que hubiera hecho en su pasado, y ella sabía que había sido una persona horrible.

Ahora estaba sobre ella, sobre su espada, mientras que con sus dedos rozaba sutilmente su piel pálida. No podría vivir sin ver como arruga la nariz unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos por la mañana, sin ver como cuando se levantaba se estiraba y emitía ese adorable sonido, no podría dejar de mirar cuando se duchaba y bailaba en la ducha como una estrella de rock, moriría si no volviera a ver como daba esos saltitos cuando se ponía la ropa interior sin intentar caerse, como cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba mucho abría los ojos para darle intensidad, cuando pensaba frunció su ceño y sus labios, cuando leía se colocaba el pelo tras la oreja y soltaba un suspiro, como cuando se besaban ella unía su cadera a la suya… siempre buscando mas, daba igual donde estuvieran, ella siempre pedía tímidamente paso con su lengua, aunque se estuvieran besando con pasión, cuando comía manzanas las mordía disfrutando de toda ella… y pasaba algo que Rachel amaba, se ponía bizca cuando acababa el bocado y luego asentía satisfecha por el sabor…

Podría indicar todos los gestos que la hacían tan especial para ella pero también había infinidad de ellos que la hacían tan deseable. Cuando esta quería acostarse con ella, le tocaba los hombre y después rodeaba su cuello con las manos, apoyaba la frente con la suya y lamia sus labios antes de bajar a su cuello, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no le gustaba que la morena se adelantara y se desnudara… le gustaba hacerlo a ella, que la rubia tenía una ''obsesión'' con su trasero, lo pellizcaba, tocaba, mordía y lo lamia incluso, su pelo corto se volvía loca y desordenado cada vez que hacían el amor, se posaba sobre su cara y por culpa del sudor que brotaba de ella, quedaba ahí y hacia que esta, antes del orgasmo se lo apartara con su mano izquierda, su espalda se curvaba y salía de ella un gemido apuntando que había llegado al climax, el mejor sonido que sus oídos hubieran oído nunca, el más excitante y deseado, el más natural y sentido…

Q: Rach… ¿Me estas escuchando? –Se volvía un poco riendo.

R: ¿El qué? –Agito su cabeza volviendo en sí. –No, no te estaba escuchando… estoy pensando… no sé, dime… cuéntame.

Q: ¿Ocurre algo o estas formando una poesía? –Volvió a tumbarse.

R: Dímelo… -Beso su espalda tiernamente y destapo el rotulador.

Q: Te estaba diciendo que he estado pensando mucho sobre lo de contarle lo nuestro a mi madre. –Empezó a sentir el rotulador sobre su piel y sonrió.

R: Ajam… -Aparto la mirada del rotulador para tocarle las narices con gracia. –Sabes que no tengo prisa amor… sé que es difícil, tu madre no es mis padres.

Q: Voy a decírselo esta noche. –Soltó. –Creo que es un buen momento… -Se encogió de hombros. –No va a ser la mejor noticia que le den pero de todos modos lo entenderá con los días… tal vez semanas como mucho y te cojera cariño.

R: Me encanta que lo hagas pero no tengo prisa. –Se reincorporaba un poco para ver lo que había pintado sobre ella y reír orgullosa.

Q: ¿Ya has acabado? –La morena se aparto y ella se reincorporo. -¿Qué poesía es? –Preguntaba ansiosa y llena de curiosidad.

R: No es una poesía. –Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Q: Bueno, seguro que es genial… -Se mordía el labio. –Dime que pone.

R: No se… -Se hacia la dudosa haciendo que la otra hiciera unos adorables pucheros. –Si te lo digo, tendré que matarte.

Q: Ya lo estás haciendo… -Vio como Rachel alzaba una ceja interrogante. –Ya me estas matando de amor.

R: The stakes are high, the water's is rough but this love is ours. –Le dijo mientras le tocaba la cara.

Q: Que bonito… -Dijo fascinada. –Nunca nadie nos va a separar, aunque la gente hable y nos juzguen como si nos conocieran… estoy dispuesta a aguantar las miradas de los que no comprenden esto, por momentos como este. –Cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. –No me importa porque tu ahora eres MIA. –Abrió la mano de Rachel y cogió el rotulador sonriente. –Vamos, ponte boca abajo.

R: Vaya vaya… -Le hacía caso. –¿Vas a escribirme a mi también?

Esta no tardo tanto y tampoco escribió donde la morena se imaginaba…

R: Lo tuyo no es normal… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? –Veía por el rabillo del ojo como la otra tapaba el rotulador y lo tiraba de forma graciosa a su espalda.

Q: Porque es precioso. –Miro el culo de Rachel con ganas.

R: ¿Qué has puesto? –Pregunto divertida. -¿Qué tengo puesto en mi trasero?

Q: MIA. –Dijo brevemente.

R: ¿Sabes que estoy aquí para todo, verdad? –Tal vez había llegado el momento de presionarla para buscar una respuesta a lo que había visto en la casa por la noche.

Q: No te vayas nunca… -Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. –No me dejes, porque mi corazón en tuyo… no soy nadie sin ti. –Se ruborizaba por la situación. –Lo siento… -Reía nerviosa.

R: No preocupes a tu bonita he impresionante cabecita, la gente tira piedras a las cosas que más brillan, pero no pueden quitarnos lo nuestro. –Le besaba en la mejilla. –La vida hace que el amor a veces parezca difícil.

Q: He hipotéticamente las mentes más cerradas suelen ser los que tengan las bocas más abiertas. –Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

R: Pero nosotros podemos ocuparnos en otras cosas antes de escucharles… -Empezó a besar el cuello de Quinn con deseo.

Q: ¿Cómo cenar? –Decía entre suspiros, eso la volvía loca.

R: Supongo que es normal que tengamos hambre. –Se levanto y le lanzo la ropa a la rubia. –Vamos a vestirnos y bajar a preparar algo con lo poco que hay en la nevera.

Q: Si pensamos hacer esto más a menudo tenemos que ir al super para tener reservas. –Se levanto dando los típicos saltitos para ponerse la ropa interior y Rachel se contuvo la sonrisa. –El frigorífico esta anoréxico.

R: No… será mejor que no. –Le restaba importancia.

Q: ¿No quieres venir más? –Levantaba la ceja picara.

R: Si algún día vienen sus dueños no quiero que se encuentren el frigorífico lleno. –Dijo poniendo cara de ''prepárate…''.

Q: Podríamos explicárselo a tus abuelos… seguro que no les molesta que vengamos, no entiendo tu obsesión por que tus padres no se enteren, podríamos ahorrarnos el numerito de entrar como si estuviéramos delinquiendo. –Fue obvia.

R: Si… seguro que a mis abuelos no les importaría. –Se encogió de hombros sonriendo nerviosa. –Pero a sus dueños seguro que si. –Recibió una mirada confundida de Quinn, luego se convirtió en un gesto de enfado. –No pongas tus brazos en jarra y escúchame… -Empezó a aclarar. –Nunca vienen el hecho de que nos pillaran sería un milagro.

Q: ¿Me estás diciendo que esta casa es de un desconocido? –Alzaba las cejas en modo acusatorio.

R: Si. –Encendió al terremoto Fabray.

Q: Como me pone… -Se mordía el labio y dejaba a Rachel con la boca. –Si nos llegan a pillar acostándonos… yo encima de ti…

R: Dios… que vicio tienes. –Sonrió de lado y se fue segura de que la otra estaba cachonda pérdida mirándola con ese deseo.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo dejando a la otra vistiéndose y fue directa al frigo, saco helado y una especie de envasado y pensó que eso serviría para hacer algo. Como un acto reflejo se dirigió hasta su teléfono móvil para mirar la hora, cuando la pantalla se ilumino que encontró con un panorama que desde luego no podía ser nada bueno.

Doce llamadas por parte de sus padres la alarmaron, por la mañana les dijo que estaría todo el día fuera y a ellos les encanto la idea.

Pulsa el botón de llamada en un estado entre nerviosismo y miedo, dos tonos son lo único que escucha antes de una voz alarmada.

R: ¿Qué ocurre papa? –Su mano se coloca el pelo tras la oreja, lo escucha, escucha al hombre tras la otra línea y su corazón se acelera. -¿Cómo esta? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?–Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos y una estaca se clava en su estomago. -¿Cómo ha pasado? –Empieza a moverse de un lado a otro, sabe que es su culpa… no hace falta ser muy espabilado, todas los dedos la señalan a ella. –Estoy allí en… cinco minutos. –Cuelga el teléfono con la cara descompuesta.

Mira hacia la escalera y apreta sus ojos, lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. Entonces dirige la vista hasta el frente y se lo encuentra hay, justo como imaginaba…

Rory: Te dije que no tuvieras prisa… -Suspira. –Aquí tienes las respuestas.

Alegremente se oye a Quinn bajar las escaleras y abrazarla por la espalda, otra vez ignorante a la presencia del chico.

Q: Espera… -Se da cuenta de la cara de su chica. -¿Qué pasa?

R: Tenemos que volver a casa mi amor… -La mira a los ojos. –Tenemos que volver a la realidad.

Q: ¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Se asusta.

En ese instante siente que está despertando de un sueño, que ha estado flotando sobre la superficie de su propia vida, viéndola desarrollarse, observándola. Ahora con los ojos abiertos se da cuenta que los secretos no existen, sólo son verdades ocultas que yacen por debajo de la tierra y destruyen todo aquello que quieres.

RO: La danza de tu diablo con su demonio en la tumba del violinista está lejos de acabar. -Y con eso desaparece.

Con el la felicidad, la calma y sobre todo ella... Quinn esta hay pero solo ella sabe que por muy poco tiempo.

_''La vida no tiene que ser perfecta. Sólo tiene que ser… vivida.''_

**ESTE CAPITULO OS LO MANDO DESDE EL FUTUUUUUUROOOO, BUENO... A PARTIR DE AHORA LA MAYORÍA DE CAPÍTULOS LOS SUBIRÁ MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA SUSANA.**

**COMO MUCHOS YA HABRÉIS PODIDO IMAGINAR ESTE FIC ''EMPIEZA'' AQUÍ Y AHORA, EL FINAL YA ESTA CERRADO Y DECIDIDO Y CREO QUE NO HACE FALTA NI DECIR QUE ES MUY... ¿HEAVY?**

**¿QUE PASARA AHORA MIS QUERIDOS Y PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES? PUES SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

**DISFRUTAR Y COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO, SI ES MALO CON DELICADEZA.**

**MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS, SOBRE TODO A MI COSITA ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**''Capitulo 33: Apariencias''**

Un piso sin apenas amueblar, en el que todas las paredes tenían el mismo color blanco entristecido, apenas había luz en todo el entorno… todas las persianas estaban bajadas y no dejaban que ningun rayos de sol se colara por ellas.

Allí en un sillón estaba sentada Anna, su cara reflejaba lo que su interior quedaba, nada. Un reloj adornaba una de las paredes, siendo esto una de las únicas cosas que había en ellas, cada segundo se escuchaba perfectamente por el silencio sepulcral que había. Cada segundo Anna respiraba una bocanada de aire, cada segundo era un momento perdido, una carcajada inexistente, una lágrima que no salía, un segundo que no volvería, un segundo menos para ella…

Parecía que miraba algo interesada pero solo miraba a un sitio cualquiera, exactamente a la botella de Ron de la que había bebido anteriormente, sobre la mesa y al lado de un vaso, esta parecía estar esperando a que la mujer volviera a querer disfrutar de ella.

Todos esconden quienes son por lo menos parte del tiempo. A veces entierras esa parte tan profundo… que necesitas que te recuerden que está allí. Y algunas veces solo quieres olvidarte de quien eres. ¿Y ella? Tal vez nunca sea como realmente es. Toda la vida fingiendo ser otra persona… puede ser que se haya olvidado de quien es realmente. No es esa persona dulce que todo el mundo piensa, pero tampoco es ni mucho menos un monstruo… al menos, eso quiere pensar, y espera no equivocarse.

Nacida en una familia en donde una apariencia valía más que cualquier otra cosa, madre ama de casa y padre empresario de éxito, casita familiar en un barrio presumido londinense y chalet para verano en la costa mediterránea española, un hermano con el que había perdido contacto cuando decidió vivir su sexualidad libremente, su familia era el claro ejemplo de que el dinero no da la felicidad.

Sus padres no se quisieron, ni se quieren y tampoco se querrán nuca, un matrimonio de pega, un engaño para las grandes cenas de empresa, que su padre orgulloso de ese gran timo en el que se había convertido su vida, celebraba en casa. Desayunaban con sonrisas falsas y modales fingidos, ella hubiera querido matar más de una vez a su padre… haberle golpeado una y otra vez como hacia él con su madre, esa madre que fingía no encontrarse bien para no bajar a desayunar con la familia al día siguiente, ocultando las típicas marcas moradas que con rabia ese monstruo había dejado en ella… Los gritos, los lloros y suplicas de esa mujer aun estaban clavados en su mente, tampoco se perdona eso ella, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni si quiera a Kate… un secreto que esa familia se llevaría a la tumba. El día 12 de Julio, las copitas de la reunión a su padre no le sentaron muy bien, llego a casa mal humorado y lo que empezó siendo una disputa por un miserable vaso acabo en un paliza que ella recuerda haber silenciado poniéndose música a todo volumen en los oídos y silbando la melodía que esta disfrutaba. Bajaron a desayunar y su madre no estaba, así fueron unos 4 días… no estaba en la casa y Adam su padre les dijo a ella y su hermano que se había ido de crucero para airearse, volvió sí, pero con la nariz machacada, la cara hinchada y un hombro machacado, nadie pregunto jamás como se hizo eso, ni donde fue de crucero, su hermano y ella callaban fingiendo que no había nada raro en esa casa mientras Angela, su madre, lloraba desconsoladamente en el baño. Piensa que jamás conocerá a nadie que pudiera trasmitir tanto miedo en una mirada como su madre, le temblaban las piernas cuando lo oiga llegar y soltaba un suspiro de alivio cuando lo oía cerrar la puerta dando a entender que se había ido. Después del regreso de su madre las cosas entre ambos padres de calmaron un poco, pero fue su hermano Clark el que empezó a sufrir la ira de ese monstruo, como efecto a toda la presión que en casa recibía, ese niño tímido y responsable, empezó a empeorar en sus clases y juntarse con bandas callejeras que además de no convenirles en absoluto más de un quebradero de cabeza le había dado a la familia, algunos temas relacionados con drogas y vandalismo hicieron que más de una vez la policía apareciera en la puerta de casa con él, agarrado y esposado para entregárselo al gran empresario Adam, el que había tapado los ojos de médicos y justicia a golpe de talonario y algún que otro favor profesional, Clark decidió que rebelarse, raparse la cabeza y tatuarse el símbolo nazi en el hombro era una buena opción… los genes estaban ahí y al fin y al cabo era hijo de quien era.

Anna no se hizo de notar, todo lo contrario, fue creciendo y haciéndose toda una ''mujer'' en silencio, literalmente. Su boca se cerró y su carácter abierto y divertido fue menguando. Dejo a su grupo de amigos por quedarse en casa encerrada en su habitación, almorzaba sola y no hablaba ni en casa ni en clases, era la típica niña rarita y solitaria. Su vida era gris hasta que llego una chica algo más alta que ella a clase, su pelo negro azabache y su coleta alta le hicieron sonreír nada más verla, sus ojos eran marrones, sus rasgos aniñados y una sonrisa honesta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en confianza hablando con alguien… tal vez también porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaba con alguien, su amistad siempre fue un poco extrañada, ninguna de las dos querían ser unas simples amigas… pero por miedo he inseguridad fingían eso, caminaban por la calle tan cerca que cuando sus manos se rozaban por el vaivén de estas, se ponían coloradas y miraban a otro lado sonriendo tímidas, su carácter empezó a ser el de antes… al menos sonreía a menudo gracias a la otra, sus caras, sus gestos y sus chistes malos…

Parecía un día cualquiera cuando ellas se besaron por primera vez, con calma y miedo por ser descubiertas, una relación que decidieron formalizar en silencio y que sonreía cada vez que recordaba, posiblemente el secreto más bonito y especial que jamás guardara, su primer amor…

Harry un compañero de clase de biología de Jessie, su entonces chica, celebro una fiesta y decidieron ponerse guapas para ir, lo que parecía una noche normal en ellas con alguna que otra escapada a sitios ''escondidos'' para besarse y ser realmente ellas, se convirtió en un infierno…

**(**FLASHBACK**)**

Subían las escaleras sonrientes, inquietas y juguetonas la una con la otra, sus manos enlazadas simbolizaban lo que iba a ocurrir… la unión definitiva entre ellas.

Jessie: No tengo ni idea donde estamos… -Miraba el pasillo de la casa.

Anna: ¿Pasamos aquí? –Señalo a una puerta que había cerca de ellas.

J: Me asomo primero haber si esta libre. –Dijo sonriente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, no quería arriesgarse a que las viera alguien… demasiado era ya que fueran tan cariñosas dadas de la mano. –No quiero que lo hagas tú, no vaya a ser que veas algo y te asustes. –Recibió un codazo por parte de la otra y soltó un gracioso quejido.

Abrió la puerta y metió un poco su cabeza a ver si la habitación estaba ya ocupada, al ver que estaba libre sonrió y ambas entraron. Despacio y casi abrazadas se sentaron en la cama escuchando la música a todo volumen en el piso de abajo.

A: Bueno… -Rompió el silencio y se miraron.

J: Bueno… -Froto sus manos contra sus piernas y suspiro.

A: No lo he hecho nunca. –La miro más seria a los ojos. –Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

J: Y tu también sabes que yo tampoco. –Le coloco el pelo tras la oreja a la otra. -¿Quieres?

A: Si. –No hizo falta pensárselo mucho. -¿Y tú?

J: PFFFFF…Si mi vida. –Fue contundente. –Podemos empezar poco a poco.

Se acercaron una a la otra y empezaron a darse besos por toda la cara, rieron en bajo y después vinieron los labios y el deseo, Jessie empezó a bajar la mano hasta llegar a su trasero y Anna mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo haciendo que se besaran con más ganas.

J: Ven. –Dijo separándose e indicando a la otra que se pusiera sobre ella. –Voy a quitarte el vestido.

A: Haz lo que quieras cariño. –Volvían a besarse con ansias la una de la otra.

No tardaron mucho en estar las dos en ropa interior y enredadas entre las sabanas de esa cama, no parecía que era su primera vez por cómo se acariciaban, ambas tenían la sensación de conocerse de toda la vida, como si encajaran a la perfección la una en la otra.

Perdidas entre besos, caricias y respiraciones agitadas estaban cuando ocurrió lo que haría que todo se derrumbase.

-OSTIASSSSSSSS. –Un grupo de chico junto un grupo de chicas que iban a pasarlo bien en grupo abrió la puerta de repente y se encontraron con la imagen. –¡UNAS BOLLERAAAAAAS! –El resto de los chicos rieron haciendo que Jessie y Anna se separaran de repente.

A: Mierda mierda mierda mierda… -Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, sabía que esto significaría mucho para su familia si llegaran a enterarse.

J: ¡VOSOTROS, FUERA! –Se levanto de la cama sin pudor de estar en ropa interior y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

**(**FIN FLASHBACK**)**

Obviamente la noticia de la pareja corrió como la pólvora y mas que ''devotos'' en un centro cargado de perjuicios, gano enemigos y gente que solo buscaba la manera de hacerles mal, el primero su hermano… que incluso había llegado a amenazarla y dicho textualmente ''Tu y mama, sois iguales de mierdas… estas muerta, ¿Me escuchas maldita enferma? A partir de hoy no tienes hermano''. Curioso que esas palabras vinieran del adorador de su padre Adam, su relación aunque tiempos atrás fuera tensas debido a la tensión que su padre ponía en ella, con el tiempo cambio, Clark se convirtió en Adam en poco tiempo, siempre le provoco arcadas con que violencia y chulería hablaban entre ellos y al día de hoy ambos siguen siendo uña y carne.

Todos se encargaron de que sus vidas, la de ella y Jessie se convirtiera en un autentico infierno, a diferencia de Anna, la otra si tenía unos padres que la apoyaban y tras contarles la situación, fue trasladada de instituto y se mudaron incluso de barrio, a uno igual de exclusivo que había cerca de allí. Dejaron su relación por culpa de la presión y Anna como era normal y de esperar, volvió a ser la persona solitaria y triste que se paseaba por los pasillos de ese centro llamado instituto y que para ella era un autentico infierno, paseaba como si fuera una sombra, una sombra a las que todos pisoteaban. Burlas, amenazas incluso más de alguna que otra agresión marcaron su último año de instituto.

El resto ya lo sabemos, se graduó… y restregó a todos que se fue a una de las mejores universidades… eso sí, con mucho dinero de papa bajo el brazo.

Así que con ese pasado, esa sangre que corre por sus venas ¿Cómo no va a tener miedo de ser un monstruo?

No quería convertirse en un ser despreciable pero no iba a dejarse aplastar mas por nadie, en primer lugar por su familia…

En algún hospital de Inglaterra estaba ahora su padre muriendo por que necesita un riñón de urgencia, al tener un grupo sanguíneo tan poco común solo hay alguien conocido que podría donarle, ella y claramente no iba a hacerlo… no iba a darle su riñón ''Demasiado tengo yo ya con lo que llevo arrastra'' pensaba. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a su madre antes de volver a América ''Vaya… parece que el gran empresario Adam no puede comprar algo por primera vez… Su vida'' y con esas palabras abandono a Angela en mitad del pasillo, se sentiría mal por su madre pero sabe que el fondo ella se lo agradecerá… cuando ese corazón deje de latir ella tendrá una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Y lo de Henry… pensándolo bien era justo, aunque se hiciera el inocente y el ''reinsertado'' él le había quitado la felicidad de nuevo, esa que le había costado tanto conseguir… Su ex mujer también empeoro las cosas con sus infidelidades, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía una familia y en un segundo ya no le quedaba ni los restos de ella.

Tras darle vueltas una y otra vez a su cabeza, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Se extraño, ella se había encargado de que apenas nadie supiese esa dirección. Otros golpes más fuertes volvieron a sonar, fuera quien fuera estaba impaciente.

Se levanto y con pausa se dirigió a la puerta, no pensaba abrir pero quería averiguar quién era… faltaban dos pasos para que llegara a la puerta cuando oyó una voz, supo quien era al ínstate.

''¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?'' Puso cara de no comprender nada.

K: ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! –Daba golpes. -¿ANNA, ESTAS BIEN?

Anna se acercaba y miraba por la miguilla al amor de su vida.

K: ESTOY PREOCUPADA… ABRE PORFAVOR, SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO. –Esperaba delante sin saber que era observada.

A: Te quiero mi vida… -Contestaba muy bajo asegurándose que la otra no la oyera.

K: VOY A VOLVER MAÑANA SI NO ABRES HOY. –Suspiro. –NO HAS IDO A CASA EN DOS DIAS.

A: No quiero que me veas cuando empiece a apagarme… -Susurraba en respuesta.

K: ¿ESTAS? –Empezó a plantearse si no estuviera en el piso. Y se sintió estúpida hablando sola.

A: Para ti siempre estoy. –Respondía en el mismo tono bajo.

K: TE QUIERO ANNA, QUIERO QUE ME PERDONES POR LO QUE HE HECHO. –Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. –TE PROMETI QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTAS SIEMPRE… SE QUE ESTO PODEMOS PASARLO JUNTAS, NECESITAMOS TIEMPO… DEJEMOS QUE CORRA Y TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO ANTES, TE AMO, SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO. –Suspiro. –ESTOY DESANDO QUE APAREZCAS POR CASA PARA HACERTE EL AMOR MI VIDA, PORQUE TU ERES LA UNICA QUE LOGRA ESO EN MI… PODEMOS INTENTARLO CON EL TIEMPO. –Se apoyo en la puerta un poco.

A: El problema es que yo no tengo tiempo… -Y apretó sus puños y parpados conteniendo las lagrimas.

K: VOLVERE MAÑANA Y PASADO, Y AL SIGUIENTE, Y AL OTRO… -Amenazaba con el dedo a la puerta. –AVERIGUARE QUE ES LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO. –Sin saber por que se acerco a la puerta y apoyo su frente. –LLAMAME CUANDO PUEDAS. –Espero unos minutos y ya convencida de que la otra o iba a abrirle se marcho lentamente y con los ánimos apagados.

''Es duro tener todo el tiempo del mundo y no encontrar a la persona adecuada pero el hecho de tenerla y no tener tiempo para disfrutarla es aun peor.'' Pensó Anna mientras volvía a sentarse en ese sillón.

No podía decirle a nadie lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie lo sabría hasta que no llegara su momento le parecía un poco triste y en el fondo le gustaría tener algo por lo que luchar y tener ganas de salir adelante, pero no lo había, esa era su realidad, prefería consumirse con naturalidad y no despertar una mañana que estar el resto de sus días luchando contra algo que no merecería la pena. Triste pero cierto.

Y si, tras mucho llamarle, la botella de Ron fue la nueva víctima de ella ese día.

**oOo**

Leroy: Si agente, cuando volvimos del trabajo todo esto estaba así ya… -Estaba nervioso.

Policía: Han notado algo raro últimamente, alguien merodeando por la casa…

L: En absoluto, además tenemos sistemas de seguridad muy buenos en la casa. –Decía asustado.

Policía: A veces eso no es suficiente… además, a la vista está que no venían a por nada. –Se frotaba la cabeza. –Esto es puro vandalismo.

Ninguno de los padres de Rachel se imaginaria que cuando volvieran a casa se encontrarían eso, todos los cristales de la casa rotos, la puerta forzada y abierta, la fachada y jardín destrozados y pintados… Obviamente no venían a robar, habían abierto la puerta y ni siquiera habían entrado, era un movimiento maestro… utilizaban el método del miedo, eso era como decir ''Si queremos podemos llegar a ti, y a lo que es peor… a tus seres queridos''

Gracias a dios, ese día Leroy se fue temprano a trabajar a un caso complicado que le había llegado y Hiram le llego el aviso de una emergencia, peor hubiera sido si hubieran estado en la casa… Aunque desde luego lo que habían ocasionado esto sabían de sobra que estaba sola, no les interesaba que hubiera nadie, excepto Rachel… hubiera sido divertido entonces para ellos.

Hiram: ¿Ha llegado ya Rachel? –La buscaba por todos lados y no la veía.

L: No cariño, no lo ha hecho… -Respondía nervioso.

Policía: ¿Alguien que tenga algo contra ustedes?

Los dos hombres se miraron… no, aunque ellos tuvieran a gente que no los admiraba precisamente por su condición sexual no pensaban que nadie por eso hubiera destrozado su casa, no habían tenido nunca más problema que alguna mirada de desprecio que había sido ignorada, así que no, definitivamente por eso no había sido.

H: Somos matrimonio y hemos recibido algún que otro desprecio por ello, pero a esto… -Negó convencido. –No… claro que no.

L: No, por supuesto. –Le dio la razón. –Además, entre los vecinos somos muy queridos…

Policía: Lamento comunicarles que últimamente las agresiones etc, por razones como homofobia y racismo han crecido de manera alarmante, me gustaría daros mejores noticias pero por desgracia no es así. –Suspiro apenado. –No hay muchos matrimonios homosexuales con niños adoptados en Ohio. –Se acerco para decírselo mas de ''Tu a tu'' –América el hogar de la libertad. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Irónico, desde luego.

H: Es que no me lo puedo creer… -Miraba al suelo apenado.

Policía: Tranquilos, los pillaremos. –Asintió sonriente intentando darles ánimos. –Les pondremos una patrulla hoy, descansen tranquilos, nadie volverá a molestarles.

Rachel: ¡PAPAS! –Aparecía y por detrás de ella Quinn que aun estaba en estado de shock por la noticia. Se salto el cordón policial

L: Mi niña… -La abrazo y pronto se incluyo su otro padre.

Policía: Les dejare a solas para que hablen. –Y se retiro educadamente.

R: ¿Estáis bien, verdad? –Los miraba nerviosa en busca de lesión.

H: Si cariño, estamos perfectamente… -Le beso la frente. –Nos hemos asustado por ti porque creíamos que estabas en casa.

R: Cuando me he acordado de que tu hoy no tenias trabajo casi me da algo. –Se llevaba la mano al pecho.

H: Me ha salido una emergencia y me he tenido que ir. –La tranquilizaba.

R: Gracias a Dios… -Suspiraba.

L: Por favor… que mal educados. –Miro a Quinn. -¿Qué tal? –Le dio dos besos. -¿Estabas con Rachel cuando la he llamado?

Quinn: ''Y de qué manera…'' –Si, estábamos juntas y dios… -Le tocaba el brazo amablemente. –Me he llevado un buen susto.

R: Papas… Quinn estaba conmigo porque es mi novia. –Soltó sin anestesia. –No podía contenérmelo más tiempo. –Dijo mirando a la rubia que era observada por sus padres y estaba totalmente colorada.

H: ¿Eres la novia de nuestra niña? –Se acerco contento. –No te conozco mucho pero… Leroy, tal vez deberíamos ir al agente y decirle que tal vez lleve razón.

L: Indudablemente… -Decía entre contento por la noticia y alarmado porque la razón del policía pudiese ser correcta.

R: ¿Qué razón? –Decía nerviosa.

H/L: Homofobia. –Dijeron al unisonó y yéndose inmediatamente al agente.

La rubia se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Q: No me lo esperaba. –Decía nerviosa.

R: Sabia que era un buen momento, a ellos les ha dado igual… y los siguientes días van a estar jugando a los detectives con quien ha sido y no van a estar muy pendientes de mi. –Trataba de bromear.

Q: Puede ser que esto sea por nosotras. –Trago saliva. –Estoy recibiendo amenazas Rach. –Confeso al fin.

R: ¿A si? -Se hizo la tonta. -¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

Q: No quería preocuparte cariño… -Suspiraba.

R: ¿De qué tipo son las amenazas? –Quería que le dijera TODO.

Q: ¿Crees que debería ir y decírselo a tus padres? –Pregunto dudosa.

R: Sí, claro ve. –Dijo mientras la otra se soltaba. –Pero luego me lo cuentas todo… o me enfado. –La rubia rodo los ojos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Una vez sola y sin nadie alrededor hablo.

R: ¿Por esto querías que no viniera a casa? ¿Qué disfrutara de mi día fuera de casa con Quinn? –No tardo mucho en sentirlo.

Rory: Si te lo hubiera dicho todo detallado habrías querido hacer de justiciera. –Sonreía de medio lado. -¿O no Caza fantasmas?

R: ¿Tengo que estar asustada, verdad? –Decía aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

RO: Deberías… -Le acaricio la cabeza. –Voy a estar aquí… siempre.

R: Quiero que estés con Quinn, que seas su sombra… -Lo miro a los ojos. -¿Lo pillas?

RO: Rach… -Agacho la cabeza.

R: No… tu escúchame. –Lo interrumpió. –Sé que esto es por mí, lo de Quinn también… puedo imaginarme hasta el motivo y quiero que la protejas a ella… yo me las apañaré sola, es lo que debo hacer.

RO: Quinn no va a estar. –La miro a los ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como de costumbre se deshizo en el aire.

R: ¿Cómo? –Cuando se giro ya no estaba –Tu, eh… tu, vuelve… ¿No va a estar?

Su móvil empezó a sonar justo en ese instante, como si alguien la estuviera mirando y supiera que ahora es el momento, ella miro la pantalla ''Desconocido'' brillaba en ella, nada bueno obviamente tras ver el panorama, temblorosa lo cogió y lo puso en su oreja.

R: ¿Si? –Contesto miedosa.

-¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por las personas a las que quieres? –Pregunto una voz masculina.

R: Dímelo a la cara. –Le hecho un par a la situación.

-Pronto tendremos una reunión, no te preocupes morenaza… -Oyó una risilla malévola al otro lado.

R: No tenias que haber hecho esto, si quieres algo de mi búscame y punto. –Quiso parecer segura de sí misma. –Eres un cobarde, un cobarde que se esconde tras un teléfono móvil para hablar conmigo.

-Shhhhh… - Después se oyó el sonido del comunicar, habían colgado.

Alzo la vista después de guardar su teléfono móvil y la vio hablando con sus padres, tan perfecta, tan suya, tan bella… tal vez eso fuera lo mejor... que ella no estuviera, que ella no formara ecuación en su vida. Aunque eso la quemase por dentro.

_''Tu secreto es tu sangre, si lo dejas escapar, morirás.''_

**HE VUELTO DEFINITIVAMENTE Y PARA QUEDARME ;)**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HE QUERIDO INTENTAR QUE EMPECÉIS A COMPRENDER LA PERSONALIDAD DE ANNA HACIA EL RESTO, ESA ''PERSONALIDAD'' QUE CREE QUE ES SU VERDADERA SEÑA POR CULPA DE UN PASADO DIFÍCIL DE DIGERIR, LOS MAS ESPABILADOS SE DARAN CUENTA QUE AUN NO ESTA TODO DICHO... PERO PARA ESO TENDRÉIS QUE ESPERAR UN POQUITO MAS. **

__**AL PARECER ALGUIEN SE HA DADO UNA VUELTA POR CASA DE RACHEL Y NO SON PRECISAMENTE PERSONAS DE CONFIANZA Y AMIGOS, VEREMOS COMO SE DESARROLLA EL PROBLEMA EN EL QUE PARECEN ESTAR METIDAS NUESTRAS CHICAS, AUNQUE POR LO QUE DICE RORY, VA A SER NUESTRA CHICA... QUINN NO VA A FORMAR PARTE DE EL ¿SERA ESO BUENO O MALO?**

**ANTES DE DESPEDIRME (TEMPORALMENTE) AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE A NUESTRA QUERIDA (U ODIADA A PARTES IGUALES) KLAVIER LA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA A LA QUE NOS A TRASLADADO A TRAVÉS DE NUESTRA PANTALLA Y SU MAGNIFICA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, UN FINAL DE FINALES, DE UN FIC QUE HA CAMBIADO EL FF FABERRY, DE ESO ESTOY SEGURA. ME QUITO EL SOMBRERO ANTE TI GUAPÍSIMA :)**

**DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN SEA BUENO O MALO.**

**BESOS Y MILESSSSSSSSS DE ABRAZOS.**


	34. Chapter 34

**''Capitulo 35: Miedo''**

Suspiraba mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y entraba por la puerta, había estado con la familia Berry hasta ahora, estaba agotada y no tenía muchas ganas de que su madre le hiciera un interrogatorio para saber dónde y con quien había estado. Lo que era el colmo para ella es que Rachel ya le aviso que esta noche no iría a su habitación, es decir nada de mimos y dormir abrazadas toda la noche, se había acostumbrado a ello, a tenerla y sabia que le costaría mucho quitarse esa ''adicción''… Sonrió cuando pensó que no tendría porque hacerlo, ya se lo había escrito esta tarde, era SUYA y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.

Nada más poner un pie en esa casa su madre que estaba en el salón salía a su encuentro.

Judy: ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo el día? –Parecía enfadada.

Q: Con Rachel… -Dijo con normalidad. –Iba a llamarte pero al final no lo hice.

Después de decir eso quiso escabullirse escaleras arriba pero como era de esperar a su madre quería saber mas.

J: ¿Te parece eso bien? ¿Has visto qué hora es? –Señalo el reloj que marcaba las 11 de la noche.

Q: No te pongas así, no creo que sea para tanto.

J: ¿Qué no es para tanto? –La miro a los ojos y supo que no había escogido las palabras correctas. –Vengo creyendo que mi hija estaría en casa, ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que se ha ido dios sabe donde… sin avisar y sin dejar rastro.

Q: Lo entiendo y no volverá a pasar… -Se coloco el pelo nerviosa. –Te avisare la próxima vez que salga de casa todo el día.

J: Bueno… Tampoco quiero discutir contigo cariño. –Le acaricio la mejilla. –Estoy muy cansada he imagino que tu también.

Q: Si… estoy agotada. –Subía pesadamente las escaleras. –Espero que mañana sea un dia un poco menos… intenso. –Las imágenes de ella y Rachel desnudas se aparecieron en su mente y suspiro nostálgica, había sido un gran día.

J: Normal, todo el día por ahí a saber donde con esa niña. No sé qué te ha dado últimamente con ella pero pasáis demasiado tiempo juntas, al menos para mi gusto. –Quinn Rodaba los ojos al oír las palabras de su madre. –Siempre tienes esa manía de buscarte gente de malas compañías, antes Santana la que ahora tiene esa novia animadora tonta y después Kurt el chico gay… -Fue interrumpida una vez ya en la planta superior.

Q: ¿Qué estas insinuando? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

J: Pues que no me gusta esa chica.

Q: ¿Piensas que es una mala influencia para mí? –Pregunto con sorna.

J: Solo he dicho que no me gusta, antes podría haber pasado pero ahora con esas pintas ni lo pienses… tampoco es un misterio que no es persona de fiar para mí. –Se encogió de hombros. –No me gusta, eso es todo.

Q: No te entiendo… ¿Hay algún amigo mío que te guste?

J: No es mi problema que no sepas elegir bien a la gente que te rodea.

Q: Mira, en eso nos parecemos mucho… -Estaba empezando a enfadarse. –Tú fuiste la que te casaste con papa.

J: Vamos… ¿Acaso estas ciega? ¿Has visto que clase de personas son sus padres? –Pareció decirlo con desprecio.

Q: Si, unas maravillosas y fantásticas personas, al igual que unos padres maravillosos. -Dijo con obviedad.

J: No, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero… -Hizo un gesto con la mano, ahora si reflejando su asco. –Una hija criada en esos valores no puede ser buena, la homosexualidad es denigrante, corrosiva y maligna… Para desgracia de todo el mundo por culpa de las personas que van de modernas ahora esta genial serlo, al parecer si no eres marica no eres guay, ni popular… y eso está pudriendo este país, les damos el derecho para que se casen y luego para que adopten. –La rubia se estaba quedando con la boca abierta. –Pobres niños… criados en entornos así, viendo como ellos tienen dos padres o madres… ¿Crees que es sano para ellos? Casi siempre esa clase de gente acaban metidos en vicios… y… Dios, el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco de repente. –Negaba con la cabeza.

Q: No entiendo… ¿Quieres que se escondan como ratas? ¿Qué no puedan vivir en libertad porque personas como tú no los dejáis?

J: Al menos así no irían presumiendo de ello y gritándole al mundo que eso es lo correcto.

Q: ¿Quién eres tú para decir lo que es moral o no? ¿Quién eres tu para decir a quien deben amar? No eres nadie para meterte en la vida de nadie ¿Acaso te insultan cuando se casan? ¿Te molestan a ti cuando se acuestan? ¿Cuándo adoptan y le dan a ese niño una vida mejor y fuera de un orfanato?

J: Contrólate que se te está empezando a ir la lengua y no quiero discutir ahora contigo, ya te lo he dicho. –Ella vio como su hija se tenso con las palabras que había dicho. –No les digo de quien tienen que enamorarse, solo les digo que lo hagan con alguien como es debido y formen una pareja normal. Y eso de la mejor vida para un niño… lo dudo, sinceramente.

Q: ¿Quién te crees que eres?

J: No soy nadie… Pero eso que tu tanto defiendes ahora es un insulto hacia todos aquellos que tienen dos dedos de frente. –Se giro para ir a su habitación.

Q: Una pregunta… -Dijo enfadada. -¿Si yo fuera lesbiana?

J: Se que no lo eres. –Sonrió. –Aunque tus mentalidades han cambiado mucho en este tiempo atrás… -Se acerco a ella y le dio la mano. –Cariño, se que tu eres lista y no cometerías ese error, dios te ha guiado en el camino con una familia cristiana y que pese a todo te ha dado una educación solida y con valores. Doy gracias por tenerte…

Q: No me has respondido… ¿Si yo lo fuera? –Pregunto temerosa.

J: No creo que haya que ponerse en esa situación desagradable, sería una tontería. –Suspiro. –Estoy muy cansada, que tengas buena noche cariño.

Sin decir nada más se encamino hacia su habitación dejando a Quinn en mitad del pasillo entristecida por la situación que se acababa de dar entre ellas.

La rubia se giro aturdida y paso a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, aunque ella sabía que era inútil miro por todas partes a ver si Rachel había venido en plan sorpresa, pero ella sabía que no era una buena noche para salir de casa con un coche de patrulla en la puerta y la preocupación de sus padres a flor de piel. Se quito la chaqueta y se estiro para tranquilizarse un poco, después se desnudo entera y cogió su cámara de fotos antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Iba a ducharse pero primero quería hacer unas fotos de lo que Rachel había escrito en ella, de esas palabras que después le había susurrado al oído mientras se movía despacio de adelante atrás sobre ella y lograba que su piel se erizara. Esas palabras se borrarían de su piel pero no de su memoria. Tan solo le basto con colocarse ante el espejo de espaldas y sonriendo para pulsar el botón superior y retratar ese momento, sentir como los labios de la morena seguían besando cada recoveco de su cuerpo como los dedos de esta se movían con delicadeza rozando su piel, como si estuviera moldeándola… Le encantaba sentir esas cosas con tan solo recordar. Se sonrojo como casi siempre que pasaba algo así, como cada vez que le mordía la lengua a Rachel para que dejara de susurrarle que la quería y la besara como es debido.

Con un poco de nerviosismo aparto la cámara y se metió en la ducha impaciente para que el agua caliente empezara a correr por su cuerpo, desde su cabeza… cayendo por su pelo y deslizándose por su espalda, al igual que sus preocupaciones, y es que hay algo en ella que no paraba de ''atormentarle'':

_''Era el momento perfecto Quinn, debías habérselo dicho… joder, soy imbécil, he sido capaz de decirle a todo el mundo que estoy con Rachel y no voy a tener la suficiente valentía para plantarme ante mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida y decirle quien soy, podría habérselo insinuado al menos y que ella hubiera llegado a la conclusión, pero… espera… ¿Habrá sospechado con mi comportamiento? ¿Estará dándole vueltas ella ahora en la cama? ¿Caerá en la conclusión de que tengo una relación con Rachel? Paso mucho tiempo con ella y… Dios, me estoy poniendo paranoica. Seguro que no… ¿Pero y si, si?'' _Eso hizo que un miedo se apoderara de ella_ '' ¿Y si lo sabe qué? Podría echarme de casa y la perdería para siempre, todos los avances de todo este tiempo se tirarían a la basura. No puede saberlo… no va a saberlo por el momento, está claro, esta que está aquí no va a plantarse frente a ella y decirle que es lesbiana, no… lo siento Rachel pero no soy como tú, espera… ¿Se molestara por qué no se lo diga? No tiene porque, sería ridículo, yo no lo haría…'' _Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apago el grifo cortando el chorro de raíz y mostrando su indignación_ ''A quien voy a engañar, me molestaría y no poco precisamente que me ''escondiera'' como un perro… ¿Tendré que hacer algo, no?'' _Tras unos segundos en silencio con los ojos cerrados, la frente apoyada en las baldosas mostrando ''meditación'' y escuchando las gotas de agua que caían del grifo y que sonaban de fondo en ese baño silencioso… una bombilla se encendió en ella_ ''Podría ocultarle que mi madre no lo sabe, no son unas grandes amigas que se diga y no importa si Rach piensa que todo el mal trago se ha pasado, soy la única que falta por ''liberarse'' de esa forma, diciéndole a los de su alrededor que está pasando en su vida… solo sería un corto periodo de tiempo, no mucho, solo hasta que ella viera que Judy está preparada para recibir la noticia''_

Se seco con rapidez mientras sus pelos se ponían de punta cuando salía de la ducha debido a la frialdad que había fuera de esta, se cepillo su pelo corto y puso un pijama antes de colarse debajo de las sabanas y enroscarse en ella para entrar en calor _''Ahora deberías estar aquí para abrazarme''_ pensó un poco entristecida por la ausencia de su chica. Una vez tumbada en calma en la oscuridad de su cuarto le costaba mucho pero no quería pensar en lo que había pasado con su madre, no iba a darle importancia a las cosas que le había dicho, le dolía porque indirectamente le había insultado pero no quería que eso arruinara su relación con la morena, rezaba para que no fuera la gente la que le dijera que su hija estaba con una mujer. Si le confesase la verdad a Judy, no lo perdonaría, esta vez no, demasiado fue aguantar una hija a los dieciséis con un chico que ni siquiera era su pareja como para aceptar que Quinn era una de esas mujeres que se acostaba con otra y que presumían de esa ''aberración'' yendo de la mano de su pareja por la calle.

Se dijo un ''¡BASTA!'' y dejo de pensar en ello un momento, debía de hacerlo. Quería dormir y descansar, al fin y al cabo esto era un bache que pasaría y que mañana seguramente se vería con más luz.

**oOo**

Había amanecido y Julie ya esperaba impaciente en la terraza de la cafetería donde ella y Anna se habían citado, era un día frio aunque soleado y el olor a café inundaba el lugar dándole un toque de armonía que sintonizaba muy bien con la gente que su alrededor no paraba de charlar animada.

Se fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que la otra apareciera, nunca había sido impuntual, menos ahora… otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en ella.

Un sonido de la campanita que había sobre la puerta se oyó sonar y por inercia miro haber si era la compañía que estaba esperando, así fue, no tardo mucho en localizarla y en unirse a ella levantando levemente el dedo y llamando la atención de uno de los camareros.

Anna: Madre mía, menuda temperatura hace hoy. –Se quitaba la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello mientras sonreía. –Como para fiarse de este sol brillante.

Julie: Lo mismo he pensado yo cuando me he levantado y he salido para pasear al perro. –Apagaba el cigarrillo consumido. –Pero ahora estamos aquí tomando este café rico y calentito.

Uno de los encargados apareció para llevarle el pedido a Julie y ya la psicóloga aprovecho para pedir un café solo bien caliente.

J: Bueno… ¿Y tú, dime qué tal? –Sonaba cariñosa mientras le pedía la muñeca para medir sus pulsaciones.

A: El dolor es menos seguido pero a la vez, ya sabes, cuando me da es mucho mas intenso. –Miraba como la otra, media su pulso como si nada y guardaron silencio mientras tanto.

J: Te he dicho un millón de veces que esto no es una buena consulta… -Miro a su alrededor. –Tu pulso parece está bien pero… ¿Tanto te importa pasarte por consulta?

A: No me gustan los hospitales, ya lo sabes… -Sonrió de medio lado. –Tuve a mi hija en una bañera…

J: Me estoy jugando el cuello haciendo esto. –Saco unas especies de recetas y un bolígrafo de su bolso.

A: Y yo te lo agradezco, ya lo sabes.

J: ¿Necesitas lo de la otra vez, verdad? –La miro y vio que asintió indicándole que estaba en lo correcto. –Te voy a mandar unas pastillas nuevas… no te preocupes, son para que puedas dormir mejor, se que te cuesta aunque no me lo cuentes… -La miro regañándole con la mirada.

A: Gracias… -La miro sincera y le cogió la mano. –Sabes que sin ti esto estaría siendo un infierno… pero, no me gusta lo que hiciste. –Le soltó la mano y cambio su rostro.

J: ¿Qué hice?

A: Se que tu le dijiste a Kate donde vivo. –Se acerco a ella. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?

J: ¿Por qué debe saberlo?

A: No tiene porque… -Sonrió con sorna.

J: Sabes que no estoy hablando de tu calle y numero de puerta. –Suspiro, estaba harta de intentar hacerle razonar. –No sabes lo que estás haciendo…

A: Lo sé, estoy viviendo, joder… tanto te cuesta entenderlo.

J: Me cuesta entender el porqué no lo estás haciendo con ella, porque no se lo has dicho.

A: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? En unos meses lo sabrá y no habrá lagrimas de por medio, no habrá pena…

J: ¿En serio? –Dijo mirándola sin entender nada. –¿No va a haber pena? Dios… No lo haces por ella, lo haces por ti y por tu estúpido ''orgullo'' que ahora te ha entrado, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegue el momento?

A: Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer… y es lo último que se habla de este tema, ¿Entendido? –Dio un trago al café.

J: Si vuelve a llamarme preocupada se lo diré, se lo contare todo. –Ponía las manos alrededor de la taza para calentarlas. –No se ha portado a veces pero… es una gran tía y no se merece eso… y ya no solo hablando te Kate sino de tus amigos y amigas, de tus conocidos, de tu familia…

Anna tras darle el último trago al café y quemarse la lengua con la temperatura de el se levanto y se puso la bufanda con prisas.

J: Y ahora te vas… -Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa escena.

A: Tengo prisa…

J: ¿Para qué? –Pregunto molesta

A: Y tú me lo preguntas… -Sonrió de medio lado.

Saco su cartera, puso dinero sobre la mesa y cogió los papeles que la otra le había dado, un seco y solitario ''Adiós'' fue lo único que le regalo antes de salir pitando de ese bar… se movió con rapidez entre las mesas y en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos la campana volvió a sonar, esta vez no venia, se iba… no iba a ningún sitio, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

**oOo**

Abrió el frigorífico la primera vez y tras echarle un vistazo decidió desechar la idea de desayunar algo que estuviera hay dentro, fue abriendo con curiosidad todas las puertas de los muebles de la cocina, en busca de algún dulce para acompañar la leche… Nada, no había nada de su interés así que volvió a sentirse estúpida cuando volvió a abrir el frigorífico. Las tostadas que al principio no le parecieron una buena idea, por la ausencia de un desayuno más apetecible para ella, decidió que lo mejor era desayunar eso.

Su madre no estaba en casa, se había ido a la iglesia y obviamente ella no la acompaño, desde que dio a luz le incomodaba ir… no le apetecía ver a esa gente cuchicheando sobre ella, curioso pero a las hijas de todos ellos las había visto en más de una fiesta encima de una mesa mientras los chicos les metían entre billetes de dólar sus números de teléfono, que hipócritas eran sentándose al lado de sus padres reflejando la inocencia que desde luego hacia mucho que habían perdido.

Entre pensamientos el timbre de la puerta sonó y se encamino a la puerta para ver quién era. Cuando abrió se sorprendió y le dio un gran abrazo.

James: ¿Te vienes a correr agria? –Puso un gesto divertido y sonrió pícaro cuando vio como la otra rodaba los ojos cuando hoy el mote.

Q: Pasa… no te quedes ahí. –Se hizo a un lado y el chico paso aparentemente contento.

J: Bueno, ¿Y qué? ¿Te animas? –Dio una palmada.

Q: No suelo salir a correr…

J: ¿No sales con Rachel? –Pregunto extrañado.

Q: No y menos si sale a esas horas… -Lo miro divertida. –A esas horas tengo cita con la almohada. ¿Y tú no sales con Jack?

J: Hoy no… al parecer Mary no ha pasado buena noche y quiere quedarse con ella. –Soltó ya más serio.

Q: Bueno… Pobrecilla yo también tenía unas nauseas terribles. –No quiso preocuparse mucho sabia que eso se iría pasando. –Pasa y mientras desayuno me lo pienso.

J: Detrás de ti antipática. –La otra le dio en el hombro y este rio divertido. –Oye… encima que hago que suene un poco mejor.

Anduvieron hasta la cocina entre risas.

Q: ¿Quieres algo para comer?

J: No, ya he desayunado antes de salir de casa. –Se toco el pelo y la rubia se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Q: Oh dios… -Abrió los ojos. -¿Esa herida? –Se acerco hasta él y le cogió el brazo.

En su antebrazo había un corte profundo y que parecía no haber sido atendido por un profesional. Se veía doloroso y a James le cambio la cara de repente, aparto con fuerza el brazo de Quinn y la miro con dureza.

J: Intentando hacer justicia, las cosas pueden torcerse. –Le cogió la muñeca y la llevo hasta el lado de la cintura. –No lo toques… -Lo dijo algo amenazante.

Q: Lo… Lo siento. –Aun sentía la mano del chico apretando su muñeca con fuerza.

J: No pasa nada… -El rostro volvió a ser alegre y cariñoso, totalmente fingido. –Pensándolo mejor, me comeré una manzana.

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso por lo menos por parte de la rubia, ya que el otro fingía que no había ocurrido nada. Empezó a restregar la mantequilla nerviosa mientras oía como el otro mordía la manzana y la hacía ronchar, el silencio se había apoderado de la cocina y de toda la casa.

J: Hablando de nauseas… -Rompió el silencio y Quinn intento mirarlo con naturalidad. -¿Qué tal tu niña?

Q: Bien creo. –Siguió untando el pan. –Debe de estar muy grande ya…

J: Y muy rubia… y con unos ojos impresionantes… -Dijo con una naturalidad fingida. –Igualita a ti…

Quinn se tenso por lo que acababa de oír…

J: Veo que te afecta el tema, claro… ella es como tu… talón de Aquiles. –Acabo la manzana y la puso sobre la mesa. –No quiero imaginar si algo llegara a pasarle… Aunque la dieras en adopción, se que llegarías a darlo todo por ella… ¿Verdad? Si alguien quisiera hacerle daño… si algui- . –Fue interrumpido.

Q: Vete. –Lo dijo automáticamente y luego rectifico. –No voy a ir a correr y es mejor que te vayas.

J: ¿No me acompañas? –Sonrió burlón.

Q: No. –Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al verlo frente suya.

J: Hay algo que no me gusta nada… -Dijo molesto. –Que me dejen plantado.

Sin despedirse se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Quinn impresionada por lo que acababa de ver. Cerró la puerta tras él y alcanzo su teléfono móvil que estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, marco un número.

-Dime James. –Una voz chulesca contesto.

J: ¿Joe podemos vernos? –Pregunto y recibió una respuesta al otro lado del teléfono. –No… no te pases de listo que ya sabes cómo soy.

Andaba por la calle con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras Quinn iba uniendo piezas en su cabeza, el puzle encajaba y ella ahora estaba asustada.

_''La reflexión calmada y tranquila desenreda todos los nudos.''_

**BUENO AQUÍ DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO CON TODO MI CARIÑO, SE QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE ''ESTO'' LO QUE QUIERA QUE ESTE PASANDO YA LO VEÍA VENIR PERO OS PIDO PACIENCIA.**

**AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN DEJAR RW EN ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA CON SUS REFLEXIONES Y CRITICAS, QUE SIEMPRE VIENEN BIEN, SEAN BUENAS O MALAS :)**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DIRIGIDO A MI COSITA, QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y HACE QUE SONRIA COMO UNA TONTA CADA VEZ ''QUE LA TENGO CERCA'' PODRÍA LLAMARLO ****ASÍ ;)**

**UN BESO Y MIL ABRAZOS PARA TODOS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**''Capitulo 35: TE QUIERO''**

Rachel al final había decidido no salir a correr y no se levanto temprano precisamente, estaba tumbada en la cama cuando un golpe la despertó. Los trabajadores estaban ya manos a la obra para devolverle a la casa la apariencia que siempre había tenido, tenía mucho sueño y todo era culpa de la conversación que ella y sus padres habían tenido la noche anterior sobre la relación de ella y la rubia. Como ella ya sabía no hubo ningún problema pero como es normal sus padres quisieron asegurarse de que su hija no se estaba equivocando, pues sabían que la rubia sentía cosas por ella y si su hija no estaba segura de lo que hacía, simplemente debía decírselo.

Pero ella ya les había dicho que lo tenía claro y que lo que sentía por Quinn era mucho y que no solo era un capricho absurdo.

Se levanto de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue coger su teléfono móvil para llamar a su chica, tras esperar no obtuvo respuesta y decidió bajar a desayunar con sus padres, o eso pensaba porque fue imposible, los hombres iban de un lado a otro para intentando guiar a los trabajadores indicándoles como y donde querían cada cosa. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta en las escaleras al ver ese caos pero su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Leroy: Rachel! Cariño… es muy tarde, ve a desayunar. –Pasaba rápidamente por su lado y le regalaba un beso en la frente.

Rachel: ¿Seguro que puedo desayunar en medio de este desorden? –Se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Leroy: ¡INTENTALO! –Se marchaba rápidamente por la puerta de entrada.

Se preparo un tazón con leche y cereales, se apoyo en la encimera y asomo su cabeza por la ventana mientras comía para mirar al exterior y ver lo que ocurría fuera, ni siquiera ella sabia como encajar todo eso, ósea así, lo que había ocurrido, pues claro que no había sido alguien relacionado con sus padres que los odiara, ella sabía que detrás de este suceso estaban las amenazas de Quinn y sobre todo alguna que otra persona del entorno del que ella ya había salido. Miro fijamente la leche del tazón mientras movía la cuchara dentro y creaba un ligero movimiento que hizo que se hundiera en sus pensamientos, dudas eran ahora las que plagaban su mente, le agobiaba eso de que se llenara su cabeza de interrogantes pero le condenaba que con ellos no hubiera respuestas. Sospechaba de Joe, pues es el único que directamente estaba metido y que ella conociera pero no podía asegurarlo como tampoco el saber quien eran los que estaban con él en esto, pues había algo que tenía claro y tal vez lo único, el solo no podía causar todo eso. La idea de que alguien cercano a ella estuviera involucrado fue lo que finalmente le cerró el estomago y parece ser que no pensaba abrirlo en un tiempo, tenía ganas de vomitar de repente.

Sin tardar dio unos pasos y tras plantarse ante el grifo vacio la leche y lavo el recipiente para apresurarse a volver a su cuarto mientras se secaba las manos en sus pantalones.

No muy lejos pero tampoco cerca de allí, Quinn ya había conseguido levantarse de la silla en la James la dejo ''tocada y hundida', un miedo le había agarrado la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar, ni siquiera lavo los platos ni vasos que utilizo en su desayuno, lo dejo en la pila y con pasos cortos subió a su cuarto para encerrarse y no salir de allí hasta que no supiera que hacer.

No lo veía ya como el chico amable, cariñoso, juguetón, bromista y un poco torpe que creía desde aquella noche en la que habían compartido cena y copas, le encanto, en verdad se la gano con su actitud y con su personalidad ''tímida y cortada'' respecto a algunas cosas y ahora se había presentado en su casa y le había agarrado de esa manera en la que aun podía sentir su mano apretando su muñeca, ella solo quería mirarle la herida de su brazo… como la miro con esa dureza impropia de él hasta donde ella sabía, como le hablo después y sobre todo, de lo que le hablo. Tenía ganas de llorar, las palabras de James hacían que las lágrimas se agolparan con ganas de salir en sus ojos:

'' No quiero imaginar si algo llegara a pasarle… Aunque la dieras en adopción, se que llegarías a darlo todo por ella… ¿Verdad? Si alguien quisiera hacerle daño… si algui-'' y ahí se quedo ella no lo dejo continuar.

Paso por la puerta de su cuarto y vio una luz brillando en su móvil, tras cogerlo y mirar quien la había llamado solo puedo angustiarse más, no sabía si debía o no contárselo a Rachel, siendo sinceros ni siquiera sabia que James escondía algo y no hace falta decir que no quería discutir con su chica. Rápidamente pulso el botón de llamada, quería escuchar su voz, la echaba de menos y la necesitaba.

Unos toques que se alargaron pero que finalmente obtuvieron respuesta:

Rachel: Mi vida… -Estaba visiblemente fatigada.

Quinn: Hola. –Ese saludo fue desganado y cerró los ojos para serenarse he intentar disfrutar de esa conversación. -¿De dónde vienes tan fatigada?

R: Me has pillado subiendo las escaleras cuando he oído el teléfono y he corrido para llegar a el.

Q: Pero eso para ti es un paseo cariño… -Sonrió. –¿Tu eres la que está acostumbrada a salir a correr?

Siempre bromeaba con la morena de ese hábito saludable que tenia, pero lo hacía más que nada por el horario en el que lo realizaba porque el resultado le encantaba, era ella quien luego disfrutaba de ella y su cuerpo, y la morena la volvía loca.

R: Si pero digamos que mi estomago parece no andar muy bien hoy…

Q: ¿Qué te pasa? –Se preocupo demasiado.

R: Nada tonta… es solo que no me ha sentado muy bien el desayuno.

Q: No, no yo… no, joder Rach… Lo siento… -Fingió estar arrepentida.

R: ¿Qué te pasa? –No entendía el comportamiento de la rubia.

Q: Debimos tomar precauciones… ¡MADRE MIA! Yo me hare responsable y cuidare de ese niño fruto del amor y el deseo que ambas sentimos la una por la ot- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. –No podía evitarlo era una broma simple pero a ella le encantaba.

R: La madre que te pario. –Pero también rio. -¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?

Q: ¿Decir qué?

R: Que me echas de menos…

Q: Eso te lo digo cada vez que respiro vida mía… Nunca me parece suficiente cuando se trata de ti y de mí. –Era impresionante como solo ella podía hacerla sentir de esa manera y como con tan solo un mensaje podía alegrarle el día.

R: Pues… Creo que tampoco podre ir yo hoy. –Dijo triste.

Q: Lo entiendo, desearía que estuvieras conmigo pero sé que es un momento difícil así que tu solo estate hoy en casa y ayuda en lo que puedas. –Le entristecía no verla pero sabía que lo primero era lo primero.

R: Pero… ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso tienes planes?

Q: ¿Lo dudabas? Voy a irme con mi amante por ahí… Pero eso no interesa ahora, dime que me quieres.

R: TE QUIERO,TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO… -Tocan la puerta de su habitación y su padre Hiram entra. –¡PAPA! –Le avergonzaba esa situación.

Q: ¿PAPA? –Sonreía y se mordía el labio hasta que oyó eso y frunció su ceño.

R: Perdona es que mi padre a entrado de repente, espera cariño. –Se aparto el aparato de su cara y lo tapo con la mano. -¿Qué quieres?

Hiram: Siento interrumpir este momento pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

R: ¿Mi ayuda? Sois un montón de hombres ahí debajo, no entiendo de que ayuda puedo servir yo. –Dijo extrañada.

H: Tienes 20 segundos para bajar. –Se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

R: Jope cariño… -Volvía a colocar su teléfono en su cara. –El deber me llama, no se para que pero debo ir.

Q: No pasa nada… Hoy quiero que dediques tu día a tu familia porque te necesita, no conozco mucho a tus padres pero si o suficiente para decir que están seriamente preocupados.

R: Que si… ya lo sé… Pero que conste que no se me olvida que debemos hablar tu y yo de las famosas amenazas, me lo tienes que contar todo ¿Recuerdas?

Q: Vale… -Trago saliva. –Hablamos mañana en el instituto.

R: Voy a echarte de menos… Te quiero.

Q: Y yo a ti mi niña, hasta mañana.

Las prisas se notaron en esa despedida, que solían alargarse bastante un día normal. La rubia se sentó en la cama suspirando y dejo el móvil sobre el colchón desinteresadamente y resoplando, un día sin ver a Rachel hacia que le doliera el pecho, no exageraba, lo hacía… el sentimiento de añoro la entristecía hasta tal punto que le dolía su ausencia.

Casi automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo nada mas colgar volvió a venirse a su cabeza lo que anteriormente le rondaba, lo que ella necesitaba era saber más del chico… y una bombillita se encendió en ella, FACEBOOK. Las redes sociales es un sitio donde cuelgas todo incluso tus mayores ''intimidades'' y casi no piensas que una vez ahí todo el mundo lo sabrá todo sobre ti, con ellos compartirás tus vivencias, gustos, pasiones, incluso amoríos… una herramienta muy buena en algunas cosas pero en otras fatal, todo el mundo lo sabrá TODO de ti con tan solo un ''click'' y sobretodo una parte de ignorancia por parte del usuario. Se levanto de la cama y fue delante de su ordenador portátil para teclear el nombre de aquel chico al que quería ''descubrir'' pues se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de él.

Quinn: Lo sabia… -Sonrió triunfante. –Perfil abierto.

Miles de fotos, comentarios… ya tenía incluso sus dos apellidos, el centro en el que había estudiado, su dirección, número de teléfono, su grupo favorito… TODO al alcance de su mano pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las fotos casi recién subidas que había en la cuenta, una discoteca se repetía una y otra vez… su nombre era '' OMNIOS'' y la apariencia de los hombres que rodeaban a James en todas las fotos eran de todo menos agradables, un dato que le pareció muy curioso es que en ninguna de ellas había rastro de Jack y tenía entendido que no se separaban ni para ir al baño. Su dedo pulsaba el ratón pasando de foto hasta que llego a una que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, ''¿JOE? ¿Qué hacia Joe ahí y por que posa junto a esos chicos?'' pensó. En la foto además de ellos había una chica y un chico, ambos pelirrojos y situados a la izquierda y en la derecha chicos fornidos y musculosos que parecían recién salidos de prisión, o al menos a ella se lo pareció.

Siguió pasando foto por foto hasta que llego a una en la que un grupo musical se reflejaba en su pantalla, unos chicos tocaban instrumentos en un pequeño escenario y uno de ellos era Joe… otro James, ese parecía encargarse del bajo y por curiosidad más que nada bajo la vista hacia los comentarios y leyó de toda clases, los típicos comentarios de algunos, hasta que llego a el que más le llamo la atención, decía así: ''No os lo podéis perder esta noche en la discoteca OMNIOS, entrada gratuita por primera vez y sobre todo lo que pedimos es que todos traigáis ganas de fiesta y de hacer locuras, será una gran noche'' ese comentario venia por parte de una tal Emily que era la chica pelirroja y atractiva que anteriormente había visto en las anteriores fotos, siempre respaldada por esos tipos enormes y el otro chico igual de atractivo y pelirrojo, ella los relaciono como hermanos. Estuvo pasando foto tras foto durante un largo tiempo, alrededor de una hora embobada con cada detalle de la foto, fijándose en los que salían con él, siempre rodeado de tíos fortachones y con malas pintas…

Llego a la foto que estaba esperando para que definitivamente le entrara un temor desesperante, cuando la vio no podía creérselo, James sujetando una pistola entre sus manos con decisión, una clásica 9mm mientras apuntaba a una botella sobre una tabla, después el riendo presumiendo de pistola… un montón de imágenes se amontonaron ante ella mostrándole una persona violenta y peligrosa.

Una decisión puede cambiarlo todo y una tomada en un mal momento puede costarte todo y nada.

Lo supo desde el principio, desde el primer instante que esa idea no lo llevaría a nada bueno pero decidió ir a esa discoteca aquella noche, quería ver la actitud de James pues esto no era una tontería, era su hija… su cosita perfecta la que estaba metida en todo ese asunto y seguiría a ese chico al final del mundo, incluso le plantaría cara si fuese necesario para ver con quien se las estaba viendo. Solo tenía que aprovechar las camisetas que Rachel había dejado en casa y que tenían ese look descuidado que sin ninguna duda te pedían en aquellos sitios, iría se daría una vuelta y volvería a casa temprano, no tenía nada que perder tampoco… Le dejaría una nota a su madre en la cocina mintiéndole y diciéndole que estaría en casa de Kurt hasta tarde y luego tan solo tendría que llegar sigilosa y su madre ni se enteraría de nada.

Se levanto de la silla y fue hasta el cajón del armario donde guardaba las cosas de la morena:

Q: Voy a descubrir que se trae ese entre manos… -Decía en voz baja y convenciéndose a sí misma.

No hay que confundir la valentía con la idiotez y ella se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

**oOo**

-Sal… Pimienta… ¡NO JODER ESO ES AJO! –Se reprochaba a si misma mientras introducía en la salsa los ingredientes adecuados.

El timbre sonó y ella soltó el libro se cocina de entre sus mano y con cara de fastidio bajo el fuego antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Atravesó el largo pasillo y abrió la puerta sin esperarse lo que iba a encontrarse.

Anna: Buenas noches Kate. –Sonrió falsamente ocultando toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

Kate: Hola… -Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Hace bastante que… no venias.

A: He estado haciendo unas cosas sin importancia. –Se encogió de hombros. -¿Puedo pasar?

K: Si… claro. –Reacciono y se aparto de la puerta. –Estás en tu casa, ya lo sabes.

A: ¿Estas cocinando? –Olfateo.

K: Si… bueno, ahora me he aficionado a todo esto de la cocina, las plantas. –Señalo con la cabeza al salón, tenía en todas las habitaciones de la casa algunas plantas para darle un aire de tranquilidad. –Pero sobre todo al deporte.

A: Vaya… la casa se ve mucho más animada. –Sonreía. –Pero pese a tus cambios me tienes un poco decepcionada.

K: ¿Yo? –Adelantaba unos pasos. –Dios… sigamos en la cocina porque se me va a fastidiar la cena. Si… quítate el abrigo y la bufanda, ya sabes dónde ponerlo. –Se encamino con rapidez a la cocina dejando a la otra atrás.

A: Madre mía… Tu de ama de casa, que poco te pega querida. –Avanzaba sonriente siguiendo los pasos de su ex mujer.

Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que en las paredes ya no había fotos de ellas dos, todas eran de Kate sola o acompañada bien sea por su hija, amigas u otros familiares. Le entristeció pero la entendía.

K: Bien… -Se giro después de haber movido la salsa y se apoyo en la encimera. -¿Y que se supone que te pasa para tenerme tan decepcionada?

A: El otro día tú fuiste a mi casa, aporreaste la puerta, soltaste un discurso y prometiste que irías día tras día hasta que te respondiera. –Se sentó en la silla, estaba agotada y esa sensación de pesadez se adueñaba de ella. Sonreía para disimularlo.

K: ¿Estas decepcionada por que fui o por lo que dije? –Agacho la cabeza.

A: Por ninguna de las dos. –La miro tiernamente. –Sino porque no volviste a ir.

K: Lo pensé y realmente no me importa lo que quiera que te este pasando. –Suspiro. –No me malinterpretes, me encantaría saberlo pero estamos divorciadas y entiendo que pienses que lo que pase o deje de pasar en tu vida no me importa.

A: Te importa mucho… -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza. –Solo venia a estar contigo… te echo de menos.

K: ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? –Pregunto más cercana.

A: Cásate conmigo Kate. –Lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y decidida.

K: ¿Co... Cómo? –Se agarro a la encimera y abrió los ojos como platos.

Anna decidió no responder a esa pregunta y dejar en silencio la habitación, solo se oía el pesado ''tic tac'' del reloj y la salsa hirviendo.

**oOo**

_…_

''La vida es eso que va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer planes'' decía Lennon y era cierto. Probablemente lo mas cierto que había escuchado y que se le pasaba ahora a ella por la cabeza.

Caminaba a trompicones por ese ''polígono'' desierto y casi abandonado, oía como sus pies se arrastraban con cada paso que daban pero también su respiración entrecortada entremezclada con jadeos dolorosos. Miraba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, antes de que el que estaba buscándola la encontrara y pudiera acabar con lo que había empezado. El ambiente era frio y húmedo, sabia que se aproximaba una gran helada debido a que sentía el viento darle en la cara y dejarla entumecida.

Oyó un ruido y se giro asustada, fue a girar su cabeza para volver a su andar cuando un mareo le atizo y le hizo caer de rodillas llevándose de nuevo la mano a la herida de su hombro. Sangraba a gorgorotones y caía dejando un rastro de sangre por donde había venido, rendida se tumbo de lado dolorida, sabia como había llegado ahí y rompió a llorar desesperada, maldecía todos sus errores, maldecía todas esas decisiones y maldecía la bala que le había atravesado y que poco a poco la estaba desangrando en una calle sin vida y con apenas luz. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería morir… dolía demasiado hacerlo, quería volver a casa y tumbarse en la cama junto a ella… su niña. Cerró los ojos fuertemente he intento relajar el brazo pero sintió como algo que le rozaba los pómulos con dulzura y luego oyó hablar.

_-Mi vida… -Decía una voz dulce._

Ella abrió los ojos he ignorando el charco de sangre que ahora le rodeaba se fijo en los ojos que había frente suyo.

-Ayúdame. –Decía entre lágrimas.

La chica se acerco un poco más a ella hasta que su pelo quedo a escasos milímetros del charco de sangre que poco a poco de extendía.

_-Lo siento pero no hay nada que hacer. –Cerró los ojos como si le doliera._

-Dijiste que me protegerías, que nunca me pasaría nada… -Lloraba. –Ayúdame por favor. –Decía con desesperación mientras sus ojos empezaban a fallarle.

_-No puedo, ya está aquí... –Lo dijo bajo he incorporándose. La miro a los ojos. -¿No lo oyes?_

A lo lejos, en el eco se oía una pistola cargándose y un hombre que caminaba con ganas hacia ella, esa voz la llamaba burlona ''¿Dónde estás?'' ''¿No quieres apuntarte a la fiesta?''

-No te vayas, ayúdame. –Decía desesperada y con la voz casi desvaneciéndose.

Justo ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que no había chica a la de hablar, que aquella chica a la que tanto quería estaría en casa durmiendo bajo sus sabanas, mañana iría al instituto en paz, y allí se enteraría de lo sucedido, o eso quería esperar. Se arrepentía de todos los ''Te quiero'' que nunca le diría de todos los abrazos que jamas se darían, de todos los besos que nunca de regalarían, de las noches mirándola dormir que nunca viviría.

Unos pies se plantaron ante su cabeza y un silencio interrumpido por los quejidos doloridos de ella.

**-¿Oyes eso? ''TIC TAC TIC TAC'' es el sonido de tu vida que se agota. –Dijo una voz masculina y familiar.**

Y fue ahí cuando se arrepintió de todo.

_''Las lágrimas más amargas que se derramarán sobre nuestra tumba serán las de las palabras no dichas y las de las obras inacabadas''_

**SIENTO DE CORAZÓN HABER TARDADO TAAAAAAAAAAAANTO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTE CAPITULO ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE Y ÚLTIMAMENTE LA INSPIRACIÓN SE HA TOMADO UNAS VACACIONES. TENDRÉ QUE PONERME UNAS PAUTAS PARA ASI ACTUALIZAR TODAS LAS SEMANAS Y NO TENEROS TANTO TIEMPO ESPERANDO, LO PROMETO ;)**

**ES UN CAPITULO QUE DICE MUUUUUUCHISISISISIMO DE LA HISTORIA, ES MAS, AQUÍ CREO QUE OS LO ESTOY DICIENDO TODO. HAY QUE FIJARSE EN LOS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES.**

**PODRÍA**** LLENAROS DE PREGUNTAS AQUI AHORA Y ANIMAROS A QUE ME LAS RESPONDIESEIS EN LOS COMENTARIOS PERO PREFIERO QUE OS LAS FORMULÉIS VOSOTRAS SOLAS Y ME DEIS VUESTRAS TEORÍAS.**

**ESTO ES PARA LA COSITA PEQUEÑITA QUE ME ALEGRA EL DIA, PORQUE LA QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO Y NOS QUEDA MUCHO POR VIVIR :)**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO.**

**COMENTAR SEA BUENO O MALO**


End file.
